


Heartbeat: A Fragile Reminder

by brightsun_and_darkmidnight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Death, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Mischief, Regret, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Swearing, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 115,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsun_and_darkmidnight/pseuds/brightsun_and_darkmidnight
Summary: Imagine Loki falling in love with a Midgardian and his words to Thor about Jane during Dark World coming back to haunt him. “It would be a heartbeat. You would never be ready.”Alicia is not as Fragile as Loki thought in the beginning but she need special training to better unlock her potential as a witch. With Alicia being selfless and jumps into dangerous situations repeatedly leaves Loki's heart to be the fragile one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Alicia backstory and the meeting

Alicia was so tired. The last rescue mission was too much. She had almost been killed, but that was all part of being a part of SHIELD. She was used as backup, and capturing individuals. It wasn't like she was untrained.

She worked out every other day for about 1 hour, give or take with rests. Everyday she used magic and practiced drawing.

She also went to the base and trained with her father one week per month on refining moves and training in new fields of defense. Most of the time she knew in advance about missions.

Alicia allowed herself to sigh heavily. Intense training basically started when her mother, Angela, was killed by one of her father's enemies. He had many from being an agent of SHIELD, thus resulting in Alicia, her sister, and mother becoming targets. Which resulted in always being under surveillance. Her mother was trained to fight but not at the level of her father. Alicia was trained since her magic surfaced at age five. She was a witch. Able to draw pivotal moments of the future. Her visions hit her suddenly but sometimes she could put off having them to a more appropriate time.

When Alicia was twelve she drew a man going after Alicia's sister, Marcibeth. It alarmed her father because it was the brother of someone that he had killed a while back.

A few days later, the man got past the guards and security system of their house and her father was not home.

Alicia’s eyes closed tightly at the memory.

A blast of magic from her mother to knock the attacker back. The dark clothed figure was on his feet as fast as he was knocked down. Flashes of a knife. A scream of pain. Blood. Her mother screaming at Alicia to grab her sister, Marcibeth, and to run. Alicia frozen in the spot she stood. The man approaching her swiftly. Sharp and dark color eyes that held anger. Dark hair with a light amount of facial fair. Big ears.

Alicia had never been in a serious dangerous situation before. She tried to calm herself. Focused energy into her hand and sent it towards the man. He dogged it barely. It grazed his cheek and blood spilt from it. His hand went to his new injury. He glared with an intensity that it sent all of her confidence out the window.

Marcibeth appeared in front of Alicia and yelled for the guards. Marcibeth had fallen ill a few days ago from overworking… Stubbornness to stop working ran in the family. Although she was weakened she was able to hold off the man.

The heavy steps of the guards running up the stairs. The man threw a candle on the floor before jumping out the window. Promising to see them again.

Running to her mother and seeing the blood.

“You did good sweetie. Dad will be so proud.”

“Mom stay with me. Mom, please?” Alicia had just started to learn healing magic. She tried to heal her mother but she didn't see results.

“Sweetie. I'm proud of you, you did a good job. Alicia stop.”

Angela's hands were on Alicia's to pull her hands away.

“I love you all so much.” Her voice was so weak and her eyelids were heavy.

“I love you too, Mom.” Alicia sobbed.

Alicia watched as her bright blue, almost white, eyes closed.

Her face peaceful.

The absolute fear coursing through her body… Marcibeth dragging her out of the house. Her mother's lifeless body being carried by the guards. Alicia staring in fear at her house being consumed by flames. And realizing just how hot it was in there when she was out exposed to the cool summer night.

The guards were trying to put the fire out as Alicia was pleading for someone to help her mother. Marcibeth was trying to tell Alicia that their mother was gone.

A horn screamed desperately for attention....

Alicia forced her eyes open then threw her weight to the side of her bike to take a sharp turn, avoiding a head on collision. She kept her eyes open to prevent the history from taking hold of her again. Her body shaking. She was only a few minutes away from her destination.

She saw the sign for her slightly temporary escape from her agent life.

Her normal life as she and Marcibeth referred to it.

"Mind and Body." It was a 24 hour library, cafe, and gym.

In the library floors; the ground, first and second floors, had chairs among the books but also had the option for private rooms. The cafe was on the ground floor as well as the gym. The building also had a few apartments available as well on the top two floors.

Alicia and Marcibeth had one of those apartments, their father insisting that Marcibeth stay with her. Alicia was determined to get there quickly to shower and relax. She parked her sports bike in her area of the parking. She breathed. She forced herself to relax. She knew there would be small talk to have on her journey to her home. Alicia swung her leg over the bike with a heavy sigh. She took her helmet off and her bangs came loose from her braided hair. Alicia steadied her breathing and began her walk.

Adjusting the straps of her large thigh bags as she walked into lobby. The black leather protesting on her bags and jacket.

Alicia planned on walking past the lobby desk but saw her sister at the desk and heard a lovely deep voice.

"Surely there has to be another option."

Alicia heard her sister apologizing, "I'm sorry all of the private rooms are reserved for a whole week."

Alicia looked up to see her sister, Marcibeth having a talk with some tall dark haired man. Alicia had to admit the man's voice was deep and dreamy. His backside was a sight in that dark suit. Strong stance. Alicia tried not to stare as she got closer.

Marcibeth noticed though, smiled and greeted her with a knowing smile, “hello, Ali.”

“Hello Marci" Alicia smiled. Chanced a glance at the man.

Shit.

It was Loki. He was the God of mischief and lies. He was trouble… he caused the huge fuss in SHIELD about needing to operate full time to discover new weapons and protection.

Though…. She also believed Thor's genuine seeming announcement that Loki was mind controlled by the infinity stone during his attack on Earth. Many people were weary about having all the Asgardians living on Earth after their own planet was no more. After Ragnarok. Thor, the King of Asgard, explained everything. Alicia thought, who would be better than Thor to explain the Asgardians situation. To speak on behalf of Loki?

Alicia smiled. And turned back to her sister, “What is the problem?”

“He wants a private room but they are all booked. The first opening is not for the next week.” Marci got that suggestive grin, “I mean you could take him to our apartment.”

Alicia rolled her eyes immediately after Marcibeth winked.

“Dad wanted me relay the message for you to, “fucking behave.” He noticed you left early.” Alicia assumed Marcibeth knew she would have been missed in their family training session.

“I figured he would. It’s mostly why I did.”

Alicia laughed her sister’s name, “Marcibeth. He was so angry.”

Loki was watching these Midgardians talk. The woman behind the desk had green eyes and short layered dark hair. She also had porcelain skin. This Marcibeth was healthy looking but only had the required muscles for daily living.

Though, this Ali, she was toned and it was easy to see due to her form fitting clothes. Her skin had more warm color but it was still light in tone. Her light golden blonde hair was to her waist pulled back in a braid but her long bangs framed her face. Then her icy blue eyes popped among the dark eye makeup. Her lips were glossed but were a pale pink color. She had the best smile.

"Loki" Alicia asked. She realized he wasn't looking at her eyes when they flickered and he was looking directly in them. "You can come to my room if you want. So long as you don't mind a little noise."

Loki’s grinned, "Anything for you, Darling."

Alicia felt heat rise through her face and hoped her makeup hid it well. She looked at Marcibeth, "I'll see you later," and Marcibeth winked. Alicia rolled her eyes and started walking, "Come on Loki."

Alicia lead Loki to the elevator down the decorated and fancy trimmed walls.

"It's not much but it is home. I share the apartment with my sister, Marcibeth, the woman at the desk. I'm sure you are used to much more.... elegant things growing up in a castle and all that stuff." Alicia looked to Loki and smiled, "It is more private than the common area though."

The elevator door opened and Alicia walked out, leading the way. She walked to the second to last door. Got her key from her hip pocket, all while holding her motorcycle helmet. “If it is a mess in here I apologize. I have been away for a while for work.”

The hallway was clean, well lit and the bright tan walls aided in making it brighter.

Loki stepped in after she walked in and turned on the lights.

The place was clean.The walls inside were a cream and tan color. The furniture was dark brown, maybe even black. The cushions of the chairs were lighter in color but darker than the walls by a few shades.

  
The kitchen was a decent size for a person to move around comfortably. The counter pushed away from the wall and turned into a bar with only enough room for two stools. Behind the stools was the living area. A medium sectional couch was positioned so the back was towards the bar stools. Actually just giving people enough room to walk between the seats a door on that wall between the seats leading to her sister’s side of the apartment. The couch ended at the wall, where there was a large window. There was a door closed to the left, across from her sister’s door, it was Alicia’s bathroom and bedroom. A medium sized TV with large bookshelves filled with books and varying random figures. There were frames on the walls behind the couch.

Alicia nibbled on her lip as Loki inspected those pictures. Maybe she shouldn't display her art for everyone to see. The images weren't drawn using magic so they were just plain practice drawings. She undid her hip and thigh bags. Alicia got her drawing tablet out of the bag, set it on the coffee table. She held the bag in her hand and grabbed her helmet, going to the other half of her small home. She called for Loki, "The bathroom is this way.”

Loki walked through the door she pointed and Alicia walked into another room. The room Loki went to was the bathroom, large enough for a; basic tub and shower combination, a toilet, sink and counter with mirror, as well as a washer and dryer on top of that.

She had taken off her leather jacket and hung it in the walk in closet. Put away her helmet, boots and bags. She was setting clothes on the bed. Black lacy underwear and matching bra. A t-shirt and comfortable looking pants. She threw a pair of socks on the bed as well. Placing her hands on her hips she demanded, "Well? Are you going to read or invade my privacy?"

"Do I have options?"

"Yeah. To go sit on the couch, read and stay there."

Loki took the steps to her, "And the other option?"

Alicia sent an unruffled look at him. "Go to the common area in the library." She pushed him out so she could lock him in the kitchen and living space.

Alicia went to the bathroom; stripped her clothes off, turned the shower on, got in and washed quickly. She did not let the water massage her neck and shoulders. She hurried to wash the stickiness from the accumulation of sweat. Once done she reapplied concealer and mascara as well as light natural colors of eyeshadow. A very different look that what Loki just saw.

To apply make-up was her time to prepare to be what she wanted. To show people the mask of what she wanted them to see. She couldn't let anyone see her bare. Without makeup, she was exposed. Make-up gave her confidence in the things she did. It hid the redness in her face when she was flustered. Kept the tears behind her eyes.

Alicia gripped the towel around her and took cautious steps to her bedroom. Even checked the walk in closet before removing the towles from her body and hair. She dressed and brushed her hair till there were no tangles for the time being.

  
She applied deodorant, perfume, and lotion to herself to have a more appealing smell than just showered smell. She walked into the common area and saw him reading one of her books. His eyes looked at her briefly and she continued her walk to the kitchen.

Alicia's stomach gurgled and she caught a glimpse of the time. 11:35 PM.

She hadn't eaten since her late lunch at 2PM.

No wonder she was hungry.

She called out, "Hey Loki."

"Yes, Darling?"

That damn voice Alicia cursed internally. "Want something to eat?"

Alicia heard Loki shut his book and watched him advance. He walked in a controlled manner, like a cat. "What do you have in mind, Darling?" He asked setting his book to the side as he eyed her up and down.

Alicia watched as his eyes scanned her body quickly. She was used to catching attention because of her eyes. People always stared. But they looked away when caught. Loki looked as if he was proud to be caught and dared her to do something. His eyes locked with hers. She rolled her eyes. She's probably just some pretty face everyone else sees her as.

She wanted to be seen as; smart, hard working, and determined.

Confident because of those qualities. Not seen as confident because she had physical qualities that most deemed unusual and attractive.

"I am offering digestible food." Alicia spoke and went to rummage through the cabinets. She looked in the fridge. "How about grilled cheese and tomato soup?"

"Never had it."

Alicia faced him and saw him turning the page with one hand. Backside leaning against the counter. Ankles crossed. Everything about his posture screaming "bored."

"Seriously?" Alicia asked incredulously.

Loki looked up at her. His face was stoic, "Seriously."

"Time to get off your high horse then." Alicia muttered quietly. Alicia saw his eyebrows knit together then relax as just one lifted. His lips pressed in a line.

She had been heard. She couldn't stop the giggle that erupted from her. She set some relaxing music on her blue tooth speaker and quickly got to work, smile on her face the entire time. She was fully prepared for something, anything other than a simple eyebrow movement. Maybe Loki had changed, well, wasn't being mind controlled at least. Maybe she could do as Thor pleaded and, “give Loki a chance.”

Alicia pondered over the idea as she prepared and made the grilled cheese and tomato soup.

Would it be so bad to give him a chance? He had so many chances to do wrong on the way here from the Avengers tower. The Avengers would be after him. Did he know her abilities? Did he know she was an agent?

The food was done.

Alicia relaxed herself and decided to play the simple civilian until her abilities were brought up.

Alicia set the plate and bowl in front of him with a sheepish smile, "It doesn't look the best but it tastes pretty good." She cut the messy sandwich with a knife and fork. Dipped a piece in the light red liquid and ate it. "Try it." Alicia said gesturing towards the food. Then cut another piece and ate it.

Loki copied her with some skepticism. She was watching him intently. He said, "It is not bad,” and took another bite.

"I'll take it as a compliment." Alicia took a bite and turned to do the dishes.

It was silent except for the sound of the dishes being done, the quiet question if he was done once his plate was empty and the relaxing music.

Loki did not know Midgard was capable of such...tranquility. He has only ever experienced terrible things such as stares, whispering, and verbal jabs by those brave enough to evoke a challenge. Too often he was left frustrated and took it out on his environment, as well as returning the verbal jabs and possibly threats.

Here. With this midgardian that was foolish or brave to let him of all people in her home. He felt a peace he hasn't felt in a long time. Wanting to stay in this state a little longer, Loki turned the pages with care to not disturb the peace.

Loki attempted to read his book but... He kept finding her in his vision. He cursed himself each time he had to pry his eyes away from her form. From her; teeth exposed by her grin, that tongue that would swipe over those lips, hands that moved with fluid movements holding purpose, the sway in her hips as she danced absentmindedly. Loki reminded himself to calm down. The last thing he needed was to have a one night stand with some Midgardian and ruin his chance at privacy for the next week. However, it had been so long since he had someone under him, calling out his name. His growing problem was becoming uncomfortable in these tight pants. He made a mental note to reserve one of the rooms indefinitely on his way out. He had the money due to him becoming an Avenger per Thor's demand. Thor's great plan was so that Loki would win over the hearts of Midgard easier through his heroics.

Loki felt rage.

He wasn't popular with the Midgardians, all with reason. His own people probably despised him more, again, with good reason. Winning their favor was a lost cause.

Loki stopped.

Why was this Midgardian treating him with.... Kindness?

Alicia stretched with a groan. She looked at Loki staring at the book. He seemed deep in thought. She left him to think as she went to her favorite spot on the couch, the corner. Grabbing her tablet off the table she threw the blanket over herself and leaned back with a sigh of bliss. She could easily lounge back and loved the comfort of feeling encased. She noticed Loki hasn't moved. "It's way more comfortable on the couch." She heard him chuckle. Watched him stand fully and walk to the couch. He sat down by the large window, but he still looked... alert, tense.

"Want a blanket, Loki?"

"No. Thank you." Loki paused, "You know who I am?"

Alicia laughed briefly, "I do have a TV and I live in New York. I know of you and your actions." Alicia gliding her pencil at her drawing tablet placing lines on the canvas. "I wouldn't mind getting to know you as you are, though. Thor seems hell bent on staying here and obviously wants you to, too. It must be stressful for you to be back here….Everyone needs breaks and I figured you were no different." Alicia grinned at him, "obviously you are sneaking out like some teen to get away from prying parents."

Loki chuckled, "You amuse me Darling. Are you an artist?"

She hummed. She couldn't lie because he could probably easily tell, but also couldn't tell him she drew the future and shared those images with SHIELD. "Something like that. My art is only seen there," she pointed at the wall, "here," she waved at her tablet, "and at my work. I signed a contract to only sell my artwork to my collector."

"It's a shame. They should be seen by more people."

"Thanks." Alicia kept her eyes trained on her tablet as she practised perfecting her drawing skills. The area became peaceful. The relaxing music playing softly. The warmth under the blanket. The serenity of drawing without pressure. Alicia glanced at Loki and she laughed, thus catching his attention. His eyebrow rose. "Are you always so..... Alert? You need to relax." Alicia got a blanket and threw it at him.

He caught it without looking.

She noted his clothes. His dark suit. "Bring comfy clothes next time."

She noticed the mischievous smile and the brightness to his eyes. "Will there be a next time?"

"Are we going to get to know each other?" Alicia asked. She was containing her grin to a smirk and glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

Loki's mouth parted and he looked to the side. He was not expecting that. Smiling widely locking his eyes with hers, "Yes. Of course." He draped the blanket over his lap and relaxed more. Not totally relaxed but more.

"Better," Alicia commented then started to draw again.

The comfortable peace was restored.

"Darling, What time is it?"

"4:30 AM."

"I am terribly sorry. I've kept you up all night."

Alicia laughed as he got up. "It's ok. I have an unbelievably hard time falling asleep."

"Well I certainly didn't help."

"I wasn't planning on trying to sleep. You are ok," Alicia laughed. "Let me see your phone."

Loki looked at her confused. "What for?"

"So I can put my number in it. -So you can let me know when you are coming? So I can meet you in the lobby when you get here?" Alicia's explanation became more and more confused sounding as she continued. "Please tell me you have a phone."

"I do,” Loki grinned.

Alicia held out her hand and Loki placed a phone in her hand. Alicia typed her name and number. She went for her own phone and entered his name and number on hers. Handed him his. She sent a text to him.

Loki's phone went off and he looked at it. A new message from Alicia Mae. It was a new name. He gave her an amused look before opening it.

Alicia Mae. 4:41 AM. "Have a good day!"

Loki grinned. And typed back.

Alicia's phone went off and she laughed checking her phone.

Loki. 4:42 AM. "You as well, Darling. Till next time."

Alicia stared and he was looking back.

"I look forward to knowing you" Alicia said with a beaming smile.

Loki grinned. "Same. But I do need to go."

Alicia tapped on his phone that was still in his hand, "Text me."

"I will." Loki stepped backwards, "See you soon." He opened the door and gave her one last look.

"Bye" She called out before the door closed.

Alicia turned and saw the book he chose. It was one of her favorite poem books.

Alicia's heart fluttered when she realized she was alone. That was a million times better than what she expected. She was also able to keep her normal and agent life mostly separated. Well besides she was an agent and he was a war criminal.. No one had to tell her that her agent life always played a major role in her life. Took up more than 90 % of her life. She wondered how long she would be able to keep it away from Loki.

Alicia wondered if he already knew.

Alicia bundled herself in a blanket and watched the sun rise.

Once the vivid colors went away she started to make breakfast. Leaving some for Marcibeth's when she got off of her library job. She dressed for a work out and went to train. She chatted with a few people. The conversations were bland and held no depth. About protein and about how much they can lift.

"Back off dude. She's got a man."

"Marci!" Alicia hissed, obviously embarrassed.

The boring man walked away.

"Thank you. -But seriously?" Alicia quickly walked away from her. Getting on a treadmill.

Marcibeth stood in front of the treadmill, arms raised, "Come on. Don't tell me nothing happened?!"

Alicia hushed her sharply.

"He is hot as hell!" Marcibeth pointed her finger at Alicia, "I saw you two eyeing each other." Marcibeth threw her hands in the air when Alicia did nothing.

“You know who that was right?” Alicia asked.

“Yeah… So when you get to him, let me have his brother.” Marcibeth winked. “So seriously… nothing happened?”

Alicia let the silence linger for a while. "I got his number."

"Well give it to me."

Alicia crackled in laughter.

The grin was evident in Marcibeth's voice, "Is he different from the attack?"

Alicia thought back to the last few hours, "I really believe so."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki reminisces.

Alicia met with Loki a multiple times since the first time they met. Basically everyday for the past four months. There were days when he needed to do Avenger work and when she saw him again she forced him to relax.

She would let him, force him, to lay on her lap as she played with his hair. She almost put him to sleep with how gently she touched him. As if he was the fragile one.

“Darling, you can use more force.”

“Are you relaxed?”

Loki felt like pudding compared to what he usually felt like.

Loki looked at her to see her smiling warmly at him already.

He sighed. “Yes, Darling.”

“That is what I'm going for.”

She left for a week once a month to her collector to talk about her art. She said it was a long distance away and they were specific as to what they wanted from her. It didn't seem like she was lying, but there was definitely more in what she wasn't saying. She was always worn down after that and opted to leaning on Loki and demanded he read to her.

Loki smiled at the memory of her waking up and realizing she had fallen asleep on him.

“I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-did I snore?!”

“So loud I couldn't hear myself think Darling.”

Alicia rolled her eyes at him, “Shut up. Actually, keep reading.” She mumbled getting cuddled up to him again.

He always dressed nice despite Alicia telling him to dress casually every time he would leave. Marcibeth had been working the lobby desk every time he was there, or obviously making herself scarce in the apartment. Loki had seen her plenty of times he was going back to the tower. And Everytime he would tell her, “no. We simply read.”

They never went past hair playing, simple-innocent touches and Alicia's kisses to his forehead. She always kissed his head when he left or he could feel his forehead creasing.

Alicia made food for him every time. It never looked appetizing but it tasted great.

Her tea was the best he has ever tasted. She even used less sugar than he did. She said honey was her not-so-secret, secret.

Loki was able to open up to her as much as he was comfortable with. Which was only about present day frustrating things. Such as, how he had no privacy other than when he was with her.

He told her that the only reason he was able to spend time with her was because he snuck out. She already guessed that though.

During his rant Alicia let him pace. Then when he sat she approached slowly. Alicia had played with his hair. Unclenched his hands and put her own hands in his grasp. It was such a bold move. Her hands would be easily crushed should he feel the need to close his own. Her kind smile and gentle fingers gliding along his hands where they could reach. Her voice eased him out of his anger as she assured him everything would be alright with time. His body was not so tense.

“There are better ways to go about this than to get so worked up. You are going to hurt yourself.” She said that as her hands cupped his face. “It's going to take time for you to build their trust.” Her fingers stroked his locked jaw till he let it relax. “I know you can gain everyone's trust. In time.”

It felt nice to be treated with well, like he was being given a chance.

Like she believed in him.

He wasn't able to relax totally with her around, but he noticed his shoulders wouldn't be so tense in her presence. His fists were in a resting state.

This Midgardian had control over him.

When he was around her he had this feeling in his chest that spread like fire through his system. A sensation he had once before when he had no defense against such a thing. This time he had impeccable defenses and she still managed to get to his...

Loki was filled with doubt.

And even when doubt was washed away by the free falling feeling in his chest..

Loki refused.

Loki reasoned with himself. Came up with the most crafty and harsh reasons why he wasn't feeling anything. He must have eaten something odd. She could have poisoned the delicious food she gave him.

Then the reason that ate at him the most...It would be a heartbeat to him.

She would be snatched from him way before he was ready to say goodbye.

He would have to say goodbye.

Tomorrow. A hundred years.

Too short.

His fingers had curled and his hands were in fists.

Though he didn't realize it till her small hands gently landed on his. She turned his hands till his palms were facing her.

He watched with fascination and with precaution. What exactly was she planning?

Then her fingers went to the pulse of his wrist and then her fingers eased his fists open.

Her hands in his but this time it felt different.

Loki's eyes flickered to hers that were still on their hands joined together.

His chest felt that awful weightless sensation. His fingers itched to curl again but he couldn't.

He would crush her hand. Hurt her and she would hate him.

Perhaps… He should.

If she hated him, he would be free again.

Her soft smile grew as she looked at him.

To see any expression other than this? Loki felt such unease that it made him instantly nauseous.

A heartbeat.

He had to remember that. To always remind himself. To think of it every time he looked at her.

Her fragile body compared to his.

The Asgardians.

And as much as Loki hated to admit it. Frost Giants.

Midgardians were resilient.

However, they were built the weakest of the whole nine realms.

A small smile was on her face as if she could read his mind and was tormenting him.

“Relax. It will help you figure out anything on your mind. Don't be so tense, your going to hurt yourself with worry.”

She smiled a bit more and Loki swore he was looking at the night sky with how her eyes were twinkling against everything else.

She gave his hands a squeeze as she spoke, “I know you can do it. You can do anything.”

Very few people trusted Loki but this midgardian did.

She was obviously out of her mind. The “reformed villain?” Please. The only reason Loki was on Earth was because it was probably the safest place to be right now. He would hate to see Thanos again.

He paused… She did point out before that if he was so bad he would not have went back to save the Asgardians during Ragnarok.

Loki watched as she got closer. His heart speed up. She leaned closer but he let her do as she pleased. What harm could she do?

She kissed his forehead. Her hands on his face as if she could keep him in place.

She placed many kisses on his forehead and said, “relax.”

How could he? Her touch was the best he has felt in all the nine realms. Her compassion and strong belief he could win over everyone by being good. Motivating. The idea was crazy, but it might work. If he lied. How else could he possibly stand a chance? He was the God of lies and mischief. Just because of that no one trusted him. Add in his track record…

Loki’s eyes closed. And he heard his teeth grind.

Her fingers trailed down to his jaw and gently massaged circles into those muscles. Her kisses on his creased forehead never stopped. Her kisses were slow, light as a feather and lingered as if she never wanted to stop touching him.

His heart was racing.

A heartbeat as quick as his.

His hands were anywhere but on her. Coming close to rest on her in many places but he never let them. He wanted to he just didn't trust himself. Her nimble fingers were combing through his hair and her nails grazed the back of his neck a few times. Each time his spine threatened to show the effects of her touch.

Her nails ran down his neck. Again.

And then he couldn't take it. His hands found hers and pulled them away from him. Her skin softer and smoother than his silk sheets. He kissed those soft hands and enjoyed the lavender smell. Loki wondered if she chose lavender on purpose. That was the smell that put Midgardians in a calm state. Was it the smell that relaxed him? It had to be that. Anything else was just absurd.

She looked at him and smiled. Her cheeks rosy. Her eyes sparkling. Her hands pulled away from his and we're going through his hair again.

“Are you relaxed?”

Loki's body was tense from his inner battle but other than that. He felt he could pull her into his arms to take her anywhere to lay down and have the most amazing rest.

“Yes Darling.”

“Good. Did you figure out what's troubling you?”

Loki had the urge to look away. But her eyes demanded his with the way she looked at him.

“I believe I have.”

She smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead again. And he felt her lips move against his skin.

“Believe in yourself.”

Loki knew fighting would be futile.

Loki knew...

He would never be ready.

A few weeks later. Maybe even days later Loki decided to give into temptation. He knew her lips were soft from being against his forehead so many times. He needed to feel how they felt against his own.

Loki wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. The other hand went to tuck hair behind her ear.

Then her eyes went wide like an animal of the night in the path of headlights. Alicia looked as vulnerable as he felt and it gave him some confidence.

His tongue swiped his lips as he controlled a smile to the best of his ability. His hand rested on her cheek and his thumb ran across her bottom lip.

Then her vulnerable face turned to confidence. Her arms went to his neck and resumed playing with his hair. Her eyes kept darting to his lips which made him pull her little by little. She didn't resist. Her eyes were on his grinning lips making a smile appear on her face as well. She closed her eyes as they got closer.

Loki lightly grazed their lips together and Alicia reacted how his body wanted. Her body arched into his and her hands fisted his hair, pulling him to her by the back of his neck.

Loki let her kiss him as he pulled her closer. He had his arms wrapped around her back to keep her close.

She pulled away with a deep inhale with a satisfied look on her face. She was breathing heavily.

Loki was not even close to being out of breath.

A heartbeat with her fragile body.

As if she saw his worries she placed her forehead on his and stared into his eyes. “I have wanted to do that for so long.”

“Me too Darling. Now... How about I try?”

His hand went to the side of her neck so he could curl those long fingers behind to pull her and his thumb went back and forth along her cheek. His eyes were on her face, taking in all the details. Loki would be damned if he didn’t burn this memory into his mind permanently. This was going to be a heartbeat.

That smile. Those eyes filled with entertainment.

“Are you going to kiss me or stay like this?”

Loki realized he had halted his movements and then he grinned at her impatience.

“In time Darling.”

Loki was slow, painfully slow. He kissed her softly and worked his lips against hers, parting to give her time to breathe. Each parting of their lips getting shorter. Loki was lost but not enough to keep the battle from his mind.

A heartbeat.

Fragile body.

Loki let go of her head to let her pull back when she needed air. His hands were on her hip and back, all of his fingers moving against her. Occasionally his fingers wanted to curl and trap her clothes in his grasp to keep her till the end of his days. Then his hands wanted to curl even more but out of frustration.

He was going to enjoy this. He needed more of her. Loki’s tongue slid past his lips to play with hers. Immediately she granted him access and rubbed her tongue against his. Alicia caught a moan in her throat, but there was still a sound. Loki grinned. He rubbed her tongue with his as he continued to move their mouths together.

Alicia’s hands trailed from his neck to his shoulders and Loki let her pull away from him abruptly. She gasped for air with the widest smile Loki has seem in all of his years.

Loki felt enough of his control was tested for one day. He eased her out of another breathtaking kiss, “Darling we should take a break. Let me read to you.”

She had groaned against his lips but let him go. Loki did not let them stop touching as he made her back fit against his chest. He read and played with her hair. Loki let her part briefly to allow her to get her drawing things. To his relief she sat in his lap again.

As he was reminiscing his phone went off. One of the pieces he had requested was done. Loki approved but knew he would get an upgrade at a later date.

The piece was a necklace with his colors. Green, gold and black. He was not planning to tell her about courting yet, ask her, or even bring it up. He really wanted her to have the whole set.

Anxiousness overwhelmed him.

He never… Loki has never had the chance to officially ask to court someone. He has bedded many but that was just for mutual release. He cared for maybe only a handful enough to court but he always found them in the arms of another. Most of them begging for Thor's attention.

Loki was never good enough. He was always in his brother’s shadow. Even more now since Thor was King and an Avenger that had defeated him. Loki the reformed villain trying to redeem himself by fighting against the other bad guys? The news made it obvious the whole idea was absurd.

Alicia told him he was doing a wonderful job. She was proud of him for doing good and most importantly for trying.

Loki was eyeing the final product, and if this went wrong?

Loki shut his eyes and his jaw grew stiff. Loki tried to release some tension by turning and stretching his neck. Even to stretch and twist his back. To no avail. They have not seen each other for a week and four days. It had been too long.

Deciding to find some relief he grabbed his phone, hoping she was still available tonight as discussed yesterday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Official and Ideas for later...

Alicia was more than ecstatic about seeing Loki. He had dressed up as usual and this time Alicia was dressed up a bit more than what she usually wore. She saw his eyes wondering her form. Alicia had walked to Loki and he held her gently as they walked to her apartment. Once there Alicia started a seemingly simple spaghetti. It was quick, she used a jar of sauce, boxed noodles and frozen meatballs. She saw Loki was upset but he had lied about it when she asked. She promised it would taste good. Adding oregano, garlic, and sugar to the original sauce. His surprised face when he took the first bite was worth the simple and quick dinner. She cleaned up as she shooed Loki to relax on the couch.

Loki did not want to but she insisted he go and close his eyes for a little, but he talked to her while sitting on the couch, waiting for her. She had told him to be quiet and relax. Loki let himself explain, “But I have my eyes closed. I am becoming one with your couch. The sound of your voice, your humming, relaxing me because I have gone far too long without hearing your voice.” Loki heard quiet and soft footsteps and opened his eyes. “I have longed to see you.” Loki leaned forward and met her lips, “How I wanted to feel you.”

Loki let his hands land on her hips and turned her quickly. Alicia shrieked as she almost tripped but immediately started to laugh when she realized she was safe. Loki looked at her face; her lips parted as she regained her breath from the banshee scream, smile warm, cheeks flushed from embarrassment, and her eyes were shining with happiness. Her height from her being on his lap had him looking up at her, having to crane his neck to meet her lips.

Alicia felt their lips touch for the first time since their first kiss, a week and four days ago. Loki had been on a long mission that he still did not receive enough credit for his efforts. He even saved Natasha but that was all twisted to Loki just wanting her to owe him a favor. The last two days Loki rested and went to Avenger meetings. Alicia rested when he did, each night he promised to see her soon.

Finally they were together. Alicia let Loki take his time with her. He was gentle, slow, and so passionate. His tongue moved slowly across her lips, as if he was being hesitant. Alicia slipped her tongue past her lips to invite him to play. Their tongues slid and rolled against the other. Alicia pushed back and gasped for air. Loki looked pleased.

"Steal your breath away darling?"

"I hope you will do it again," Alicia smiled. She moved close to him. Missing his lips and kissed to his neck as she draped her arms over his shoulders. She placed light kisses, nips, and licks all over his neck.

Loki’s jaw was hanging as he caught the moan trying to escape him. His neck was tingling and sent shocks to his spine. Instead of curling his body to her he pulled her close. She was already as close as this position could allow. Loki stood and she squealed that turned to a giggling fest. Loki laid her on the couch and crawled on her, surprised when she parted her legs to allow him to lay between them. Loki willingly took that invitation.

Perfect fit.

Loki leaned on his elbows and put most of his weight on his knees. Laying on her would likely crush her. However, Alicia pulled him to her by his clothes.

“You impatient little thing.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Loki kissed her as many times as she demanded. Her face was flushed, she was out of breath but she never stopped touching him. Loki felt the way she showed and wanted nothing more than to touch her. Loki pulled away and allowed her to breath. His forehead against hers. Those beautiful eyes hidden behind eyelids. She said his name. "Yes, Darling?" Finally she opened those eyes. They were so bright, shining light into all the dark corners of his mind.

"I love you."

Loki's heart stopped. Had he heard her right? Did she actually say it? There was no way. No one said that to him. Loki knew she didn't say those three words. There was no way. Then her face started to turn as she nibbled on the inside of her mouth.

"What..did you say?"

Eyes darted to his eyes then away just as quick. Loki heard a very quiet, "I love you."

Loki held her and buried his face into her hair. He rasped into her hair, "Alicia, I love you."

"You don't need to say that. I'm sorry. It's probably way to soon to say such things."

Loki pulled away to look her in the eyes. Those words had the possibility of being too late due to a delay of future events. Loki held her head asking, "do you feel those things?"

Alicia looked embarrassed and stuttered while she talked, "well. I mean. Yeah but I don't want to creep you out. I'm sorry."

Loki smiled. "I feel the same. Now is a good time as any to admit it." His lips brushed against hers.

"Yeah…" Alicia sighed as she was brought into another slow kiss.

Loki felt Alicia playing with his hair and ran her fingers down his neck. Then she played with his suit collar. Loki gave her a much needed break. She was breathing heavily as she stared up at him with a lopsided grin.

"How do Asgardians date?"

"Why do you ask, Darling?"

“Are there certain rituals?" Alicia seriously questioned but had a smile.

“Our traditions?”

“Anything you want to tell me.”

Loki thought about what he wanted to share. “Well, for major events, such as coming of age for courtship, or being able to date as Midgardians call it, there is a ball.”

"I assume you dance with all your potential wives?"

"Well yes."

"So like a Disney princess-prince fairytale." Alicia laughed at his hardened facial features. "Geeze. Sorry."

Loki pinched her side making her squirm away, his face lightened at her glare.

Alicia rolled her eyes and continued, “Is there a difference between dating and courting?”

Loki ran fingers along her face and then twirled her hair looking at it with interest. “Well with courtship there are more interactions among family, and your not supposed to touch your partner till after your marriage ceremony, but the most important part is being in the relationship for the sole purpose of marrying that person. When you claim to be in a courtship you are telling everyone that the person you are courting is the person you are fully prepared to be with and cherish the rest of your life.”

“Sounds like marriage vows.”

“I suppose in a way it is. Though marriage is not official till the ceremony.”

Alicia hummed and she stole a kiss from him. “Midgardians don't do that. Some people kind of have the whole sayings such as; “try the milk before you buy the whole cow,” or “try the sausage before getting the whole pig." Simply saying, fuck the person before committing.”

“You go by that rule?”

“No. It's either I get in the relationship before or..” Alicia paused not sure if she should continue. “It’s mutual release.” Alicia felt her face on fire and continued quickly, “Have you… courted anyone?”

“Not officially.”

“I'll bite. What's that supposed to mean?”

“I never asked anyone officially but went through the requirements.”

“Testing the waters?”

Loki chuckled, “Good way to put that.”

“Well the way you kiss tells me you are either a naturally good kisser or you haven't courted the right way.”

“Not everyone was proper courtship appropriate.” Loki grinned as his fingers ran through her hair and she practically purred, “Honestly.. Proper courting is a very long, boring, and tiring process.”

They didn't have that time. She didn't have that time. Besides Loki had heard Thor was planning on courting that Jane woman and slept with her before the announcement. Loki closed the space between their lips then kissed and nipped at her neck.

He spoke against her skin, “As long as the important part is there what would be the problem?”

Alicia gripped onto Loki's shoulder's as she hummed. “I don't see a problem.”

“Good.” Loki pulled back from her enough to look at her. “The courter gives the courtier a gift with their colors so they can wear it as representation they are in a courtship.”

“I see.”

Loki wondered what she was thinking because he couldn't read her. He decided to tell her, “I might have ordered something with my colors.” He saw Alicia's eyes light up and then she controlled herself. Loki swallowed out of pure nerves, “for you.”

He was waiting for a more appropriate time to ask, but with their kisses? The way they made his heart flutter it's way to the sky. Their confessions of love... Why shouldn’t he make the statement now? With him still fighting many inner demons, he hadn’t planned for it to be so soon though. Loki hardly believed he admitted he got her things already.

"Are we… dating?"

"Perhaps. Are you asking?"

"That depends on your answer if I did ask."

Loki grinned, "Well I would rather ask and have you in my colors. Since I have official colors. You seem to be… all over the place."

"Can I have comfortable clothes?"

"Anything you ask you will have."

"Ask me to be yours."

Loki smiled after his shock. "Alicia Mae Gad, do you accept to be mine. To be loyal and faithful to me, as well as I intend to be with me for the rest of your life? As I promise to do for you."

Alicia quirked an eyebrow "You realize these are marriage vows, right?"

"Alicia. These are serious questions. And they are very normal in Asgard."

Alicia giggled as she pulled him close. "I Alicia Mae Gad promise to be yours all my life. To show you my loyalty and display my faithfulness to only you."

"Good,” Loki purred in a response against her neck. “So when anyone makes a move on you now I can.."

"Loki I'll punch them for you." Alicia laughed.

"Actually if anyone challenges a courtship it can come to a battle to the death."

Loki looked pleased with that knowledge.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Anything I ask right?"

"Yes."

"Please do not kill anyone on my behalf because I will choose you even if they live." Alicia pulled Loki to place a kiss on his lips, "only you. And you don't need to be so possessive."

"You are the best thing I have to protect."

"I can protect myself."

Loki pulled back enough to place is forehead on hers. "I have enemies. So many.."

"Then they will have to get through me."

"Absolutely not." Loki's eyes were on hers. Loki did his best to hide fear with determination, "I will not let th-"

Alicia tried to pull him to her but he wouldn't move so she pulled herself to him. Then shushed him softly. "Lets not think about that right now." She kissed his forehead and between his eyebrows to make the creases go away. "There goes your worrying."

Loki forced himself to breathe steadily. "I don't want to lose you so quickly."

A heartbeat.

It was going to be too quick even if her life was never put in danger.

“I will be here for you.” Alicia still was holding herself up to him, sighing as he laid her down. His eyes were closed as he held her tighter. “Loki?”

A shaky breath escaped, “The last few months of my life were great. The feeling arising over the last few weeks are so strong now… All the time I’ve known you, it was so…” a heartbeat. “Quick.” Loki finally opened his eyes but shielded his face with her shoulder. He felt her fingers combing through his hair as she said nothing and Loki felt a pressure within him to admit a fear, “We are going to get closer, at least I hope so. I've never experienced... I don’t know how I will handle stronger emotions than this.”

Alicia cooed into his ear. “We will do it together.” Loki felt her holding him to her. “I love you.” She then chuckled, “We are engaged now. It’s a huge leap from friend.”

Loki pulled from her, “I don’t need to make an official announcement of courting. That way we are just dating as Midgardians call it.”

“Is that ok? I mean, I know Thor is in the process of lifting some of Asgardian rules..”

Loki nuzzled into her, “Those rules are already lifted. Although it's decided official courting is still the version of Midgardian engagement.”

“So we tell people we are dating?”

“If that’s what you wish. Just know I am fully intending on treating you with the gifts, gestures, and affection as courting.”

“Still keep that promise not to kill anyone?” Alicia laughed as he kissed a sensitive spot on her neck. She twisted so he no longer had access and he laughed in her ear but did not halt his journey.

Loki brushed his lips against hers as he hummed, “I was hoping you would have forgotten that.” He grinned at his name coming out as a laugh, but still a warning. She pulled him again inciting another long series of kisses. Loki was sure she felt how hard he was because she had moved and kept squirming. Kept pressing against him. No one would understand the amount of willpower it took for him not to take her then and there.

“Darling, we can’t. Not tonight. I need to get back to the tower before everyone wakes up.” Loki had smiled as she pouted.

She had spoken up, kissing him as he walked to the door. The sultry voice tempting him. “You rebellious teenager. Sneaking out and having to get back before your family wakes up.” She nibbled at his neck as he felt her hand trailing to the very prominent bulge in his pants. “Do you want to finally get caught?”

Loki had caught her wrist and pinned her to the wall, musing her words. He pinned the other wrist to the wall. Whispering, “Take you now, hmmm? If I did that now it would be very rough, maybe too quick for my liking.” Loki tightened his grasp a small amount at the thought then slid his hand much like how she had to link their hands together before. His fingers laced with hers as his thumb went back and forth gently. “We don't have time for me to take you slowly. To map out your body so intimately with my hands and tongue.” Loki licked under her ear as he rasped, “You are just going to have to wait.”

Alicia groaned it his ear, “What if I like it rough?”

Loki nipped a bit harshly at her neck as he went to her lips. He kissed her with more pressure and with less restraint than he usually did. His hands went to her thighs as he hoisted her up easily. His hips rolled against hers and her moans grew from quiet mewls to lewd audible moans. Loki knew it was going to very close to getting back to the tower before Tony woke and wished to use his car. Loki put his forehead against hers as he kept rolling his hips against hers. He wanted nothing more than to strip her bare, open his clothes just enough to be able to plunge deep into her over and over all day long. Especially as she threw her head back and grabbed onto him. Her moans and pulling at him with arms and legs wrapping firmly around him, she was driving him mad. His mouth nibbled along her exposed throat.

“Darling,” Loki growled. “I think we both have enough ideas to fulfill our desires ourselves.” Alicia eased herself down begrudgingly. “I care for you. I really want to burn our first time into our memories.”

Alicia smiled in a daze, “I’m sure I would remember if we-”

“Not today. I really need to go if you want the chance for this to even happen.” Loki pecked her lips then winked at her, “Think about me when I leave.”

“Only if you think about me.”

“I plan on going through the ways our first time could go.”

Loki went to his room after arriving at the tower and went to the shower. Warm water cascading over him. His aching groin engorged with so much need for release. He thought about how her words of liking it rough, but quickly forced those thoughts into submission with much better ideas. As he thought about her laid out beneath him; panting, moaning, squirming and grinding back to him with each of his slow thrusts. Then he let his hand grip himself after setting the mood in his head. Loki's other hand stabilized himself on the wall.

Her pulling him close like she had before he left, using all of her appendages. Her legs wrapped firmly around his to keep him deep inside of her. Her begging for release and him granting it to her many times throughout the night before he had his first and only orgasm of the night. Filling her so much with his seed as it flowed onto the sheets beneath them.

Loki's breath caught in his throat as he splattered against the wall. Then a deep and low sigh left his throat as he regained himself. Loki was panting and allowed himself to take a moment to bask in the idea of slow love making. Then his mind wandered back to the idea of just taking her against her wall.

As rough as he could, as much as she could tolerate. Leave his marks on her and let her remember who she belonged to. Loki felt himself getting erect again and knew the problem would not go away on its own. Wrapping his hand around him tighter as he stroked relentlessly. Loki imagined her cries of pleasure like when he had her against the wall.

Loki was doomed. His thoughts clouded with lust and desire for her. Leaving him with a hard problem to deal with several times before Thor barged into his corridor. Apparently it was time to get ready for breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past comes back...

Alicia was thinking of Loki and her heart fluttered. It was about three more months later after they were “dating.” Though the last three months were dragging on because of constantly conflicting schedules. They were lucky if they could see each other once every two weeks. They never did get to have sex.

They were both so tired, or just wanted to talk about how tired they were as they held each other under a blanket. Alicia had admitted to missing his lips against hers and Loki had teased her into a very flirty and suggestive conversation. Loki had replied in one text, “my silver tongue is not only for conversations.” If that did not set a fire into Alicia that demanded him to put that tongue to use on her body she could only dream what he would actually do.

To pull her from the distracted magic session Alicia's phone went off from a text. Loki’s designated sound of a whistle. Loki had stolen her phone once to change it as a joke but she kept it because it was a really funny when she was in front of her father for training. Alicia had to finally admit she was in a relationship, denying the information as to who though.

  
Loki: 3:47 PM. Would you mind company tonight, Love?

Alicia: 3:48 PM. Of Course, I would like your company. What time?

Alicia didn't wait long.

Loki: 3:48. Around 8?

  
Alicia: 3:49. Just let me know when you are close. I'll meet you in the lobby. I'm a little busy right now. See you later.

Alicia set her phone down in exchange for her spell book. She was practicing how to silence things. Her stereo was playing music a bit loudly. She focused on the area around it. Kept trying so she could barely hear it.

Alicia swiped her wrist across her forehead. She had broken a sweat.

She looked at the time, 6:58 PM.

Alicia moaned in frustration. She really wanted to perfect that spell. It would help so much with stealth missions.

She slammed the book shut and carried it to her hiding spot in her closet where she hid the rest of her spell books.

She got a shower, reapplied just concealer and mascara. Dried her hair. Put on a plunge sports bra, underwear, shorts, a hoodie, thigh high socks and a pair of flats. As she has been thinking… To hell with looking good. She was tired yet again. This was her time to relax. If Loki chose to look his best all the time so be it. But goodness did he always look his best. His soft hair usually pushed back and easy to play with. His suits always fit perfectly to his body.

Alicia remembered their first heated make out session. His body was firm and fit amazingly to hers. She wanted nothing more than to touch him, to feel him.

Alicia's stomach ruined the memory when it growled. Then her phone went off in the living room.

Loki: 7:48. I am a few minutes away.

Alicia went to the lobby and texted Loki she was there.

"Are you seriously wearing that?" Marcibeth asked, "Like do you at least have fancy underwear?"

Alicia rolled her eyes, “Does it matter? All of it ends up on the floor.”

Marcibeth weighed her hands and nodded her head. “I guess you are right… wait so you two did-”

Alicia sighed, placing her face in her hand. “No, Marci.”

"Hello, Darling."

Marcibeth cheerily told them to have fun.

Alicia turned to face Loki. "Hey." Alicia offered a smile, noticing his casual clothing. "I actually forgot to eat again, and I'm a bit hungry. Want to grab some food in the cafe?"

"I might try something."

"Cool. This way." Alicia lead the way. And stood in line.

Loki asked obviously annoyed at the long slow line, "Can't we just go to the front?"

"No." Alicia held out the word with a light chuckle at the end. "You are on Earth where everyone has to wait in line. Princess or not." Alicia felt the glare was worth it. "Besides, would it be wise for you to cause a scene?" Alicia remembered his rant about how he had everyone watching him.

"Perhaps not."

Alicia smirked at him in a winning battle but ran a finger along his hand. She turned towards the menu on the wall.

The touch sent electric through Loki's arm and he missed the feeling. Loki moved to hold her hand and watched as she smiled widely. The line moved slow. Alicia noticed the workers were all in a foul mood.

“Asgardian servants are pleased to serve and never gave so much attitude.”

“This is Earth. Not Asgard. These people work here for a living and are probably having a bad day. Dealing with the public can get stressful and therefore tiresome. Be nice.” Alicia turned to face the front of the line expecting to be done.

Loki leaned to say into her ear, “The servants had stress and were paid to.”

Alicia turned and poked him in the chest with her unoccupied hand, “did asgardian servants get a place to stay, food to eat as well as the pay on top of that?”

“Of course.”

“On Earth these workers only get a small amount of pay per hour. And out of that pay they have to pay for food, clothing, housing and utilities, transportation and that's counting for one person. Not things they want like entertainment. Or pets and children. OR medical needs.” Alicia looked at Loki's slack jaw, “but Asgardians get all of that too right?”

Loki straightened himself, “Well, most of it.” She actually seemed annoyed.

“Also from what I've seen and heard Asgardians are much more...reserved than, what do you call us?-Midgardians?” Alicia waved a hand as a way to say it was not important, then poked Loki again, “besides you of course.”

“Hey!”

Alicia laughed and was pushed by a grinning Loki to catch up in line. Their hands parted but Loki kept a hand on her lower back.

“Be nice.” Alicia turned and pointed at his face with a playful smile.

The cashier called out, “Can I help whoever is next?”

Alicia put on a warm smile and asked the cashier, “Long day, huh?"

The worker sighed and laughed, "Yeah it's been non-stop. No break for anyone since about 4 hours.”

"I hope it gets better," Alicia smiled warmly. “So I need some help. I don't know what I want. What are your favorite things to eat. -Your top two."

The workers tired eyes lit up. "The chopped salad, and the roasted turkey sandwich."

"I'll take both. Along with the special soup of the day and a lemonade."

Loki watched as the cashier put in the order.

"Whatever he wants as well," Alicia gestured to Loki jabbing her thumb into his shoulder since he was standing close due to his sudden need to touch her. Alicia grabbed her card and handed it to the cashier, "Don't let him pay. It's my treat."

Loki was just reaching for his wallet when she pulled that little stunt. He gave her an amused look. "Darling, If you pay for this, I'm going to have to return the favor."

When Loki saw her sly smile, he knew she knew exactly what she was doing. The coy "I know" proved his suspicions.

“Would you like to order me something? I trust your sense of taste.”

"He'll try the lemonade too," Alicia smiled at Loki. "You'll love it. It's sweet, and will satisfy your sweet tooth," she teased. “We can share the food.”

The worker swiped Alicia's card, handed it back. “Thank you. So how do tips work? And how many are working?”

“We share the tips and there are 5 working.”

Alicia put $100 on the top line and added the total up and signed the receipt. “Make sure everyone gets something for their break. And you can't remember who did this.” Alicia put her finger to her lips. “Have a good day!”

“Y-you too!”

Alicia walked to the pick up area and Loki followed. Loki observed the cashier who had extra pep now as he took orders. "The energy you put out is what you get back. Humans call it Karma." Alicia poked his chest, "You, put out to much mischief and lies."

"I have a reputation to maintain as the God of mischief and lies, after all." Loki said smiling down at her. He was tempted to close that space and kiss her again.

Someone called out her name. Alicia smiled and went to get the things. Loki watched them talk. Alicia's gentle and warm smile as they joked about how work sucked. Alicia turned and smiled brightly at Loki giving him that weightless feeling in his chest.

“Could you carry this?”

“Sure Love.”

She handed him the drink carrier then went back to get the bag of food. She grabbed his elbow and lead him to her apartment. “You know people refer to us as the cute young couple?”

“They do?”

“Yeah. Especially this older Asgardian woman who sees me when I wait for you. She said something about you seem like your younger self.”

Loki hummed, “So she is the one that started the small rumors that I was seeing someone.”

Alicia opened the door to the apartment and gasped, “Gossip among Gods?”

“There is gossip in all of the universe Love.” They set down the items on the counter.

She turned to get two plates and silverware. "I don't care if you're not hungry. You are trying this."

Loki was amused at his Midgardian giving him orders. "Oh? Am I now?" Though she was always gentle with her demands, she had a way of getting what she desired. “You spoil me with your delicious cooking and expect me to eat this?”

He watched her smirk get wider, "Be adventurous. Or... Are you scared?"

"Are you challenging me?"

She looked at him with a grin, "What does it sound like?"

Loki walked to her, trapped her between himself and the counter. Her hands were on his chest. Her face becoming rosy, even with that make-up. Her eyes becoming a fraction wider. Loki said into her ear, "It's not wise to challenge me, Darling." Loki grinned when he felt her shudder.

  
Alicia smiled at him as her hands went to his neck. She didn't need to pull him because he was already closing the distance. Their lips met and sent a shiver through Alicia. The food was forgotten as Loki lifted Alicia up to take her to the couch. Her legs wrapped quickly around his waist and she groaned as he laid on her. She could easily feel his erection and grinded her pelvis into it. It had been a year since she had been with someone else and the way his touch sent very pleasurable sensations through her. Well she imagined she was already well prepped for more activities. She had developed feelings for Loki, especially after he asked her to be his. And the intensity of those feelings now are extreme. No one did this to her before, at least not like this.

Loki felt his control being tested by his growing arousal and he did not want to hurt her. He pulled away from her, "We should really try that food.”

“What?- I, yeah I guess.”

Loki pulled her with him. He kept her hand in his only to let go once they got to the kitchen.

  
Stabbing the straws into them, then thrust one to Loki and took a sip of her own.

Loki tried not to laugh at her frustration and sipped the drink. It was sweet and a bit sour. "This reminds me, Darling." He took the steps to her, twirled strands of her hair and noted how soft it was. Also seeing the frustrated battle in her mind through her eyes. He watched her as he asked confidently, "Where would you like to go for dinner?"

"Honestly as long as it's not as expensive as $30 I'll be happy. So fast food, It's an even exchange." Alicia took a sip by dramatically opening her mouth in an 'o' then closing her lips around the straw.

Loki had a feeling that little stunt was a trap but he chose not to acknowledge it.

"No Darling. A nice dinner is what I will give you. I had promised to spoil you and all we have done is have you slave over meals like some personal servant." Loki’s smirk grew as he thought about giving her those items as her eyes lit up. “Besides fast food is disgusting.” As if to end that sentence with a statement he set the lemonade down.

She opened her mouth with a smile, “Do you like me being your serv-” and he brought his finger to his lips. She gave him a playful glare but closed her mouth.

"You deserve a proper date. Bringing me into your home, providing me food, and for this… Drink."

Alicia rolled her eyes. "It's not that big of a deal." She set her lemonade down on the island.

Loki hooked her chin, making her look at him. "I do not like to owe anyone anything."

"Then, we're good. Don't worry about it. You don't need to.."

Alicia felt the air leave him as he chuckled with a smile. "That's not how this is going to work Darling."

"It could be." Alicia smiled up at him. Gently pulling her hair from his hand.

Loki's eyes were on his hand. Her touch was gentle and sent a sensation to his spine that felt calming like rain. When she got free he let her go. He sat down beside her at the bar. "It's not."

Alicia looked at him with an incredulous facial and body expression. She was happy when she saw him trying not to smile. Struggle and fail. She put small portions on the plates, slid one in front of him.

"Besides Love. You are mine and I will make sure you have everything."

Alicia glanced at him, "You wore more comfortable clothes." Alicia commented on his jeans, shirt and hoodie combination.

Loki smiled, "You look comfortable as well"

Alicia rolled her eyes. She was always in comfortable clothes. She took a bite of the food. After a few moments she asked, "What do you like better?"

Loki kept his eyes on the plate as he pushed a tomato around, "Whatever you made the other day."

"Out of these options."

Loki chuckled, "Then nothing."

Alicia rolled her eyes half heartedly. "Too me it looks like you like the sandwich better." Alicia commented on because almost all of it was gone.

"It is better than... that." And he gestured to the salad.

Alicia laughed opening up the container of soup. It looked like some kind of vegetable soup, or something. She gave Loki a spoon and said, “Since I don’t know if this is going to taste good… Lets try this together.”

“What? -No you taste it first.”

“Fine but I’m going to lie either way.” Alicia tried a spoonful after blowing on it to cool down. “It’s terrible. Oh my… I just don’t want you to eat something like this.” Alicia said with a very poor look of disgust getting another spoonful and eating it.

Loki grabbed his spoon and went to try some but Alicia pulled away.

“Nope, I just don’t want you to try this. It’s so bad.” As she was taking another bite while trying to hide her smile.

“How about you let me decide?” Loki said pulling her face to him as he stole a kiss that was eagerly returned. He tasted the things he had just sampled with her and then he tasted something else. Vegetables and a broth. It was delicious. As Loki kissed her he pulled the soup bowl to him.

“I know what you’re doing trickster.”

Then Loki felt her hand on his.

She pulled back with that smile. “That has to be the oldest distraction in the books.”

“It just might be.”

“I think as punishment for trying to steal my soup, I think I’m going to have to cash in that date ASAP.”

Loki rose an eyebrow with a twinkle in his eyes. “Are you always so… kind?”

“I like to think so.” She smiled at him, “I can sometimes be a bit… fierce with my best intentions for people though.” She laughed, “I guess I get that from my mother.”

“I would love to meet her.”

“She’s… She was killed.”

Loki felt her pain as he thought about his own mother.

Loki watched her pained expression try to turn into a smile. It was convincing even to him. She sat upright and looked confident but there were tears in her eyes. He saw her trembling hand reach for her lemonade.

“Darling… Are you ok?”

She only nodded.

Loki watched her put up a good front. The obvious tears trapped in her eyes and the trembling in her hand as she did anything above the bar. She noticed him staring at her shaky hand and set it on her lap.

He wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms to stop the tremors taking control of her body. Loki saw her trembling getting worse. He placed a hand on her thigh and squeezed.

Instantly she blurted out, “I’m sorry.”

“Wha- Darling. You are ok.” He gave her reassuring touches, “Let's get you to the couch.”

Alicia’s shaky breath worried him. As he stood she did as well and went to the couch.

Alicia’s tears flowed as she looked at him.

Loki saw her sit away from him as if she was trying to push him away. He pulled her into his chest.

Her shakey fast breaths did not go unnoticed by Loki.

He combed through her hair.

“When you are ready, we can talk about whatever is upsetting you.”

A sob racked her body and more followed through her hyperventilating.

Honestly, Loki had absolutely zero clue what to do. He was never the one anyone trusted to make anyone feel better this way. No one believed he could be affectionate. He simply did his best by trying to hold her and comb through her hair. As she did to him when he was mad.

Maybe sadness demanded a different approach?

“It’s my fault.” She said it so hopelessly. Quiet and quick. “I couldn’t save her.”

Loki thought of Frigga’s death. If he wasn’t in his cell or even if he wouldn’t have directed the dark elf… She might be alive.

Stronger cries brought him out of his very deeply locked away regrets.

She started to gag as if getting sick.

Loki took her to the bathroom and got on the cold floor with her.

“Darling breathe. Slowly. In and out. Keep trying.” He saw a hair tie on the counter and summoned it to his hand. Tying her hair up in a bun.

Loki saw progress slowly as he practiced breathing with her.

Then she choked out, “You’re going to leave.”

“Darling,” He cupped her cheek and stroked her with his thumb. “No. I’m staying. Try to breathe.”

Alicia peaked at him and saw he smile and tried to hide the worry on the rest of his face. She took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds. Exhaled and had a tad bit more control.

“Let's get you to bed.” Loki spoke up after knowing she was no longer in danger of getting sick. Alicia moved to stand up but Loki was quick to pick her up. He got on the bed with her and rolled so she was still in his arms. He peppered kisses where he could reach and loved when she sought out more of his comfort by snuggling into him.

Her fingers drew odd things on his chest. Alicia mumbled,“My father has been a fighter all his life. He acquired too many enemies. One of which targeted my mother, sister, and I as payment for killing his brother. My dad was away. My sister was sick from overworking herself. I was only 12. My mother knew basic defense but not enough.”

Loki got the message, they were defenseless.

“The man got past the security system of the house. I woke up to a strange noise outside my room. My mother was trying to defend herself but she caught a glimpse of me and the man took the chance to…” Alicia shook her head. “I hit him on his cheek when he approached me. It was a weak attempt at defense. My sister and the other people at the house finally came and scared him away. Before he left he knocked a candle over and the house caught on fire. I tried to… I couldn’t do anything. Then in an attempt at keeping my sister and I safe my father made us start intense training. So Marcibeth and I know how to defend ourselves.”

Immediately, “You are so strong.” Loki kissed her forehead. He looked into her eyes, “and filled with so many surprises.”

Alicia had a light laugh. “You don’t even know.”

Alicia’s eyes were dry. Loki ran his hand thumb along the trail left by her tears. “You are beautiful.”

Alicia’s laugh was of pure amusement, “Do I have to cry to get a compliment?”

Loki’s eyebrows knit together. He realized he had never complimented her before this moment. “I’ve always saw you as the most beautiful woman. I’m sorry I’ve never vocalized it till now.”

Alicia placed her hand on his, turned and kissed it. “You are the best looking man I have ever laid eyes on.” She kissed his hand again. “I look forward to learning as much as you are willing to share with me.” Another kiss to his hand.

Loki kissed her with as much passion she spoke with. Then, her kisses were getting longer and slowed down as they tangled themselves together. Her fingers no longer danced on his skin.

“You need to sleep, Darling.” He eased their kisses so he could look at her. He was glad he came up with the suggestion. She looked exhausted. She moved her body closer to his and sighed a goodnight. Loki kissed her head and whispered the same. "I will be here when you wake."

He let his fingers rub soothing circles into her back long after she was asleep.

He could not help but be comforted that she trusted him with such intimate information.

He also could not stop thinking she was going to be the one that left, by her own choice or involentarly.

He was up for a while just staring at her calm face. In the end, he was lulled to sleep by her steady breathing and the happy fantasies of the future.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds out Alicia's secret

Alicia awoke to seeing Loki combing his hand through her hair. Hummed in pleasure she closed her eyes and then felt peppered kisses all over her face. She giggled trying to back up from him but he held her firmly to him.

"Are you hungry?" She murmured against his lips.

"I am happy with this current feast."

She laughed his name, "digestible, healthy, first meal of the day, food. Ok maybe not healthy with what you would like."

"Are your lips poison?"

"To you they might have an addictive property."

It was Loki's turn to laugh but he pulled away from her to see her beautiful flushed face. "Are are truly something I fear I would not have enough of."

A heartbeat.

She pecked his lips. "I will give you everything. Now..Come on. I'll make you breakfast." As she sat up she felt the dizziness of a vision and was glad she was no longer facing Loki so he couldn't see the brightness to her eyes as she fought off the vision.

Both of them walked out to the kitchen where Marcibeth was waiting. She instantly commented they were in the same clothes, and she had to clean up their food. Also that the two should just stop eye fucking each other.

Alicia ignored her after a while and just focused on making the brown sugar and cinnamon french toast.

Alicia felt a vision coming on. Everything blurring and getting fuzzy. Alicia cursed aloud. She has been putting off this vision for a while and she was going to have it in front of Loki.

The place went silent as Marcibeth stopped mid sentence. Marcibeth called Alicia's name in question.

“Get.. draw…”

And Loki watched as Marcibeth ran and brought back paper and pencils. Guided her to the counter.

Loki saw Alicia's tell-tail bright and lost eyes.

She was in a vision.

Loki watched as Marcibeth did nothing to guide Alicia through her vision. He stood. And looked at her picture.

It was him and the other Avengers on the floor of the cursed tower. Obviously everyone was displeased with Loki.

“Good Darling. Now. Can you show me after this?” Loki removed the paper and placed another.

Alicia drew her in a uniform before Loki in what looked like a training room.

“Good Darling. How about a little further?”

Alicia drew the Avengers around a table looking at papers with a few SHIELD agents. Including Fury. The atmosphere was tense.

Loki watched as Alicia shook. She had her limit.

“Ok Darling. When are these things going to happen?”

Loki's hair stood on end at her scream of pain. He was quick to catch her before she could fall.

“So you can't get a time either," Marcibeth was at her sister’s side.

“Apparently she is a witch that can't share when things will happen. I didn't know.” Loki picked Alicia up and gently sat with her on the couch. Marcibeth was close behind. Loki asked, “How long has she been having visions?”

“I'll let her talk to you about that if she desires.” Marcibeth went to the kitchen and resumed cooking where Alicia left off.

Loki was amused, frustrated and maybe worried. She was an agent of SHIELD, had this all been just a mission. Was he played so easily by a Midgardian? He calmed himself. He would have known if that was the case. He felt her stir. He let her sit up but didn't take his hands off of her.

“I'm so tired… did… I have a vision?”

“Yes Darling. How long have you been having them?”

Loki saw the hesitation but was glad she answered with the truth.

“Since I was 5.” Her eyebrows knit together, “can I see it?”

Marcibeth brought the visions. He saw the shock on her face.

Alicia smiled sheepishly, “yeah.. I.. I'm an agent.” She gestured to the three pictures, “I had three visions? This has never happened before.”

“No one ever guided you?”

Marcibeth spoke up from the kitchen. “No one knew how. Or even that it was possible. We asked before when her vision would take place but she stopped drawing and came out with a huge headache.”

Alicia rubbed at her head. “It does feel like my head is going to split.”

Marcibeth approached placing her hands on Alicia's temples. There was a glow of grey magic from Marcibeth’s hands. “This is going to make her tired.” Marcibeth spoke up. And as if on cue Alicia slumped into Loki's lap. “You might want to just throw her in bed. She's going to be out for a while.”

Loki gently put Alicia in bed and covered her up. Her hair laid out beside her and a golden color in the little light coming in from the window. Her face was peaceful while he was having a war inside. He had so many questions for her.

“If she gave you the honest answer about when her magic surfaced she obviously wants to trust you. She started as an agent at 13. Worked her way up to being one of SHIELD's best eyes for threats. She is all about saving people though. In my opinion, she has too kind of a heart for her being an agent. However, when people are hurt she is a machine.”

Loki couldn’t help but go back to his thoughts if he was just a mission. That she felt nothing for him. That there was once again no one that cared for him. He felt alone again.

Loki heard Marcibeth laugh.

“And no. You weren't a mission. SHIELD doesn't know you two have been interacting, yet. I'm sure it's a matter of time due to those visions she just had.”

“You’re an agent as well?”

“Yeah. I'm an empath. I feel people's emotions with close distance and get a glimpse of their thoughts with a touch. I specialize in acquiring information from unwilling informants and a few healing techniques.”

“That's a clever way to say interrogation by prolonged torture.”

Marcibeth chuckled. “I have been called out. Well, come on. She will be fine. I'll let you have the french toast Alicia made.”

Loki let his hand graze Alicia's face one last time before going to the kitchen to share an awkward breakfast with her sister.

Marcibeth grumbled as she cleaned up. Not with relaxing music, a dance and smile on her face like Alicia. Then she turned to Loki. “You know New York's heroes are going to bust through that window anytime now right?”

Loki chuckled. “I suppose you are not wrong.”

“I'll have her message you when she wakes up.”

Loki took the hint, thanked Marcibeth and left. He sent Alicia a text so she would see it when she woke.

The weather was terrible and felt as if due to Thor's foul mood. As he guessed, Loki was confronted by Thor as soon as he arrived on their floor.

"Where were you?"

"I went out. Am I not allowed a little privacy?"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing wrong if we all want to get to the point."

"He has been more tolerable recently…" Valkyrie spoke up.

Everyone eyed Loki. Then at each other.

Loki saw Thor starting to smile, "you are seeing someone."

Loki was going to speak. However he was unsure what he could say. If he should say anything.

"Who is this special person?" Thor’s eyes narrowed at Loki’s hesitense. "Is it a midgardian?" Thor stared more intently at Loki. "I know I have lifted many rules as far as courting alone to better adjust our people to Earth. But I swear. If you even dare take your relationship without care and you hurt this person-"

"I will do no such thing as to hurt her."

Tony eyed Loki, "What's her name?"

"And why might I share this information with you all now?"

"FRIDAY can you track all of the cars and tell us where they have been?" Tony then searched through the information. "FRIDAY track Loki's movement within the tower."

Alicia was right. Loki was exactly like a child sneaking out from their parents. It seemed he was caught. Loki had hidden from and manipulated the cameras to get his privacy since the night he met Alicia. Loki decided to let the information be known by canceling the spell. Loki decided to let them know everything, thus making it look like Tony's AI lagged information. From Alicia's visions they would meet her at some point. Loki even granted them with the footage for the past, almost eight months. Tony naturally demanded to know Alicia’s name from the AI.

The AI spoke, "Alicia Mae Gad. Early 20's. Lives in an apartment with her sister Marcibeth Gad who works the desk often of Mind and Body. Alicia is an artist, there are no records of any artwork. However she does have an unknown collector that buys all of her works. Loki has been seen meeting Alicia in the lobby starting seven and a half months ago. There is no further information. There are pictures of both women."

Loki watched Natasha whisper to Clint and he nodded. "You do anything to her and you will be found in many uncomfortable situations." Clint spoke up with a grin.

Alicia woke in a fuzzy state of mind. Marcibeth must have used her magic on her. Alicia got her phone to look at the time. She was late for her morning routine. And she saw the message from Loki.

Loki: 7:38 AM. Good morning, Darling. I hope you got enough rest. Would you like to cash in that date tonight?

Alicia: 10:42 AM. Good morning. I apologize for you finding out that way. I will talk later about it. What time for that date?

Alicia decided to just relax the rest of the day because her mind was fuzzy and her body was weak. Alicia decided to read and draw. Texting Loki as he could between meetings and routine check ins on the world. He had told her to wear only black and be dressed nicely. Alicia couldn't help but tease him by laying out an all black workout jogging suit, claiming it was in nice condition.

Loki told her he would have a dress sent if he needed so she quickly had to tell him she had something.

He made his intentions clear to spend more than the 30 dollars she did at the cafe. Despite Alicia offering just to cook for him, Loki insisted he wanted to spoil her as she has been for him. Loki insisted on her to get more rest because he knew visions took a huge toll on a witch.

Setting an alarm, telling him she was going to take that nap as instructed. Alicia went to her bed and was delighted when her bed smelled of Loki still. She thought of how nice it was to wake up with him. She wanted that to happen again. She thought of his kisses but quickly pushed those thoughts away because she was getting aroused. After getting through her sinful thoughts Alicia was finally able to relax.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night

Loki had the whole set of jewelry he had designed. The place he picked out...It was nothing less than elegant. Loki was thrilled to see her dressed in plain black as he had requested. The dress was strapless and flared at her waist. Her legs bare and only covered a few inches above her knee. Her shoes had a simple strap and buckle. All of her nails painted black.

“So…” She looked at him draping her arms around his shoulders. Her smile growing despite her trying to prevent it. “You're officially but unofficially courting me?”

“Yes Love.” Loki smiled, he couldn't remember a time he smiled this way. He had someone he felt, might, like him for him.

“So are you courting me?” Alicia asked playing with his hair. “The wrong way?” Alicia grinned.

“Would you rather go back to no touching?” he said pulling away from her and standing two feet away.

Alicia grinned as she went to wrap him in her arms. “No... So how does this work? What do I need to do?”

“Darling you don't need to change a thing. You are now a representation of me. A part of me. I would never ask you your permission to court you if I did not find you worthy.”

“So.. I can wear comfy clothes all the time?”

Loki allowed himself to laugh, “When we go in front if the Asgardians you will wear Asgardian designs.”

“That stuff looks so hard to get into and out of.”

“You would have help from the servants.”

Alicia hummed dragging a finger down his neck to his chest, pressing her finger into his chest. “Why won't you help me?”

Loki's fingers teased the back seam of her strapless dress. “you would want me to dress and undress you... Because if I were the only one in the room with you and you were in different clothes… people would make accurate assumptions.”

Alicia grinned as his hands went to her waist and caressed her sides. He pulled away and conjured the jewelry boxes. He gave her the necklace. The gold chain, the stones were green and black of the pendant, gleamed in the light. His colors.

Alicia stared for a brief second at the necklace he presented then stared at him with wide eyes. "Loki I can't-this is… it looks so expensive. I don't deserve this."

Loki's heart dipped and then felt crushed, “Darling I had all of these made specifically for you. Of course you do.” 

There is a whole set that he requested. Bracelets, earings, a ring and the necklace.

She turned her back to him saying, “Alright. I’ll make up for not getting you something when we get back.”

Loki heard the suggestive promise and took the ends of the necklace, “I’d like that.” Loki said as he kissed her shoulder to her neck. “So you accept to be mine?”

“Loki, I have been yours for a while.”

He put the necklace on her, easy due to her hair being done up in a seemingly simple way. The simplicity made her look even more gorgeous.

He felt excitement, more than when he had a trick he was planning, as he put that necklace with HIS colors on her.

Alicia turned to face him, watching his smile grow as he looked down her neck and rested there. She grinned and kissed him, easier now due to her heels that made her the same height. She turned and put the rest of the jewelry on. The earrings were a little difficult because she barely wore earrings. She did wear a pair in front of Loki a while ago, she was surprised he would remember. There were bracelets for each wrist, the colors the same but the designs varied to compliment each other. The ring was a little big but only by a little.

"I will get you a new one," Loki said kissing her hand.

"Loki this looks very expensive… this is good. Don't worry about it."

"Good?" Loki hummed as he kissed up her arm, "No my Love. You will have nothing but perfect." He nibbled on her collarbone.

Alicia's hands went to his shoulders for stability. Loki pulled her to him from the small of her back. 

"I could fulfill my promise now."

Loki chuckled then went to peck her lips. "Let's at least get through the first date."

"So all of my hard work cooking for you wasn't special enough?" Alicia teased as she grabbed her black leather wallet. Loki noted the clasp was gold as well. All of the jewelry she wore before was gold. This woman must have been made for him. He offered his arm to her and she took it with a smile. The walk to the lobby earned a few looks from people. The people they saw before were happy and told them to have a good time. The others who recognized Loki gave the same reaction as everyone else who refused to see the good in him. Alicia gently squeezed his arm and smiled up at him.

Alicia heard a whistle and instantly knew who it was. "Damn girl! You clean up nice."

"Marcibeth. Stop it please."

"Sweet damn. This all looks expensive as hell." Marcibeth said eyeing the jewelry. "So I assume you'll have my sister back at a reasonable time?" Marcibeth said looking like and sounding like a parent but the wink was definitely a suggestion.

Alicia rolled her eyes.

"I will." Loki held eye contact with Marcibeth.

"Good because I'll be done working here by 2am at the earliest." Marcibeth winked then shooed them away, "go have fun. I know that workaholic never stops. Get her to..relax."

Loki quickly guided Alicia to the car at their dismissal. He had chosen a luxury-sport car, per Tony’s collection. He opened the door for her, despite her saying he didn't need to. He reminded her that she was going to get treated as if he was courting her. He claimed once again she deserves to be treated as the most prized woman in all existence.

As soon as they were on the road Alicia started the conversation she knew he wanted to have. “Well, Your dear teammates are going to meet me as an agent. I'm being transferred to the Avengers.”

“Transferred?”

“Yes. Everyone has been pondering the idea because I'm more heroic than an agent. I hate killing people. Also, the target from my father's enemy.”

Alicia waved her hand dismissively, as if she was not worried. So her father's enemies were from SHIELD.

“Darling. That sounds like a big deal.”

“I help save individuals who are captured. I tend to piss off the people of the other team. Often times I help capture those with information for my sister to have fun with. Sometimes things get close but I get my team out.”

“You can handle a lot can’t you?”

The amusement in her voice was not unnoticed, “I'm hoping I get to see how much I can handle later.”

Loki chuckled, “maybe.”

Alicia laughed and then let a small silence take place, “If you have any further questions let me know. Obviously classified stuff I can't share.”

“I assume you are highly classified information?”

“Maybe a tiny bit.” She laughed nervously then sighed as if comfortable. “But it's about me so I'm willing to share with you. You are not some regular person on the street who can't defend themselves.” Her long sigh was amusing, “I tried that before, the individual couldn't even make a first properly.”

Loki chuckled. “I assure you, I can protect myself. And I will do anything to protect you too.”

“Don't promise me that. If it comes between me and an innocent, you better choose them. If it gets down to me or another, choose them.”

Loki put his hand on her knee and looked at her, “I am unwilling to make those garentes.” 

Alicia faced him and rolled her eyes, she grinned when he didn’t look away, “Eyes on the road, or are you so willing to put me in danger already?”

“We are at a red light Darling.”

Alicia leaned over to kiss him whispering, “I know,” before meeting his eager lips.

A horn caught their attention and they chuckled. Alicia sat back and Loki sped up to catch up with traffic. His hand was on her knee and his thumb stroked her skin. Alicia played with his fingers.

They were long, lean and showed evidence of his stress. The nails were obviously picked because they were very short and uneven.

Alicia’s nails were longer than his and had an even rounded end. They were kept just long enough to not see the tip of her finger.

Loki squeezed her knee. The car stopped and Loki was out of the car. Alicia had her hand on the handle as it was being pulled open. 

“Darling. Let me.”

Alicia smiled but rolled her eyes. She took his hand and let him pull her close. She intertwined their fingers when he handed the key away.

The vallette took the car and they walked inside. Loki gave his name and they were immediately taken to a table on the second floor by the railings to overlook the instrumental entertainment.

Alicia held on to his arm when she felt him tense. She leaned into him and said quietly enough to hear, "Relax. Your so tense." She firmly rubbed the muscle in his arm.

Loki's muscles only grew more tight. People were staring. And whispering harsh things about Alicia and himself. He has heard worse about himself but for them to talk about her? It made his blood absolutely boil. He pulled her chair out for her. 

"Are you worried about what they are saying? Just don't." She smiled at him, "they are jealous I have such an amazing god to date."

Loki muttered as he kept his eyes on the table pulling his chair closer to the table. "Perhaps I have the unbelievably gorgeous, amazing date."

Alicia smiled at him and it made him excited to hear her next words. "Either way they are still jealous."

The lights were low and there was a candle centerpiece making both of their eyes sparkle. Loki's hair practically disappeared in the low light but Alicia's hair? It was illuminated in a golden glow with the candle light.

Alicia loved the way he looked in the dark suit and his green silk tie. A very expensive watch on his wrist, obviously golden. As he usually was… Loki was dressed to impress.

Alicia wondered if she was up at his level in her black dress and heels. She imagined she looked very ordinary compared to him. He was a God. She a midgardian. Alicia played with the new jewelry around her neck. The necklace made her feel like she was plenty enough.

“What would you like to drink Darling?”

She pointed at a berry drink in the alcoholic section. Alicia smiled, “this looks good.” 

And as if on cue the server was beside their table in no time to take their orders and was back just as quick. 

Alicia tasted it and was satisfied with her choice with hum.

“You like it Darling?” Loki chuckled.

“It’s really good.” She took another quick sip. “How is yours?”

“This is going to do nothing to me. Asgardian wine is much stronger than this.”

Guilt and sorrow took a hold of her features. “I’m sorry… I..” Alicia looked down.

Loki set his drink down, giving her his full attention, “Darling what is it?” He watched her chest fill with air.

“I had a vision of Ragnarok. Well, of people getting loaded into the ship.”

“Really?”

Alicia looked at Loki because of his shock. “Yes?”

Loki regained himself. “It’s just most witch’s don’t see past their realm.”

“I don’t usually. Honestly I’m glad that doesn't happen because that vision put me into a few days coma after I made it better.”

“Made it better?”

“I can sort of alter the drawings after I have them, but… They make me have another vision immediately. It really takes a toll on me. Sort of like when you pulled more visions from me.”

“Darling, I’m sorry for that. Asgardian witches are very rare to where they can not give an answer as to when their visions will take place. I did not assume… I’ll be sure not to forget.”

“It’s alright. It’s happened many times before as attempts to get ahead of threats.” Alicia smiled gently at Loki when she saw his eyes narrow. “Really, it is ok. And I want you to pull as much from my visions as possible. The more information the better.”

“I will get as much as your body can handle.” Loki’s curiosity was evident on his face, “How did you make Ragnarok better?”

“I drew bags on as many people I could as they were loaded on the ship. Then the next vision after that was Thor at the podium, giving his speech, or asking permission for the asgardians to stay.” Alicia looked down, “I wish I could have done more. I can’t imagine the things your people lost.”

“You saved many of those things. People were able to save prized things such as small trinkets and books of all kinds. Some of those books held instructions to make many things important to Asgardians. They held designs for efficient armors and weapons, how to build our buildings, lessons for teaching, our history and how to make instruments. Some people brought various things to plant and grow. The healers were able to bring stones and plants for healing. Asgardians brought so many things with them that are helping themselves and Midgardians coexist. You did that.”

Loki spoke with such passion and excitement.

Alicia was lost for words.

The server came back, “Have we decided what we would like to eat?”

Alicia and Loki grinned at each other. They never looked at the menu. 

Alicia smiled, pretending to look at the menu, “I don’t know what to get.”

“Is there a specific taste you are going for tonight?” The waiter asked with that forced polite tone.

"What would you recommend?”

Alicia listened to the description of each suggestion, and she knew she couldn’t pronounce the names so she simply said, “That last one sounds wonderful. Thank you so much.”

Loki watched as Alicia interacted with the server. He watched as she gave the menu to the waiter. Loki ordered, “The best steak you have,” and some sides the server recommended. Loki looked at Alicia. Pride filled his chest as he saw her playing with the necklace with a soft smile. He sipped at his wine to act as though he wasn't staring. How could he not? Her skin went well with his colors. The jewelry brought to life with her beauty.

"Are you satisfied with your first gifts?"

Her eyes darted to his, coming to life with her attention. "I am but do you really have to give me more?"

"I want you to have my colors in as many ways as possible."

"Is that a thing of courtship?"

"Yes, Darling. It's a way of displaying you are unavailable to anyone else."

"So sounds like marriage…" When Alicia dated she dated with purpose. Intending to test and see if they would commit as well. Up until this point she was the serious one. It was a nice change she thought as she played with her ring..just so happened to be on her ring finger.

"That is the goal."

Their food had arrived.

“It looks great, Thank you.” Alicia smiled warmly at the servers.

Loki also thanked them.

Loki’s first bite was… Disappointing. 

Alicia frowned, “Loki. What’s wrong?”

“The food has an appearance better than anything you have presented to me, but It lacks the flavor all your dishes do.”

Alicia laughed, “I feel insulted and appreciated all at the same time.”

“I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s ok. I get similar reviews from everyone I cook for.”

Loki examined her eyes and saw no hurt.

“Let me taste it.”

Loki felt his face contort into confusion. “What?”

Alicia handed him her fork. “Get me some to try.” She grabbed his fork, got a sample, and held it to him. “Open up.”

Loki gave her an amused look before opening his mouth and taking the bite. He did the same thing she did. He was not entirely sure if she was trying to make it purposely arousing the way she took the food from the fork. Her eyes held his as her lips closed around the fork. She hummed as she chewed, her eyes closing.

All of Alicia’s tastebuds were being used. At least that's what it felt like. “I could never reach this level of excellent taste. This is so good.” Alicia saw his slack jaw as he did when only thinking of one thing. She also noticed his eyes on her lips as she licked.

“Would you like another bite?” Loki asked with a low laugh.

Alicia was up for this game, “Just one more.”

Loki was sure she was doing this on purpose because she did the same thing. “You have no idea what you are doing to me Darling.”

“I believe I do. But we should really finish our first date.” Alicia gave him a suggestive smile.

Loki smiled with mischief. “You are going to get it.”

“That’s the goal, Loki.” She winked at him before taking another bite of her own dish.

Loki tried to not smile. “Clever girl.”

“I’m assuming we are going back to my place?”

“Yes. There is a very low chance of anyone barging into your room, compared to mine at the cursed tower.”

Alicia laughed. “It can't be that bad.”

“It can be,” Loki said with a huff poking at his food.

“I’m sure it will get better in time.”

Loki intended just a glance at her of just complete disbelief but he was stuck staring at her. The way she was looking at him so kindly, with true believing written on her face, how could he doubt her?

“I know you can do it Loki. It's just going to take some time. As well as a little less mischief.” She was laughing at the suggestion.

“You know I have-”

“-Have a reputation to maintain. I know.” She giggled. “Well maybe you could do less violent things.” Loki saw her eyes light up instantly, “Like switching the sugar and salt before everyone goes to make their morning coffee. Making a dried fruit bowl and cutting the prunes smaller so they look like raisins. Putting laxative in something and handing it out.”

Loki grinned, “Where did you get these ideas from?”

“When my sister or father piss me off I ponder how to get them back. I know their daily interests and hobbies and get them back that way. Since I have lived with them basically all my life I already knew that stuff. Don’t get me wrong though, knowing someone else’s routine is not just about getting back at them.. It’s nice to have a flow to things and knowing something so intimate about someone.”

Loki thought about how she always started food as soon as they were in her apartment, made tea and the music would be on. She would dance around as he made a poor attempt at reading. They would eat the food and talk about whatever made the conversation flow with ease. She would start to clean whatever was dirty, humming along to the music and swaying side to side. She would demand he get on the couch because it was more comfortable. They would read, or her draw on occasion, talking about their certain points in entertainment. She would pull him for a kiss on the forehead before he left.

Loki wanted to learn her routines and to be tangled in them.

“There are also plenty of stuff online you could look up. I’m sure Thor doesn’t know about that stuff so you could get him easy.”

“I will have to look that up. Thank you Darling.”

The waiter was back, “How is everything?” He set down a refill drink for Alicia and poured Loki more wine as well as refilled their waters.

“Everything is good. Thank you so much.”

The waiter nodded and was off into the barely lit room.

"How long were you planning on asking me?"

Loki hummed in question. "Oh. I decided about three weeks before I asked you. The set has been done for the past three months. I decided to wait to give them to you. I also had to pick between many designs. Some of which are already being worked on."

"Loki.." Alicia contained her smile. "I am going to have to return the favor somehow."

"Actually. You don't. Making sure you are more than satisfied in everything is my job as the one courting you."

Alicia opened her mouth to protest but Loki put his fork with a piece of steak in her mouth. He intended to eat that piece but found better use for her mouth than to use it to talk back. Her eyes darted to his plate as she chewed.

Alicia swallowed and said, "Loki, that was your last piece."

"Satisfied in everything, Darling."

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You better take care of yourself. Or I will."

"You have displayed you can and will already."

"If I drink or eat any more I'm going to pass out." Alicia looked at his neck and let her eyes trail down his chest and arms, "I'd like to get to dessert soon though."

Loki signaled for the waiter.

"Would you like to see the dessert tray?"

"No. Thank you." Alicia said maybe a bit too quickly.

"-I would."

Once the waiter was gone Loki's poor attempt to hide his smile as he took a sip from his wine was pitiful.

"Loki."

His eyes flickered to hers. "Yes Darling?"

Alicia rose her eyebrow at him.

"You said you wanted desert. I am also still starving."

"I did… Do I not feed you enough?"

Loki purposely did not further the desert conversation. "I could likely eat 10 times as much as what you have served me before."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time."

The desert options came and Loki chose two. Something with a berry mix. Then a cake with too much chocolate for one to consume.

"Try them, Darling."

"Loki I'm so full." Alicia wined.

"More for me then."

Alicia watched him devour and savor the chocolate cake. He did the same time anything was sweet she made for him. Alicia chuckled hiding her face with her hand.

His bright eyes found hers, and he swallowed before talking. "What is so amusing Darling?"

"You and that chocolate….thing. If I would have realized you had a sweet tooth I would have had more sweets."

"Try it." Loki said holding a chocolate mess on a fork in front of her. Alicia was quick to cup her hands under it and take the bite. Her hand had a few drops of chocolate. Loki handed her a cloth and she wiped her hands. Loki offered a bite of the berry dessert, "Try this one." 

Alicia humed, "I like that one."

Loki set it in front of her.

"Really I can't."

"We will save it for later then."

Alicia eyed the desert with whipped cream and the glaze from the berries. "I just might be able to eat some later."

The waiter came and Loki asked for the check, and a to go carrier for the dessert.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. Sexual content

Alicia took Loki's arm and let him guide her to the vallet to get the car. It was a bit cold but nothing Alicia couldn't handle. Alicia allowed Loki to open the door for her again and he shut it for her as well.

It was warm inside of the car but the leather seat forced a shutter through her body once she leaned back to put the seatbelt on.

"Are you cold?"

"Oh. No I'm fine. I didn't expect the seat to be so cold."

Loki hit a button and started to drive. He also reached for the heater. Alicia stopped his hand.

"The seat being warm is enough. Unless you want it warm, I prefer cooler temperatures. Because of the fire that night..."

Loki smiled and kept his eyes on the road, "I don't like heat to much ethier." He took her hand in his and put it in her lap, stroking her with his thumb.

Heat? Loki despised it. It was so uncomfortable. He sweat so easily around it. But the cold? It reminded him of what he was. Even if he was most comfortable with the chilled temperatures, he still hated it.

"Loki?"

He looked at her. Realized he was squeezing a bit tight on her hand. "I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"I'm not so fragile Loki." And her other hand was making circles in his hand. "You are always so lost in thought. And you get so tense." Her hands brought his hand to her lips and kissed it.

How dare she comfort him. He hurt her.

"There you go again." She laughed. "What stresses you so much?"

"Nothing Darling."

"I'll accept that poor lie… for now."

Loki pulled into the parking lot and Alicia told him to go to her area in the garage. There was only her car and motorcycle. She still had two other spots.

"You can use this spot when you come. I pay extra for more spots in case I bring some from work. As you can see I am not using two."

Loki pulled into the spot and lead Alicia into the building. In the elevator they were alone. Alicia turned and kissed him. He pushed her to the corner so the camera would not see. It was a mash of teeth and tongue. The elevator shifted up and down then dinged. Loki pulled away and she walked out of the elevator as if nothing happened.

She unlocked the door to her apartment and grabbed the dessert from Loki. Opened it up and dipped her finger it the icing. Licking from knuckle to tip and letting her tongue drag slowly.

Loki watched her. She was doing this on purpose. She held eye contact with him the entire time. "Are you hungry Darling?"

"Come here and find out." She answered and he stood closer to her, leaning for a kiss. She kissed back but she ran another finger coated in cream and berry mix along his lips to neck.

Loki stood upright but his hands were on her hips and waist. His eyes closed slowly at the sensations. She licked and sucked lightly along the mess till she got to his lips. Loki tasted that dessert on her lips and tongue. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

Alicia started to undo his tie. As he carried her she nibbled and grazed her teeth along his neck. Finally she got that damn tie loose and started undoing his buttons. She was let down and immediately Loki pulled her zipper down on her dress, but slowly. It pooled around her ankles and was quickly forgotten. Alicia pulled Loki as she stepped out of it and pulled him to the bed. Loki's hand slithered around her. He controlled her fall onto the bed and she felt weightless in his touch. Her fingers pushed his shirt and jacket off of his shoulders.

Oh what a sight.

Loki straightened himself up to take the damn tie off and to undo the belt and pants. Alicia lent up and licked her lips as her hands ran up his chest and pulled him for a kiss. Loki grabbed her knee and pushed on her shoulder with the other hand, slowly but effectively making her lay down. He straightened her leg and kissed the inside of her ankle as he undid the buckle to her shoe, slipping it off. He let her leg down slowly. The eye contact between them was intense, their eyes obviously dark from their need for each other but sparkling with passion. His hand ghosting up her leg, fingers barely touching her heat and made her shudder with a gasp, then he treated the other leg and shoe the same way. Still holding eye contact.

Loki kicked his shoes off and let his pants fall around his ankles. Loki followed Alicia to the center of the bed after kicking off his pants and using seder to rid his socks. Alicia parted her knees to let him fit with her again.

She was perfect.

She was still covered. By her lingerie, black and lacy. Holding her curves and applifying her breasts. Loki held himself up with one hand and let the other feel her bare skin. Her hands felt him in a mirrored fashion. Where one hand went the other did the same on the opposite side. Her hands went up his body to his neck and pulled him down to her. Their tongues moved slowly against the other, their lips were pressed firmly together with a pressure that sent warmth to each of their stomachs and made their chest fill with a weightless feeling. They were still holding onto and feeling the other to map out their bodies and find sensitive spots.

When Alicia turned her head to gasp for air Loki's lips never left her skin. They trailed to her neck, along her collarbone and then back to the joint of her neck. He kissed down the center of her chest and along her cleavage. He put his arms so he could rest on his elbows and undo her bra. Loki pulled the article of clothing away and kissed till he had a nipple between his mouth. Putting his weight on one elbow and let his other hand play with the lonely breast.

Alicia let out a quiet sigh and pulled his waist close by wrapping her legs around his hips. She moaned his name as the stiffness rubbing against her started a small roll. He never stopped the treatment on her breasts but switched everything to the opposite side.

Loki was drinking in every moment. Usually, for him it was ripping off clothes that sometimes tore at the harsh pulling. Alicia was so much more than a rough fuck. She was gentle. She was a long term goal and this had him throbbing with need more than any quick release with anyone else. He wanted to tear her panties off or even just move them to the side and plunge into her.

A heartbeat.

He took his time. He needed to remember this. Burn it to memory. Remember her sounds, the way she would squirm and shiver at his touches, the gasps followed by her biting her lip.

Loki was careful not to put weight on her as he crawled backwards and down her body. Once he hooked his thumbs into her last remaining piece of clothing she lifted her hips.

She was so willing.

So urgent but he was going to take his time.

He watched as the article of clothing slid down over her hips and exposed her. She put her legs together and pulled them from that last article. It gave Loki a wonderful sight of her sex glistening with her arousal. Loki tossed the ridiculous item to the side and eased her legs open as he kissed along her thigh. He smelled her halfway to her core and it made his head fuzzy with the need for release.

A heartbeat.

Loki put his own desires to the side. He let his lips press onto her and then his tongue would caress the area. She was smooth. He realized his eyes were shut when he heard her moan and was then watching her head push into the pillow. She looked down at him and that was when Loki let his tongue finally part her in one long and slow lick. He was sure he was going to remember her gasp and then how her eyes closed, eyebrows lifted and her mouth parted. His name coming out on a long moan. Her taste. Gods, she was perfect. His tongue went into her opening to get more. Swirling into her as far as he could reach. He slid his tongue out of her and onto her bundle of nerves already swollen to show how he aroused her so much already.

Loki watched as she moaned and gripped the sheets, her head back as she arched to get her slick folds closer to him. He pressed a finger into her tight heat. She was already spasming, so close to her first release of the night. He moved the finger out of her then, repeatedly, slowly and gently.

There were pauses as she spoke, moaning each word and breathing heavily to catch her breath. “Loki. More.”

Loki slowly added another finger, pressing into her with his hand to get to the knuckle. His tongue pressed a little more firmly into her. She moaned a, “Yes,” at his efforts giving Loki more to remember and to keep in mind for future use. Her moans filled his ears; getting higher pitched, closer together, and longer. Her cavern convulsing tightly around his fingers. Her moans were no more after she gasped at the first hard squeeze. Loki's head was spinning and he could feel the ache in his stomach that was burning with desire to be inside her during her convulsions.

The movements of her sex stopped for a brief time but he kept his work up. Then she started to breathe again and her moans came back. “Loki. I’m going to-” and then a long moan interrupted her. She gripped him even harder than before. He wanted to pull another from her but she begged him to stop. Loki licked his lips as he crawled to her level.

He laid on his side and pulled her with him.

“I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?”

“No. I just get so sensitive after the second and it sometimes becomes really uncomfortable.” She was nibbling on his collarbone. Her hand trailing down to his length still confined. “I need a moment, but I can still use other parts of my body.”

Loki groaned as her soft hand met with his hot, throbbing member. “Just relax, Darling.”

She filled his mouth with her tongue to get him to shut up. She stroked his member underneath the final piece of clothing. Alicia pushed onto his shoulder and climbed on top of him. Kissing down much like he had. A glimmer of gold caught her eyes and felt his underwear gone. She paused for a moment. “I wanted to remove those.” Alicia rolled her eyes at his chuckle then she slid her tongue along his shaft base to tip. She took him into her mouth and held eye contact as she took him all.

  
Loki had not expected such a thing and accidentally let out a rather loud and shocked moan.

“Darling. You don’t have to do that.”

There was an extremely satisfying pop as she looked up at him with a grin. “I want to.” She held eye contact with him as she took him into her mouth again.

No one in all of his experiences started oral without it being suggested.

She was so willing to please him and oh fuck.

Her mouth closed tightly around him as her tongue ran along the ridge of his erection.

He looked down at her to see her usual bright eyes were dark with need. Just as he was about to tug her off to roll her so he could please her as well. She took so much more into her mouth and massaged his balls, causing him to quickly fist the sheets instead of her.

“Gods. Darling.” Loki was already so close. “I want to finish in you.”

As if to reply to him, she sucked harder for a few seconds.

“I want to bring you to pleasure with my touch. Make you come before I’ve had my release.”

Alicia hummed to let him know it was not going to happen this time forcing a moan from Loki due to the vibrations.

Alicia was making a show of it now. Staring into his eyes, closing them to only show pleasure as she hummed and moaned around his pulsing cock. Loki couldn’t choke out a warning as his head fell onto the pillow with the most satisfied groan.

Alicia watched as he fisted the sheets desperately and his moan turned her on so damn much. Her mouth quickly filled with him and took several large gulps and still some seeped out of her mouth. Alicia made a mental note to go down on him more as she swallowed. He definitely had the sweetest taste she has ever tasted.

She had an idea that would arouse him again.

When he came back from his euphoria he felt her still mouthing him. He looked down to see her licking him clean. Those eyes watching him as she grinned, a trail of his seed going down her chin. She sat up once she was done with her thorough cleaning, thus, arousing him again. She ran her pointer finger across her chin and licked it clean.

Alicia crawled up him.

As soon she was above him Loki flipped them so quick it stole Alicia’s breath.

“Sorry, Darling.”

Alicia laughed and pulled him for a kiss.

Loki tried to tease her but she was too eager. She wrapped her legs around his waist and brought his face to hers for a passionate kiss. As hard as she tried he didn't let their bodies join yet.

His hands roamed her body, gently but with enough firmness to make sure she knew where they were. “Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes.” She sighed into the kiss.

Loki teased her, trying to coat himself with her fluid.

She spoke against his lips quietly, "Loki. Put it in me.”

He obliged, entering slowly.

She moaned loudly. He groaned after he caught his breath.

They were merged by the hips and lips.

Alicia felt a wonderful stretch, but it ached and burned. She felt like it was her first time all over again. She felt pain in her jaw muscles as she clenched her teeth. Her eyes were closed and she felt the warmth of tears in her eyes. The breath she took after ages of not breathing was a sharp and hissing sound through her clenched teeth.

Loki gave her a few seconds but mostly for himself. She felt absolutely wonderful. No one has ever took his breath away like she had just now. Loki pulled back and watched her, kissed her then watched her again. He gained control of himself and took shallow and slow thrusts. He watched her face as it took on a more pleasure-filled expression. His thrusts were still slow and was able to ease further. He then kissed her deeply when he knew there was nothing but pleasure coursing through her. His tongue rubbed against hers and he let himself sink into the depths of pleasure. He felt her pause in everything and then he felt her core clench around him. She was already close.

Alicia was starting to lose it. Especially as his fingers started to pinch and roll her nipples. She gripped onto his back. She bit and sucked on his collar bone. Leaving an obvious mark.

Loki took the chance to give Alicia a mark as well, biting her on her shoulder gently as he sucked harder. He licked and kissed all over her neck. Alicia desperately held onto him, leaving red lines where she touched. Loki hissed into her neck, and she moaned his name-starting a chant.

She started to rock her hips, Loki getting off beat. She muttered one word.

"Faster."

Loki picked up the slow pace little by little as she claimed to be wanting more, opting to trying to get as deep in her as possible.

With just a few thrusts she came hard. She felt the muscles constricting and loosening around him so tightly around him that she felt him spasm as he had his release with her. Her mind blanked for a second and came down slowly. She felt her muscles relax and she felt calm. The atmosphere was...relaxing as their breaths were caught they clung to the other. Loki's hand had found hers and Alicia held his with gentle caresses of her thumb.

They were spent. Loki let himself lay somewhat on top of her. Still sheathed within her. She felt liquid leaking out of her and wetting the sheet underneath her. She smiled, turned her head and kissed his head.

She sighed, "That was amazing."

She felt him smile widely and an excited feeling overwhelmed her. She didn't need to wait long for what his smile was about.

"There is still more." And his hips started a new rhythm.

Alicia was amazed he was still hard. She pushed on his arm in an attempt to turn him over.

He stopped, "Did I hurt you? Do you need to-do you want to stop?" His eyes searched her frantically.

Her eyes opened and she let out a breathy, "No. I want to... I want to be on top."

His eyebrows knit together.

She pulled him down to kiss the creases on his forehead. Whispering, "I want to pleasure you..."

Loki smiled, "No, Darling. Let tonight be about you. I am getting an immense amount of pleasure from yours."

His hips began slowly. Alicia watched him. He watched her. Her breathing was getting fast, sighs escaping her lips. Her eyes threatening to close from being so lost in pleasure, she wanted nothing more than to see him. She watched his jaw tighten as he swallowed. Saw his chest expanding and falling and how that little rhythm got faster.

A feeling was building in her. She blinked quickly, gripping onto Loki. Saying, "Loki, I'm-I think I'm going to..." He had the kindest smile and he kissed her. The kiss was so deep the ocean’s floor was shallow in comparison. Alicia's orgasm hit her like a tsunami. The waves of pleasure drowning her and they didn't stop. When she thought everything was calming down the current pulled her back for another wave to cascade over her. When the waves calmed she weakly opened her eyes. She heard the deep breaths of Loki in her ear. She saw his slightly curled hair and twirled it around her fingers. She felt his hand guiding her face to his. They kissed and it was filled so much love she was so caught up in it. Smiling like hearing a joke the first time. He eased out of the kiss, slowly as if he didn't want to. His forehead touched hers. His eyes were feasting upon her and he smiled.

"You are something I cannot get enough of." His hips started again.

Alicia moaned instantly. Though she was exhausted with overstimulation she wrapped her legs around him. She laced her fingers together behind his neck, keeping him against her.

She watched his eyes close and mouth open in a silent sigh. This was quite the position. He was going so deep now she felt him rubbing against her cervix occasionally. She didn't ignore how when he did, fluids would come out of her.

He opened his eyes. They were so brilliantly green.

In this moment, it was only him and her.

She moved to kiss him, pulled him with urgency.

The kiss was filled with need. They were completely and totally one with the other.

“Loki I-I don’t think I can again after this one.”

“It’s alright Darling.”

“Cum with me.”

Loki kept up what he was doing because her moans were becoming long and higher. She started to squeeze him so tight it was making it difficult to move and his final climax for the night was approaching too quickly.

  
He whispered, "I hope you are close..."

Alicia moaned a breathy, "Yes." She held onto him just a little tighter, causing Loki to fill her completely. Her breath grew quick, sounding higher and more urgent.

"One last time..." He said against Alicia's lips. "Come undone for me, my love."

She was obedient in his command as soon as the words left his lips. She moaned loudly, Loki quickly captured her lips. Her orgasm hitting her fast. It tore loud moans from her. Her arms were still wrapped around his shoulders. She heard the faintest groan in her ear. She felt his hips still going, his cock going soft.

Quick breaths were heard in the room from both of them.

Alicia whined when Loki moved his body completely away from hers. She suddenly felt that incomplete sensation after sex. She needed him.

Loki rolled to the side and she followed. He wrapped an arm around her and she did the same.

He kissed her head and pulled her flush against him, “We can shower in the morning. Sleep Love.”

Alicia looked him in the eyes and Loki could see how tired she was.

“I love you Loki.”

Her eyes closed quickly and she cuddled into his neck. Her breath was even quickly.

Yes. Through all of his life he might have felt it a small amount. Nothing compared to this feeling threatening to explode out of his chest.

Loki used his Seder to cover them up.

He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. Swearing to protect her forever.

He pressed his lips to her head.

“I love you too.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventful morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting for August 2019 (hoping it goes as planned...)
> 
> Three chapters for each week.
> 
> All 3 chapters on Sunday's here.  
> Chapters on my Tumblr one for.. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.  
> Saturday's All 3 chapters submitted to Imagine-loki

Alicia woke to see Loki looking at her.

Memories of last night flooded her mind.

She touched his face and smiled at the contact. She moved to kiss him and Loki met her.

Alicia got on top of him in a morning daze, with assistance from Loki who seemed very awake. Both of them still bare from the night before.

Alicia slowly moved her hips against his. Loki was drinking in her touches and controlled his noises to the back of his throat. Her skin against his had them both sighing in bliss as they continued their kiss.

Alicia turned her head to look at the time then started to nibble on his skin. She was already late to train, what could a little longer do?

She felt him getting aroused.

He hummed lifting her up.

She squealed his name when he lifted her up with ease and carried her to the bathroom. She clung to him until he let her down then she turned the shower on.

"I can not wait to bathe with you in my bath at the cursed tower. It is so much larger than this."

"Hey! This is all I've ever needed. It's..been a while since anyone else…"

"Same for me Love. Now let's get into your tiny shower." He snickered.

"Fuck you."

He took her chin in his fingers and held eye contact with a grin, "oh Darling… such a filthy mouth. I wonder what else you would say when I make you beg."

Alicia stood back and crossed her arms. "I don't beg."

He pulled her to him and made her get in. "We'll see about that."

Loki washed every inch of her body and paused over sensitive areas. She was breathing heavy but was obviously trying to fight against it. Switching places to put her under the water and dropping the cloth on the floor allowed him to watch the water running down her as if her curves were a winding river bank. He rinsed her off with his hands and let his touch become part of the river bank.

He specifically saved the spaces between her legs for last. He turned her around and bent her over so the water was on her lower back running between her. His hand went from her shoulders to the curve of her ass. His fingers rubbed her folds to help the water rid the soap from her, but she was still slippery after minutes of through rinsing.

He placed his hand above hers on the wall and was careful not to touch her other than his lips against her ear and his fingers still trying to get rid of the 'soap.'

"My goodness Darling. This soap just won't go away, you're still so slick." He paused to hear her mewl. "I wonder... Is it soap anymore?"

She said something from behind clenched teeth.

"Speak up Love. Communication is a very important part of a relationship."

She growled in response, "no."

"You disagree?" Loki did nothing to hide the amused teasing in his voice, "I really don't see how this is going to work out if you don't want to tal-""

"Not that. -its not soap" she gasped.

"Hmm… I guess I'll find out for myself." Loki slid his fingers in with such ease it was driving him insane. "My Love.. do you need something?" He purred into her neck and she nodded. "Tell me what you need."

"Just put your dick in me."

He heard the frustration in her voice, he kissed her shoulder and talked into it, "How about asking nicely?"

Alicia pushed back into his fingers and he pulled from her advance. Their bodies touched for a second and Loki was quick to use his to keep her in place to prevent her moving on her own.

After she growled as he said, "use those filthy words."

She tried to move again and he clicked his tongue in disapproval.

All with his fingers continuing their movements. She felt his hard member against her and was so close but she needed more. Just something else, anything.

He was going to make her beg before he let her finish. Of course, he knew what he was doing.

She growled, "please?"

Loki shifted so his stiffness was closer to her begging hole. "This is excellent progress Love. Try a bit nicer." He pushed his fingers to the knuckle and curled them coming out.

For a moment she saw white but the sensation stopped and she was gripping nothing inside her.

"Darling. You were so close." It was a mock sadness.

Alicia's vision came back fully and no longer saw his hand above hers. She turned around on wobbly knees and was so pissed, maybe arousal in there somewhere, but he was washing himself. He looked so nonchalant. Maybe innocent if it wasn't for that damn smirk. Oh, and him standing at full attention.

Alicia's heat was pouring down her leg and felt the slickness as she tried to get something from squeezing her legs together. With her eyes narrow she moved to get out of the shower. "I'll take care of myself then."

Loki pulled her and pinned her against the wall, "another time love. I am here to satisfy you." He kissed her lips but spoke against them, "I will be the one to make sure you are satisfied in every sense. Everyway you need. Every way you want and desire. Everyday for the rest of your life." Loki carefully lifted her up, making sure to keep himself from slipping on the wet floor. Feeling his love wrap her legs around him he couldn't help but groan. "My. My. My. Darling, you are so aroused I can feel the results on the inside of your thighs."

Alicia growled, "Well then satisfy me."

Loki purred against her lips, "with pleasure." He needed her lips as they joined. So much better than any experience before her. Their breath mingled together as their lips brushed. Loki was unable to capture her lips because he was so wrapped up in pleasure, desperately hanging on to control. He could easily hurt her, with his grasp or something as simple as dropping her.

"Loki. You feel so good." Alicia gasped as the rhythm faltered and he thrust harder. She groaned as his hips were gentle and he muttered an apology. "Harder. Deeper. Faster."

Loki could do all of those things. Wanted to do all of that. But he was worried. Filled with fear. Loki slowed his hips on purpose, doing everything she did not ask for. "What if I want to do the opposite?"

Alicia smirked, "are you going to satisfy my every desire? I want to feel you. More of you. I want to ache after you are done."

Loki growled in frustration before speaking. "You have no idea what you are asking." Alicia pulled at his hair and demanded he comply. Loki thrust into her so hard she slid up the wall in one quick movement. He worried he was too hard since his control ran away briefly. He came to a halt instantly. She actually said that one word, after she claimed she did not beg.

"Please.."

Loki gave her what she wanted but in a more controlled manner. After a short continuation of this demand she was squeezing him. She claimed to be too sensitive but when he tried to stop she gripped him and told him to continue. Alicia moaned at a very tight ripple of her sex. Loki bit onto her shoulder to muffle himself in desperation. She took everything he had, even though it took all of his concentration to just keep standing. Hips stopped but their bodies shivered against each other.

Loki tasted metal in his mouth and panicked immediately. He heard Alicia groan as his teeth moved away. He looked and felt such unease at the mark. Despite all of his hard efforts to maintain control the red seeping down her body sent a chill down his spine. Then furry at himself that flared so hot it drew a sweat across his body.

He parted from her in the most intimate way and swooped her off her feet to carry her to the bed. He was careful about her body as she was groaning. He couldn't speak. He healed her shoulder first. She looked so out of it, like in a daze. Was he that rough?

"Hold me."

Loki looked in confusion as she pulled him on top of her. He rolled and cradled her in his arms. Pushed his lips firmly onto the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. There is no excuse fo-"

Alicia moved closer to him and hummed in comfort. Loki held her with gentle hands as his fingers danced against her shoulder and side. To say he was confused was not the right description. He hurt her and she repaid him with comfort. That was so wrong. Loki was not good enough for her. He was an absolute horrible aspect to her wonderful life. He needed to distance himself from her immediately. For her own sake.

For her safety.

A heartbeat. Her heartbeat hammering against him was so quick. He felt her heartbeat fade as she pulled away from him and moved quickly to let her. This was it she was leav... Smiling? The way she looked away with a shy demeanor had Loki's thoughts racing.

"I didn't think I would do that so soon."

Loki swallowed a lump in his throat. "Do what?"

"Get to subspace."

Loki heard of it. Experienced it but he always was sad after. She sought out attention? Did he really get her to subspace? Alicia cuddled up to him again. Loki healed her hip that was exposed, remembering that they were bruised, then rolled her to his other side to treat the other with the same care. He covered them up in the blanket.

Alicia felt warm and content. She hummed getting close to him and he held her with a firm kiss to her head. "It might be a little odd.. but rough sex really does something for me. It's a moment I really give control away. I like to be reminded that I was intimate with someone." Alicia braced herself up to see his face, "is that… did I freak you out?"

"Me? You should be the one concerned."

Alicia was freaking out, totally convinced he was going to leave. A bruise from her own attempt to silence herself. It seemed to be healing on its own but Alicia didn't want him to suffer. "I understand if you don't want to be with me. That's kind of the common reaction, unless I can't trust the other..then I leave." Alicia sat up and kneeled beside him.

Her hands glowed white then Loki felt a very relaxing and soothing sensation on his neck and shoulder. The color an obvious sign she came from a strong line of magic wielders. The marks faded fast enough. Loki pulled her to lay with him again. “Healing magic and visions?” Loki kissed her temple, “What else are you capable of?”

Alicia looked at him with wide eyes, then her gaze went to the ceiling, "you don't think that is weird, like what happened?"

Loki let his fingers go along her back, "well. It was a surprise. With your initial response I was horrified that I hurt you. I do not plan on doing that often." He allowed himself to laugh at her whine, "You are aware you said please?"

She put her head into his neck and muttered for him to shut up. Then she moved up with a smile, "is that the magic word?"

Loki smirked, "I have more control to not give in like that all the time. However, if it is really convincing I just might lose a fraction of control." Alicia huffed as she laid down along his neck again. Loki mused, "What are you capable of?"

Alicia sighed then yawned, “Not too much but I try to learn as much as I can. I only have a few books passed down for future generations. My mom was the only one to teach me since all other family lives too far away, and the few closer ones were too busy or just not in a close relationship. My dad taught me a few things here and there but he is more focused on physical than magic."

“If you want, I could teach you. The color of your magic is a high class among Midgard.”

Alicia moved to get up. “I’d like that. I would love to use that well known illusion spell. But for now. I will bribe you with food so you will teach me."

She moved to the edge of the bed and Loki laughed, “are you going to be alright, Darling?”

Alicia stood on legs made of jello, “I feel like I'm learning how to walk again.” She laughed, “after that I'm not surprised.”

Loki watched as she picked out clothes and set them on the bed. “Is that what you’re wearing, Darling?”

She nodded her head, reaching for the underwear. Before she knew it she was dressed in those clothes.

He was also dressed in a new outfit.

“You shouldn't use magic for everything.”

“Sedeir.”

“Whatever.”

Loki chuckled and Alicia laughed.

A comfortable, quiet, peace enveloped the room when Loki held her close and just admired his love. Her face held nothing but joy and peace. “I love you” fell from his lips.

He never thought he would say that after something so rough. Most importantly he never thought a person would say it back and hold onto him so gently. His heart soared and he kissed the top of her head pulling her as close as he could. His lips found the pulse point of her neck and marvelled that she was so calm now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Public image and Alicia learns how to ask for forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting for August 2019 (hoping it goes as planned...)
> 
> Three chapters for each week.
> 
> All 3 chapters on Sunday's here.  
> Chapters on my Tumblr one for.. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.  
> Saturday's All 3 chapters submitted to Imagine-loki

With the Avengers knowing about Alicia was convenient. Well besides having to ask permission like a child… Loki decided to just tell them when he was leaving instead. Alicia claimed he was acting like a rebellious teenager, but she did love when he would spend the night with her.

"Are you going to see your lady?" Thor questioned as Loki walked from his room and straight to the elevator.

"Yes."

Thor asked loudly, as if he was actually going to miss Loki, "When will you be back?"

Loki turned in the elevator to hit the button, "when I am needed."

"No later than Lunch tomorrow! We are going over a mission."

Loki made sure to roll his eyes before the door closed. Loki bought his own cars now that everyone knew he went nearly across the city. Well, more cars. Loki was dressed… casually. A grey button up tucked in blue jeans, and dress shoes. He was picking up Alicia for a little shopping and she promised they would stop by the little beverage stand that he loved.

Loki loved his new freedom. Being able to see her as he pleased. There were annoying times when they would be called for their "heroic" duties. When the Avengers would call Loki, he had to leave by himself, but Alicia took him to SHIELD…Loki remembered the first time… it was amusing. Everyone was watching him closely. There were at least 10 guards anywhere he went. Alicia was immediately taken to Fury who expressed his disapproval and throwing around Loki's past. Alicia really spoke her mind. At first with the same thing she told civilians, "he is good, he is not under any influence. If he wanted to do bad he would have already. Anyone can wipe their slate clean with an expungement."

Fury didn't say a word and stared her down.

Alicia was silent for a moment as she stared back. "Even Coulson said Loki lacked conviction."

Fury's eyes narrowed, "His dying last words?"

"You know that Coulson would have recruited Loki. Just like he did with the original Avengers. None of them had a clean slate then. Most of the people in SHIELD were recruited, by Coulson, because they had skills -illegal skills."

"You think because you have a clean slate you can clean Loki's up?"

Alicia's response was a snarl, "No." Alicia inhaled and Loki saw her body relax, "what I am saying is that Coulson did not have a clean slate. He could change people, and if he couldn't, the less desirable parts were directed to our enemies." Alicia gestured towards Fury's computer… "go ahead, we both know I am not innocent. Everyone in the entire world understands there is no such thing as innocence. Those that do are the ones we protect and leave in their blissful ignorance."

Loki already knew Alicia was headstrong but watching her talk against her own superior, levels above her and listening to her grumble as they walked to the training room, Loki kept the smirk under control. He teased her by telling her she was the rebellious one until he met her father, Marcus. Loki was amused at the threats and the Midgardian style of seeing if one was worthy for their loved one to be with. Marcibeth didn't threaten him as much as Marcus.

Alicia did nothing to stop the threats. However she muttered, "this always fucking happens." She rolled her eyes and went to a changing room. When Alicia came back she was dressed in all black. A tight sleeveless corset that showed off her chest but was covered with a sheer fabric of a halter top. Belt looped through tight pants and boots that went up to her calf. Loki was looking forward to getting her out of those. As if she read his mind she sent him a glare, forcing Loki to smile. Alicia trained with her father, and she really reminded Loki of water.

She was smooth and calming like a gentle stream. Then she could be as fast and rough as a river turning into a waterfall. She didn't fight to kill, but to knock out or restrain. Marcibeth was not lying when she explained Alicia is more of a hero than an agent. Due to her heroic fighting style and Marcus fierce fighting style, Alicia was barely a match.

Marcibeth explained that Alicia would be a better match for Marcus, "if he was someone else and he hurt a child, Marcus would likely be dead or in my cozy workspace for me to have fun with." Marcibeth waved her hands, "other than that she is so reckless." Then as if on cue, there was a sickening crack and Alicia howling in pain.

Marcibeth walked as if this was normal. She healed Alicia but chided her, "if you would just go for the kill you wouldn't be this way. You know dad could have actually killed you instead of break your arm. Use this as one of your countless lessons."

Alicia snickered, "But it's good practice for your healing magic." Alicia hissed as Marcibeth made the wound heal faster and Loki swore it healed so fast he was hearing the bones snapping back in place. "Fuck! Marci, no wonder why people talk. You are not pleasant at all."

Marcibeth just laughed and training continued. Loki sat on the sidelines with the now 20 guards. Alicia forced Loki to teach her some of his magic. Loki however wanted her to show what she could do and quickly realized she did not understand how to let the magic flow properly. So they worked on that repeatedly.

They had more dates in public and most of the time Alicia tried to prank him. She tried to sneak up behind him to try and shove ice cubes down his shirt or rub her wet hand on his face from her condescending drink. However, Loki would turn and grab her before she could dart off. He would then force her own hand onto her own face.

She did get him once by having him taste her ice cream but shoved it into his face. Since that day it was war. Loki would get her drinks but would purposely put too much sugar in them. Then the one time she put way too much salt on his fries that made his mouth dry, she had drank all of their shared beverage. Loki played illusion pranks on her such as leading her to a place with very few people with the illusion. When she would try to touch him, the Illusion would disappear and he would capture her from behind and refused to let go of her till she ASKED NICELY.

Loki was happy when Alicia let him touch her, appropriately. He tried to keep her to himself, and displayed she was hers by giving his colors to her. Everyone left them alone for the most part.

Then moments that had Alicia trying to calmly discuss what happened.

Loki was fully prepared for the argument going to start… as usual Alicia left him in suspense until they were in private of her apartment.

Her hand ran through her hair, "Well.. that's going to get too much media attention."

Loki grumbled, "he had it coming."

Her long sigh as her body tensed. Then inhale as deep as she could and forced herself to relax. Her fingers uncurled and gently rested along the flat surface of the counter. She turned towards him. "Loki. You can not. I repeat. NOT. Go around trying to man handle everyone that insults you."

Loki remembered turning to go back to their table after ordering their usual iced beverages. There was a man in late 40's, flirting with Alicia. His chair pulled so close he could have just sat in her lap. Alicia pulled her hand away from the near grasp of his hand and tried to push her chair backwards but that hand went to hold her chair still. The man suggested Alicia, or "baby," leave with him and he would "spoil" her better than her current "sugar daddy." Loki scoffed, the man's suit wasn't tailored. Alicia told him she wasn't interested and the man's hand went to her thigh. Alicia used a pressure point in his hand to make him let go so she could back up. The man asked if Loki wanted to join with his new "toy." Alicia slapped the man and tried to get Loki to leave. Loki was letting Alicia push him away then the man told Alica she was a lowlife and needed to be taught a lesson as he went to grab Alicia's hair. Loki's mind ceased to function because his blood had boiled away.

"Well it was actually about you."

Her fingers curled slightly and then relaxed. He looked at her face, and it was reserved only for a calm discussion. Her eyes opened up but her eyebrows were furrowed. She spoke but it wasn't as calm as she usually did, "I could have handled it."

Loki scoffed, "by letting him touch you?"

"It's not like I could have broken something. I am the defenceless, everyday, civilian."

Loki waved his hands to the side then back at his chest, "So you admit you need a need a protector."

Alicia forced a mock laugh, "Well then let me make you food for your valiant act of saving the damsel in distress." Alicia rolled her eyes as she turned to gather things. "I'm sure you're starved since our food supply was severely damaged in the EQUALLY matched battle."

Loki ignored her voice that was becoming more like a growl. She was going to punish him by making him a simple sandwich with terrible deli meat.

Loki trapped her against the counter by pushing himself against her, "I want something delicious…" Loki purred into her ear as he hands go from her rib cage to her hips. However his hands did not hold her firmly as she usually desired. He used his leverage on her hips to pull her slightly backwards so she could feel his growing erection. His tongue was leaving a trail of saliva from her ear to the seam of her shirt. He slid the shirt over so he had access to the place she loved bit. He wasn't being hard but teased the idea with harder licks and letting his teeth graze her skin as he sucked gently.

"We. Need a good image. We need to be role models for everyone. I hate people saying you are this terrible person but you somehow got such a good girl, when I'm not."

Loki grinned as she tried to hide her sexual frustration by making it look like she was mad at the meat for not staying on the bread. He spoke below her ear and earned the shiver he was going for… "Now, Darling..we know how GOOD you are." Loki nibbled on her neck as she left the sandwiches in favor of putting her fingers to use on his clothes, "give me a reminder of how good you are."

Alicia was kissing him and trying to remove his clothes. She stated nipping his neck as she was becoming more frustrated at the buttons that the slit was sewn a little tighter, just at this moment. "That is not the same thing." Alicia looked at the button that would not come free, "You teasing asshole."

"God of Mischief. Now, make me something because I am just starving from rescuing a fair maiden."

Alicia laughed and then growled as she struggled with a very difficult button. Alicia abandoned the half unbuttoned shirt, "how about you get what you started? What my hero so desires." Her hands worked at his belt.

Loki chuckled, "And you are not going to give me energy but make me exert more?"

Alicia growled as she nipped him, "I know how you do not want that food." She was pulling him to her room as she started to remove her own clothing.

Loki got on top of her once she removed everything and trying to fill herself, "going to be bad? Hm? When in the public eye there are...consequences." A rather hard pinch and tug at already perked peaks that resulted in the desired whimper. "Often not always pleasurable and you have to APOLOGIZE. It is good to ASK for forgiveness." Loki was teasing her; running his fingers along her body gently and then pressing firmly on less pleasurable places.

Alicia was still stubborn as she growled, "I'm not begging."

Loki hummed, "that is one way to go about those consequences...but I'm just reminding you, things get better with an, apology" Loki was slowly coaxing her to orgasm and just as she was starting to spasm he pulled fingers from inside of her and circled the entrance instead. "or worse without one." She whimpered and Loki could feel her muscles clenching a few times until it stopped. Alicia tried to bring his head towards the meeting place of her spread legs.

Loki crawled up her and pressed his body to hers, almost slipping into her. "Doing what you want and not apologizing gets even worse punishment."

All of her appendages tried so desperately to pull him but he held her hands out so they were pulled towards the bed posts. He conjured ropes to her wrists and let her go. He hovered over her and smirked at her groan. Then her legs tried to lock at the ankles around his waist but Loki easily separated them.

"Don't make me completely restrain you. Because I will." Loki's hands ran up the insides of her now still legs. His eyes met hers, "do you remember our agreement?"

Alicia gasped before she answered, "Say red if it's too much."

"Good… and the other thing?" Loki let his fingers firmly circle her clit.

"If I'm good.." Alicia moaned as Loki replaced his fingers with a silver tongue. "If I'm good I'll be rewarded!"

Loki went back to using his fingers and asked, "are you being good?"

Something mixed with pleasure and frustration escaped her parted lips.

Loki chuckled, "I'm sure you understand how the PRESSUREjust builds until, you apologize and ASK for forgiveness."

Her legs were bent and tried to pull him towards her need. Loki leaned away to rest on his knees, "I warned you." Loki grabbed her ankles and watched as she was spread before him. She was already wetting the sheets from her pleasure..or lack of. As soon as Loki let her go she tested out the restraints.

Loki's hands and mouth were all over her body as his cock rubbed against her slit.

That word he craved fell from her lips but he pretended not to hear, "did you say something?"

"Please… please. Loki." Alicia begged. "I'll be good, I promise!"

"If you are good...what do you want as a reward?"

"You to bring me pleasure." Alicia whined, "please?"

Loki hummed, "since you are asking so wonderfully and know just what you want…" Loki chuckled, "well I think we want the same thing…"

Her eyes were closed tightly, "Put your cock in me." Loki ran his dripping cock along her very slick folds. Her eyelids were not creased anymore, "please put your cock in me!"

"You will have whatever you ask.." just like the first time, she took his breath away when he merged their bodies. Loki gave her many orgasms until she cried their safe word. Loki held her as she shivered in the aftermath of pleasure. Then he felt her magic surge from an oncoming vision. She suppressed it and whined his name. What perfect timing… she was exhausted already. "If it is not a serious vision I will only get a few things." She nodded and Loki summoned a flat book, papers and writing utensil. "Just let it happen Love." Alicia sat up with everything in her lap. Her eyes got the lost bright look and started to draw.

Alicia drew Jane at a conference with many displays of her algorithms and diagrams. Loki understood Jane was proposing making a biofrost so Earth could trade easily with the other realms. Alicia filled out a ton of information on those diagrams. So much that Loki could persuade Fury into the idea before this happened.

Loki took the things from her and let her fall onto the pillow. He cradled her head and told her to rest, that he would be there for her. Loki felt her go to sleep immediately. Loki held her and as he drifted to sleep he came up with a speech to persuade Furry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting important people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting for August 2019 (hoping it goes as planned...)
> 
> Three chapters for each week.
> 
> All 3 chapters on Sunday's here.  
> Chapters on my Tumblr one for.. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.  
> Saturday's All 3 chapters submitted to Imagine-loki

It was another day. Another public date and Loki wasn't sure who was showing off who today.

“I would really love to go to the park and walk around for a little. My sister and I would go and watch the sunset.”

“That sounds wonderful Love.” Loki felt Alicia’s hand move to hold his instead of holding onto his bent elbow. Letting his arm straighten he laced their fingers. He saw the sharp turn of her head as she smiled at him. He looked at her with fascination and that warmth in his chest was keeping the weightless feeling going. She was beautiful. Her blonde hair flowing around her and glowed with the sun light. The white of her halter and long length dress that constantly danced around her legs as she walked. Her heels clicked with each step and grabbed the attention of everyone.

"Loki!"

Loki tensed as he heard Thor's booming excited voice. Alicia turned and then looked back at Loki. Her kind smile and a squeeze of his hand comforting but it did not help his worry.

"Is this your lady Alicia?"

Loki faced Thor, "she is."

Thor smiled. That damn smile every woman fell for. Loki felt his entire being constrict as Thor's deep voice rumbled like his thunder, "I'm upset I see you on the news all the time and I rarely see you in person. Loki is keeping you to himself."

Alicia held Loki’s arm. Her other hand laced with his fingers. "Perhaps I'm the one keeping him."

Thor's smile was wider and voice boomed as he laughed, "well maybe that's a good thing. He is in a much better mood when he leaves to see you.” Loki braced himself for the push from his brother and glared at him because it made Alicia falter in her balance as well.

"Is he now?" Alicia smiled at Loki and he saw that happy light behind her eyes. "I am happy to hear that."

Loki gave a gentle squeeze back.

"I have seen you two playing tricks on each other. I'm worried he has more skill than you. With tricks that is."

Alicia laughed but it was a breathy and forced laugh. "It takes great skill and a sharp mind to carry out any PLAN successfully." Alicia smiled and mocked Loki, "I am god of lies and mischief and I have a reputation to maintain."

"Darling. That is not how I sound."

Alicia pecked his cheek, "Well those are your words."

Loki hummed and spoke as he moved to capture her lips in a slight lingering kiss, "you are not wrong." Loki’s hand went to her lower back and pulled her a little closer. Loki could feel her smile and he pulled away to look at her. “Ready to go to the park?”

Thor leerily spoke up, “Jane and I were about to go there as well. May we join you?”

Jane said excitedly, “There is a music festival.”

Alicia blurt out, “That’s today? It’s so fun! My friends and I would go all the time!” Alicia pulled Loki urgently.

“I’m assuming I have no choice?”

Jane's amusement was not hidden at all. “It does look that way.”

Alicia’s heels clicking quickly along the paved trail. He could hear the music playing, and saw the stage was still a bit further. Alicia was urging him along, and Loki teased, “You know Love, if I carried you it would be faster.” Loki couldn't help the shocked sound that escaped him as she turned and threw herself at him. Loki laughed at Alicia as she told him to hurry along. “No Love I am not running, But see? So much faster. You are so clumsy in any heel bigger than 3 inches.” 

Alicia tapped his nose and said, “Onward noble steed.”

Loki chuckled, “I should just put you down and leave you as I walk normally, to turn around seeing you try to catch up.”

Alicia glared, “That would not be nice.”

“I would love the view.”

“I'll just sit there.”

“Still so stubborn.”

“Loki put me down. People are staring. Put me down, come on Loki.” Alicia huffed, “Please?”

“There you go darling.” Loki looked around and saw people moving on the dance floor. Alicia pulled Loki to a food stand. “You are not seriously going to eat here are you?”

“You mean us.”

“I thought you were going to cook.”

“I changed my mind. Surprise.” Alicia gave Loki a lightened smile, “Come on. Fair fries are the best!”

“If Loki doesn’t want any I will share with you.”

“Thank you Jane. Mr. picky is so stubborn about trying new things.”

Thor laughed.

Loki scowled, “There is nothing funny here brother.” 

Alicia ordered too much food and Loki knew most of that was for him. “This is so nice. I can have a taste of everything with how much you eat.”

“Literally everything. You bought everything on the menu besides the drinks.” Loki eyed the “drink” in his hand. “What is this?”

“Its a bubble tea. There is a lemonade stand over there. Its fresh squeezed lemons so its so much better than what you have tried.” Alicia took two trays of food to a table, Loki carried the drinks on another tray with plenty of food on it as well. “Protect this table with your life. I'm going to get us lemonaids.”

Loki rolled his eyes, "yes because there is going to be an overpowering villain wanting this exact spot." She sent him her trademark playful glare with a crooked grin. Loki watched her go to a stand and kept an eye on her.

“Geeze you got it bad.” Jane sat down across from the spot where Alicia would sit. Thor taking his place beside Jane.

“I haven't seen you so happy since…”

Loki rolled his eyes. 

Thor continued with a mouthful of food, “Well this is the happiest I have ever seen you.”

Alicia announced her arrival, “I see there were no threats." Alicia set the tray down then plucked hers off and placed a straw in, "I got everyone lemonaids, The bigger ones for the men.”

“Thank you Lady Alicia.”

“Thor, I despise formalities.” Alica started peeking at the food, searching for something, “There it is. Try this Loki. It's a gyro.”

“You are with my brother. Formalities are inevitable.”

Alicia wrinkled her nose. She hated formalities but accepted them. Alicia enjoyed the talk with Jane and Thor. They worked well together. They seemed happy, Alicia hoped they would be since they are engaged-courting officially. 

Alicia watched as a few children approached Thor from behind and tapped him. They called him, “Mr. Thor,” it was so adorably innocent. They asked him about storms and if they were safe when it rained really hard. Thor put their worries to rest. Then children asked Jane what it was like to marry a king.

Alicia laughed and watched the children as she took bites of things before handing them to Loki. She kept up her promise and lied about something tasting bad but was actually delicious. Jane eyed Loki oddly when he tried to steal food. Alicia explained her lying about it, Jane laughed. Loki had held her and his other hand held her hand to feed him. Alicia seriously thought about smashing it in his face but he held her wrist tighter. Alicia felt something odd about feeding him and it must have shown on her face. 

Loki gave her that damn smirk and licked his lips, "is there something wrong, Darling?"

Alicia's eyes widened than narrowed just as quick. She pulled her hand away and started to collect garbage, "I'm going to go throw this away." Loki wasn't sure if she was mad or aroused with the way she walked. Alicia was throwing away some items to help keep the table clean.

"Auntie Alie!" A blur of copper hair ran into Alicia but she already had her arms out.

Alicia picked the child up and spun them around, "Justin!" Both of them were so happy. Alicia set the child down, asking, "how are you?"

"We are good. I got all A's in my school!" 

A woman with red hair to match Justin as well as a younger girl. A two seated stroller was carefully maneuvered by a man with lighter copper hair.

The little boy pounced in place and shouted, "Look who I found!"

As they walked over to their table it was loud with greetings, small talk for catching up. The children were doing well; Justin was top class as he said, and Little Emily was so outgoing now, and the 9 month old? Alicia was cooing over it as she rocked side by side. The mother claimed they needed to have girl's night. They haven't seen each other since last year and they should really try to keep better contact. Then the conversation took a turn.

"Come on Alicia, don't you want one?" The mother, Susan, looked at the baby in her arms.

Alicia occasionally bumped into Loki as she swayed side by side and laughed, "maybe if they stayed so peaceful."

Loki glanced at the small babe, staring at Alicia with wide eyes and was making sounds that were definitely not words. Loki felt no one could stop Alicia from conversation as if she understood the child. Loki stared at Alicia with such adoration as she held the child. She was beautiful -gorgeous holding a child. She looked as pure as her white dress as she conversed between the whole family.

"Children are great!"

The man holding a screaming Emily spoke up, with a forced optimism. "Children are great." And he bounced, promising the child some food soon.

Alicia laughed as the babe giggled hysterically at the dramatic expression of disapproval. "Not now. With my job I don't have time. I'd want to always be there for them."

The father left with the other children towards a fry stand as Susan spoke, "oh just quit. Loki makes plenty to support you and many children."

Many? That...didn't sound so bad.

Alicia coughed. "I don't know about many, but really, children are a big no for me at the moment."

The two older children, Justin and Emily, were eating fries and Loki hid his amusement as the man stole some fries for himself. Loki wondered if he would have to steal fries like that man someday. He had learned that Alicia did not want children but maybe at a later date? They had never talked about their own in the future, but now he had his answer.

Then. Loki turned his head. 

“Mr. Loki… we were wondering if you could show us some magic.” The little girl, Emily, looked down as the toes of her shoe disappeared into the dirt.

Loki met Alicia's eyes and she motioned for him to do something. His jaw slack and he looked between the children and Alicia. “well then. What is your favorite animal?” Alicia could barely hear the little girl's response. “I like snakes too.” Loki covered his hand and then he displayed a small green snake. The little girl gasped with excitement. Justin exclaimed his favorite animals and got a rather large crowd.

Many of the other children were very demanding with their requests.

However, Loki did not seem to mind too much. When they requested something his smile was so kind, so gentle with the children. Alicia's heart soared when younger children stepped forward. Most of them she could not hear but knew Loki when he displayed an animal the child's eyes lit up and the shyness disappeared.

“How about one more and Loki eats? Everyone needs their strength.” Alicia smiled and booped a young boy's nose and made him giggle.

Loki pretended to think with a loud hum. Due to his eyes, Alicia knew he was up to something...“How about a dance? To celebrate this festival, and maybe Mrs. Alicia will learn something.” His hands held up and an illusion formed above his hands.

Alicia sent a playful look at Loki. She watched with fascination as two dark figures danced around in graceful and grand circles. The masculine figure dipped the feminine one and then brought her up close, then they pulled away and curtseyed. Alicia clapped her hands with the onlookers with a wide smile pulling her face. Loki did a bow with a genuine smile that took Alicia's breath away.

The children were taken to a different section of park or sat in the same sitting area as them.

"Your fan base has increased. Be prepared for party requests." Alicia giggled.

Loki smirked before placing a fry in his mouth, "And have Mr. Rumbles ruin everything? I don't think so."

Alicia and Jane did not hide their amusement. Thor grinned, "it is a good name isn't it?"

Loki turned to Alicia, "did you learn anything from that last illusion?"

Alicia shrugged, "honestly I have no idea, are you going to teach me in person?" She finished with a smile.

Loki stood and held out his hand to Alicia, who she pointed to the food. He rolled his eyes and sent the food away. Then held his hand out in demand. She laughed but grabbed his hand. Loki tried to take her towards the middle, "no Loki let's stay out here. I never danced with anyone..as you showed. I don't want anyone to see me fall on my face."

"I'm not going to drop you. Trust me."

Alicia looked doubtful but let him take her. 

"Relax love. We won't do anything crazy… Yet." Alicia playfully rolled her eyes at his wink. Loki held her close as they swayed and then he felt confident in her steps and began to spin with her. "How about we start to take larger steps and I spin you around?" 

"You will have everyone laughing at me for sure."

Loki hummed with a laugh, "you have never been spun in a dance?" Loki whispered in her ear, "I'll never let you fall." And Loki spun her out and once she was out he moved his wrist in a way he was taught to keep the lead while dancing. He brought her back to him and she landed into him a bit clumsy. He pulled her close by her lower back while their hands were still joined. He guided her back into their two step side to side pace. She had her head in his neck.

"You lied. You let me fall rather hard for you."

Loki chuckled and kissed her head, muttering "always into my awaiting arms." Loki felt this song was ending when Alicia moved her head slightly. Loki stared into her eyes as their linked hands parted. His went to meet her other hip while both of hers went to his neck to pull his lips to her awaiting ones. Loki was the one breathless. 

Alicia was cautious about public displays of affection. He was only allowed short pecks to the face, hand holding, him being able to hold her in "appropriate" places. All so children wouldn't be, "corrupted." Also something about she thought it would help his public image. 

So Loki let her be in charge, to show she did this. 

The pecks on his lips getting longer and the space between them getting shorter with each part. This was her doing. Alicia placed her forehead against his. Her eyes bore into his and Loki saw the familiar outer lines dark with need. "What now, Love?"

"I can hear your teasing. So shut up."

"All with a smile gracing those lips? I dare say you enjoyed yourself."

She shrugged and turned her head to the side and glanced at him, "The spin was fun."

Loki laughed as his hand found hers twirling her around with their hands above her head. "Well that was more graceful." Loki pulled her close again and started to spin with her again. He was so used to her playful eyeroll. Especially as their eyes meet with that silly lopsided smile. Then there it is. The bite of her lip. Always just the one side and looking as though her canine might actually pierce her skin. Loki did nothing to hide his smug grin. "My darling.. have I told you look absolutely ravishing today?" 

Her eyes dilated, "I believe the word earlier was beautiful. But… I like the description change. Don't try to persuade me to leave. I want you to experience one of my favorite days."

Loki's eyes darted to one of their most famous reporters.

Alicia didn't even look at him, "Loki don't worry about them. No one is going to change my mind about you except yourself." Loki took an interest in the surrounding, realizing how once again, she took him into that wonderful world filled with everything of her. The world where every sense was provided by her. "Loki I'm serious. Please relax, I want to show you off as we walk around the park."

Loki looked at her with a knowing smile, "I believe you just want to show off yourself, Darling."

"Maybe a bit." Alicia winked at him, "as your partner. What? I love being seen with you." Alicia pulled him off the dance floor as more people swarmed around them for faster paced music. 

A little body blocked their path, "Will you play with us?"

Susan chuckled, "Emily blink your eyes and say the magic words."

Alicia's sound of pure happiness as the little girl did as directed. It was amazingly adorable with the toddler slur of a beg. Alicia followed the children to the sets of various things they could run around on. Loki sat with the parents and they both sighed loudly.

The father laughed as he wrapped his arm around the woman and looked down at the sleeping baby in stroller. "She still has that gift of putting children to sleep."

The father, who Loki still did not hear the name of, explained in disbelief, "Hopefully the other two get tired as well. Oh god. Is she really getting in sand box with them?"

Loki watched as Alicia took off her shoes and got in the sand box with the children, not sitting on the edge but kneeling with them in the sand. The parents talked back and forth how they could and couldn't believe she was getting so invested in building… well no one knew what. Everyone laughed as Alicia's plans were foiled by Emily.

Alicia's white dress looked as if it was changing color when she stood to get another mold. She looked like a real mother as she picked a child up and brushed them off, urging them to keep playing. The other children were building things around her. The younger ones messing up her progress however she smiled and tried showing them how to achieve what they wanted.

The voice of Pepper was to his side and sat on a nearby bench, "She is..Great with children."

"She is." Loki kept his eyes on Alicia as a child smashed her little tower of sand. She looked shocked and then laughed.

Then the annoying voice of Stark "Don't encourage a breeding kink with reindeer games. We will have the whole gang of Santa's sleigh pullers."

Pepper laughed, "With you as the billionaire Santa gifting other children with gifts?"

Loki rolled his eyes at their argument. But listened to Peper explaining Loki's behavior is for the best and he seemed happy. Tony couldn't do anything but agree after a while. Peper won. Tony claimed he was going to go talk to her but children were already blocking his way. Alicia dusted herself off and grabbed her shoes. Walking barefoot to Loki. He was so right about her looking beautiful as she walked towards him. 

The curls in her hair didn't bounce but danced in the wind. Placing hair behind her ear and then looking back up at him. Her eyes standing out, and her smile with those pale pink lips and bright teeth. The dress blew to the side as she walked. A pure site. Loki knew she was beautiful but white was just...her color. Maybe not quite white anymore...

Alicia said goodbye to her friend's family. Keeping the promise to see each other again as if it would be up to fate.

Once out of eye sight, "I want to take you to the other side of the park to see the sunset." Alicia held onto his bent arm again as they walked through the park. She guided them to a pond not far from where they were. "I assume you have figured out by now that I have contraceptive. I don't see children in my future, at least not for a long time. I'm… not entirely sure if I will ever be ready. I have targets on me and I don't want little me's inheriting them."

Loki knew what she meant. He might have pondered the whole idea before. However, after learning of his true parents… Loki felt that all to familiar squeeze of his arm and he forced himself into a state of relaxation.

"Did… you want children?"

Loki stopped with her at a bench and sat with her. The sun going down and the colors as the sky reflecting in the water that rippled from the fountain and swimming fish. Loki pondered for a second.

"If you do not want them, then that is a good choice for me as well."

Alicia gave him a look that was hesitant, "it's not just my choice."

Loki gave her hand a kiss and admitted, "I have always been undecided on this topic."

"Do you want to talk about it?'

Loki watched as the suns last remaining lights danced in her eyes. He grabbed her hand with both of his. "I will be forever happy knowing I have you. Children are…. Well the ones we just saw were pleasant."

Alicia snuggled into his side and watched the sun disappear. Loki watched Alicia stare at the sky until the first star was seen. Loki stood, put her shoes on her, and pulled Alicia with him, "let's get you home before you get cold."

She said those words Loki cherished the most in the world as he pulled her under his arm. And Loki said them back,

"I love you."

The day went too fast.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki at SHIELD

Loki and Alicia were practicing there little dance in her room. She was pressed tightly to his chest and her fingers were running through his hair and down his neck. Loki heard his strained voice as he tried not to moan, "you keep touching my neck like that we are going to have a problem."

Alicia's hands went to his shoulders and she mumbled, "I just want to be… lazy today, relax with you. Have you read to me as we hold each other. Maybe fall asleep?"

"I would love that but you know you have to go." Loki kissed her slowly and he felt her stress melting away as if she forgot.

Her phone went off and forced her to reality.

Alicia held her finger to her lips to Loki.

She answered it, “Agent A.M.G." A pause. “Understood.”

Alicia moved around the room throwing mostly black clothes on the bed. If there were colors, they were very dark.

“I'll be leaving in 10 minutes.”

She hung up the phone with a groan. Loki replaced her current clothes with the ones on the bed with Seder. She went into the closet again but with her boots, and hip bags on. He watched her put on makeup and scowled, “I don’t like you covering up your beauty.”

“Makeup enhances it,” Alicia smiled.

Loki rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Sorry I can't make you breakfast.”

“It's alright Darling. I am assuming it was SHIELD.”

“Yeah. They want to assess my skills. This test is early.. so I am assuming the transfer is happening soon.”

“So we will be living together in the cursed tower?”

“Will it be so cursed with your savior?” Alicia laughed as she turned to face him, her dark eye makeup forced her already bright eye color to be more pronounced. "I can't wait to rescue you from your captors of the cursed tower. Especially if they know I'm not so helpless."

"I suppose it would be nice..." Loki trailed off.

Alicia saw his jaw clench. She went and gave slow kisses. His arms wrapped firmly around her as if to protect her from the world. A cell phone was ringing forcing a growl out of Loki. He let Alicia go and went to his phone. “Yes brother?” Loki’s annoyed face was replaced with excitement. "Excellent. I suppose I could give my best efforts to stay out of trouble. Good luck." Loki moved to hold Alicia as the phone hung up and was thrown on the bed. “You better hurry Darling, we are getting a whole three days without me having to physically check in. They are apparently going on some routine mission and do not need my help. This is also a huge test I must pass with flying colors of the rainbow bridge.”

"I'll be sure to keep you in line." Alicia pecked his lips and tried to leave. Loki held her and eased her lips to move with his. She whispered his name with their lips still moving together. She let him continue kissing and muttered, “I’m late.”

“You can blame it on me.” She chuckled his name and Loki reluctantly let go of her.

“Yeah. Because that worked so well the last time with Fury. And my father..”

“Darling,” Loki purred. “You are forgetting I would get us out so easily. How about we just stay here a little longer.” His hands went down her sides and around her hips.

“Loki, get your insatiable hands off of me. And please behave yourself.”

Loki took his hands off of her, and took on the stance as someone pledging an oath, “Best behavior.”

“Good, Now let's go.”

Loki did not behave, at all when they were alone. On the way to SHIELD his hand was between her legs rubbing her through her pants. In the hallways, his hand was on her lower back. As soon as no one was around and Loki claimed there was a blind spot, his hand would fall and squeeze her ass. And as soon as they were in the personal training room that was only occupied by them still...

Alicia groaned as she was pushed to the wall and his lips were on hers, hands pulling her hair so she had to look up at him. Then when he was done with her mouth the tug on her hair grew more taunt. Lips were all over her neck and one hand traveled under her tight clothes till his hand met with slick folds. “Mhhm. Darling. It seems you can't wait any longer. Should I take you now? Make it quick before you sister, or even your father comes in?”

All of this teasing ad Alicia's body on fire. Even more so with the threat of being caught, but she didn't want him to quit. Damn him for knowing that.

Alicia pushed him back and moaned exasperated, “We don't have time for that.”

“We have some time. Maybe I could make an Illusion so we can not be seen as I satisfy your frustration.” Loki’s kisses were wet along her neck as his tongue slid across her sensitive points, “I’ll take care of the visuals, while you control the sound. It would be a very motivating form of training.”

Alicia pushed him away to glare, then harsh eyes closed tightly as he stopped rubbing her nerve and inserted three fingers at once, "Loki! My God!"

"I do believe I am a God in a broad spectrum...But being yours specifically comes with great pleasure."

That asshole… "Bite your tongue."

Loki licked along the outer ear, "I can think of a better way to use my tongue, Darling."

Alicia pushed him away, and then clung to him as those fingers made her vision blur. "Oh my fucking God!"

"Going to start a prayer? It just might be answered."

“Fuck me.” Alicia moaned as he pumped those fingers into her, “Later.”

Loki instantly removed himself from her and if looks could kill he would be dead due to her frustration. “As you wish, Love.”

Alicia regained her breath and really debating on continuing, but she couldn't be caught -Espcially by her family. She howled in frustration and pointed a finger at him. “You said you were going to be on best behavior.”

“The behaviors you love best.”

Alicia knew that smug smile meant he already had a whole list of witty things to say. She opened her mouth then huffed, “Lets go train.” She tried to make herself presentable on her own. Then muttered an annoyed thanks when she looked as if she just got ready, without a distraction. Alicia was in her uniform. The pants were black and made of stretchy fabric that clung to her body. There was mesh on the outside of her legs from her ankle up to just past her mid thigh. Also a skin tight black sleeveless v-neck shirt tucked into the pants. A mesh material as a halter to connect the strapless corset type top tighter and firmly to her body. Her leather belt through pant hoops then the belt around her waist. The knee high boots zipped on the inside.

“Alright love. Would you like to practice projection, illusions?” Loki grinned knowing full well she would be frustrated, “or that cloaking spell?” the glare was earned and worth it.

The door opened quickly with a bang against the wall. Marcibeth spoke loudly, “You guys have sex again or what?”

“Well I believe Alicia was just about to say a prayer when you walked in.” Loki smirked at Alicia’s glare.

Alicia rolled her eyes, “Anyway.. Is the transfer happening soon?”

“That’s what I gathered. Well, at least you will be with a team now.” Marcibeth paused as her smirk grew, “Plenty more people to hear you two. At Least I’ll have quiet while I try to sleep.”

“We are not that loud…”

“I disagree. There are going to be more people to agree with me. You should really put that cloaking spell to use.” Marcibeth paused before speaking again, “What is your Avenger name and look going to be?”

Alicia’s eyebrows knitted together. “I don’t know” Alicia said as she went and started her stretch of various yoga poses. Loki watched her with too much interest and pretended to focus on his daggers as he tossed them around.

Loki saw Alicia’s father walk in finally and Loki approached him before he could start the assessment. “May I have a word?”

“What do you need to talk about?”

“I would like to know what your family, specifically you in particular, would like as a dowery.”

Marcus coughed into his hand.

Loki continued, “I assume it is Midgarian tradition as well as in Asgard where the person asks for the loved ones family for permission.”

“It is a thing here as well but dowery’s are not needed too much anymore.”

“So will I have your blessing?”

Marcus looked at the floor as he rubbed his stubble, “I know you two are… infatuated with the other.” Marcus ran his hand along his scalp, “You two really bring out the best in each other, I suppose to an extent. I know you are probably the best one in all of the universe to protect her, so I am thrilled with that knowledge. I know she wants childr-” Downcast eyes shot to Loki’s, “Is she pregnant?”

Loki chuckled then put Marcus’ worries to rest, “No. Alicia has made it clear she does not want children now and she has always had contraceptive to prevent natural reproduction.”

His sigh of relief made Loki smile.

“I am asking for the future so I can propose when the time was right.”

Marcus rose an eyebrow, “You think that will be soon?”

“I honestly have no idea. I really want it-”

“Perfect? Just ask. Trust me anytime is perfect. Hiding what you want will only delay happiness, maybe ruin it.”

“So I have your blessing?”

"One condition." Marcus held his hand towards Loki. "You must protect her. At all costs, no matter what the price. Alicia is reckless when it comes to her own safety. You have seen it.”

“I have seen her throw her own safety around. I already made that promise to her so you have my word.” Loki shook his hand. Loki grinned, “They are talking about us and not hiding the fact that they are staring.”

Marcus gave Loki his first smile just for him. “Let’s get back to work”

Marcibeth crossed her arms, “Alright. Spill it. What were you talking about.”

Their dad crossed his arm across his broad chest. Feet shoulder width apart. Back straight as a sword. Amused facial expression giving his powerful display away. Their father sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. His fingers rubbing at his stubble. “The rest of my life just became a ton more stressful, or much easier..” Then he ran his fingers through his peppered hair as he turned.

"What did you talk about?"

Loki smiled looking away from her. "Something, love."

Alicia's voice was laced with heavy sarcasm, "Well I would have never guessed. I wanna know what was said. Grumpus smiled at you."

Alicia’s father came back to her and threw a staff to her. "We are not saying a word."

Alicia caught with ease and spun it around her hand. When the staff hit the top of her hand she threw her arm up, thus flinging the staff in the air.

Her father jabbed at her with the end of his staff and she spun out of the way swinging her leg up at his face. She knew her leg would not make contact and was only to put her father back and keep her spinning. Alicia caught the staff and continued the spin to swing at him full force with the staff once both feet were grounded. There was a loud clank of metal against metal.

Alicia grounded herself immediately and stepped back as her father front kicked. As his foot connected with the ground he swung and Alicia blocked it with her own staff. Alicia twisted her body and went for the hit to her Father’s side by pulling the staff towards her body and extending the staff to him, getting inside of his defense.

He recoiled with a groan. Alicia disarmed him by swinging sharply between his hands with a turn with her hips and side kicked him. She swung her staff towards his head but stopped before making contact.

The rattle of the staff bouncing on the ground echoed through the room.

Then lightly tapped him with the end at the place that would have easily knocked him out.

Alicia put her staff along her forearm as it angled towards the ground and offered her father the other arm to assist him in getting up.

“Very good.” Her father said rubbing his side. “You have already learned a whole bunch from Loki.”

Alicia smiled, “He has been helping greatly.”

"Well then, I think you are in good hands then."

Alicia saw her dad look at Loki with a smile. "Alright. What's going on? And don't give me sarcastic remarks or lies."

Marcus walked away from Alicia. "I'm not saying anything. Go practice."

Alicia's mouth opened closed but Marcus shooed her away. "Whatever." Alicia walked to, "Loki! Come on. Magic Shield."

"Well then, let's start."

A few hours later, with many forced breaks Loki let her lay on the ground as she produced sweat by the buckets. "You are not allowing the magic to flow. You hold it back. Once you learn to control it better you won't get so heated." Loki watched Alicia growl, "sounds like you need fed. Let's get cleaned off and get food." Loki saw Alicia was very tired and took 'fuck her later' as a possible tomorrow morning, or further off promise.

At the dining hall Alicia got her food but didn't just eat. She was talking to others about the new assessment and how to prepare. Soon enough the brave group of 4 men left but still eyed her from afar. Loki glared at them and they promptly turned and looked at their food. Loki felt Alicia's hand on his as she worked her hand into his, telling him to relax.

"They were flirting. It's not a big deal."

Loki kept staring and ignored her statement. Alicia started scribbling on her tablet.

“Do you ever rest?” Loki asked.

“She’s a bit of a workaholic.” Marcibeth said butting in.

Alicia’s eye roll was subtle, “Pursuer of knowledge.”

“Meh. Same thing.” Marcibeth shrugged then handed them water bottles.

Marcus grumbled, "Marcibeth leave your sister alone."

Alicia inquired, "So do you guys have any idea as to when we are meeting with Fury?"

"Well I think he-"

And then there was a man standing at their table telling them Fury wanted their presence.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad news

Loki heard, "Get. Drawin... Stuff" Alicia forced out.

Loki had his attention mostly on her already. He summoned papers and a pen. He put them on the table. The pen he placed in her hand, lead her hand to the paper.

Currently Alicia had drawn her father, fatally injured. She was holding him, obvious despair on her face with angry tears flowing like a waterfall. She was also battered as well but she would live. The surrounding area looked as if they were in an open field.

Loki took that piece of paper, "Good Darling. Now. What are the decisions leading up to this?" He placed a blank paper in front of her.

  
Someone on the hill above Asgard. A rocket being launched down into the city.

"Good Darling." Loki moved that paper and replaced it. "Show me the moments after the original vision."

People running closer and Alicia's father talking to Loki.

Loki carrying a screaming Alicia, kicking and hitting Loki.

Alicia curled in bed, in the dark and crying.

Alicia's eyes were lost, brighter, and tears flowed from them. She was shaking but her hand only trembled slightly.

Loki took the papers and handed them to Furry.

"You did good Darling. Now. Listen to my voice. Listen to the area you are in. Ease out of your visions and come to present time. The real world."

Loki saw her eyes starting to come to life and finding their place. As she did her emotions tied to her vision hit her. Her face conveying distress. Tears fell from her eyes faster causing a steady stream. She started to fall to the floor as sobs started to rack her body.

Loki was quick to catch her. Holding her in his arms.

He hushed her. He pulled her to sit on his lap.

Her back was against his chest. She was trying to curl up in a ball, crying loudly, and growling in frustration.

Loki held her still as possible. He held her firmly, trying to use pressure to ease her out of her state of mind. Gently ran his fingers where they could touch her. He applied only enough pressure to make his touch known. "It's ok Darling. You did good. You are going to be alright." He whispered in her ear, "I'm here." It took a few minutes but Alicia's body grew more slack. She was only whimpering now. "Good," Loki purred. "Take your time Darling."

Slowly Alicia relaxed into him. Her head resting on his shoulder, legs slack against his. Her arms were now loose and trying to fall by her sides but Loki had his arms around hers to keep her from falling.

Loki's heart clenched tightly he felt it was going to stop. He noticed deep nail indents where her nails rested. Some of the nail indents were bleeding. Enough to let Loki know; once this vision comes true she will at least self harm.

Loki tried to move Alicia so he could heal her but she reached for Loki. Loki watched Marcus with a strong intensity as his hand went to her head.

"She's burning up." Marcus's eyes met with Loki's, "Is that normal?"

Loki healed her quickly and helped ease her temperature. "It is for how long she was in her visions." Loki moved Alicia so he could pick her up bridal style. "I need to get her somewhere quiet."

Alicia nuzzled into him with a mewl. Her body completely exhausted.

Loki gently set her on the bed in a room with various monitors. When Loki tried to move away from her a weak, "Stay," was heard. Loki sat on the edge of the bed; brushing hair away from her face, running his hand along her arms with enough pressure to be felt, and telling her everything was fine.

Loki heard the footsteps of Marcus entering the room, "Is she asleep?"

Loki knew she was about five minutes ago. He just wanted to comfort her. "Yes."

"Fury wants to talk to you."

Loki followed Marcus to the meeting room with all of Alicia's drawings.

Furry took his power stance, eyeing and studying Loki. Loki took his authoritative court stance as he did on Asgard when in meetings.

"Now that I have seen it for myself instead of just receiving the images..How did you know how to get more information from her and why was she so distressed?"

"I have seen many witches being guided through their visions. The longer they are in their visions, the stronger they feel the emotions from the events. This is the most intense vision she had with me present. The question is... What do we do now?" Loki's finger ran along his lip. He could start the application process for a healer… it was a long process and Loki knew her "civilian" life would be ruined.

"Well obviously we tell Alicia-" Alicia's father attempted to say.

"Not yet," Loki growled.

"Why not?" Furry asked with the same intensity as Loki.

"She has injured herself to the point of drawing blood." Loki spoke on behalf of the Midgardian's poor knowledge, "It means she will inflict self harm or even try to kill herself once the vision takes place."

Loki saw her father's face. The emotion overwhelming his face, but it was in a flash, as quickly as it came it was gone.

Loki felt the same way once he saw her blood.

Alicia's father looked in thought... "When her mother was killed by a man… Edward.. Alicia was upset when she drew the vision of the man outside our house... She drew blood then as well. She-" His eyes closed tightly. His eyes scanned everyone else, "I'm telling you this so you can keep an eye on her."

Loki picked at his hand. He did not have meaningful intentions of hurting her but... Her vision. He was going to be the one to pull her from her father. He knew she was going to be hurt that way, possibly hate him for it.

"Loki?"

Loki looked to where the soft voice came from.

"Alicia." Loki took steps to her. Carefully. "How do you feel Darling?"

Her eyebrows scrunched together and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "I... I don't know." She took slow steps to him.

Loki held out his arms slightly and she took rushed steps to him. He met her, instantly wrapping his arms around her as she let out a sob. He hushed her and ran his hand over the back of her head. He felt terrible. This was partly his fault. He kept her in the visions too long and the emotions were so strong they blended into her present time.

Alicia wiped at her eyes and face before facing everyone else. She moved slightly away. "What... What was my vision?"

There was quiet.

Alicia looked up at Loki. "Loki?"

Loki put hair behind her ear. "We are working on how to handle it. Don't worry about it for now."

Loki's heart broke as her face contorted into absolute fear, new tears streaming down her face.

Alicia asked, "What is it?"

Alicia's father stepped beside them, "Your exhausted, let's get you to sleep again."

"No!" Alicia said pushing away from Loki. "You ALWAYS insist I know so everything turns out better! What are you hiding?!"

"Nothing Al-"

"I had a vision. Show me."

Loki moved to hold her again but she swatted at him. The look in her eyes were that of the effects of the vision and anger from not knowing what the vision was.

"We will talk about it at a later date. We need to let you relax Darling." Loki took careful steps to her, "Darling, I kept you in your vision for too long… the things that you feel are just a side effect."

An extremely frustrated growl tore through her throat. “I obviously need to make this better.” She pushed him away again. "It can't be good. It can't. I feel so...so. Just terrible. Sad and mad-with such intensity it's pulling me apart." Alicia held herself tightly. "What were they?!"

No one said a thing.

Alicia groaned as she turned on her heel, "I'm going to my room."

"What if we let her make it better?" Furry suggested once the door slammed shut.

"We would have to tell her then." Alicia's father countered.

"You might be able to live after all of this." Furry retorted.

"It might work," Marcibeth spoke up from the table looking at the visions with interest.

Furry laid the pictures on table. Then removed the picture from the past. "We can not change this."

The only pictures left;

Alicia's father laying fatally injured, Alicia holding him, crying.

People running closer. And Alicia's father talking to Loki.

Loki carrying a screaming Alicia, kicking and hitting Loki.

Alicia curled in bed, in the dark and crying.

Loki was running his finger across his lip as he thought. Loki pointed to the picture of Alicia's father talking to him. "What would you be saying here?"

Alicia's father didn't hesitate, "Probably to keep her safe at all costs." Alicia’s father quickly spoke. “What if she goes into another coma?”

Loki’s stiff shoulders tensed more as he spoke realizing he would have multiple tasks in a short time. “I could put her deep dreamless sleep before that happens and she could rest until her body was prepared to wake.” He would have to have perfect timing.

There was a knock at the door and Loki stepped in. "You can see your visions. I am sorry I kept you in them for so long… you will see why I did."

Alicia nodded and she could barely hear herself when she replied, "okay." Alicia was fully expecting a coma if she was going to be able to make the visions better. She already wanted to go to sleep.

She walked out into the meeting area, and no one stopped her from her visions. Alicia walked to the table, seeing drawings. Tears welled in her eyes. She kneeled beside the table. She felt the eyes on her but she kept herself calm, on the outside at least.

She started to think..

She could heal her father. For a wound of that size she would need to practice more. She felt bile rising up her throat. Healing magic wasn't that hard for Alicia and her father’s life seems to be on the line. She didn’t want to think about it but.... Her father could be taken. What would happen after that would be up to the capturers, but there would be a chance he'd be alive.

Someone comforting her. Probably Loki. But...she already felt so angry at him already. Alicia understood that Loki was probably just following orders but this was probably the extreme sadness and anger she felt.

Loki took her hand before she could get close to that paper, “I am going to walk you through these next set of visions. When you are done I’m going to use a spell to put you to sleep so you can recover. It is a precaution against a coma state.”

Alicia nodded, pulled from his grasp and started to draw.

Loki’s heart plummeted when she pulled away without a word. Without an ounce of kind warmth. Tons of fire and ice mixing within her and that was the energy she was putting out. The intensity left Loki with a burning sensation, not of passion he felt before but of a sharp pain in his chest. So he pushed the feeling down into one of the dark corners in his mind.

Loki watched her getting tired quickly from the next oncoming visions as she changed the one she had just had. She was very clever, thinking to let the people take her father as they would likely use him to trap Alicia. If Loki was ever right about anything in his life, she was going to willing jump into that trap again. Loki saw new sweat forming on her. Her eyes starting to brighten.

  
Loki remembered well. He would not ask anything about time. The gods better be on anyone’s side who would.

He watched her and worry ate at him. The feelings growing from that dark place in his mind. She couldn't possibly handle another vision. Loki tightened his jaw and swallowed. Loki was going to be there for her. Do as she had commanded and pull as much as he could from her. Her eyes got brighter and lost.

Loki slipped a new piece of paper at the sign of the new visions. He let Alicia draw the first vision.

Loki saw her chained, the symbols Asgarian for cancelling all Sedeir and magic. Those cuffs cause unbelievable pain. It was the worst form of torture for a Seder wielder because magic was held in the body wherever it was and grew within the person without any release. The obvious marks on her skin showed other obvious pain as well. He had an idea of who could do this. Then there was a figure being drawn. Loki talking to Alicia. Grateful his expression looked worried in the image. If it was anything other than this, Loki would be thrown away for sure.

Loki was almost stuck inside his mind but his eyes saw her hand starting to slow in its movements.

“Good Darling,” Loki slid the vision to the center of the table and set the new paper in front of her with the other hand. “Very good. Show me something before.”

She was in a press conference meeting being added as a new Avenger.

Loki had enough of watching Alicia shake and tremble as if she was in Jotunheim.

“You did good Darling. Ease out of your visions, slowly. Take one thing at a time.”

Loki had his hand near Alicia’s head, ready. He had to get this perfect. Her eyes becoming clear, confident and stubborn, as well as heavy with an impending sleep. Loki took his slim chance and felt his spell work. Loki caught her quickly. The hand once on her forehead cradled her head and the other arm wrapping around her back. Loki pulled Alicia to his chest.

Her father quickly spoke up. “Did it work?-Is she under your spell?”

“Yes. I can feel it working already. I imagine it will only be a few hours of rest.” Loki refrained from looking down at her, “She is remarkably strong.”

Loki stayed with Alicia so the spell would work better. He knew Alicia would jump into a trap but, into this one? Loki found some comfort in knowing he got there… but how long would she be in them? He knew Luit. He had the ability to stop all magical energy from flowing. He was an interrogator for Asgard because of his ability. Luit disappeared just a month ago...

Alicia woke up in a better state of mind and saw Loki in thought. She whispered his name. And his eyes were hers. She smiled a little and she saw relief flood into him as his shoulders relaxed. "Thank you for getting more from me…"

Loki's eyes went wide and looked away briefly, "Alicia.. you drew blood, which means you will self harm once the vision is done. If you feel overwhelmed, please. Let me, anyone know." Alicia saw Loki's hand move then stop.

She held his hand and kept her eyes where they merged, "I will try."

Her hand was held to his lips with a firm kiss. He held with hers with both of his hands. Alicia couldn't keep her eyes from his flooded with tears. He kissed her hand gently but his lips stayed there he closed his eyes and the dam was broken. Alicia saw his eye shut tighter, felt his lips in a deep frown as he pushed them on to her hand more.

Alicia wiped his face and brought his forehead to her lips. A tear escaped her own eyes. Loki pulled from her. His hands cupped her face and he stared into her eyes, "promise me."

Alicia wanted to look away but Loki did not let her. Alicia had no choice, but something prevented her from giving an absolute promise, "I will try to let you know."

Loki took the promise as is and Alicia felt he knew that would be the answer. Loki let her see the after visions. She was obviously torchered and she saw the odd cuffs. Then Alicia trying to say something to Loki as she was chained still.

Alicia pointed to the cuffs and looked at Loki, "Are these Asgardian symbols?"

"Yes Darling. The symbols are for canceling magic."

Alicia hummed. Looking at the image again, "Can some be made?" She looked at him, "I know you get there but maybe I can practice being in this situation."

"I would prefer you not. That is extremely painful magic cancelation."

"Maybe I could get used to the pain with exposure. Either way. Those cuffs get on me sooner or later." Loki looked away from her then she continued, "no one knows how long I will be in them either." She knew Loki was going to say something but she grabbed his hand. "This is going to happen, the only thing to do is to prepare what we can."

"You are not going to "train" to try to get used to that."

Alicia looked at Marcibeth, "sooner or later."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out in the open

Many more weeks passed. The Avengers and civilians knew about their relationship since they went on more dates, took walks and browsed stores together. During all hours of the day when both of them were free from duties.

Alicia went to press conferences to support him. They tried to question her, Alicia held her hands up as if to stop the questions, shook her head. Then pointed at the Avengers or Asgardians. "I'm not the one here to be questioned."

However things got really personal when a reporter asked, "How did you get a woman like Alicia? Especially with your history."

The look on Loki's face was confident but at the last statement she saw his eyebrows furrowed for a second. Then complete mischief in his eyes. "You think I had her fall for me?"

Everyone was silent besides a few clicks of cameras. "Well yes," the waver in the reporter's voice was a stark contrast from the confidence he displayed earlier.

Alicia bit her lip trying not to laugh and to stop from smiling too big in anticipation.

"Well you all have seen her charm." Loki waved his hand towards Alicia. She shrugged dramatically at the attention and the room filled with laughter.

Every one knew of Alicia. The sweet girl with the God of lies.

However only Loki and SHIELD agents were aware Alicia was apart of SHEILD and was trained to protect herself. It was agreed among those people Alicia would be transferred to the Avengers and become part of that team soon.

Targets were on her head even more with their relationship official. There was a group chat found by SHIELD that people were planning on using her to get to Loki as revenge for New York. People had approached Alicia while Loki was, and was not present. Alicia used her wit and calming charm to keep the situation non violent as possible. In other words preventing Loki from killing anyone.

There were people who supported the relationship because they saw how happy both of them were. Alicia had won the hearts of those people herself, mostly. Loki had acquired several fan bases at how protective he was over her. Innocent chats had that perspective.

Then, dark chats among the BDSM community made their desires for the dark prince unashamedly clear. People tried to flirt with both of them, Loki got jealous when Alicia was flirted with while Alicia found it amusing, greatly loving the sex after those encounters. No matter of how gentle or rough the sex was: Loki was persistent of being on top to be able to satisfy her.

The times when they both consented to rough love making Alicia loved reminders. Loki was very hesitant about not healing her but came to the agreement to leave his mark on places no one would see. He also made her agree to letting him heal her to a subtle discomfort. Loki knew by now how to handle her subspace and the aftermath that sometimes followed. A ton of cuddling, warmth, chocolate, and if they had time he would read or talk to her until she fell asleep.

The Avengers were fiercely protective of Alicia. They might have "happened to be in the same location as them." Loki held her close when Thor was around, those nights were particularly possessive. Loki loved to take her slowly but with dirty talk.

"You love when I take you like this?" Loki demanded in Alicia's ear, thrusting deep into her from behind and pulling on her hair. The other hand between her legs, fingers rubbing her very sensitive nerves as his arm pulled her backwards. She often was too wrapped into pleasure but Loki continued with his observation. "Love to have me absolutely crazy while you are so friendly with all those idiotic pursuers. And you don't want me to do anything to them. Yes, I know you love those encounters because you are always drenched with anticipation. Even now you are dripping down both of our thighs."

Loki would roll his hips more dramatically that she loved, "ooh Darling. Are you so close now? I can feel you rippling with need. Maybe I should stop and leave you frustrated as I am-"

Alicia would beg urgently for release, telling him she wasn't flirting. Loki knew she never flirted, but her being nice drove him insane. She did decline their advances and got closer to Loki. Of Course he would hold her and glare at the brave individual.

With a slap to her rear and a tug on her hair, he growled loudly, "Must you always use the same excuse?"

Alicia would apologize with her promise that he was the only one for her.

"You be sure to remember that." And Loki would give her further reminders as to who she belonged to.

Loki did not need to worry so much when they went to Asgard. She was dressed in his colors which marked her as his. No one dared to step out of line like the disrespectful Midgardians.

Alicia wore the armor the first few times she was at Asgard. She complained a multitude of time and then completely refused to touch the metal. Alicia swore up and down that she was never going to wear armor ever again because it was uncomfortable. Even after Loki had many designs for her, she refused. Once Loki explained that armor is just part of Asgardian culture she gave lean way… but she was somehow winning the battle with less protective armor with each visit.

On days filled with pure joy like today. They caught the most attention by everyone because they were like young lovers. Loki had her by his side as he spoke with Thor, Jane, and others about matters of Asgardians. Alicia gave him a kiss on the cheek and excused herself.

Alicia walked towards the direction of the bathrooms and disappeared into the crowds. Making a huge loop around to children playing with bubbles. She wanted to have fun with them and asked for their assistance in mischief. She guided them down wind from the group she just left and told them to produce as many bubbles as they could.

The bubbles were carried by the gentle wind and caught everyone's attention. The children squealed when they were caught and laughed as Loki chased a sprinting Alicia. Loki yelled at her for disturbing the conversation. Then caught her from behind and spun her around.

Alicia was trying to pry his arms away from her, "Loki put me down!"

"No Love. I think I might just carry you all day."

Alicia laughed at the suggestion. "Loki! People are staring!"

"So let them," purred into her ear.

Loki carried her back to the group despite her vocal protests. Her premature laughter gave away her plans. As soon as Loki set her down she tried to get away. Loki pulled her close and held her firmly against him so she could not cause more mischief.  
  
Everyone knew it was all good fun and were laughing at the couple. Loki's smug look turned into a forced seriousness, which furthered Thor's laugh. Loki's voice was low and authoritative, "Now Jane was just discussing about making a new bifrost on Earth before the disruption."

Alicia pushed on his chest with a teasing huff.

Alicia admired the beautiful light elf woman that spoke up, "It would make it much easier for us and other realms to keep in contact. Traveling from Alfheim is very long and dangerous." Her light-hearted facial expressions turned hard as she was in thought. Her very tan skin and long lighter hair color glowing in the sunlight.

She and her companions looked heavenly. Her once bright eyes were clouded with thoughts that Alicia felt were dark in nature.

Thor crossed his arms and looked down in thought. "We will need similar materials as the one we had in Asgard. We would also need to convince the people of Earth to let such a powerful machine be built. SHEILD would be difficult since it would open more travel to Midgard."

"In order for us to start, all travelers to Midgard should be instructed to bring supplies." Alicia watched Loki rub his lips in thought, "do we have the instructions or designs for this? It will take an immense amount of magic to get the bifrost up and running."

"There is knowledge on the subject but it is kept among the older architects and sorcerers." Thor spoke again, "I have discussed with them and naturally they are weary to share the information with non-Asgardians." Thor made a displeased sound, "should the bifrost fail it would cause mass damage damage to Earth."

Alicia had a quick idea and spoke fast to keep the vaguely preplanned speech from fleeing her mind, "Could it be placed in space? Travel could be restricted to Earth because transportation would be needed to even reach the planet. I imagine placed further away the catastrophic damage would be less than if placed on the actual planet." She felt Loki rub her side with his thumb as praise.

Jane was filled with excitement. "She could be onto something. The materials would not take up space on Earth and would already be in the location for easier placement. We would need to figure out the perfect spot to minimize potential damage. We could make simulations to get a better idea."

"We still need to discuss the idea with Midgard to maintain the peace we have." Loki looked confident but Alicia saw his forced worry.

Alicia spoke up, "Given the fact that travel is still going to happen without the bifrost, that could be the best leverage we have. As well as it would keep the peace between all other world's. Thus resulting in more treaties and less war."

One of the Asgardian advisors laughed with amusement, "these two have switched mindsets since they got together."

Alicia smiled at Loki, "I think we bring out all aspects and compliment each other."

The other advisor that was significantly older spoke up with pure joy, "It's as if Loki is a millennium younger."

A heartbeat.

Loki did not want to be younger.

Alicia poked his side with a gleam in her eye. "He brings out my younger self too."

Thor smiled but he sighed heavily.

Valkyrie spoke up, "We will prepare a speech for a live broadcast after running through simulations, list of supplies, and talking with the elders."

"For now let everyone rest. It was a long day and we all have an abundance of things to think about. We will be in touch." The light elves left without another word.

"Ladies how about you go ahead of us. I would like to speak to Loki."

Loki rose an eyebrow at Thor.

"Do not fret brother we will be close behind them."

Loki watched as the elders walked away and then Alicia go with Valkyrie and Jane in another direction. Alicia and Jane talked excitedly about something and Alicia gestured widely around her. The shoulderless cape that started at the intricate gold metal around her shoulders as well as around her upper back. The metal was connected by a lace that was woven criss cross across her collar bones. Down and around her shoulders hung chains. The cape connected a small amount in front to the armpit and as well as the place between her shoulder blades, of course to the metal shoulder protection. The pieces were connected by golden metal bracelets. Anytime she moved her arms the sheer fabric moved with her.

The dress she had on was strapless and brought the attention to the bare spots of chest, shoulders, and shoulder blades not hidden by the poor excuse of protection. Of course she refused to wear armor so Loki had the designers come up with intricate designs of metal. Even if it was not really going to help in defense in anyway. Metal was common in Asgard.

Alicia's dress flowed with the wind as well. The silk dress had a variation of green shades but stayed close to his emerald color. There was a black sash blowing to the side and Loki remembered it hanging loosely around her hips, capturing the lower half of her body due to the vertical ripple of dark and lighter greens of the dress.

The sun broke through the clouds and everything glowed. Her skin. Hair. The metal caught in the more pronounced areas. From his spot behind her the dress was even able to catch some light through the sheer black cape. Loki wished he could be in front of her as she walked, see that smile playing on her face as she talked to Jane and her eyes lit up as bright as the sun.

"You really love her don't you?"

Loki's face turned but his eyes stayed on her till they no longer could. "You have heard me tell her that many times."

"I think you should officially court her. Ask her."

"Thor. It is only a mere two months before our year anniversary. Midgardians do not get engaged in a short amount of time."

"Well… some do after a few hours."

Loki scoffed as Thor started to walk to follow the women, "and the sooner they are engaged the less success the marriage has." Loki looked at Thor, "and what about you? When is your ceremony?"

Thor's smile was nervous, "I was actually planning to ask her during dinner."

"You two get along well enough... I suppose if things don't go well I could veil you in smoke, if that would help."

"Loki.."

He snickered at Thor's nerves. "I jest. Really brother you two do well together. Asgardians will thrive with her by your side at the throne."

"What? No plans to rule yourself?"

Loki faltered in step as Thor pushed him. "I wouldn't mind but Alicia wants a simple life as possible."

"I heard her say she sees you as Loki. No titles. Although. People say she lies, she wants your wealth and the attention the comes with royalty."

Loki could not help but laugh. "She refuses to call me anything besides my name, gets into a big fuss when I gift her things. As you have seen she hates the media attention and waves the reporters away." Loki shook his head, "gossip is very terrible on Midgard. Not even based on facts and spreads as quick as Hel's fire on dried grass."

Thor chuckled quietly, "you are right about something, brother."

Loki rolled his eyes, "you act as though I'm not capable of coming up with well thought out plans-."

"Tricks."

Loki wanted to hit that smug look off of his brother's face. Then smirked, "Must I get my Lady to remind you it takes a sharp mind and skill to use those tricks?"

It was as if Loki was seeing Thor going through all of the times Alicia stabbed him with her wit. "She is a very fierce one.. I can only imagine how our parents would have liked her."

"Odin would lock her away." Loki felt his nails digging into his fist and wanted Alicia's gentle touch with a face full of calm affection.

"Mother would love her. I'm sure. You were her favorite." Thor continued after Loki gave Thor a look of disbelief, "it showed in the way she would try to get you out of trouble you caused." Thor clapped Loki's shoulder, "Both mother and father would approve of who you are now, loving her in an extension of you."

Loki watched his love as she was approached by a group of young children and their parents. Alicia got down to hug each one of them. The children took turns hugging the three women walking together. Loki stood behind her, "love.. did you get another dress dirty?"

Alicia turned to face him with a toddler in her grasp, "oh Loki. It will wash out." She was smiling widely until the little one pulled her hair. She muttered an ow and Loki laughed but moved to untangle the little fingers. "She has a strong grip" Alicia's laughter turned into more quick mutterings of pain as the other hand held more hair.

"I am so sorry! She really loves to hold things" the mother scrambled to help Loki with the little girls hands. Once Loki got her fingers untangled the little hand curled around his finger and she babbled at him. Alicia held the other hand and smiled at Loki.

The mother spoke quietly, "She likes both of you. Especially you Prince Loki."

Alicia grinned, "she has good taste."

Alicia shivered as a vision was about to come true. Loki's worried eyes were on her when they made eye contact. Alicia heard a sound she dreaded. An object whistling, moving through the air so fast due to the thrusters attached.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Attack

Thor yelled for everyone to run and get down. People were already running away before the outburst. Alicia pulled all of the children behind her as well as the parents. Alicia heard wailing of a child and they were all alone screaming. She saw a little girl crying and frozen in place with fear. Without even a thought her body moved.

Loki screamed Alicia's name but she kept moving. She scooped the child up quickly and ran back using her magic to help move her limbs faster. As soon as she was near the others Loki threw up a strong shield and felt Alicia forcing her silencing shield around them. In a few seconds the rocket hit 10 feet in front of them.

Even with the shields the boom was loud and thumped in their chest. Once the explosion was over Loki forced his shield outwards to push the smoke away. Loki knew there would be an attack on the Asgardians but Alicia's vision only showed the people as ants because they were so far away.

The vision was a man on the hill that overlooked the city of Asgard shooting a rocket down onto the city. Loki knew it would be when Alicia was there. She drew her being welcomed to the Avengers as an “after this moment” vision. She was going to be hailed as a hero.

Alicia looked at the area searching to take offensive or defensive, "Loki alert my sister that we need extractions."

Loki saw what was in her sight. The villains attacking civilians as they worked their way towards Loki and Alicia. Loki conjured the phone and threw it at Jane, "there is only one number in there. Tell them Alicia gave the phone to you. Tell the woman we need "two" when she asks how many."

Thor held Alicia back as she tried to move forward. "Don't worry about her brother." Loki pulled her close and kissed her forehead, "Be Careful." He did not want to let her go and kept his lips against her forehead. He wanted her close so he could protect her himself but he already saw people that needed immediate healing.

"I got this."

Loki felt her hand moving between them to undo the tie to get the cape off. Loki had her in a shimmer of gold and she was changed into her black SHIELD outfit.

"Thank you. I will see you soon." Alicia pecked his lips and ran to the person who was in a growing pool of blood. A woman was beside him begging loudly, "please. Stay with me. Keep your eyes open. Vandrad!"

Alicia kneeled quickly beside him. "Hold his head. And keep his eyes on you. Do not let him keep them closed too long." Alicia placed her hands on the gash and felt for metal. The man groaned and screamed as Alicia pulled what she could and sent soothing healing magic through him. "This is a temporary fix. You will need to be seen immediately to get those other pieces out. It is going to be extremely painful to move but you need to get to safety. Help will be here soon from all points around here. Any point to get in and out. Get people to follow you and get as far as you can. People who are able, get them to help the injured. Carry them if they have too."

Alicia paused to let the woman demand the man keep his eyes open. Alicia stopped.

"The areas around the metal are going to be unbearable but get him and as many people as you can out of here." Alicia helped her get the man standing. "Are there injured healers you can point me to?"

The woman groaned with tears streaming her face as she stared to get the man walking, she nodded her head to another woman, "Over there."

"Thank you." Alicia went over to a person, an Asgardian. Hair was singed and glowing with fire still, her back had several burns all over. She was crying in pain with soft whimpers. She glowed with seder but the healing was slow and halted at some points with louder groans. Alicia tapped her head to get the fire to go out, "It's ok. Relax." Alicia sent magic to her back with the most severe burns. "Can you hear me?"

"Lady Alicia." The woman's voice was not strained because Alicia was helping soothe the pain for now, "I knew you had magic."

The sounds of people crying out in pain grabbed her attention, "Now is not a time to discuss that. I am going to heal you so you can heal people that can protect you, or grab an uninjured fighter. Heal other healers and get to as many people as possible. Stay in a group and watch each other. Work as a team."

The woman moved to get up, "I will manage now."

"Good. Do as I said. Pease. It will help so many."

"Alicia!"

"Jane! Did you call that number?"

"Yes. What is going on?!"

"I can explain later. Stay with Valkyrie and take this healer. She has the plan."

Alicia wiped the blood onto her shirt again and looked as many more needed healed. She saw Loki fighting. She turned towards the Asgardian healer who was healing a soldier. As soon as she was hovering over them she demanded quickly, "point me to another healer." The woman looked around quickly. As her Seder stopped healing a broken bone the man howled in agony, "The one in the brown and white. Red hair."

Alicia took off without another word. She healed the woman's burns and deep gashes from shrapnel. Alicia spoke quickly as she explained to the other healer. Valkyrie and Jane we're close and heard the plan. "Valkyrie get people to protect everyone. You will have help protecting Jane and the others to safety." The healer got up and the woman went and healed others.

Alicia heard footsteps running and heard guns being shot. Alicia threw up a SHIELD and pointed to Valkyrie, "Get everyone out of here." Alicia's shield dissipated despite her putting energy into it. As the people reloaded she ran towards the closest attacker. She heard the sequel of a large number of tires.

Alicia muttered, "finally."

She would knock them out with her physical body or put magic into them that would do the job if she got caught. She fought her way to Loki who seemed to be having a little struggle to take someone down.

When the man locked eyes with Alicia he deflected Loki's attack and ran at her pulling out a gun. Alicia put her shield around her body. She knew it was not going to stop the bullet at this distance but would slow it slightly.

Loki pulled the man to his chest quickly. Dagger at his throat just as fast.

"Alive!" Alicia yelled over the clashes of metal, gunshots, and screams. They needed information. They needed this man alive.

Loki's eyes met hers and he knew all too well what her plan was for the man. Loki whispered harshly in the man's ear, "drop the gun now or I will be sure to kill you slowly."

"LOKI!" Alicia's scream made him swing the man around to shield himself from an attack. The man choked as a dagger was plunged into his chest. Seeing a familiar face Loki pushed the man towards the other attacker. Knocking both of them down. Loki's dagger poised to strike. Alicia ran beside Loki as he pushed her behind himself.

The individual under the dying man laughed darkly as he pushed the other off of him. "Oh-ho-ho. Doll face. You are too sweet. Trying to save someone from the other side. You are a peace keeper." The man was up but move lessurally and stood relaxed as if they were having a normal conversation.

Loki spoke in a teasing manner, as he also looked relaxed as he put his arms out to shrug. "Luit. Who would have expected you to be on the other side?"

Lui started to circle but Loki knew better than to let Alicia get between them. Keeping Alicia behind him as he walked around her in a circle. Luit was known for stopping any type of Seder or magic and specialized in using that to torture people. Luit might have excelled in speed but he did not need strength, one touch from him was an eternity of pain for those with little magic and the stronger the magic, results in excruciating sensations.

"Loki. Does your dear Midgardian posses a ton of magic?" Luit's grin was sinister, "I would just hate to take her magic but that would be so worth it to see you suffer. The plan is to get Alicia because who had so recklessly got away from Asgard on the biggest ship had resulted in the death of my wife and unborn child."

Loki starred, unsure of what to say. He could direct him to the truth but put defenseless Jane in danger. It was not worth it. Either way Luit held the most ridiculous grudges. Loki kept focusing on staying away from the man. Alicia collided forcefully into his back and he was pushed into the grasp of Luit.

Alicia had been pushed by a brute of a man and then he grasped at her. Alicia nearly tripped at the contact of Loki. Alicia wasted no time of pushing on the brutes chest. Marcibeth had taught her some techniques, and she put one of the more painful ones to use. Alicia forced magic into him to make a mess of his diaphragm. Alicia could fix it if she wanted to but right now she had to help Loki who was howling and screaming in agony. She moved forward quickly.

Strong arms wrapped around her, "do not touch Luit."

"Let me go Thor! I need to help him!' Alicia watched as Luit pulled a dagger and was going to stab Loki.

Everything slowed. Every sound dull.

Alicia’s father grabbed the fast hand. Instantly screaming at the contact.

The dagger was redirected to her father’s stomach and pulled upwards. Loki fell to the ground groaning. Alicia did not know what to do. Both Loki and her father needed her; their sounds of distress and obvious agonizing pain. Alicia’s eyes frantically glanced at both of them. Luit was attacked by many Asgardian soldiers. Thor pulled Alicia with him and grabbed Loki.

Thor’s hand loosened on her and she sprinted to her father, shivering with the vision coming true. An instant stream of tears covered her face.

“No. Dad no.” Alicia started to heal him.

“You need to go.” Her father choked and blood fell from his lips, slithering down his neck.

"You know I heal you!" Alicia swatted at his hands that were trying to remove her hands. Alicia saw every contour of her father's face as lightning struck and thunder rolled through the sky.

Alicia sought out Loki and saw Thor protecting him. Loki's eyes came to life from the dull dazed look once they made eye contact.

"Alicia. Go. They are after you."

"I. KNOW!" Alicia screamed frustrated and panicked. "For fucks sake.. Stop IT!" Alicia was irritated at his hands trying to stop her.

Hands on hers.

Disheveled blonde hair laid out. Bright blue eyes. And such a kind smile. Those beautiful bright eyes dull as they closed.

"You did good. Alicia stop." It was her father's voice that brought her back.

Alicia forced magic into him quickly. She could see the wound closing quicker than what she used on the people before. Her father was groaning and Alicia swore she heard him chip a tooth as his teeth snapped together. Her father's eyes opened briefly then closed.

Marcus groaned through a tight jaw, "Keep your promise."

"What are you talking about? -dad?"

Loki nodded silently. He was in no position to fight the ones approaching, especially with Luit with them. Loki prepared himself and picked Alicia up around her chest. Instantly she screamed and thrashed about. Lightning cracked through the sky in such a flash it nearly blinded Loki.

Alicia screamed, "No! Loki! Let me go. Now!" She yelled her father's name in horror as he was grabbed by Luit. He wailed in pain as he was grabbed. Alicia's heart plummeted as her father's screeching halted. His body limp and thrown on the ground for the lackeys to pick up.

Luit yelled, "we will keep him as a trophy, until we get a more useful one to display."

Loki held Alicia tightly as he backed up and kept eye contact with Luit until they were gone. The vehicle sped away and was pursued by many SHIELD vehicles. Alicia crumpled to the ground and became muddy as the fierce rain kept her soaked. She was shaking and Loki knew it was not just the downpour of precipitation or the whipping wind.

"Alicia. You might have saved his life." Loki quickly realized that the word 'might' was likely the wrong word to use because she wailed louder. Loki pulled her close and stroked her back. "We need to get you out of here."

Thunder rumbling near constantly as lightning flashed in the sky too many times to count. "What the hell is going on?"

"Now is not the time. Thor."

"Well then make time. She possess magic? Heidemall told me. You lied. Again." Thor threw his arm towards the destruction, "is this because of you?"

Loki snapped as Alicia went limp in his arms, "Not now."

A heartbeat.

Loki walked past Thor and towards Fury in the far distance. Loki knew this was not Alicia's end. She had more visions of herself. Though they were not going to be a better experience, Loki found comfort that she was in the future.

Fury nodded towards multiple vehicles, "Get her in the van."

Loki shrugged off the people who tried to help him and gave any individual that dared take Alicia, a look that held promises of harm. He would guard Alicia closely now. More than he ever did because he knew she was in the future. Everyone knew Alicia was in the arms of pain and suffering as it started to whisper daunting words into her mind.

Loki could hear Thor yelling over the storm caused by his rage. "What do you mean you'll be in touch? -No you explain now."

The doors closed behind Loki as he was setting Alicia into the center of the van. He removed her clothes and tucked her in a heavy blanket. Loki stroked back wet hair. Why did it have to be today? Loki wanted to ask her such an important question, before her father was taken. Loki knew Alicia would want him there. He wanted it to be perfect…

Loki knew in the back of his mind all along that her father made him promise to keep her safe when he could not anymore. How was Loki to do that now? They both knew the future held the promise of torment but they never spoke of the safety of Alicia after that vision.

Loki knocked on the small door that separated the back to the driving cab. Once it opened he asked, "how did the extractions go?"

"They went well. The injured are safe and being looked at. There are many people talking about Alicia. She healed other healers. Sent them in the protection of Valkyrie and others. A huge group was formed and was able to accumulate enough to make a strong team. Then also the obvious about her magic."

The man was rambling forcing Loki to growl, "And the other extractions?"

"We got enough to question."

"It is not the number of bodies. It is the knowledge that they have."

"Let's hope the questioner can get what we need."

Loki closed the door with a slam.

He growled as his short nails dug into his hand. Loki was sure even if Alicia tried she would not succeed at calming him. She would look at him and comfort him. Loki didn't need to be comforted. He needed to be reassured she would be there for a billion more heartbeats.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new life

Alicia was awake and staring at the ceiling. Loki held her hand but she hesitated before holding his. They stayed like this for at least half an hour. Loki caressed her hand with both of his. He kissed her knuckles as he stood.

"Love. We need to get ready. The Avengers will be here soon." He placed a kiss on her temple. She closed her eyes and silent tears disappeared into her hair. "We need to get you a shower. Or would you want a bath?"

"Do I have too?"

"Yes love." He ran fingers carefully through her hair till the dried mud stopped him. He had never seen her so dirty before… mud and blood covered her. "You are filthy. I will help you."

Alicia allowed him to carry her. She was wrapped in blankets still. Loki's heart broke as she tried to hide within him and cried. Sitting on the edge of the tub, he soothed her while getting the tub ready. He had a few special herbs with calming effects specifically for this moment in mind. Loki cooed, "you are going to make it through this love. So much more."

How many heartbeats?

Alicia whimpered, "I want him back. I want him safe."

"He will be ok love." Loki kissed her head. "Get in the bath. Let me help you." Loki vanished the materials covering them as he entered the large bath.

Her nose wrinkled, "It smells kind of funny."

"It's Asgard herbs used to soothe away stress. Just relax I will make sure you are clean." Loki felt his known stressors melt away to only a small cube of ice. The rest of the stress? He could fall asleep he was so relaxed. That is why these herbs are only used with others present so the person in the bath would not drown. Loki was fast but gentle while washing Alicia. He rubbed fiercely at his own skin to get rid of the dirt and grime faster.

The whisper of his name as Alicia slumped onto him had Loki hurry to rinse both of them, "It's ok love. Relax. If you go back to sleep everything will feel much better. I will take care of you." Loki had already changed the dirty sheets with seder. Tea should be hot still from him making himself some just moments before she awoke. He heated it up just a little anyway. He ordered food to be prepared for them so when he ordered for it to her room the chefs could deliver everything faster.

Loki got her out of the tub and dried her as she sat on the chair in her bedroom. "You don't need to fight sleep love. It will make you feel better. The herbs work remarkably well when someone sleeps. Are you hungry?" Alicia nodded, "I will order it right away." Loki kissed her forehead again as she laid down.

As Loki was turning for the phone he felt a pull at his clothes. Loki used his Seder to order the food instead of calling to demanded harshly the food be done as of five minutes ago. Alicia needed him. Loki needed to be there for her more than she would admit.

"It is my fault."

Their conversation carried on quietly as Loki's hands comforted her.

"No love. It's not."

"Why did you take me?"

"Remember when I talked to your father? He made me promise to always protect you. I was in no position to save even you. With Luit's abilities my Sedeir was halted and unusable. I wouldn't have been able to fight any of those people. You were no better than I was. You used so much magic."

"You should have saved hi-"

"I couldn't. You would have attacked Luit and they would have what they wanted. You."

"You should have let them take me."

"Your father would certainly be dead. You saved him."

"It doesn't feel like it."

"I know love. But you did."

Loki held her in silence. Just when he was thinking of what to do to the staff for taking so long there was a knock at the door. Loki helped her get to the small table and went to the door. He made sure to have a stern look when he opened the door.

The familiar choppy dark hair pushed past him, "Come on Loki it's just me."

Loki turned once he saw the food tray in her hand. There were two others with trays but they cowered under his harsh stare. Loki saw Alicia staring at the food but did not eat anything he went to her side, "do you want something else?"

Her reply barely disturbed the silence, "No."

Loki waved his hand at the staff and they took their chance as quick as they could. Loki sat down beside Alicia and she got onto his lap. Loki wrapped his arms around her as she cuddled into his neck. Loki's neck slick with tears and he soothed her disheveled wet hair from her laying down. Loki gave her a bread roll and she took it. Loki kissed her head when he heard her chewing.

"I got some information. That Luit is an Asgardian that is the one to make those cuffs. They plan on using Grumpus as bait. As that vision shows...They get her and it's likely you will get there to save her. We knew that already. There are a ton of videos, pictures and survivors telling all points of the event. Alicia is the most popular topic. The child she saved has their grandparents now. The group she organised saved a ton of people and significantly reduced casualties. Everyone is asking about her and the man she threw a fit about as you took her away. Obviously that is Grumpus, some are claiming they heard Alicia call him dad. The Avengers refused to talk until they had more answers and promised to find them. Fury gave them our location and Alicia will be sent back with your team."

Loki glared as Marcibeth kept making a sandwich, "So you have nothing to keep her safe."

"Nope. You know they get her. Her visions come true everytime."

"Marcibeth. You know that food is not for you."

"I'm aware but I delivered. This is payment." Loki glared as she took a bite of a sandwich. Marcibeth smiled when Loki felt his eyebrows angle harshley.

Alicia turned her head, “Marci.”

Marcibeth laughed “Don’t sound so sad. Your going to be with your boy toy."

"I'm worried about you."

Loki watched as she sat up and wiped her tears.

"Fury already has a team ready for extractions for informants." Marcibeth was quick to silence her, "you are to act as though you moved to New York for your art." Marcibeth licked her fingers after she was done with the sandwich.

Loki could not stand people talking with a mouthful and the way she licked her fingers was noisy.

Alicia's voice quivered, "What if people ask about my use of magic?"

Marcibeth's hum was high as if she remembered an important part, "Loki taught you. Though many are claiming, 'she definitely was trained in magic. The results of her healing are proof of that. She orchestrated people in a plan in such a short time. So I can assume she has been training long before Loki arrived.' Her voice varied to show many people talking."

Alicia looked at her hands, "So what do I say?"

Loki rubbed her arm, "Just say it was taught by family that you lost touch with." He felt her tense and he pulled her back to him as he encased her in the protection and security of arms.

"I just don't understand…" Aicia pushed forward to sit up and put her elbows on the table. "He.." her hands went to her face, "my visions don't tell me he is coming back."

"Well… I imagine they let him go in exchange for you." Loki let his fingers trail up and down her back.

Silence so quiet that it was deafening.

Loki swore he could hear his heart pulsing.

"I am not willing to let that happen." Marcibeth said and her fingers curled but we're still in a claw shape instead of fisting. "Do not worry about me. I will figure something out." Marcibeth's hand fisted as she stood and had a smile that uncharacteristically threatened to turn to a frown. "This is probably the last I will see of you till… I'm actually not sure when."

"What?" Alicia's question was a hushed whisper.

"Yep. We are focusing on finding Edward, Luit and anything else to get Marcus back." Marcibeth waved her hand and walked away, "what you choose to do is up to you. I want to get more information out of these people."

The door shut.

"Alicia?" Loki asked as she got off of him and paced. Loki got up slowly with his hands raised slightly. "Lets-"

"Please." Alicia turned her back to him and threw her hand down and back at him. "Don't. I.. I can't."

Loki followed her as he spoke carefully, "Let's talk. Let's eat."

Alicia stopped once by the bed. "You eat. I don't have an appetite."

"Talk then."

Loki saw her shudder and was quick to cradle her in his arms.

He put her in the bed and comforted her the best he could. She had been through so much. The attack. Saving those people and using so much magic. Her father..all of those events surrounding him... The suffering was so much. Then to be told she couldn't prevent her near torment, possibly be unable to keep her father alive and could not have contact with anyone she knew? When Alicia turned and held him tightly they both knew Loki was all she had now.

"I can't.."

She couldn't take anymore. She was at her limit. Too much in a few hours. And this was just the beginning. "I will be here for you. To help you with anything."

"You.. I can't. Loki I just can't."

"You can."

"I don't want to."

"Alicia listen. This will pass." Loki kissed her forehead, "I will not allow you to give up. I love you."

How long will this last? How strong is the combination of their hearts together in this moment? Loki's heart beat in his chest wildly.

"I love you too. So much. Thank you."

"Don't thank me."

"You stayed. With me."

"Now.. love. I told you before, I'm not going anywhere."

Alicia calmed down slightly. Her quick breaths were controlled, "If you put me to sleep… would I feel better like you said with the herbs?" She was still sniffling and looked up at him

"Yes love. Is that what you want?"

"Yeah."

"Alright love." His hand took the place of his lips. He looked at her face as she became drowsy then drifted off.

Loki ate his food as he watched Alicia. He had attention on his spell when he was taken to the meeting room with Furry. When the Avengers arrived they were somewhat surprised to see Loki there but Natasha said,

"He has been here with Alicia multiple times."

Tony barked at Fury, "What the hell is going on?"

Thor held loki, "Is this about Alicia?" The words were concerned but the tone was fierce.

Fury spoke loudly, “Follow me.” Fury lead them down many hallways then went through a door and Fury had to give access to everyone other than himself. Several passwords for Loki still...

There were pictures everywhere that she drew and news articles linked to them. The non-shield agents looked around the walls. Loki, and the other agents took their seats among the circular placement of chairs in the center of the room. A glass table in between those chairs.

Loki sat back in his seat as he watched everyone walking around.

“So who drew these?” Tony questioned loudly.

“Agent A.M.G. or Alicia as you all know her. As anyone could guess they were images of the future. The ones without information are ones that have yet to happen."

The Avengers walked around asking many questions about the thousands of images. Loki left Fury to answer as he watched everyone walk around. Loki focused on Alicia. She was in a deep sleep and he could feel her mind clearing.

Fury spoke loudly, "Your mission is to protect Alicia and find her father."

Steve spoke up, "The man Loki pulled her from?"

"Yeah. Alicia is the new team mate."

Tony sounded exasperated, "You have got to be kidding. How are we to protect her if she is fighting, her vision will come true, and she has a huge Target on her?"

Fury stared down Tony, "I will leave that up to you."

Thor asked after a tense silence took place, "Where is Alicia?"

"She is resting. You will announce her as a new Avenger." Fury paused, “I assume you have space for her in your tower” Fury stated though it should have been a question.

“We do have a few rooms.” Tony replied.

Thor took the first opportunity to speak, “She will stay on our floor. It makes logical sense since Loki will be able to easily guide her through visions if they live close together.”

“Then go.” Fury commanded.

Loki was beside Alicia through the whole transfer.

In the aircraft Thor asked, "How long have you known about her magic?"

Then Loki saw all eyes on him, "a few months after we met."

"What can she do?"

"Visions and healing as you all know. She can make a cloaking shield, we are working on a shield for physical attacks. She can enhance her strength and senses. I have been working on teaching her how to do those properly."

"Is she skilled?"

Loki picked at his hand, "She has potential. She just needs to be taught properly."

Everyone agreed it was in Alicia's best interest to be put in the med unit. And Loki stayed by her side the entire time.

Loki felt she was healing well. Five hours after the spell was put in place he cancelled it. Loki watched as she started to dream. Her once still body moved to get comfortable and her face was still peaceful.

The memories from only six hours ago ate away at his mind. She was so distraught. He wanted to touch her. Let her know he was there. He thought about messing with her dreams to shine a bright light to showcase his goodness. Loki let his hand cover his face as he leaned forward at the thought, in the end it wouldn't work and only make it worse should she find out.

The smooth glide of the sliding door grabbed his attention. Loki only glanced at the Intruders.

Bruce and Thor.

Bruce was checking the screens as he talked, “We got notified that she was not in a deep sleep so we are checking on her. Everyone else chose to stay on the party deck to give her some space.”

There was a silence as everyone stared with anticipation.

Thor spoke up, “What state of mind will she be in when she wakes?”

“It should be her natural one.”

“How many times have you seen her in visions?” Bruce glanced at Loki quickly.

“Many times.”

“Do you think she is capable of giving us more information?” Thor asked as if in a careful way to tell Loki it was just a question.

Loki did his best to keep a stoic face. “I'm not sure. She has never been guided properly. From what I gathered, she is self taught in magic. I have been teaching her a few things."

Another silence besides the beeps from the machine. They all watched Alicia stir. Alicia's eyes started to open and she grimaced then covered her eyes with her arm.

The bright light was too much. She was definitely in a new place. It looked like some very high class and expensive hotel hospital.

The transfer. Right. That probably happened while she was under Loki's spell.

She heard someone ask how she was feeling.

"I'll be alright," was her reply.

Her voice was groggy. She uncovered her eyes and surveyed the room. Thor, Bruce, and Loki.

She smiled at Loki but it was a tired smile.

Bruce did a few more check ups. Then said, "I'm just going to unattach you from the monitor."

Alicia glanced down and saw she was in a gown and didn't feel anything else on her body besides the sheet waist down and the stickiness from the pads on her. She laughed, "you were thorough."

"We wanted to make sure you wouldn't slip into a coma." Bruce's laugh was nervous.

Loki dressed her in one of her favorite comfortable outfits and went to the party deck. Alicia and Loki informed everyone together of how her visions work after supplying Alicia with food. There were questions about certain seemingly easy to deal with visions. Especially the ones where there was a biofrost working in space and how SHIELD already had their hands on the matter before anyone else. Loki and Alicia parroting what they said before the attack.

"A biofrost will work near Earth somewhere. We have no idea as to when. It will come true though."

Tony waved his hand towards Alicia, "Speaking of those visions. You know, where you are a hostage. I think it's going to be best to have you stay in the tower. Under surveillance."

"I'm much more useful on the field. If you think locking me up is going to prevent any vision, that is not going to work. Use me as an Avenger or I'm going back to SHIELD."

Tony voice raised, "They don't want you and it's our job to protect you now. I'm not going to have you putting your life and ours on the line."

"Then I won't put your lives at risk."

Tony rolled his eyes then pinched his nose.

Loki stepped into the conversation, "She's going to get to mission locations either way. And if anyone is hurt, that's her specialty. Also as you have seen, she can hold her own in a physical fight." Loki's voice was laced with frustration. "She has visions and will help us get some preparation before those things happen."

Alicia leaned on her arms after pushing the plate overloaded with food away. She sighed heavily, "my visions happen and the only thing we can do is prepare ourselves."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations

The Avengers discussed times for various plans all throughout the day. During those talks Loki could tell Alicia was still drowsy. Her falling asleep at the table was the confirmation. Loki carried Alicia to her room, removed her clothes and crawled in bed to hold her against himself. He felt her stir and was instantly alert.

Bright sun in his eyes. It was a very quick rest, or maybe he stayed up watching her too long?

She snuggled into him and mumbled his name. Her voice groggy with sleep, "I love you."

"I love you too." Loki chuckled, "waking up with you in my arms, your lovely groggy voice, naked, and a late start to the day. I want all of my days to start like this."

Her voice no longer groggy but with worry, "Late start?" She tried to look for any thing with a time but Loki held her still.

"Let me have a few more minutes. Maybe an hour or two, perhaps?" Loki's hand moved to her lower back and teased the idea of going lower.

Alicia laughed, “Let's get ready. We have those clothing appointments.”

Loki let his hands trail up and down her back, “And if I want to keep you unclothed?”

“We have appointments. Please.. this is my first appointment as an Avenger.”

“Well. Let's get you freshened up then.” Loki ran his fingers through her disheveled hair, smirk in place, “You look like a beautiful mess.”

She rolled her eyes as she got up and Loki was quick to follow. Loki spoiled her by washing her and when she begged for a love session he gave her the most passionate sex of her whole life. She had forgotten or ignored the time and Alicia still glowed after she got ready.

“Enjoyed your morning?” Jane asked sipping at coffee.

Loki rolled his eyes, “I’m sure you two have.. Oh, Did we miss breakfast?”

Alicia laughed, "Loki, stop it."

Thor laughed. Jane being flustered was only a bonus.

Thor spoke still chuckling, "the better Loki's mood, the easier the day. We have a busy day with sizing then training."

Looking around as she moved to the common area of the floor. It was different now that she officially lived there. Alicia went to Loki's personal space of the kitchen. She was aware she was followed by someone with clumsy footing. Jane opened a cupboard. There were her teas, as well as a few others. New, of course. Her mugs and a few of her favorite snacks.

“This is yours. Loki requested some things to be here for you this morning. There is one for each person living on this floor then the pantry are community things.” Jane smiled kindly, "you already knew that though."

Alicia laughed, "I did, I just didn't think I would have my own stuff yet." Alicia grabbed a new tea to try and got her and Loki’s favorite mugs, the new honey as well.

Loki walked into the kitchen to see Alicia busy over two mugs as she held a natural conversation with Jane about clothing. “Darling what are you doing?”

She smiled and simply said, “Making us tea. I wanted to try this new one together.” She stirred them then slid him his mug.

As usual it was the perfect temperature. Sweet like he loved it. She used honey again. The taste of this mint tea was amazing. Loki was happy with the purchase. As well as his love.

"Perfect Darling."

Alicia sipped her tea with a smile and her eyes sparkling. She thanked him and then leaned against the counter.

Valkyrie walked into the kitchen with her hair tied back and dressed comfortably as well. In a straight line to the coffee. "So what are we training on today?"

Thor sat back in his seat while putting an arm around Jane. "I imagine we will be seeing how well Lady Alicia works with everyone. Maybe even see the two magic wilders go against the other."

Alicia looked at Thor. "We trained. Well Loki trained me in several things but I never went against him."

A voice sounded all around them, and Alicia figured it was Tony's AI. "The designers are here. Everyone please meet in the design rooms."

Valkyrie downed her coffee, "That is the best way to improve each other." Then set her mug down as she walked to the elevator.

Alicia took a few sips of her tea and followed everyone out. Loki presented his arm and she allowed herself to be lead by everyone.

She heard someone talking and the word kitten was used many times. When Alicia walked into the area were racks and closets filled with all various clothing items. Then there were changing rooms blocked off by a curtain and a solid door behind that. There were several lifted circle areas of flooring with mirrors in front of the steps that wrapped half way around. Then the center of all of that was a larger raised area, open to everyone.

"Oh you must be the new kitten! Aren't you precious!!"

Alicia looked at the loud outburst and a middle-aged man was walking to her with enthusiasm. He put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her to the center and made her get up on that attention grabbing lift. Alicia was forced to let go of Loki as she was pushed towards the center.

Alicia felt a little unnerved at the attention and watched as Loki took a seat in front of her. She smiled at him but he seemed more alert. She would figure it out later.

The man snapped and Alicia was getting measured by a young woman. The excited man walked all around Alicia as she was measured, "I know lighter colors would look absolutely stunning on you! Bring out all of your perfect qualities. Make you look even more like a pure and innocent kitten."

"I'm ok with anything as long as ears and a tail are not involved." Alicia laughed and moved her arm the way the young girl had asked quietly.

Alicia talked with the man more as Loki was dragged off to get his own measurements done despite him saying he hasn't changed and it made Alicia laugh as he was taken and shooed away.

Alicia was thrown into many different outfits. Most of them the designer hated. Some he absolutely loved.

"I think we will go with this type of dress. For the party. A sweetheart neckline and off shoulder sleeves to show off your neck and to enhance your chest. I love how it is tight around your chest. But how about we only allow it to be tight till your waist. Make it floor length, then so you can walk we put a high slit to one side. I truly believe this will show off all the right parts of you."

Alicia thought about it. It wasn't bad but she wondered what Loki would think.

The man stood in front of her, "You agree kitten?"

Alicia was becoming more than irritated, "I find your fascination of kittens..amusing."

"They are adorable and harmless." The man said eyeing her from front. Then Alicia saw his gaze falter to the side.

"All kittens have teeth and claws, ready for use." Alicia eyed the man without trying to show her grin. To further unnerve him she said in an even tone, "Keep that in mind."

"My. A kitten who is certainly Loki's." The man turned dramatically towards the man in question. Alicia saw Loki walking around the large pedestal she was on. Loki did not hide his grin. "Excellent taste. Anyone would love to have this feisty one."

"I'm sure they would." Loki said staring down the man.

Oh. It was jealousy. Maybe a bit of a possessive behaviour? Alicia made a side note of that and decide what to do about it later. Although she already had a feeling what would happen.

"Now will this be in your colors? As I mentioned before I would love her to be in white, maybe generally light colors?-For the press and use the same colors for her mission outfits anyway. Jane wears little to none of Thor's colors when doing her own work or building up her own name. I assume that is the plan for both of you."

Loki looked at Alicia. She shrugged with a smile. Of course he wanted everyone to know she was always his but it would give her a break from the pressure. Thor had trusted Loki many times with the information that Jane had loved his colors but sometimes it was too much and she felt more like property than in a relationship. That when people looked at her she felt people only saw Thor, even when she was working in her own name.

The fact he saw outfits in white… well. He agreed, Alicia looked amazing.

"Yes. That will work." Loki said watching Alicia and she smiled at him.

Two girls took tablets to the man and he swiped through them. And hummed. He showed Loki a few things and asked for his opinion.

"I approve the design you mentioned for the party. I like these and would like them for future use. But let Alicia choose as well." Loki said tapping the tablet as he spoke.

Alicia was looking through her own tablet. She saw a golden star beside ones she figured Loki chose. All of them were respectable. Especially the Asgardian designs. Maybe some a bit flirty or 'carefree.' Alicia was not picky and approved with a smile.

"Tiger. Choose some for yourself." The man said handing her a tablet back.

"I really am not picky about clothes. I do like comfortable outfits though. If I can relax and be active on another day. Those are my favorite outfits."

"So were your clothes tight or loose?"

"Whatever I could move in," Alicia said swiping still. She chose a few and agreed to all of Loki's.

"Go get into your own outfit. I will have some comfortable outfits but with style. What colors would you like?"

"Some of everything? If that's possible."

"Great tiger. Now go. You will have plenty to pick from."

Alicia came back and saw Loki swiping more than tapping the tablet.

"Here you go tiger. Choose some. Both of these tablets are linked together and Loki has already begun. We can design more once we get an idea of what you like. So keep in mind what fits and looks the best once you get your clothes."

Alicia approved more out of the comfortable designs than she did with the more public and professional clothes. The man laughed, "it is a good thing you two picked together. Now you will have enough outfits for all occasions."

Alicia was handed a card with the man's name on it, "if you need anything, give me a call. You can keep this tablet. It will allow you to order new designs. Prioritize designs. As well as order new. All of the Avengers have one. You can also request to be measured again if things fit differently, or even you want my unique personality. If you want I can link you to Loki or others so you can choose and discuss designs."

Alicia made a sound as if processing everything the man just babbled. Loki spoke up, "we will discuss being linked and let you know. Thank you."

"Alrighty then. My work is done here." The man tapped the tablet dramatically. "I chose the ones for urgency this time, but after those are done you will be able to choose. They will be worked on in within minutes. It's all on your tablets."

Alicia smiled, "Thank you."

"No thank you tiger. You are by far the easiest to work with in all my years of doing this."

Loki guided Alicia to the other Avengers as they relaxed in chairs and discussed plans for the day.

"How about we get some lunch then jump into training. We need a name for her as well as mission attire. We could get all of that with time." Steve said catching everyone's attention. "Everyone get their press outfits?"

Everyone gave an affirmative.

Tony clapped his hands together, "let's get food!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mock Interview and Spar

Everyone was seated around a huge table with full stomachs. Loki was right when he said he could eat 10 times as much as what she gave him.

“Let's go through some press questions. Have you ever been interviewed before?” Tony said wiping his hands.

“I’ve been interrogated,” Alicia said wiping her mouth, watching the Asgardians eating. Loki glancing in her direction made her give him a small smile.

“This is different. It is going to be live, in front of everyone.” Natasha said leaning forward on crossed arms. "Annoying..Embarrassing most of the time. Personal."

“What is your biggest regret?” Tony asked.

They were starting now...Alicia thought about it for a second. She was going to be vague as if she was interrogated, “I have many but they were all lessons.”

"What do you think about the past?"

"It's something to learn from and it shows we have a future."

"Do you think children are the future?"

That was such a common question, "Of course. They inherit everything we leave behind."

"Do you want children."

Alicia choked on nothing and then cleared her throat quickly, "Is that a serious question?"

"Most of us were asked that at some point." Natasha stated at her question. She rose an eyebrow with a smirk in place, "Plan on having children?"

"Uhhh…" Alicia found the ceiling very interesting as she leaned back thinking about talks with the red headed woman. "Biological is fine if it happens but I'd rather give a home to children that are already living and needs it."

Thor asked quickly with a mouth full of food, "Children?"

Alicia felt the heat rise from her chest up to her forehead, especially on her cheeks and ears. Alicia didn't look at Loki but continued answering honestly, "I grew up having a sister all my life so I would want my children to have siblings."

Tony leaned forward, "how many siblings we talking here?"

Alicia shrugged with her hands out looking at Tony with a poorly hidden smirk, "I don't know. I mean the Avengers tower still has a lot of unused rooms and we need the next generation of heroes." 

Loki chuckled. Alicia's confidence was back as she teased Tony.

"Nope no no nononono. Absolutely no little Loki's running around my tower."

Alicia was trying to hide her laugh by biting her lip and covering her nose and mouth. She took a deep breath and pointed to her arm, "I have birth control."

"Those antibiotics though." Clint shook his head with a huge smile.

Tony pointed at everyone. "If she gets sick they are in totally different states."

"Ok. Wait. What does birth control and sickness have to do with pregnancy?" Steve asked.

"Antibiotics make birth control less effective." Alicia smirked and sat up straight, "Children are not exactly in my future plans. With the targets on my head I'd hate to bring children into my life." She moved to gather Loki's plate.

"There are workers that will handle cleaning up kid. Everyone go get ready for training. I'll have a mock reporter here tomorrow." Tony said seeing what she was doing.

Alicia said a quiet, "oh." Then continued to put scraps onto one plate, placing the other underneath placing the silverware in a pile beside the plates.

Loki's hand was on Alicia's shoulder, "come on love." He took her hand and urged her to stand, "no one else does that."

"Doesn't mean I'm wrong." Alicia mumbled. "I clean up after myself all the time."

"You are going to have to get used to so many new things," Loki chuckled into her ear.

"If one of those are having access to you more..sign me up."

Loki laughed and pulled her into her room, he pushed her to the wall, "how about now," kicking the door shut.

Alicia laughed, "we will be late for sure." She gasped as they were both naked and she felt his already aroused flesh against her. 

Loki moved to capture her lips. 

Too soon after their lips met she jumped at the loud banging on the door.

"Brother you know she is needed the most for these training exercises. Surely you've had your needs satisfied."

Alicia giggled after Loki's deep rumble on his chest. She kissed his lips quickly then went to her closet. She chose one of her work out jogging outfits. With a sports bra, appropriate for wearing in front of everyone. She zipped up her hoodie and walked outside to see Thor and Loki communicating, with tension.

"I'm glad you have someone you seem happy with and for your needs but you can't have her being late due to those needs."

Alicia chuckled pulling her hair up. "Thor is right Loki." She turned her back to Thor and whispered in Loki's ear. "I'll be sure to take care of those needs later."

Loki grinned and replied in his normal volume. "I'm going to hold you to that."

Alicia laughed and gave his arm and hand a little squeeze before parting from him. "Well let's go."

Thor lead the way to the training room. Not everyone was there yet. Thank goodness for Alicia's sake.

"First warm up and then we will do a bit of mock battles." Thor said as Valkyrie walked off to start exercises. 

Alicia looked around. She saw Peter doing some crunches on a section of empty floor. She walked over and asked if he minded. Joining him when he didn't. She did some strength exercises with him. Then went into yoga, instructing the boy how to do some poses. 

"Wow my back feels so good. Thank you Miss..?."

"Just Alicia. No problem Peter. We can do this again if you wish."

"Ok." Tony said clapping his hands. "Sparing time."

Alicia eased out of the one legged pose while Peter hurried out and nearly fell. "In the ring?"

"Yeah Mr. Stark thinks it is a good way of keeping the opponent in a close range."

Alicia hummed an agreement but followed the kid to the outside.

"Your in the ring Alicia." Steve said pointing at it.

After getting to the center, Alicia put her feet shoulder width apart and clasped her hands together behind her back. Watching as Tony and Steve talked.

"Black widow."

Loki was watching Natasha as she got in the circle. The two women eyed each other, obviously looking for weaknesses. Natasha moved forward and Alicia moved away, not letting Natasha reach her. So his darling already knew Natasha's specialty was grappling. Then Alicia moved forward just as fast. 

Her movements resembled a rapid river. Once she was caught by Natasha she twisted or yanked out of the grip. Then Natasha grabbed Alicia's hand and elbow forcing her on to the ground and pinning her in a hold that would easily break her arm. Alicia's groan was not a pleasant thing to hear.

"Give up."

Alicia laughed, "this would be a perfect chance to practice healin-" and then Alicia hissed in pain as Natasha pushed on her elbow. "Okay okay. Mercy."

Natasha let go and patted Alicia.

"Back to the center Alicia." Steve said.

Alicia got up and went to the center as Natasha went beside Clint. "She lasted longer."

Clint nodded, "I noticed that. Still stubborn as hell."

Valkyrie was called and stepped towards her. “She seems like a good match.”

Alicia was challenged by Valkyrie and Loki felt his heart sink and do summersaults. He heard Alicia say, "Don't hold back."

Valkyrie’s mouth formed the words. “I won’t.”

Instantly they exchanged attempted blows but they were caught, redirected, and dodged.

Bruce’s amazement was easily heard in his voice. “She’s actually keeping up with Valkyrie? But Nat...”

Loki’s heart dropped at seeing Valkyrie getting her daggers out.

Alicia’s hand chopped at Valkyrie’s wrist forcing her to drop the dagger. Alicia threw herself backwards into a back handspring as she dodged a front stab at her chest. Her one foot was brought up quickly and almost connected with Valkyrie’s chin. The other foot kicked Valkyrie’s wrist, making the dagger fly into the air. Valkyrie stood back and as soon as Alicia’s feet hit the ground they stood there.

The clink and clank of the dagger hitting the floor.

Valkyrie was breathing in a controlled and heavy way. Alicia was panting and pouring sweat down her body.

A smile slowly crept onto Valkyrie's face as they stood in casual poses. Valkyrie pointed at Alicia, “You’re good.”

Alicia wiped sweat from her forehead, “You too.” Alicia grabbed one of the daggers on her way to the others. She held the handle to Valkyrie as she held the blade.

Valkyrie took them and put them away as they walked towards the rest.

Alicia took a look at her arms and knew there would be bruises.

Her eyes met Loki’s. He looked amused and Alicia smiled.

“How long have you been training?” Valkyrie asked getting Alicia’s attention. 

"Since I was 5." Alicia healed her arms. "You held back. You Asgardians are ridiculously strong I know you could have easily broken bones."

Loki held a water in front of her face, "Take a few minutes Alicia."

Alicia grabbed the water with a glare at it, "I don't have a choice?"

"No."

Then Steve was telling Natasha and Peter to get in the ring. Alicia drank the water slowly and dabbed herself with the towel. She gripped the hoodie and pulled and pushed it to her air flow through it. She was still hot when Steve yelled Thor's name then, "Alicia. Let's see you use more of your magic."

Alicia hesitated but consented as she stood.

"Magic? Why not Loki? Surely he could test her better than me." Thor protests, "It would be a great way to test their skills together!"

Loki watched Alicia. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at Thor then at Loki. She looked concerned. Loki stepped into the ring when called. "Don't hold back Darling."

Alicia looked at him with worried eyes, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Then it's a good way to practice that healing magic if yours." Loki conjured a dagger for himself then a staff for her. "It is very soothing."

"You can't be serious. We have never gone against the other."

Loki walked to Alicia and gave her the staff and whispered, "you'll be alright love." Loki stood back, "you start."

Alicia looked very unsure but swung the staff at Loki's side. His forearm took the blow as his other hand swiped at her with the dagger. She backed away. "If you do not try to kill me you will lose," Loki spoke up stepping toward Alicia.

"Then are you going to do the same?"

"Of course not."

Alicia huffed as she swung at Loki.

"That was not to kill darling."

Alicia kept her head level and clear despite the taunting. Alicia took a swing at Loki's head, spun a quarter with it pulled backwards then jabbed the staff towards Loki's chest. She then swung the other end towards the other side of Loki's head after the staff connected with his chest. His forearm stopped the blow to his head though.

Loki taunted her, "Is that all the strength you have?"

Then Alicia kicked his chest with enough force to knock him back two steps. She swung the staff at him again but this time it hurt his side as he groaned.

Loki swung his dagger at her and she lifted the staff with quick speed. Forcing Loki to disarm himself because his wrist connected with the staff. He also saw the glimmer of white after the hit. Alicia stumbled a bit as she turned her back to him. Loki moved backwards as he left a doppelganger behind and he cloaked himself in invisibility. Loki's double moved out of her reach each time she attempted a strike. Loki easily admitted she had skills before he trained her and now he noticed the improvements. 

It needed work though. Loki observed her getting tired with sweat forming on her face and the armature control of her breaths. He stepped behind her. Revealing himself as he captured her in his arms. He felt her move to get out of his grasp. With his arm around her chest, a dagger showed with a shine of gold. Loki purred into her ear, "I win Darling. But how long have you known it was not actually me?"

Alicia was allowed free and panted. "When you didn't let me hit you for a while. My enhanced smell knew you were not actually in front of me." Alicia was so hot. She walked with Loki to the others. She allowed herself to slide down the wall as she tried to regain her breath. She unzipped the jacket and fanned herself. Loki handed her a water bottle. Obviously conjured since he did not leave her side.

"Kid you ok?"

Alicia wiped her hand across her mouth after drinking a quarter of the ice cold water, "Yeah." Alicia continued, "for my enhancement… makes me burn up. I don't use it that often." She took the towel offered by Bruce then dabbed at herself. Placing the cold water bottle against her in various spots, "I'll be alright."

Loki authoritatively spoke up, "You are not allowing the magic to flow through you properly."

Alicia snarled, "You told me not to hold back." She wanted to yell more but she saw everyone's face and stopped. Loki was unfazed at her outburst and she realized he was right. Alicia took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. It's just being hot makes me irritable." 

"We noticed," Tony replied quickly. "I truly felt you were going to kill Loki five seconds ago."

Steve sent a look at him, "Enough Tony. Everyone get refreshed. You especially Alicia. We will meet after dinner."

Alicia nodded then pushed herself up and felt dizzy from just how hot she was.

Loki steadied her. "You really put too much stress on yourself trying to use that. I can feel your magic trying to organize itself again."

Alicia just nodded her head and let Loki take most of her weight on the journey to her room. 

Loki took her to the bathroom and started a bath after Alicia approved of the temperature. Loki left briefly to gather some casual, comfortable clothes for himself. When he came back, Alicia was already in the bath. 

"Darling it's not even full yet," he laughed as he set his clothes on the sink counter. He undressed himself quickly at first then slowly as he watch Alicia take great interest in him. Once bare he got in the large tub and pulled her to be next to him. "This water is freezing."

Alicia already turned, nibbling along his neck, "It's like a swimming pool." 

"I see you are feeling better?"

All he got was a hum and more caresses from her mouth.

"Let's get washed first then you can satisfy our needs."

Alicia's laugh bubbled out of her. "Get clean to get dirty?"

Loki hummed as he turned to whisper against her lips, "we could always try again."

Alicia grinned as he moved his lips against her. The familiar protesting click of the soap bottle then his hands easing her hair to a lather. Alicia tilted her head back slowly. As she regained her breath Loki was kissing along her jaw.

"Come darling," Loki said pulling her to the center of the bath. He rinsed her hair by letting her lean against his leg. Her head in the water except her face. Her eyes closed with a smile gracing her lips. Loki took his time, especially massaging her head. He let her sit up when she did.

"You would have let me stay there."

"You are right in that assumption."

Her arms found their way around his neck, "you treat me like I'm some queen."

Loki grazed his lips against her ear, "You are."

Alicia pulled to look him in the eyes, "Loki… I don't want to rule anything or anyone." She smiled and poked where his heart was, "except this."

Loki did not understand. Every woman dreamed of being a queen. "You really do not want that?"

Alicia shook her head slowly, side to side as she brushed her nose against his. "I do not."

"I will give you everything you desire and a throne by my side is not what you want?"

She smiled as she stared into his eyes, "you know that answer but I will explain it. If I had nothing but you. I would be the happiest. I don't need some silly chair to place myself. The ground is fine."

"Thrones are not silly."

"Don't sound like some child."

"I'm not a-" Alicia captured his lips moving to get on top of him. Loki moved to hold her still. "Child," he chidded her. "You must let the mature ones finish."

Alicia laughed, "so never let you talk?"

Loki pulled her flush against himself. "Would you be able to handle that? Not having me to talk to?"

Alicia groaned, starting to rub her sex against his. "I'd have to resort to talking to less intelligent people."

"I also imagine you would last much longer before climax without my words."

"And there it is, the deal breaker to you being silenced."

It was Loki's turn to grin, "I know how much you crave my words. My praise." Loki maneuvered her to be beneath him, no longer letting their sexes touch. His hand trailing down her as she sighed in bliss. Then before his hand went between her legs he moved it to the small protruding hip bone. "I said we needed to get clean."

Alicia opened her eyes slightly to glare at him.

He spoke as he lathered a cloth in body soap, "Don't give me that look darling. What if someone would walk in and demand you again? I'm sure you would want to be clean." Loki smirked at her, "now stand so you can get washed."

Alicia uncrossed her arms and got close. Dragging her finger across his chest, "how about you just wash yourself at the same time and we can hurry to bed."

A cheshire cat grin took control of his face, "so eager." 

Alicia nodded. No words would form on her tongue. That grin did something to her. Not fear but made warmth in her core because she knew Loki would never do real harm to her.

"Well then. Wash yourself," Loki said giving her the cloth and lathered another one and his own soap, conjured of course. "Do. Not. Miss a spot."

Alicia stood with a grin while Loki stood as well. She tried to make fun of him, "Yes, sir."

Loki made a sound. It was a hum? A growl? Nevertheless it was a praise and dosed the fire in her with gasoline. Alicia wanted to clean quickly but Loki showed no signs to hurry this process. Alicia washed herself slowly trying to showcase herself by running the cloth and her unoccupied hand along herself. It seemed Loki was doing the same thing but Alicia knew he didn't even have to try. He was a masterpiece by just standing there. The bubbles of soap and water glistening on the pronounced parts of his body...just a bonus. 

"I think we were thorough enough. You agree?"

"Too thorough."

"Sit in the water. Shall we see where the soap ends and your arousal begins?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Side Effects

Alicia was pulled to Loki's chest as she regained her breath. Loki held her tight as he pressed his lips to her head. Alicia was sure he was smelling her.

"Are you satisfied, Love?"

"Always." Alicia moved to look at him and saw a few of her marks on his collarbones. She mumbled, "I'm sorry. I got a bit carried away."

Loki hummed then captured her lips. When she gasped for air he moved to kiss all over her face. "What else were you to do? I wasn't able to kiss you as I told you you were so beautiful beneath me; moaning my name in an erotic harmony, your entire body beckoning me to merge with you, your entire being welcoming me to become one with you." Alicia heard Loki grumble, "I fucked you with the urgency you craved. I'm surprised you are still completely intact."

Alicia's throat made a sound as she tried not to laugh. She spoke into his ear, "you didn't lose control." Then his lips ran against the pulse point in her neck. "I'm sorry I'm too weak.." 

That damn Heartbeat. Too fast. Pumping the life through her body but so fast it wore her body down quicker. His heart? It was barely noticeable compared to hers. Loki had already regained control of himself. He had already taken care of the bruises on her hips and the deep purple bruise on her neck from his intense orgasm. The marks were gone and his nauseous feeling subsided. The nauseous feeling from anxiety was back and he swallowed down a lump threatening to expel itself. He held her impossibly close and buried his head into her hair. 

"You are the strongest being I've encountered." Loki felt his lips twitch and he allowed his face to show pain to her hair. She was the very definition of a Midgardian: remarkably strong, fierce, and stubborn...but lacked the body to keep up with her attitude. Her body was unable to live as long as him.

Alicia's hands were stroking through his hair and a silence weighed down on their last words. Loki's hard swallow was easy to hear. He heard a muffled whimper. He cupped her cheek and felt slick skin, then Loki looked at her. Her eyes closed as those pale pink lips were sucked into her mouth and she bit them. The pain on her face showed she was alive but she stopped breathing. 

"Love? Love. Alicia, breathe." Loki watched her as he repeatedly demanded she breathe. He should have been so relieved but he wasn't. Her breath was ragged and quick. Over and again. Loki pulled her when she tried to push away, "love. Alicia. Talk to me. What's wrong? Darling?" Alicia thrashed as she tried to get out of his grasp. Loki let her go as marks appeared on her skin from his grip. He watched as she quickly ran to the bathroom. At the first sound as he called out, she slammed the door shut. He was quiet in his rush to the door and listened. She was sniffling and choking back sobs. He knocked and heard nothing.

"Alicia?" Loki paused. It was quiet. "Come and talk to me…"

A quiet denial was heard.

"I can help you." Then Loki figured it out. He spoke as clear as he could, "is it the visions?"

Then he heard a sob escape.

"I'm coming in."

More quiet wailing and Loki stepped in.

It was exactly what he feared.

Blood on the shower floor just starting to reach the drain. Following the trail to its source. Her hand was facing her but there was no mistaking that is where the blood came from. Alicia was in a ball screaming silently in agony. Her mouth open but the rest of her face was littered with creases of pain. Loki got in the shower with her, sliding the razor pieces away as he got down. She flinched away from his touch but he held her wrist and sent healing magic to the horrifying wound. 

Heartbeats pumping out life.

"I'm so weak."

The last word echoed in the room.

The wound healed now allowed Loki to breathe. His hands and arms stained with her life, but she survived. "You are not." Loki pulled her to him and ignored the blood staining their bodies. She curled into him as he ran his hand over her head. "You will make it. We are both far too stubborn to believe otherwise. This will pass. You were strong before this and you will be stronger after." He kissed her head, "you are strong."

"I'm weak. No. Don't. I couldn't save him. I don't know when-or even IF he will be back." Alicia's hands were fisted on his chest and he wasn't sure it she wanted him or not. "All I want to do is to just make it stop."

"You survive this. It's in your visions." It was the only thing he could hang onto now.

Alicia looked at him. Tears disappeared and she wiped at her face, smudging red across it. She stared at her hand. She stared at the blood. Maybe at the place where life once pumped out. Did she want it to still pour out, or was she still processing what had just happened? Alicia then looked at Loki. He knew her blood was on him. She spurt out apologies for letting him see her like that.

He held her waist firmly and looked in her eyes as she trailed off. She hugged him, burying herself into him. He held her close at the realization,

"If I let you be in here… this embrace would be…" Loki paused to think of a word that he could use, "different."

Alicia curled into a ball as she wailed. Loki let her as he said, "it will pass."

Her heartbeat. Would one day pass. Not today, hopefully not for years but he knew it would be too soon.

Those warm tears in his eyes threatened to fall. A terrible sound came from Alicia as she clung desperately to him. The brim of his eyes broke and tears cascaded down his face. He would never be ready. Loki was so calm because he had valuable knowledge. He had known she had a future to endure still. What would happen when he never had the luxury of her in those images? 

The day would come. He was so unbelievably frustrated. To have something he cherished that was to never last. No, to experience someone love him. Not just anyone but it had to be someone who couldn't do it for the rest of his life. Would he be able to remember such a short time? Would the memories he tried to burn to memory last?

Would his illusions be enough later on?

Loki helped her stand at the suggestion of getting cleaned up. The water was stained with crimson. And he held Alicia's head high so he didn't see the fear in her eyes anymore. Tears threatened to fall.

"You don't need a mask with me."

Alicia nodded and got close to him. Head on his shoulder and Loki felt teeth graze his neck as she resumed her silent screaming. Loki put up a sound barrier in the bathroom. "Just let it out. No one will hear you." And she fell to the ground in a strangled noise. Loki eased her fall and kept her in the stream of warm water.

Loki helped her up and watched her closely. She was in a daze. Washing herself sloppily with a blank look and dull eyes. 

"I can't believe...I did that."

Loki took her cloth "When witches are kept in visions too long, emotions are more intense throughout those events in real time."

Her eyes met his, unable to produce more tears. "Will… I.. will this happen again?"

Loki put hair behind her ear, "I will be more careful with getting more information. We can ease you to getting more. Once you have better control, you will be unaffected by emotional ties after the initial vision." Loki placed his hand on hers that rested on his chest, "if you ever feel the need to harm again… please come to me at the first fleeting thought. Even if you believe it won't happen. This is not something to push around."

"Okay.."

"You are alright. You are here. With me." Loki kissed her forehead, "safe."

"Thank you.."

Loki let her look up at him. He saw her eyes dart to his lips and linger there.

"You should rest love. I shouldn't have pushed you so much with my insatiable and selfish desires to...love you."

Alicia snorted causing her to laugh so much that she was only able to breathe by making high-pitched sounds. Loki laughed with her...maybe a bit at her. "Love. You need to breathe. You are so red." Loki was glad when she was able to take a breath but she started laughing again. "Is this about your pig noise?" Alicia nodded and his question only seemed to make things worse. 

"You are very insatiable."

Loki forced an appalled look and pointed to himself. "Me?"

It made Alicia laugh again. It was the best sound, especially so quickly after the morbid situation. It was a good sign she was able to get out of those feelings quickly.

Alicia lifted one shoulder and looked to the side, "I guess I can be a little… encouraging."

Loki kissed her forehead, "You can. However we should go get ready for dinner." Loki turned the water off and got towels for both of them. Alicia got ready with jeans and a loose blouse shirt. Loki in a suit. Loki went behind her and watched her put on that damn makeup.

She met his eyes in the mirror and breathed in deeply, slowly, and silently. "Can you… not tell anyone?" Loki saw his face, it was worry. Alicia spoke quickly, "I mean.. this is it, right? I won't lose control again?"

Loki took his turn to breathe and he closed his eyes. "There is… still a chance." His eyes opened and she was staring wide eyed then looked down. "We should explain to the rest what to look for. We don't need to tell them about this time." She nodded and stood. She looked everywhere but him. "Alicia, you have a future."

"We don't know about after that.."

Alicia's eyes met his and she slowly walked towards him and hugged him around the waist. Loki held her. Encased her gently. At first his eyes were closed and lips pressed firmly against her head. Then his chin was on her head, eyes cast towards the ceiling. Thoughts racing with prayers for a limitless amount of heartbeats.

Alicia squeezed him and looked at him. Loki blinked the tears away. But her hand was on his face brushing a trail away. "I love you. I swear to always love you. I am yours. And I love to be yours. I cherish the love you shower me with every day. I love that look of absolute joy when you get a mischievous plan. -mostly, I'm looking forward to not being the only option when you get that face."

Loki laughed at her huge smile, "well, I assure you I will not bend anyone over and give them pleasure."

"Ah different types of mischief." 

Loki's side of his lip lifted as well as the eyebrow did. 

"You know I'm teasing. Good because, " she kissed him and growled, "I don't share."

Loki hummed, "and I thought you never got jealous."

"I do but I'm not going to let that make me be over run with fear of you leaving. If you would ever want another, I will never look back." Alicia shrugged and smiled, "jealousy doesn't look good on me."

Loki pulled her by the lower back and held her neck. He kissed her fiercely because he was so absolutely appalled she thought he desired another. Then kissed her with passion as he realised, he loved her that much. To never want another. He let her go so she could breathe. He pressed his forehead to hers and sighed. "Don't you ever believe for one fleeting moment that I would ever desire anyone but you. I will follow you wherever you go. And if I lose you...I will find you." 

Then there was a knock at the door. A loud rapping from the main entrance. Alicia sighed and went to the door. Loki heard her sweet voice, "hello Jane."

"Are you rested? I heard you got worked up."

"Oh yes. I'm better. Cleaned up, relaxed, I feel new." Alicia followed Jane out and Loki followed.

"That's good." Jane sent Loki a pointed glare, "I hope you were able to relax properly."

Alicia laughed, "relaxation comes in many forms."

Jane looked away flustered and sat beside Thor who was smiling.

Alicia stopped and her eyes followed from end to end of the table. Loki saw the table filled with food as usual. Many meats and vegetables. Some fruit and wine. The workers stood on the outskirts of the room for instant assistance then the rest were in the kitchen cleaning.

"There is so much food. All of this will be eaten?"

Loki pulled out a chair for her, "yes dear. If you need anything, they will help."

"This is...odd."

Loki watched as a servant poured her a glass of wine, another servant set a full plate of food in front of her. Everyone else was being treated the same. Alicia looked around as she tentatively started to cut the first piece of meat. Loki cut a piece as well and tasted it when she did. It was...over seasoned. Too much flavor for Loki but Alicia looked pleased as she cut another piece. 

Thor pointed at her plate, "I see you like the Asgardian altercations of boar."

Alicia covered her mouth as she smiled and chewed. "I've never had the chance to have boar.. It's very good."

Jane smiled, "As you know...The Asgardians hunt all over the world for their meat. There are also farms kept for certain animals."

Alicia cut many things up as she talked, "I did. I wonder what it will be like once the bifrost is done. I imagine more trading will take place."

Jane hummed in excitement then talked with a mouthful and quickly swallowed mid sentence, "So you saw it, where it will be located?"

Thor answered, "it is far from Earth. The outer area of this system. It will take a long time to build." Thor shoved another bite in his mouth and Loki forced himself to look down at his plate so he didn't have to see the obnoxious chewing.

"So your visions come true?" Darcy had the decency to swallow before talking. Loki knew it was just a perfect timing.

Alicia was about to take a bite, "as of this far...yes." She quickly took a bite of some sauteed vegetable mixture.

"She is getting adjusted to getting more information." Loki saw her fingers tighten around her silverware. "We should all watch for signs as far as emotional distress. The last set of visions I pulled..the emotions from those visions are intensified."

"Losing someone is hard already.. how much are they intensified?" Thor paused to glance at both Loki and Alicia.

"She drew blood after the visions."

Thor stopped eating, set his silverware down. The information sunk in as his hand went to his beard then arms crossed. His eyes went to Alicia and lingered. Then eyes were on Loki's. "That means potential suicide?"

"She is in future visions, so she lives through this."

"To be tortured? That's not a great future."

Loki saw Alicia's fingers grip the silverware a little tighter.

Loki's eyes narrowed. "Thanks to you, Luit is after her. You were the one driving that ridiculous ship and smashing into everything. Killing his family. This target is your doing."

Alicia held his hands and forced a smile, "Loki. I have targets on my head that were deadly before Thor or you were involved."

Him? Right. The dreaded attack on New York. Loki felt an ache in his chest because she never brought that up.

Jane put her wine glass down. "What are those targets?"

Alicia poked at her food, "my dad killed a man. And his brother is out for revenge." When Alicia cleared her throat it was a loud sound compared to Valkyrie eating. "He got my mother when I was 12. Then my father started intense training for my sister and I in SHIELD." Alicia took a bite of food and chewed slowly.

"Has she…" Thor was staring at Loki then glanced at Alicia and back. "Attempted suicide yet?"

There was a pause but Alicia's quivering, "yes" was heard. Loki grabbed her knee and let his fingers squeeze gently. He was very relieved she told them. It would make it easier for everyone to watch for the signs.

Loki's fingers never leave her, especially when she holds his hand. "She gets really still then rushes away in a hurry. She is in a daze, it's a result of the visions, so she is unaware of her actions until after."

"I will have a healer arranged to be near her."

Alicia's head snapped up to stare at Thor, then her eyes were on Loki. They were wide, filled with; worry, shame, and questions.

"All witches are watched by healers. Visions are important for getting ahead of threats, increasing value of witches." Alicia's hand squeezed his but it was not comforting for him, she was grounding herself. Loki gave a little pressure back. "It is… expected, thus prepared for. These healers are specifically trained for witches. They can heal any wound they could not prevent. They can use various types of techniques for calming the mind."

Alicia's eyes were down on their hands and he gave a firm pressure. "So I'm going to be watched all the time?"

Loki looked up at Thor, prompting him to talk.

Thor leaned forward. "Lady Alicia. It is for your safety. At first you will be monitored closely then when you are reliant on yourself to prevent self harm the healer will only check in." Alicia lifted her head up slowly to look at Thor. Thor gave her a small smile then it disappeared as he spoke, "should you draw blood again after a vision, monitoring will be high again. Usually these healers can guide individuals through visions… If you're separated from Loki the healer can help you." Thor sat back and placed a grape in his mouth. "From what I remember of mother explaining, it takes a large toll on witches and their healer if they are in a relationship. It is for the best interest of everyone to have a third unbiased party."

Alicia sat up and had a forced smile as she laughed, "sorry to dampen the mood."

Valkyrie pointed her knife at Alicia, "its honestly Asgardian protocol for witches." Then she shrugged cutting more food, "maybe that's why Loki has been attached to your hip constantly… literally."

Alicia chuckled and began eating the pieces she had cut up already. She glanced at Loki, "maybe Marcibeth was right."

He suggested, "I can think of something that could help…"

Alicia rolled her eyes and muttered, "stop it."

Loki laughed shortly before returning to his food as well. Alicia complimented everything she tasted, even if it was only one sample. When she moved to get up Loki signaled to a servant to get her a water. "Let the servants do their work. You should not move from your seat unless you are to excuse yourself. "

Alicia huffed, "seriously?"

"Seriously."

"I see why you haven't had me to Asgardian dinners."

"If I recall correctly, this is why you didn't want to go when I asked you to accompany me."

"This is as annoying as it sounded. I really can't get up and make myself tea?"

"You can tell them how to make it." Loki smiled at her glare, "you can order one for me as well."

Alicia pouted as she chewed slowly.

Darcy spoke up holding a drink, obviously mixed. "You can put specific things, like drinks, into your tablet so the servants know what you like. They will keep all of those things in stock." Then she took a sip of the drink.

Jane smiled, "Or you can put in a recipe and they can make it. That feature helps with preparing food for the whole team. Especially these guys. They eat 10 times more than I can."

"I take it those tablets control a bit of things?" Alicia stabbed a piece of meat and put it in her mouth quickly, still sulking.

Thor gestured towards Alicia again. Then continued eating as he spoke. "You will see they help. There are more important things to do than; cook, clean, shop, or anything not training. We are too busy with scheduled surveillance and unplanned missions. Even mission information and reports are on your tablet. Everything can be ordered to do on your tablet."

Alicia did not lift her eyes. Loki knew she loved doing those things and as he told her before, she was going to get used to so many things. She was independent and self reliant. She did everything herself. "You have too much to get used too right now, but you will." Alicia stabbed a piece of food and sighed heavily. She shoved the piece of food in her mouth then resumed cutting a piece of food. Loki knew the vision emotion was gone and this was her being genuinely upset about her love for feeling "normal."

The ding of the elevator rang and then Tony's voice was heard. "You bottomless pits still eating?"

Loki rolled his eyes and took another bite. 

"There is a mission coming up. We need Loki to do his tricks on keeping us hidden. Stealth mission if you haven't figured it out."

Loki looked at Alicia who was already watching for his reaction.

"That's not going to be...difficult." Thor spoke carefully and explained witches and visions. They would need to find a healer that would work for Alicia and it could take a while.

Tony rubbed his face and sighed. "Well is she ok to go with us? Banner's issues with Hulk..we are down one anyway." Tony pointed at Loki, "rock of ages is needed the most for this."

Alicia spoke up, "I will be fine." Loki stared at her and only saw determination. "I'm not going to hold back this team."

Tony continued, "Good to hear. By the way, I plan on having you one of the professional reporters to prepare you for the real thing."

  
  



	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change and interview

Everyone asked about witches, and Loki answered questions to bring as much knowledge as he could for Alicia's sake.

Loki was near his mother many times while she guided others and was in her own visions. Witches are guided since their first visions and they are eventually able to give many details about a vision to the point of being able to change the vision or even completely prevent the visions from happening. If blood is drawn, the witch was in the visions too long and the emotions are intensified. 

Often resulting in self harm and potential suicide, the reason Alicia is to be watched closely for the time being. Witches are eventually able to give information as to when things will happen, but it takes many years and attempts to find the right phrase to coax that information out. Loki explained Alicia would be working with a healer to figure out her phrase since they could do it without too much harm.

The mission was in 6 days. Loki was to get Natasha, Steve, and Alicia to a vault. The building was going to be crawling with foot soldiers. Likely the same levels as the ones who attacked Asgard. The problem was not the skill but was the number. Marcibeth was able to get information out of the captors of a location. The vault kept passwords to the computer systems. If not the vault then they would need Edward himself, the man who is out for revenge against Marcus. Marcibeth assumed Edward and Luit teamed up at some point.

Alicia was thrilled with the information. Tired from pushing herself too hard during training Loki forced her to bathe but she refused clothes so she could feel him. They talked until she passed out and Loki stared at her beautifully relaxed face. He was trapped in that world as he drifted to sleep.

Loki woke in a similar world he fell asleep in. All of his senses were pleasant. Soft skin against his. Even breathing in his ears. The relaxing scent tempting him to fall asleep. Loki opened his eyes, blinked away his blurry vision. Alicia was laying on his arm with her head lolled back. Her face was peaceful but Loki knew her neck would be painful for her if she stayed like this. 

Loki eased her slowly to get her to lay down on the pillow. She made a sound of discomfort as she was moved but Loki left her lying on the softer surface. He watched her chest rise and fall, the moonlight making her glow. As the sun started to peak over the skyline her hand rose to her head in a stretch. Her back arched as her face grimaced and a groan was muffled in her throat. She sought Loki out and he flipped her on top of him.

Her words were soaking with slumber still, mumbled against his skin. "This is different."

Loki kissed her temple, cheek, and tasted her shoulder. His hands feeling the smooth skin of her back and holding her so he could feel her weight. Loki felt the need to become one with this world, surrender to its limited time before its energy source gave out. 

Her moans in his ear encouraged him to pull her up him by her knees. She held onto his shoulders as he slid his silver tongue around a perk nipple. Her head thrown back as lewd and tired sounds escaped. Her hair created a veil of safety around his head. He needed this safety, he had been topped before and it usually ended with subspace. Loki wouldn't mind if she got him there. Loki knew she would care for him.

Loki trusted Alicia.

Hands on his shoulders grounded her as she pushed away to kiss him. She had to arch away from him to get his mouth to meet hers. Alicia's mouth was filled with his tongue before their lips met. She moaned at all the touches from him; tongue in her mouth, one hand in her back forcing her to arch into him and the other firm on her ass urging her to start moving. Alicia's first grind was full of friction but as she ground backwards Loki's cock parted her folds and allowed her arousal to make him slick.

Alicia heard Loki's quiet moan as her mind blanked at the sensation. It wasn't just the tip but his whole length rubbing against her. Her breaths were drawn out as she moved slowly forward and back. The movements were gaining further reach as she wanted more. Alicia pushed until she sat up and realized this was her first sight of the day.

Loki beneath her as she was the one to bring them pleasure. His head was still lifted from him trying to follow her. His eyes were on hers and mouth open as he breathed his first words,

"I love you."

As soon as she said those words back she watched his head fall onto the pillow and hands found her thighs. Alicia watched him as she began moving more and needed to feel more of his rigid tip she pushed forward. When she moved backwards he slid so easily into her. It was a smooth glide accompanied by wonderful stretches from being full. Alicia heard their moans mingle in the air.

It was the first time Alicia was on top and she used this time to drive him insane. Slow was her pace and she had to use his chest to be able to keep a smooth ride. Seeing Loki being drowned in her pleasure made her crave the dominant role she hasn't had since she met Loki. Letting herself lay on him as her hips moved. It wasn't so much as a straight up and down movement but grinding herself into his pelvic bone.

Good gods. What was she doing to him? If she continues with this, her hips rolling and grinding on him, he was positive his end was near. He felt pressure everywhere on his cock as she rolled her hips and somehow was able to get him in and out at the same time. His arms were around her as his hands gripped her sides. He needed her close. She kissed his forehead and he had to crane his neck to kiss her back. She jerked and moaned as he lost control and rutted into her. He stilled and she continued her pace but their lips never got too far away.

"Does this feel good?"

Loki groaned, "Too good."

He felt her tender kisses move against his collar bone, "if anything is too much just say red." She looked into his eyes, "promise me?" Her eyes searched his and he felt she was looking at all his insecurities.

He nodded after a hard swallow.

"Loki… I need you to talk. Let me hear your promise."

"I promise to say red if anything is too much."

Her smile. Especially as she purred a praise. Loki understood her need for his approval. He craved more of her words on his behavior. Needed to know so desperately that he was doing something worthy of a single word, "good."

"I want you to thrust your cock into me. As deep as you can." Loki heard Alicia moan as he instantly complied. He grew more desperate for praise as she kept grinding. Both of his hands went to her lower back and hips to push himself into her more. She moaned loudly then spoke as she slid her legs open and flattened herself to him even more. "You always find ways to stretch me so well. You are perfect. Everything I need in a lover. Are you close? Loki, my heart?"

A heartbeat.

This was why he was allowing her this complete power over himself. She didn't have much time. He didn't have enough time to experience everything she had to offer. Loki was so absolutely in love with her. He trusted her to hold his heart and not crush it. Loki was already in a state of mind that was so peaceful he would do anything for her, anything she wished and it would be done.

As he kept up the treatment she told him that her end was near. Loki never answered her but he was moaning quietly and repeatedly. She rasped into his ear. "You are doing so good. Excellent. You are making me feel so good. Keeping up your job even while lost in your pleasure." Alicia moaned at an erratic thrust, "Loki. I know you are close. I want you to fill me with your release so I know how pleased you are. Cum for me."

Loki moaned loudly and the hot seed filled her as his thrusts halted. Alicia came at the sensation of being filled and satisfied with herself for achieving her first time on top of him. Alicia regained herself rather quickly. She pushed against his arms and checked him. Loki was still lost in pleasure, his eyes closed then opened but looked far away. Alicia noted how his arms fell easily to her sides after sitting up to watch him closely.

Immediately Alicia moved to cradle his head to her chest and hummed gently. Her arm was under his heavy head and those fingers ghosted against his facial features. Her other arm wrapped around him to pull him close. It was not hard because he immediately sought her after he came back. He turned into her and allowed her to encase his head to her chest. 

Shaky breath was heard.

She mumbled into his hair, "I love you. You did so well."

For a while Alicia let his head rest on her, even after she could barely feel her fingers. She felt the slickness between their skin. Alicia knew it was not sweat by the way it trickled down her arm.

"Loki let's move a bit. My arm is asleep."

He moved quickly as if her arm was fire. Quickly whispering an apology that sounded worried.

Alicia groaned as she moved her arm. The tingling was both annoying and painful. "I just need a few seconds to get my feeling back." Alicia moved her other hand along his arm. "Have you experienced that before?"

It was a long wait for an answer.

"Yes."

Alicia moved to drape herself half on top of him. "What do you need me to do for you?"

Her question, answered in the form of him pulling her closer as he tightened his arms around her. She let it happen and kissed where she could. She rubbed circles into his muscles that she could reach with her hands. Loki fell asleep and Alicia went to make a large breakfast for him. 

When done, she went back to her room and heard feet pacing. Loki deep in thought, Alicia whispered his name and he halted. She walked to him; slowly, carefully and filled with patience. With each step his entire body tensed more and more. Alicia rubbed those muscles, "Do you want to talk?"

His hair followed his head as it ran against his shoulder. Curls rising over them then falling over to rest against his back.

"Well then listen to me." She kissed a shoulder as her hands wrapped around him in an attempt to keep him against her. "I am so happy with you. I love you and I am here for you. Through everything." She laughed lightly, "I mean we are basically married." She moved to the front of him. She cupped his jaw in her hands and rubbed there as well. "I made you a large breakfast. Are you hungry? " She smiled at him and searched his eyes for an answer. She decided not to comment on the tears in his eyes. 

"Loki have you experienced subspace before? It's usually a weightless feeling that feels really good. It feels safe and sometimes you can feel really sad afterwards. Is that what's going on?" Loki turned away with a very small nod. "It's a normal feeling." Alicia tried to gently bring his face to her again, "let's go eat before anyone wakes up to eat your food." She smiled when he glanced at her, "does that sound good? Alright. Come here Loki."

He held her as he buried his face into her shoulder. How desperately he wanted to cry. No longer because he was scared of rejection but because he was unbelievably happy. Alicia was just pouring her love onto him in a never ending flow. Alicia's hands seemed to never leave him and that halted his negative thoughts and emotions. She praised him, complimented him and said those three words, "I love you." Over and over. Loki was feeling tired and wondered if he really needed to eat something and strongly considered going back to sleep.

Alicia insisted that food would help him. They walked to the kitchen. His hand in hers. She had a huge cookie sheet of egg mixed with peppers and onions with black pepper on top. She had another sheet with sausage and cheese. There were multiple bags of bagels. A whole jug of orange juice with two glasses as well as steaming mugs with the tea tags hanging along the cup.

Alicia served him, cutting the food in the sheets, parting the bagels and made him breakfast sandwiches. Loki poured the orange juice then sipped at his tea as he waited for her to start eating. Everyone was up soon; Thor, Jane, Valkyrie, and Darcy. All of them in various stages of alertness.

Darcy spoke up, "Are we not going to discuss how amazing it smells in here? Because that food looks amazing." She helped herself to a sandwich and Darcy spoke with some food in her mouth still, "this is so good. You should try some."

"You can't just invite yourself to their food." Jane replied quickly.

Alicia smiled and grabbed Loki's hand that fisted on the table, "It's ok. You can try some. There are extra plates for a reason."

They all agreed and talked about Alicia's cooking. Loki ate slowly but Alicia put more food on his plate. He didn't feel like eating but she urged him to a full stomach before everyone else could eat the food. 

With help Alicia figured out how to put food recipes in the tablet and more food was delivered. Alicia was full and was cleaning off the dirty dishes.

Thor spoke loudly with food in his mouth, "There are people to clean everything in this tower, lady Alicia."

The servers were already cleaning up. They took over as soon as Alicia was up but Alicia did not stop gathering the dishes. "I just want to rinse everything off so it's easier to clean."

Alicia noticed Loki's mood improving with a full stomach. She saw him move towards her while rinsing of the last few items. He hugged her from behind and placed his head on her shoulder. "I feel much better, thank you. But I'm cashing in affection before sleep." Loki kissed her neck and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too Loki."

Then the AI called for everyone to meet in the common room. Alicia sat across from the reporter as he asked questions. The questions were from the media, ranging from; things on TV and the Dark Prince chats.

Alicia rose an eyebrow, "These are not real questions right? I mean, what is it anyone's business what happens between Loki and I?"

"With both of you being rather, consistent with information regarding personal relationship you could keep answering that way. Now, let's talk about the Asgardian Attack. It is obvious you are trained. There are consistent reports of your strong and soothing magic, and how you were able to come up with an effective plan to minimize casualties. How long have you been training and who taught you?"

"I started training when I was five, my magic surfaced then. My family taught me then I lost contact with them and I began self teaching. I used my abilities to help in crisis situations and learned how to keep a level head through that."

"Crisis situations such as when Loki attacked?"

Alicia bit the inside of her lip, understanding fully this was going to be constant jabs at Loki. Alicia allowed her lip to roll free as she smiled. "yes, as well as the other times the Avengers made their own messes." She watched the man scribble things down on his notepad.

"So these messes you refer to, would you call them regrets?"

Alicia chuckled, "I can not speak for anyone else. I consider "regrets," Lessons to learn from. No one should ever look back and feel bad about what happened. In intense moments that demand quick action our minds are often filled with things that don't let us be our best selves."

"What about your, lessons to learn from?"

"I learned very early in life that you can't save everyone. From that, to hang onto every moment." Alicia let her gaze fall to her laced fingers on the table as she thought about her mother who was literally gone. Her father who she could only hope was alive. Marcibeth has been distant for a while before dad was gone. The other family members that moved away once Angela was killed.

"The man that Loki pulled you from, was that someone close?"

"He was… a family member." Alicia looked at the man as he scribbled again.

"A SHIELD agent?"

"That's what I gathered as well."

"Have you had training from SHIELD?"

"I learned plenty from my encounters on the field working with them."

"So you are an Avenger now. Do you think you will be a great addition to the hero team?"

"I can only do my best." 

The man closed his book and questioned, "Have you been interviewed before?"

"Off the record? Interrogated when I worked with SHIELD."

"You are good at being vague. I asked all the questions I believe… we could go about this in two ways; interview or speech. People feel more satisfied and in control when able to ask."

Alicia shrugged, "I don't care. They are not getting more than that out of me."

"Interview then. I will see you all later for the real thing."

  
  



	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Avenger

Everyone was watching the news after Alicia's interview.

The news a background sound to Alicia as she looked out the window and sipped tea. Alicia thought she heard it all.

Her bullies claiming to be her friends.

Loki wasn't good for Alicia… She was too innocent for him.

Alicia glanced at the TV as they talked about Asgard, 18 people dead. Is she really cut out to be an Avenger? Alicia's words, 'the Avengers created their own mess before being heroes' the headline along the bottom.

She was able to drastically minimize casualties and handled the situation very well.

Someone Seriously reiterated how Loki got Alicia. Another jumped in, "Careful, Alicia just might give you that look when she's pissed off and give you a well thought out comment to get you away. Besides we know from past interviews, Loki said she had charm."

There was a laugh between the reporters as they agreed and then they went onto the weather, joking Thor was in a good mood today and the sun was expected to stay out.

Alicia glanced at Loki who was staring at his tea with his fingers tracing over the ridge and handle. Alicia smiled at him and pushed her unworried thoughts aside as she grabbed his restless hand. His eyes flickered to hers.

Alicia asked with a caring smile, "Worried about something?"

The annoying voice with the usual insult, "Loki is putting on a show, he is a full on diva."

Alicia glared, "One more word Tony and I'll tie your lungs together."

Tony gestured towards Alicia, "I'm really starting to question if Loki is the one to worry about."

Clint warned Tony, "she could make you suffer slowly. She learned a few things from her sister-who specializes in torture."

Alicia smiled as she lifted an eyebrow to challenge Tony.

"Ok Sour patch kid." Tony snapped his fingers and clapped loudly. "That's your hero name."

Loki suggested, "You could go with sour patch kid." Alicia glared at Loki. "Sweet and sour?"

Rolled her eyes half heartedly as Alicia thought back to things she was called before. Mostly insults. Then one stuck. She looked at Loki, speaking loudly, "Peacekeeper."

Realization hit his face quickly, "you can't be serious. That is a direct challenge to Luit."

"He got the name from our fan base." Alicia sipped her tea and spoke nonchalantly, "Have you found those cuffs yet?"

Loki held her stare and then narrowed his eyes as he spoke, "We are not doing torture training."

"It's going to happen." Alicia played with the rim of her mug, "Marci is already working on them…" Alicia's eyes fell to her moving fingers, "and she's almost done."

Alicia heard Loki stand abruptly and looked at him. His hand picked relentlessly at the other and his gorgeous emerald eyes were wet. "You have no idea what you are doing. No idea what that is going to do to you." His words were caring but growl was prominent, then the words were harsh and his voice was strangled. "Must you be so mindless when it comes to your well being? You need babysat every second because it's so hard -impossible, to keep you safe."

Alicia was startled when Loki hit the table at his last word. The words stung in her chest. Her eyes burned with tears. Ever since she..hurt herself Loki never really left her side. If he did, there was this look he sent any one in the room before he left. Alicia realized she was being baby sat. She was this burden everyone needed to watch constantly.

The room was silent. Friction from the oxygen moving in the air could be heard. Maybe it was the loud thump in her ears as her heart constricted. Alicia rolled her lips into her mouth as she looked at the dents and splinters Loki's hands still rested in. Her chest stopped expanding and contracting so her breath would not hitch and shake.

Alicia knew from a sideline experience Loki lashed out when hurt or pushed to far. Maybe she has been this huge stressor. There was this voice of reason, saying Loki cared but he was just overwhelmed. Alicia saw his frustration. He has been trying so hard to keep her safe but the future had different plans.

Alicia stood slowly, staring at his chest. Not able to make eye contact. She saw his hands clench tighter and she swallowed to force her heart back into her chest. Her fingers graze the table as she walked past him. Let her hand ghost over his, hesitated to give that reassuring squeeze. She whispered, "we need time to cool down."

She walked out, using her vague memory of the new place to get her to her room. Tears blurred her sight but she wouldn't let them fall. Not until she locked the entrance door to her meeting room, the one to her bedroom and collapsed on the floor in heart wrenched cries.

Loki stood straight. Hands opened and rested on the table. He stared at indents then turned to go the way Alicia just walked. There was a familiar heavy hand on his shoulder. Loki dipped his shoulder and kept walking but the hand gripped so tight it was uncomfortable. Finally, a reasonable reaction for his outburst.

"You both need space."

Loki turned and glared at Thor, so tempted to plunge something sharp into his brother.

What would Alicia do? What would she say?

Loki locked his jaw and tensed his muscles so he was still. Closed his eyes and breathed. Thor was right. Loki had been suffocating their relationship because he was worried about her. There were no guarantees of safety, thus, his insistent watchful eyes. Loki got out of the grasp and went to the window. He picked at his hand in thought of how to make it up to Alicia.

The picking got worse, especially as the reporters on another TV talk show discussed all their distaste for Loki and how Alicia was way too good for him. How dare Loki believe he could have someone so perfect. He had magic over her. Had her so deeply mind controlled she couldn't break free.

Were they right? Loki cast many illusions in his time of loneliness… could he have put her under some love spell? Loki's eyes closed as his jaw rolled then closed. Lips pressed together in a firm line. Had he messed up even the slightest thing when he put her to sleep?

"We will go check on her." Jane spoke up.

Loki opened his eyes. The sun set Alicia never got to finish, was gone. The lights of the city below shining as the sky got darker. The stars were unable to be seen with the light pollution, but Loki had seen enough stars for the rest of his life. His eyes saw Natasha lead; Jane, Valkyrie, and Pepper. He knew they would care for her.

His eyes fell to his hands that insisted on healing the small skin that was picked away.

Why must he heal so fast? It wasn't Seder. It was his damn blood, his heritage. It had always been... Odd. To heal so fast. He remembered his mother being so distraught at his arrival at the medical rooms for treatment.

He had a wound that was brought on by fire serpents. The Hel fire would not heal on his skin and it hurt so terribly that he could not focus his Seder. His mother's grim face filled with expectations that he had not known yet. Now he understood why she insisted on her personal room and sent the others away. Even sent her own healer to the other side of the door.

Loki looked up and saw Thor talking with the others near the loud TV. Turning from the reflections Loki stepped with purpose to the real world.

"Thor, has Eir assigned a healer?"

Thor blinked and his eyebrows scrunched. "No. She hasn't, but she is gathering the best healers for Alicia to potentially be paired with. You know there is a system."

Loki growled, "I know."

Thor patted Loki's shoulder and promised Loki, "I will call her now to check on progress. Go relax before the party."

Loki nodded and swallowed at the disappointing promise.

Alicia's tears had poured out of her when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. It was Pepper. The others were behind looking down at her, making her feel; like a burden, weak, and pathetic. Natasha picked the locks when Alicia did not come to the door. They helped her onto the bed and Alicia quickly put up her brave and strong facade. She teased herself and said she was being absurd.

Jane leaned forward to be seen, once Alicia saw her she spoke. "You have been so stressed. We see it. You have worked yourself constantly and it's no wonder you need a break. Loki doesn't let you breathe."

Alicia wipes at tears, "he knows my worries of the untold future. Loki is tortured at the idea I will be harmed again. He was..terrified when he found me. The knowledge that could happen again is...unnerving."

Jane stared at Alicia with concerned eyes, speaking softly. "Thor is pushing the issue of getting you a healer. He called so many times Eir told him not to call and she will get a hold of him...but there is a process."

Yes… the damn process. Driving everyone, especially Loki insane with the wait.

An Oracle focuses on the witch in question with the chosen healers in the room. The Oracle warns them all of challenges the witch will throw at them. Once the ones up to the challenges are left in the room they sign a contract. The vision that is the most vital is burned to the healers mind and they have to figure out how to heal themselves so they could heal the witch. There is a contract the healers go through so they can not give information concerning the worst vision.

Alicia looked at her hands, she was told by Eir it was going to take time to find her someone that was compatible. It was just a safety precaution to allow the healers mind to fix itself so they can heal the witch through anything. The part of the contract that kept the secrets, to let the future unfold naturally, is that they can not tell what the Oracle showed them. The Oracle's contract is a spell so they can not tell anyone the vision or they will die as their voice box swells and closes off any air.

Alicia swallowed, her hands shook a little and played with them. "Are the healers having a hard time? I mean, if I didn't already have the worst vision, yet...what's in the future?"

There was silence. A heavy question hanging by a frail tie.

Alicia looked at the clock as a servant came in after a quiet knock. Alicia stood and smiled, "I guess we have to get ready."

"If you need anything."

"Thank you Natasha. I will be alright." Alicia waved her hands towards the door, "go get ready. I will see you all at the party."

Alicia's servant did her hair in a half updo. Bangs framing her face with loose curls that cascaded to her waist. Her make up made her glow compared to the flushed and tear stained cheeks. Alicia's eyes were dark from despair but the eyeshadow of darker natural colors helped push her usual bright eyes to appear as normally displayed.

"You really know how to pull someone together…"

The servant smiled into the mirror, "you are always put together when I arrive."

Alicia muttered a quiet thanks from embarrassment, she had not realized she spoke allowed. Once the look was complete, Alicia looked in the mirror. Loki's colors decorated her and she hoped he was alright. She wished they would be able to fix the tension that was left unattended.

Loki was in the party area, watching eagerly for Alicia to arrive.

"Do not worry Brother, she will be here. Jane swore Alicia was fine."

Loki didn't say anything but his eyes darted to the various entry points. Each face was not hers. He saw hundreds of faces but none of them held the beauty that adorned Alicia. Loki was turned and guided to the bar.

A relaxed, carefree voice reached his ears, "You are going to feel like an eternity passed if you keep waiting like that. You need a distraction."

"Valkyrie, I'm not drinking."

"Just a glass of wine. You will be relaxed." She poured Asgardian wine into a glass and she drank right from the bottle.

Loki wanted Alicia's touch but he could not have it. Loki took a drink, this would have to do till he had Alicia in his arms. No one comforted Loki. It was obvious Alicia was the favorite for everyone, that Loki was the one in the wrong… As usual. Everyone was listening to her about the damn torture training. No one understands the pain she would be in. His hand threatened to shatter the wine glass but he envisioned Alicia's hand in his.

A woman sat close to Loki at the bar. She pointed over his shoulder and he saw Alica talking with a man. He moved to get up but the woman held his arm. He knew the woman was Asgardian just by her grip. Her voice was low as she states, "she seems to be having a great time without you." The woman's hand went to his chest and the slightest amount into the jacket where her fingers drew signs onto his taunt muscles.

"We could have a good time too." Her smile and voice were heavily suggestive. The woman's eyes tried to unlock his mask but were unable to shine a light through like Alicia. Everything about Alicia was subtle, a respectful and unnoticeable display of her needs for him through a flirtatious side glance and shoulder raise. It was when Loki would smirk at her and pull her a little closer she would bite her lip.

The woman's tongue slid across her lips and said, "I heard of how rough you love to be. You can't do that with her." And that hand went lower in his jacket, "you can with me."

Loki glared and plucked the woman's hand from him, "I am not interested." Loki turned and did not walk with the gentleman prance as he started out with. Loki fully prepared to tear the man apart and his intentions must have been obvious because people were getting out of his way.

Alicia's back was to him until she pushed the man away and snarled at the man. "Touch me again and I will cut your hands off finger by finger." And Alicia turned. She stumbled back as she almost collided with Loki. Anger on her face as she huffed. Then she looked shocked, relieved, and a little worried when she finally took in his face. "Loki."

Her anger fit with his colors, appropriate if taking in the meaning behind them. But her beauty brought life to his colors in a positive light.

"Love, are you alright?" It was many questions in one. Referring to before and now.

Her smile was warmer, "better now." Loki followed her glare then took her to the bar once she said, "let's get a drink." Alicia tugged on his hand, "he is not worth the attention." Eyes followed them to the bar, Loki got the same Midgardian wine as Alicia. She went to the deck outside. "I was trying to get to you but that idiot stopped me." She rolled her eyes in frustration as she took a rather large gulp of the wine.

She never let him go. For their image first. The man's well being… was the reason Loki wanted released. Loki knew she realized his plans, thus not letting go. They had an image she was trying to maintain.

Alicia was staring towards the city, eyes following the cars on the streets below. The light from the obnoxious party illuminating her skin. She did not match her surroundings. She was too...godly for anything other than marble, gold, and with the view of a natural landscape. Loki longed to see her in the settings of his home.

In Asgard.

The wind blew hair in her face and Loki instantly used his hand to pin the offending obstruction away. Her eyes met his. Her makeup was in place, even though Loki would always insist she went without it.. He agreed, unspoken, that it did enhance her beauty.

Her hair was blowing in the now gentle breeze of the warm summer night. Her neck wrapped in a simple choker and rope necklace that hung along her breasts that were enhanced by the tight top. Loose shoulder less straps that took his eyes back up to her collar bones, were those straps should have been designed to be.

Her head leaned into his hand. Encouraging the touch. His eyes closed as he felt the tight feeling leave his chest.

Loki felt her gentle kiss on the palm and her warm breath as she spoke, "I love you. I appreciate your worry but…" her face turned so he could take in her every feature once he welcomed the current world. He was prepared to face his punishment. "I hope my healer is assigned soon. We haven't had very much time to ourselves recently and I feel...smothered."

That was it? That was his punishment? She desired space… "I apologize. It was not my intention."

Alicia smiled, "I know… You are worried." Her eyes looked all over his face and her hand went to his chest to rest there. Her breath was deep, "you are so handsome."

Loki smirked, "I'm handsome? Just solidifying this now?"

Alicia rolled her eyes, "I guess you are if your going to be so cocky about it."

Loki hummed and took her hand, "let me have a look at you." He spun her slowly.

The dress flared out after her waist, the slit was perfect for him, but not for public eyes. The dress lifted in the spin to show her heels that were just two inches and he couldn't help but be amused. She was clumsy in anything higher. Her shoes were a simple ankle strap, similar to their first date. Loki let her stop spinning and she gestured to herself, "am I to your satisfaction?" The dress wrapping around her at the stop and moved back and forth till it stilled.

Loki smiled and kissed her gently, "always." He grinned with teasing words on his tongue.

"You better think before your next words."

Loki chuckled and then inspected her first, "you didn't spill your wine. I'm impressed."

Alicia huffed and gave him a tap on the chest. "Forget the wine, I need it. That man got away with his hands, I'm impressed with myself for that."

Loki couldn't stop the laugh from escaping his throat, "You are starting to sound like me. Treasuring small accomplishments to everyday civilians."

"That guy pissed me off."

"Shall I take care of him?" Loki turned to go towards the bustling party and smiled when he felt a tug back. "I can't just let him go for distressing a fair maiden."

Alicia fanned herself as if she was a fair maiden that needed saving, "Oh, how very heroic of you." Alicia threw herself into his chest and blinked up at him, "my hero."

Loki laughed but didn't miss the chance to play along, "do my heroic actions get a reward?"

Loki could tell she was trying very hard not to laugh and keep up their act, "you may grace these lonely lips with yours kind sir."

Loki smiled, "as you wish." He kissed her slowly, as if it was the tender first kiss from an actual hero.

Someone cleared their throat and Alice giggled as she pulled away to hide her face in his neck.

"Make out later. We got shots and dancing to do." Susan pulled Alicia to the bar as Alicia yelled at her not to have too much but Susan claimed she has not been out in a long time. The two of them did not hang out in a long time and needed to relax. Susan slapped the bar, "Two shots!"

"Susan, no." The shots came as Natasha smiled and told her to enjoy herself.

Susan held her shot glass out and said with a slur, "you are getting on the floor with me. Shot or not. I still can't believe you have magic. "

Alicia looked at Loki. He looked highly amused.

"He hasn't seen your club dance?" Susan slapped the bar urgently, "two more shots!"

"For your sake, I'll take the shots. This is it for both of us." And Alicia threw back her head and grimaced.

Susan winked at Loki, "You're going to love this!" Susan pulled Alicia to the dance floor quickly after Alicia gave Loki a long kiss and a heated stare. "Make eyes as you dance, give everyone something to watch."

There it was. The reason Alicia was so reserved. People to watch.

Loki wondered if the alcohol would make her forget the image she showed. As soon as Susan was on the floor she instantly started to dance. Susan was dancing as if someone was grinding on her from behind… Loki watched as Alicia eased into it, so unnaturally nervous. She danced timidly at first and was barely able to keep her eyes on Loki.

Loki watched with interest. A few songs in and Alicia was mostly keeping eye contact with him. Taken by the alcohol as she swayed her hips and the rest of her body followed as if her hips were the puppet master. Everything flowing smoothly and looked as if her hips were the source of the energy. Her hands moved as if to showcase her hips then would go to the sides of her body and rolled so smoothly.

"She dances like a Sakarian seductress." Valkyrie said and then took large swallows of alcohol as she watched Alicia from around the bottle.

"A goddess of fertility." Thor replied and took a few large gulps of his beer as Valkyrie pointed at his reply and held her drink up in cheers.

"Seductress and fertility? I already said no little Loki's." Tony pointed at Loki, "don't even think about it." And then Pepper tried to get Tony to end the party.

Loki didn't pay any attention to them. Alicia was dancing. So inviting. So.. sultry and seducing. Loki noticed he wasn't the only one swayed by her moves as he watched the same guy from before moving towards her. Loki was already preparing to get up.

Alicia felt hands on her hips from behind. She knew immediately Loki was not the one getting friendly with her. She pried the hands off her and turned with a glare. It was the man from before. Not able to keep his balance and a crooked grin. His heavy slur was further proof, "Still too good for me? You with those secrets you kept..? I bet you keep secrets in bed… Loki is probably.."

Alicia ignored the man's rambling that never really ended in a complete thought. She stayed out of reach of the man and kept Susan behind her, "you are drunk. I suggest you leave."

Alicia heard Susan saying she would go get security.

"Does Loki overcompensate with his ego?"

Alicia laughed at the ridiculous question, "I assure you he doesn't need to overcompensate for anything."

"So screwing a whore like you is easy." He grabbed Alicia but she got out of his grasp and pushed him away. He stumbled into people, thus getting attention, "Come on baby doll, Let me take a turn. I don't mind sloppy seconds."

Alicia saw movement, and Loki was coming towards them. She instantly felt sober, Alicia knew there would be trouble, more gossip for the media. "You need to go."

"Only if you come with me." The man's grin seemed to grow as Alicia pushed on Loki's chest, repeatedly telling him she was fine. "The whores beast has him tamed well. She must be a great fuck for him to not add her to the list of people he killed.. like he killed all the people of New yor-"

That was it. She had it with everyone. The whole world knew she was not defenseless now. She debated if she should keep pushing Loki away, let him go, and then the idea she has always wanted to do. Alicia said, "fuck it." She turned and knocked the guy on his ass and he sported one hell of a bloodied lip. Before Alicia could do anything else, Loki grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to him.

"No baby doll. You're the one who takes it rough…" Alicia tried to pry Loki's fingers from her that were holding tightly and might be bruising her. The man got up and stumbled forward, effectively falling on all fours. He gestured under him, "I'll show you a more gentle approach than the monster."

That made her stomach turn and her to see only the pitiful excuse of a man. She was held onto by Loki as she tries once more to get to the man. "you want added to my list?"

Security finally pulls the man to his feet. Loki growled, "Get him out of here, or I'll let her go."

The man laughed and slurred more insults at them. Then he heaved up a foul amount of alcohol, causing everyone to groan and laugh. Alicia smirked.

Alicia saw Susan in front of her, "just like old times."

Alicia groaned, "don't remind me."

Loki was pulling her away and he was smiling. "I think you can kiss your perfect role model image away after tonight, Darling." Loki hummed as he pulled Alicia outside for fresh air. He put her against the railing and trapped her with his body. He eyed her with amusement and desire. She stared back as her arms on his shoulders, moved fluid but not organized anymore. "Perhaps we can have fun in public now?"

Alicia's slur was becoming obvious, "maybe. Nothing too crazy. I don't want anyone thinking they can join." Her lips found his neck as she grumbled, "I want you to myself.."

The working of her mouth was holding purpose as it worked against his skin. Loki chuckled slowly, "Are you possessive when intoxicated?" She sucked a little more causing Loki to teasingly purr, "keep that up and you'll leave a mark."

Alicia pulled back and eyed the area Loki felt a little more chilled from the crisp air. "That can work." And she grinned up to him. Her fingers pulled him by the neck as she kissed him with fever. Loki let her have a few seconds of fun before he pulled away from her and she whined his name. Loki picked up Alicia as she was losing the ability to stand.

He asked, “You had more than you should have, didn’t you?”

“Maybe a bit.” Alicia said pinching her fingers together.

Loki could tell she was in a very fuzzy state of mind. “Come on, Darling. Let's get this out of your system.”

“What are you going to do?"

Loki picked her up and carried her swiftly through the party. Alicia groaned, telling him not to move so fast. He took her to her own room. Through her personal living room set up for her personal meetings, then to her bedroom. Keeping in mind to move her slowly onto the bed. He removed her clothes slowly as well but left her underwear on for now.

Alicia groaned, “Loki I don’t think I can have sex.”

“I know, Love. That is not the plan tonight. We need to get that alcohol out of your stomach before it gets too far into your system.” Loki picked her up and took her to the bathroom. He put her in front of the toilet.

“Oh come on. Please don’t make me throw up in front of you.” She was starting to visibly wobble as the legal poison worked its way to her system.

Loki held her hair and pressed his hand to her stomach letting his seder work, “No other way Love.”

Alicia tried moving his hand away as she started to gag, “Loki. please don’t.”

It must have been 10 minutes of expelling the liquid. Loki gave her breaks to let her get her strength back. She groaned how she promised to never drink ever again. “Good Love. I really don’t want to do this again.” Then he let her finish expelling everything in her stomach.

“I feel so gross. I can’t believe you made me do that.” Alicia wiped at her face with a wet cloth Loki put in front of her. She stood and went to the sink. She brushed her teeth and ignored Loki, even though he was making himself busy getting a bath ready. She stood there and stared at the mirror where Loki stood now. His hands were running up and down her arms and sides. He unclasped her bra and helped it slide off her body. What was in the mirror was bare. His eyes meeting hers and stayed on hers even though she was exposed. Alicia turned and hugged him, “You really didn’t need to do that.”

Loki followed her gaze to the bath, “Satisfied in everything, Love. Anything you need. Anything you want will be yours.”

“What if I just want you?” There was still a slur...

Loki pried her hands from his erection, “You have me. But. Not tonight, not that way. You need rest. You are going to have a hellish morning."


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Image

Alicia woke up in pain. Her head was splitting and her stomach- Alicia jumped out of bed and barely made it to the bathroom. As the annoying dry heaving continued, Alicia noticed she was prepared for this morning. Hair tied up and in suitable clothes to get rid of or to lounge in. Loki must have,

"Love. Breakfast is here." Speaking of him...

Alicia saw Loki in comfortable clothes… oh she hoped could relax today. Her head remained in the toilet for another minute as she gasped and tried to relax. She wiped a stray hair back. Loki gave her a warm cloth he actually rinsed by hand. Alicia breathed carefully and flushed the source of the terrible scent in the air.

"You don't have to be here, smell that."

Loki chuckled, "You obviously forgot last night."

Alicia stopped momentarily to ask, "what did I do...oh no. Susan…" Alicia knew it was not going to be good...

Loki took great interest in his sleeve, "most of it is being replayed on the news."

Alicia rinsed her mouth then sighed. Loki chuckled at her deep sigh as she went to the common area. The TV showing Alicia being held back by Loki, her snarling something about her list. Alicia rolled her eyes and trudged to the table.

"Do you remember anything?"Jane was glancing at Alicia.

Alicia lifted her hand and teetered it by the sides in a lazy way. "I know that guy pissed me off. I imagine that was a death sentence." She shrugged as she poked her food, eating toast instead. Marcibeth was sure to find the guy, he was probably being tortured right now as she drank her coffee and ate a microwave sandwich.

"We need to go over the mission for that information on Luit. But you are cleared for the rest of the day, Alicia."

"Thanks Thor." Alicia mumbled as she took a sip of orange juice. She felt better after eating but her stomach still hurt. She went to the library and found some interesting books. Some were Asgardian. Alicia ran her fingers over the patterns wondering what the beautiful curves and dashes said. 

She felt the gentle yet firm hands on her, wrapping around her as a heavy head was placed on her shoulder. A smooth and low voice she first fell in love with spoke, "the witch found peace among her visions. Her real eyes might have been stolen long ago, but she was able to see the future before everyone else. Knew what to say to keep a peace around her. She saw moments of new family members in her arms and was able to see the wonderful faces of her grandchildren. Knowing about her death approaching, she pushed further and saw the birth of her very distant descendant. Full of power as if a pure blooded family member despite the mixture of many bloodlines. The descendant saw the worst of the future.. however the descendant made the best choice to save all of existence-with a sacrifice of her……."

Alicia fingered the bloodied page, "it doesn't finish?"

"It is a prophecy from thousands of years ago. A very crafty healer was able to speak this as a story, but could not tell the price. No one is sure if this prophecy happened yet…. There are many visions that foretold great loss."

Alicia hummed, "Will I lose my eyes?"

"Some witches do...it is common for them to look in the future to be able to see. As said in the story."

Alicia didn't want to lose her eyesight.. she could barely handle visions now. She couldn't even remember them. How would she be able to force a vision? Would she remember? Would she forget what everyone looked like? What if she had children and never saw their faces the same time Loki did? Would she trip over things and be clumsy? She turned and took in Loki's face. Admiring the sharp features, dark curls that were untamed and fell beautifully, then those eyes...

"I don't want to lose my eyes. I don't want to forget what you look like." Her hand rested on his cheek, traced his jaw then pulled him by the neck. She kissed everywhere. Holding the book so it would not get between them once lips met and he pulled her closer. "I love you. So much." Her forehead rested with his. "Can we just… I don't know… I would like a little space...having you around is..comforting.. could we relax separately but in the same room?"

"I love that idea."

Alicia smiled when he placed a light lingering kiss on her forehead.

Loki was staring at her, "Would you like to relax here after the meeting?"

Alicia nodded and then the AI told everyone to meet for the mission preparations.

Alicia sighed as she heard everyone talk. She healed her headache and spoke with a clearing head, "Look. We just need to stalk around, listen to conversations, take those who know important things, and ship them to my sister."

"You would be surprised as to what people put on computers." Natasha suggested to stick with the original mission.

Loki informed everyone, "Luit does not record anything."

Valkyrie spoke up, "His partners might. Those he worked with were very predictable."

Alicia didn't like this… something was off. SHIELD didn't have much information and SHIELD was the keeper of all important knowledge. Marcibeth wasn't getting too much information currently either.. Loki had to be right.

"We go with the original plan. Reindeer games will get; sour patch kid, spider boy, woman master assassin and capcicile in for information and out with no issues. The rest of us will be on the sidelines waiting to be tapped in."

Alicia didn't even react to the nicknames Tony just threw around due to being annoyed too much already.

Everyone ate together on the common living room. The TV was on and Alicia did her best to ignore it.

"Sweetheart turned seductress? OR was she always that way? Loki did say she had charm."

Alicia rolled her eyes as she took a bite of the Chinese food with a slight rumble in her throat.

Hearing Loki's hum made Alicia glare at him in warning but he suggested with a purr, "would you like to use that charm on me later?"

Alicia heard Peter snort and try to cover his laugh with coughs.

Tony waved his hand in Loki's direction, "no. You stop now. Peter stop laughing."

Alicia glared at Loki but she couldn't help but laugh at Peter trying to explain that was not the reason for the laugh with his stuttering over words and continuous trench digging through his explanation. Tony trying to get Peter to shut up must have been Loki's master mischievous plan...

"I.i.i. it was Thor's face."

"Is there something amusing about my face?"

Peter shrugged as he talked, "well it was. Ya know..you looked like"

"He will make you a cooked spider. Better be careful." Loki smirked and took another bite and Alicia could see Loki was content with Peter being nervous and with everyone's irritation.

Alicia's eyes rolled so hard that she could feel the strain behind her eyes. Everyone flustered over a little comment and not worried in the slightest about red flags concerning a mission. Was Alicia the one everyone was worried about putting lives in danger?

Thor's phone went off and he quickly stood and walked off. It got everybody's attention. Then Loki heard his name being called from across the room. Thor waved for him to hurry, prompting Loki to give Alicia a reassuring squeeze before leaving.

Thor leaned forward to whisper, "it is about a healer. Eir has chosen."

Relief surged through Loki as he lowered his voice, "When will they be here?"

"They are already on their way."

"Well, who is it?"

Thor looked in Loki's eyes and the relief left.

"Only two survived.. out of 13. Emma is her healer… Eir is considering using the other healer once they are able to heal themselves.. As well. Alicia was assigned a healer because the only ones available survived."

Loki's hands fisted and he closed his eyes. What the Hel did they see? Two healers left? Loki heard of healers trying to tell the vision they saw to warn people. Was she going to be in that much danger? Loki knew she was reckless and he had a feeling that could be it. His hand felt the familiar pinching and pulling.

Thor gave Loki's arm a squeeze. "Eir is confident in Emma. Rest knowing the healers were not in any state other than confidence and a small amount of doubt."

"The others that talked… were they gloating?" Loki's damn skin was insistent on healing.

"When they talked, it as if they knew something important but didn't know what to do. All of them tried to be smart in their warnings but it was too soon to get even a whole sentence. Recurring words were 'ship' and 'join' nothing else was understood."

"I suppose the Oracle is refusing to give more information."

"You are correct. Only the two surviving healers and Alicia will know the future."

Loki inhaled and exhaled deeply. "This is very odd. To be confident, but risk their lives to share information? Confident with the worst vision? She literally just had a vision come true that is likely linked to her torture." Loki picked his finger and ripped the nail very deep and sighed, "she was, rightfully, upset with the visions of her father… but when she had the following vision of her torture she was so confident."

Thor finished Loki's thought, "she must be in danger."

"Because she sacrifices herself."

"You know things will work out how they are supposed to." Thor clapped his hand on Loki's shoulder, "shall we tell everyone she has a healer?"

"Just leave it at that."

Things work out as they should? Thor was insane. How bad was Alicia going to sacrifice herself? It better not be the end of her heart. Loki could not bare to think about a life without Alicia. More specifically not to not see that smile so warm her eyes became bright enough to cast the darkness to flee. Loki walked to Alicia and held her hand. He pulled her to him and walked to the window. She stroked his hand and gave him a small smile.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Yes." Loki smiled with charm. "Your healer is on the way."

Alicia smiled. "Good. Less stress on you."

Loki's voice raised l in pitch, "Don't believe I'm not going to worry. There are still going to be times I will have to pull visions."

Alicia played with that finger he picked at the nail. "What are you so worried about?" She traced her finger over his and soothed it with her magic.

"You don't need to worry." The dip of volume and the breath before the last word gave him off his lie.

He knew Alicia noticed when she rose an eyebrow, "you are poorly maintaining your reputation, God of Lies."

"Everything will be fine. I refuse to believe anything else."

Alicia hummed watching the small wounds heal slowly and Loki swore she was trying to soothe all of his stress away through his finger. She looked up through her lashes, "God of Truth?"

Loki chuckled, "I have never lied to you."

Alicia snapped at him, "Bullshit. You tear your hands apart in worry and tell me it is nothing."

Loki muttered, "There is nothing that gets past you.." Loki pulled her to sit with him in the chairs by them.

Alicia childishly popped the second symbol, "Nope." She ran her glowing fingers up his arm to his shoulders and rubbed. "Are you relaxed?"

"Yes Darling."

"Are you learning anything because I would love one of these later."

Loki's hands found her knees and his thumbs rubbed the inside gently, "Put you to sleep after touches so relaxing and mind clearing?"

Alicia giggled, "stop it."

"Are you ready to relax Love?" Loki smirked at her indecisive look, he chirped, "Let's go to the library."

Finally, it was just Alicia and himself in the library. They stayed quiet except a little squirming Alicia kept staring at him. He refused to call her out on her actions because he wanted to act as if he was not actually, "in the same room." He wanted to give her some sort of space. It was unlikely they would have much time together once her witch specific training began. Though Alicia seemed uncomfortable, maybe too used to having him around.

"Can I sit in your lap?"

Loki laid so she could sit with him. He draped his arm over her as his other held the book. He did notice she was playing with her wrist a bit, but didn't comment, just relaxed his arm more to add pressure. Thor and Eir walked into the library after announcing they had Emma. Alicia was quick to stand and she looked shocked. Brown and white robes, Emma's dark red hair illuminated by the candle Alicia had insisted on lighting for the scent.

Alicia spoke with a wide smile, "I'm glad to see you are better."

Emma nodded, "It is thanks to you I am alive. I wanted to do this to repay you."

"Thank you but I held no debt."

"Because of you I am alive, and my family. I owe you more than I will ever be able to repay you." Emma lowered into a bow.

"No.no.no. don't do that. It is not necessary. I assure you I am difficult to take care of.. I'm quite stubborn so, I will thank you for accepting to be my healer." Alicia giggled, "you might not get an apology again."

"You don't need to thank me at all. It is my job to care for you now."

Eir spoke up, "Emma is in charge of your health for the most part. Especially concerning your visions. I would like to see your training start today. Now actually."

Alicia stuttered, "sure."

Once in the special room, designed by Asgardians, for magic training Alicia was forced to sit on the floor with her back against the wall, sketchbook in hand.

Eir explained in a very teachable way, "Emma is going to force you into a vision, walk you through it and try different phrases."

Alicia nodded and all Loki could do was watch.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Specific Training

So many times of Alicia's ear shattering screams, obvious pain, and then forced into visions again. Everything about this tortured Loki. He knew the first few days or weeks were very difficult for a witch and their healer. The time was spent for training and resting. In a constant cycle until the healer could find the right phrases to get information from the witch.

This time, Emma's hands trembled as she healed Alicia through her back. Alicia had flopped onto her stomach immediately after being forced out of the vision and expelled crimson liquid. Loki knew better than to interrupt training in visions and personally realized why partners could not work like this. Emma was trained to deal with the aftermath of being pushed too far, trained to get her near death and force life into her.

There was not a space on Alicia that was dry. Her eyes were closed as she gasped for air. One arm was support for her head and the other kept her off the liquid. Alicia slowly flopped onto her back, head rolled quickly and her arm followed slowly across her body with a thump with the contact of the ground.

A demand to do it again mixed with the loud breaths.

Emma looked down at Alicia, "It is time to get clean, eat, and rest. You can not do anymore right now."

Alicia opened her eyes then closed them tightly as she moved to get up. Emma was the one to steady her. Eir had stopped Loki from advancing. Of Course he was going to try to help. However, it was not his place to do so at this time.

Emma gave a smile as she steadied Alicia, "I will take care of her Prince Loki. You should go get ready as well." To an Asgardian Alicia weighed nothing, Emma was sworn to protect her now.

Loki had to believe his heart would be fine.

Eir stopped him, "she is more than capable to handle the future events."

"Thor informed me you are considering using the last healer. Why?"

"That idea has...passed."

Loki narrowed his eyes, "what were they able to say?"

"Asgard."

"Ship. Join. Asgard. This is Alicia's hardest vision?" Loki stared at the ticking clock behind Eir, "was it anything about the bifrost? Is there a threat?"

"Whatever it is, Alicia will be ready to jump in."

"She is reckless with her own safety… confident during those times when she is needed."

"Don't dwell on it. You need to focus on her day to day. No further than that." Eir motioned to the exit, "go get ready for your meal."

It was odd to be in his room alone. They always stayed in her room. Surrounded by her colorful light room. Loki exhaled with amusement, was he the one to ask her to be his colors? Loki examined his room. The gold caught the light but the rest of room swallowed the light like a black hole. Loki closed his eyes and envisioned Alicia. The light so bright in his life it showcased everything positively but it was too good to last.

Loki tried not to think of how fragile she was.

He washed himself. Alone. He didn't need to wash Alicia as he always did. He didn't have her light fingers on his skin. The shower was the only warmth he felt. Loki was clouded with thoughts of her. He was worried: about her health, the strain all the training would put on her mind, how long before she would not need a healer, how long before they would be alone again, and the next time she would self harm.

He imagined Alicia would be in clothes she could sleep in, Loki was right in the assumption. Alicia smiled at him and gave him a soft hug. He felt her head lean on his chest and felt her knees buckle slightly then she straightened with a shake of her head.

With a mumble of an apology, Emma immediately took her to the table. She forced Alicia to eat food and drink a smoothie that Alicia grumbled about. Emma insisted she needed it and needed to at least finish the smoothie.

When it was time for rest, Alicia wanted Loki but as soon as her body met the bed she was unconscious.

Emma gave Loki a nod, "if you wish to sleep here you can. She might like to see you first thing. I will be in the meeting room."

"You are sleeping right?"

"I will get some rest."

Loki followed Emma to the meeting room. "You have no blankets, or anything comfortable. Were you able to get anything before heading here?"

Emma shook her head and stifled a yawn. "I was rushed here from the self healing chambers." Emma stared at Loki and answered before he questioned, "you will not get information from me about Alicia's visions unless she is able to give proof of them. You know for everyone's sake, I can not say anything."

Loki nodded "yes.. I understand. I will get you something to make you comfortable. I insist." Loki got Alicia's spare blankets for Emma, as well as a comfortable t-shirt and pants. "There is the spare bathroom. Get rested. I will care for her tonight."

"I will still be here. Prince Loki..if I may ask. How long has she been playing with the light scar on her wrist? I assume, it was self inflicted."

"A few times since the event. It was sudden...after a conversation of her strength." Loki felt reality disappear and the memory played in his mind.

"This is why healers are needed my prince. You know from studying under your mother. The Allmother was the best teacher." Emma smiled at the ground, "The Allmother told me I would be a great Witch healer. I am able to push myself while also motivate others. The Allmother told me my witch would push my limits. I know now the doubt I had was the stereotypical young, stubborn, and know it all teen mindset." Emma looked up and apologized quickly, "the Allmother personally trained me all but a few lessons. Eir gave me the rest. Alicia is in more than capable hands." Emma tried to stifle another yawn but failed. She apologized quickly, "I'm sorry my prince! Please forgive me, I have disrespected you so many times in the past minute."

Loki smiled with a yawn as well, "we're are all exhausted and need rest. Please, make sure you are well rested before starting. That is easily the quickest I have ever seen her go to sleep…."

"She has trouble sleeping?"

"Yes. She often needs...to be tired out."

Emma nodded with a dusting of pink among her cheeks, "perhaps another day I will have to take a peek into her mind while she sleeps. You know I need permission for something so intimate. Do you have an agreement on that subject?"

"No. Mind reading has never come up." Emma inherited a long exhale from Loki, "Goodnight Emma we will see you in the morning. Tomorrow I will arrange for your things to be sent here."

When Loki got into Alicia's room he instantly got close to her. Wrapped himself around her form. He longed for an embrace with her touch. She smelled of relaxing herbs. The scent made him drowsy and when he woke Alicia was cuddling with him. She was stroking his chest with a finger. She smiled when he gazed at her.

"You are radiating beauty."

Alicia snorted, "right. I'm a train wreck." She pecked his lips, "thanks."

Loki held her and let his finger leave a trail of goosebumps. She shivered when he met the curve of her waist.

She murmured, "that feels good." Her eyes were closed as her lips searched his face for lips. Loki let her move against his lips slowly. Let her nibble on his lip before she stared up at him. "I am so grateful for you."

"And I adore your hard work."

Loki smiled when her face lit up.

Then Emma knocked on the door. "Breakfast is done. Alicia get ready for more training."

Alicia got up and started to change. Loki kissed her forehead before leaving and met her at the table. Kissing her hand and pulling her chair out earning both a giggle and eyeroll. Alicia was forced to drink another smoothie she spoke terribly of. Then the training started again.

"I want to try something...rare." Emma insisted, "we have plenty of visions to work off of. I am going to force you into a vision and ask continuously of before and see if visions overlap." With a nod from Alicia, Emma put her hand on Alicia's head and the drawing started.

Alicia drew herself with her father in a med room. Alicia was in the bed unconscious as Marcus healed her chest with worry on his face.

Alicia healing Loki's chest as they kissed with a fire in the distance.

Loki in front of a chained Alicia.

Marcus notifying the Avengers.

Alicia getting a message of her father tied with a blindfold and gag. A caption, "you or him."

Alicia with tears as she spots a razor.

Alicia in bed with Loki as he comforted her.

Marcus seeing Luit grab Loki.

Alicia healing Emma after the attack.

Finally Emma eased Alicia out of the visions gently. Alicia was shaking uncontrollably but she was flushed red and drenched. Emma eased her body to a normal temperature and forced Alicia to drink slowly from room temperature water.

Alicia's eyes lit up when she saw Marcus alive. Distressed when she saw Loki in terrible shape.

Emma did not let too much settle before speaking, "This is how we will get a timeline." Emma dabbed Alicia with a towel. "There were few witches in history that could only give a timeline this way."

Loki needed to know, "Where were they from?"

"Some in Asgard, most in Midgard. Though, none of them are known to be alive anymore. I remembered that odd little fact in one of the witch study books. The information was only a page long because it is so rare." Emma looked at the time, "it is time for lunch. Go get washed up."

Alicia walked easily enough to her room. As she showered Emma discussed with Loki that Alicia has too much magic and she needs to use it more often to help keep a flow going smoothly. She suggested Loki to train Alicia in telepathy.

Emma looked at the bedroom where there were footsteps moving about. "I really think it will benefit her visions in figuring out how people will make decisions. I would like you to start after lunch." Loki nodded and Alicia walked into the meeting room. A tired smile in place.

She joked with Emma about trying to get something else other than the smoothie. "Sure. You can have a berry one for lunch." Alicia was excited, however disappointed when it had Asgardian spices for energy. "Trust me, Alicia. Smoothies are quicker than having to eat food with these spices. Look at how much you drank already especially compared to how much you ate."

Alicia poked at food, "I guess I wouldn't eat too much then." Alicia childishly drank her smoothie with obvious shivers of disgust.

When Emma urged Alicia from the table before she could clean Alicia huffed. She went to the wall in the training room and put her tablet on her lap. Alicia closed her eyes with the sigh of clearing her mind.

"We are going to get ahead of ourselves. Ahead of your powers."

Alicia stared at Emma in question of an eyebrow raise.

"Loki is going to teach you telepathy."

"So I can.. understand individuals decisions?"

"So you can get ahead of them."

A whisper of understanding was heard.

Loki picked up chairs in the far corner and set them in the center of the room. Loki sat in one and gestured for Alicia to sit across from him.

"Since this is for learning purposes. I need your consent to enter your mind. To allow me access to every memory and present thought while we are linked."

Alicia looked at his hand he offered. "What about your mind?"

"My mind is.. well experienced and is difficult to tap into. We will start with simple things and work up. Single words, sentences and on. Once you touch my hand I will tap into your mind. It's going to be easy and with practice I hope you will be able to protect yourself."

Alicia was staring at his hands with furrowed eyebrows. Her hand moved slowly and then paused before touching his hands.

Loki gently pushed into her mind and heard her immediate thoughts of doubt in herself. Heard her aches and pains of her entire being. Wandering thoughts of if this was all worth it -if she was worth it. If he was too godly for her -if she was worthy. Loki kept himself hidden still as her thoughts became more… arousing. Has he read her mind during sex? -would he? Alicia's mind went black with a little concentration and when Alicia wondered if he heard all of that Loki quietly replied in her mind,

"Darling… if we used magic during sex that would be a whole new experience for me."

Instantly Alicia's thoughts were running with speed of frantic embarrassment and arousal of new ideas. She was going to reply a loud and Loki quickly told her to control her thoughts, force her thoughts to slow. Think further on one thought than have 30 in 3 seconds.

Loki saw her trying, forcing her mind black once she got ahead of herself. When thoughts resurfaced Loki asked how she cleared her mind.

Alicia tried to have a focused answer for him as if talking but would start thinking too fast with too many memories at once. Again her mind went blank.

Alicia's inner thoughts were formed in a complete sentence, "My father always taught me to think clearly when I'm stressed. If your not confident, make your mind blank so there is no doubt."

Memories of younger Alicia bullied for being shy due to doubts of her worth. She was not wanted by anyone because she "tried too hard to be accepted." Marcibeth coming to her rescue after being attacked after school.

A rush of panicked thoughts flooded her mind.

-Alicia was trying new things out so boys would notice her: dressed nice and started with the damn makeup. Styled her hair instead pulled it up. She did get noticed after a while. Made many friends and got pursued by many boys... A group of jealous girls tricked her into talking to them alone but took a cheap shot at their first chance. Alicia trying to calm Marcibeth. Seeing herself in a reflection.

Her favorite quality about herself was cut in uneven chops. Her makeup smeared off of parts of her face. A brand new outfit that she bought with hard earned allowance, torn. Alicia covered her face with makeup to hide her flushed face.

The mask of confidence, behind it were only doubts.

Alicia's mother, Angela, comforting her with a cup of tea in a room covered in pictures of various people, her friends. -Those pictures replaced with numerous ones of journeys with Susan. Alicia moving in with Susan's family after Angela was killed.

Loki forced Alicia back to the attack from Edward. None of them stood a chance. Edward was Asgardian. The golden magic was dulled but no doubt was of Asgard. An Asgardian mixed Midgardian? Forcing the memories to take in the attacker, Edward reminded Loki of Luit.

Loki hushed Alicia's mind with comforting reassuring reminders he did love her and she was worth all of existence to him. -Worth more and he would sacrifice all of it to be with her. Loki treasured all of Alicia, especially the love she returned a million times over.

Loki parted their minds but held onto her hands. Alicia didn't blink as tears fell. Loki gave her time. They went through so much.

Alicia crawled into Loki's lap. As she curled into herself Loki cradled her. He kissed her head and whispered, "you are ok now. I have you."

Emma scoffed, "That was barely 3 minutes. You need to do it again."

"She did well enough for today. She is able to willingly clear thoughts away for a brief time."

Emma rose an eyebrow, "obviously not under your influence." Emma gestured to herself, "shall I try? You obviously can not push her limits hard enough. I can see her potential from just the past 17 hours. She needs pushed. That is how she operates best is when under pressure. When she is expected to perform her best. When she is needed."

"Just 17 hours and you think you know her?" Loki huffed a laugh.

"You think she needs treated like a fragile thing. Like a common Midgardian but she is stronger than that." Emma raised her voice, "you are not her protector."

"Are you? You pushed her so far she expelled blood!"

"It is my job-"

"Your job is to pull visions from her. Not set up a training regimen for anything else."

Emma tilted her head with a flare of nostrils, "how well has she been training under you? You are among the most skilled sorcerers. Do you pity her, or do you lack the knowledge to teach?"

Loki's blood boiled. Insults hurled at him, questioning how he views Alicia. Backing him into a question that no matter what he answered was going to insult Alicia. Loki's voice raised, "have you forgotten who you are talking too?"

Emma smirked with an eyebrow raised, "Going to replace me?"

Loki's body stilled but his mind raced.

Alicia peeked at him quickly answered, "no. Loki she is right. The only people who pushed me were my family and Susan. I learned a lot from them." Alicia firmly massaged his muscles. Alicia was avoiding his eyes before but she was looking even further from Loki's entire body. "I would really like to train with Emma." Her hands squeezed harder, "I just want to be usef-helpful."

Loki forced a smile. "Alicia.. You offer your help to anyone. Willing to lay down your life for others. Perhaps… ruthless training will better prevent your harm when you jump into heroics." Loki wiped tears from Alicia's face. "I will leave you completely in Lady Emma's hands."

"I was hoping after a while you could… push me too? I still want to learn your illusion spell."

"Of Course Love. I will see you for dinner."

Alicia got off of him. Once Loki stood he kissed her cheek. She forced more of an embrace and whispered in his ear,

"I will be careful."


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Day Off

Alicia sighed as she brushed her freshly cleaned hair. Emma finally gave Alicia a day off since training began. Alicia felt odd knowing she didn't have to train after eating breakfast. Both Loki and Alicia were hoping for alone time. They had conflicting schedules even now. Her day off he was still on a mission. She barely saw Loki anymore.

  
Being overworked Alicia was so exhausted that sleep has become her only past time. She would seek Loki to exchange needed embraces. If he was relaxing she would instantly make herself comfortable in arms prepared since she arrived in the same room. If he was doing something important she would leave him be. During meals he would stare at her. He never voiced his worries but they were written on his face at the table when sleep was ready to drown her.

  
Alicia stared at herself in a towel, deciding she missed her simple apartment life. She put makeup on to even out her skin tone and hide her freckles. She threw absolutely comfortable clothes. Shorts that were hidden by a shirt 2 sizes bigger than she should ever wear because it "wasn't flattering." Alicia rolled her eyes at the memory of the 'kitten master.'

  
She went to the library and lounged on a recliner. She got through a whole book. Only a page left when she heard the door open. She figured it was Emma demanding she come to dinner and drink the unpleasant smoothies that were "good" for her.

  
"Emma informed me you had the day off."

  
Alicia smiled and looked at Loki. "Yeah. I didn't want to distract you on your mission. Did it go well?"

  
Loki sighed, "as I said Luit does not leave a trail."

  
Alicia hummed… as she flipped to the back of the last page. "I want to finish this. I'm on the last page."

  
Loki's fingers danced up her bare leg, "do you have anything on under that shirt?"

  
"You better let me finish this. I need to know how this ends."

  
Loki hummed, as his fingers teased under the end of the shirt on the top of her thigh. "What's the story about?"

  
"A woman who constantly fantasizes about some dude. She gets with him and then she is disappointed… then she is pursued by someone she has always found average… and he surprised her." Alicia was cursing him internally. He was just touching her leg. Has it been so long since they had… when was the last time?

  
"Are you finished Love? Or lost concentration?"

  
Alicia glared at him as she opened her eyes.

  
Loki chuckled and sat down on the chair on the other side of the light stand. Alicia read the last page and wanted to throw the book. But she settled for closing and setting it down angrily. "The guy found her boring and left her. The moral of the story is to be yourself and you will find true love or be lonely." Alicia blew a stray piece of hair out of her face but still had to move it with her hand. "That was a waste of a whole day."

  
Loki laughed as Alicia puffed, "It looks like just a Mature rated book. Did you really expect anything such as a real happy ending filled with love?"

  
"Shut up." Alicia glared at him with a smile. Alicia leaned on the arm of her chair and pulled her legs closer. "Do you have plans for 3 weeks from now?" Loki's face fell forcing a teasing smile on Alicia's lips, "Did you forget?"

  
Loki looked to the side, "I was hoping you did. I had a surprise in mind."

  
Alicia bubbled with energy, "what was it?"

  
Loki leaned back with a grin. "It can still be a surprise."

  
Alicia got up and walked to him, "I'll let you see what's under the shirt.."

  
Loki hummed as he maintained eye contact with her. "You think I can be persuaded? And you think I won't lie?"

  
Alicia wrinkled her nose pretending to think. "Well…. I guess I will just have to wait and see if you told the truth."

  
Loki's hands trailed up from her knees to her upper thighs, "I'm going to get you jewelry."

  
Alicia snorted. "How could I expect anything different?"

  
Loki pulled her on his lap and then his hands met with her shorts. "I really miss you. Your cooking. Humming as you clean. Your gentle touches that melt my stress away. Taking you out and showing you off. You showing me off." Loki chuckled, "the news is worrying about you. Wondering if we broke up."

  
Alicia snorted, "they are so nosy. I miss the older Asgardian at the library. She was sweet. I actually miss going unnoticed."

  
"Why's that?"

  
"I could get away with more."

  
Loki tried not to smile, "what would be different?"

  
"Nothing. I just wouldn't be judged by people for doing normal things that others around me do. Like my party Tony insisted he throw."

  
"Well at least everyone sees that charm you have."

  
Alicia playfully tapped his shoulder with a smile, "Stop it." Alicia's smile widened at Loki's genuine one. He pulled her to him. She kissed back but let him lead the sweet kiss. Alicia couldn't open her eyes from the other worldly sensation. She felt Loki trailing his fingers so slowly it made her smile. She opened her eyes slowly. "It has been too long since I have seen that state of bliss." Loki's fingers did not stop, "It has been a long time since my colors have been graced with your beauty… would you like to leave this cursed tower and have dinner with me?"

  
"Does my hero have a preference of what I should wear? I never looked at the formal clothes that were delivered."

  
Loki hummed, "well. I would love to dance with you again.. or would you prefer to sit and relax?"

  
Alicia smiled, "let's go dancing. I barely moved from this seat today. Promise me you won't let me fall?"

  
"The promise will always stand."

  
Alicia moved off of him and pulled her with him. "Pick something out. You are much better at formal wear." Alicia twirled and gestured to her oversized shirt.

  
Loki looked for a dress then finally picked an emerald one that had more of an Asgardian design. He put it on the bed and told her that they should meet in the common room. Alicia got dressed and put jewelry on. She curled her hair and tied it to the side. She grabbed one of the purses the 'kitten master' had designed too.

  
She went to the common area of their floor and Jane was there staring at Alicia.

  
"This is different. I haven't seen you two go out…. In along time."  
Alicia looked at the ground then played with the dress, "I have been training."

  
"Loki and Thor said it is it is intense training." Jane laughed, "you almost fall asleep at the table. If that's not evidence of intense I would hate to see what it really is."

  
Alicia looked up after hearing Loki talking with Thor. Alicia's heart fluttered. He was perfect. He smiled but finished his conversation. Jane told Thor to hurry up so they could leave. Then, Thor noticed Alicia dressed to impress. Thor complimented her and wished them well.

  
Loki held out his hand, immediately kissed Alicia's and told her, "My love, you are breathtaking. My colors are brought to life better on you than even myself."

  
Alicia smiled, "Thank you. I must say you are breathtaking as well." Alicia giggled. "You stole the words from me."

  
"Shall we?"

  
Alicia smiled wider with a nod. Loki drove them to an Asgardian restaurant. Instantly her eyes went to the dance floor, There were simple dances and complex ones. Alicia let Loki order for her since most of it she never tried before. she was not disappointed because it tasted so good. Loki asked about how her training was going.

  
Alicia shrugged, "we stopped working on telepathy for a while and are working on control of when I have visions. Emma said that I do well enough in present-time visions."

  
Alicia glanced at Loki who's head was tilted then he wiped his mouth. "how much do you remember?"

  
Alicia poked her food, "If I remember my eyes get blurry... It goes away, but it is scary. Emma has been teaching me self healing spells to prevent damage. Using magic everyday has ... helped regulate the flow." Alicia smiled up at Loki, "maybe you can teach me stuff now?"

  
Loki smiled,"I would love to. how about a dance?" He winked at her, "We can start there."

  
Alicia was carefully guided to the dance floor where Loki spun with her, twirled her, and dipped her.

  
Loki smirked at Alicia before bringing her back to her feet, "Has Emma been teaching you to dance?"

  
Alicia blushed. "I might have asked for tips?" She looked to the side and mumbled, "or watched some tutorials…"

  
Loki chuckled, "You are doing very well."

  
Alicia was spun out and she went back gracefully with a gentle touch to his shoulder. She watched his eyes follow the dress that moved around her legs as they stopped. Then those eyes traveled upwards with a small smile. He kissed her forehead and Alicia could not hide her happiness from the floor. Loki's fingers hooked with her chin and he asked if he could kiss her. Alicia nodded at his smile. It may have been short but Loki made it so sweet. He held out his hand to lead her back to their table.

  
Alicia shuddered and forced her eyes to the entrance. "Well, the press has their story for us still being happy. We still broke up though."

  
Loki laughed, "Midgardian gossip is terrible."

  
Alicia joined in the joyful sound.

  
Alicia enjoyed the rest of their date. She was his whole focus, at the table and on the floor. Loki left a very generous tip for the staff that cared for his every request for food, music, and for privacy from reporters. Alicia led him outside and told him to smile.  
Immediately stepping outside, Alicia was confronted by some people about where she was. Alicia took a few questions and made a little speech to inform everyone.

  
"I have been training because I needed to adjust to being pushed beyond my limited abilities and my new life. Everyone in the tower has been amazing and I will be participating in missions soon. I would like to announce my alias as "Peacekeeper." Everyone have a great night and try not staying up late developing the latest gossip."

  
Alicia led Loki to the car that was ready for them. Loki of course rushed to open her door. Security made a path for Loki to drive away. Alicia sighed forcing Loki to ask what was wrong.

  
"I just..I'm restless. I have been training for so long, well at least like clockwork. I haven't used any magic today and its… flowing weird again. I might train if Emma is up still."

  
"What are you working on now?"

  
"Trying to work on shields, especially protecting my mind so it can't forget visions. It is like a barrier the forces out distractions." Alicia looked around as Loki drove them away from the tower, "where are we going?"

  
"I might have had a run in with Susan and I want to take you somewhere."

  
Alicia tried to guess but then she realized that he was going to give her the dream date she only ever told Susan about. Alicia smiled, "that traior."

  
Loki parked the car on the outskirts of the park, "How was I supposed to go about this special date? Act like all the ideas were mine?"

  
Alicia giggled when Loki got a large blanket out of the trunk then opened her door. Hand awaiting for hers. Hands never parted until they were in the center of the farthest lights. Trees blocking most of the light pollution but the glowing insects flickered in the darkest parts of the trees. Loki pulled her to sit on the blanket and then to lay on her back. Alicia watched the sky…

  
Clouds crept slowly with the breeze. The stars gleamed and the crescent moon glowed enough to capture Loki's hair that was fixed back instead of untamed curls. The lighting bugs random illumination caught her eyes occasionally but her eyes were hungry for the stars.

  
Alicia heard Loki's voice in a hushed whisper, "perfect."

  
She smiled and played with his hair. He was leaning to look down at her. Never even looked at the surroundings.

  
"Thank you Loki… this is… beyond my imagination."

  
Loki was playing with her face in light touches, "this is the best I could do tonight. I believe Susan said you would love to see the night sky with no lights around..in some sort of warmth, like a building."

  
Alicia laughed and made eye contact with him...her breath hitched. Illuminated by the little natural light, Loki's eyes stole her breath. Brilliant green with little traces of light blue. His eyes were soft like his smile.

  
"This is perfect." Alicia heard Loki chuckle as she got closer to him, thus resulting being more under him.

  
"She also said you might want to receive some pleasure."

  
Alicia bit her lip, "that's kinda the...building part."

  
"No interruptions?"

  
Alicia gently pulled his lips to hers, "exactly."

  
Again Loki swept her to a blissful state just from a kiss. He pulled away too soon though. He told her they gave the peeping camera men enough for one night and wanted to hold her in private. Alicia couldn't sleep even with Loki stroking her back and arm. She was filled with energy. "Loki...I need to release some magic. You can stay here and rest."

  
Loki pulled her back to hum at her first movement of the blankets, "I have an idea…" Loki tapped her forehead with a smirk and a quick quarter turn of his head and grin while looking at her, "keep me from reading you mind."

Alicia nodded and closed her eyes for further concentration. She felt him trying to chip through her defense...she would be a fool to think she could fully keep Loki out. Then those touches…

  
He was distracting her with teasing touches. Where and how she wanted him to. Alicia forced her mind clear but damn him, he didn't stop. Her thoughts were gasoline added to a small flame. That flame grew into a raging inferno in her body as he read exactly how she wanted touched. She was rushed to her peak and then was slammed into a wall of disappointment. When she tried to voice anything aloud Loki's voice rang in her head to block him out.

  
It was so difficult to do but she managed once and then that sly bastard threw her into the most intense orgasm of her life. She came back slowly, a smooth glide into reality that was even more peaceful.

  
She was already wrapped in Loki's arms.

  
He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I believe poor Emma heard every sound you made…"

  
Alicia nipped him, "then she will know we were making up for lost time."

  
Alicia heard Loki muffle a moan as she was stroking him to erection again.

  
She purred, "all night, because I have too much magic left to just waste."


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home

Loki observed Emma and how she pushed Alicia relentlessly.

Alicia did well enough while in visions and sparring in present time but when she came out of it… her eyes were glazed and dull but was able to keep up the purposely planned movements for a little longer when the present caught up with the future he witnessed her panick when she was beaten. 

It took more than 5 minutes to regain her sight back Loki tried not to show it but he felt distressed as she tried not to cry but the tears fell from her clouded eyes.

Emma healed her eyes and explained, "she only loses her sight with present visions. As you can see she can tap into them herself but if she is in them more than 3 minutes her eyesight is impaired… Let me show you her visions she already drew." Emma left Alicia to rest with a beverage but Alicia was studying the room with slow moving eyes.

Loki was lead to a wall as Emma started to explain. There were a ton of visions that he recognized to already happen. Some detailed and others not. Some connected to others. The others by themselves.

Emma pointed to a series of visions. "We have been focusing on before the trigger vision. It helps figure out what happens after better than getting the the after visions. It is weird, I know. But. If the trigger vision is in detail the higher the chance of it happening as drawn. No lean way." 

That detailed vision was last night with the reporters capturing their needed date night, with a magazine section. The picture of them walking to their table in the restaurant, a few of them dancing and then a picture of the park. "Make-up after the break-up?" Loki refrained from reacting to the vision because he was upset Alicia knew it would happen and none of it was a surprise at all.

Emma pointed to a very rough sketch as the past visions were more detailed, "there is a ton of lean way with vague drawings." The vision was of a mission Loki was on a few days ago. The gun man aimed right at Natasha but there were no more details than that.

Loki knew that scene. Peter had webbed the man and strung him up by the joined hands. The man had information as to where the weapons were stored for another planned mass attack.

Emma pointed to the vision of the attack that killed 58 people. "Everyone knew this was going to happen but because it was drawn in details… it happened just as you see here." Emma sighed, "sometimes it is better to let things happen. Such as this…" Emma moved to a vision of the Midgardian leaders agreeing on the construction of the Bifrost.

"Which visions are SHEILD aware of?"

"All of them. Fury has been… cooperative for the most part." Emma waved her hand at the attack that killed 58 individuals, "he insisted Alicia made that better. I let her but it's likely she really didn't do anything that wouldn't have happened. The Avengers would have been called sooner or later. Fixing a severed wound with the added drawings are a child's bandaid...meant to comfort more than actually fix something." Emma crossed her arms and sighed… "Alicia really is… " 

Loki followed Emma's steady gaze to Alicia who was sparing with the extra training member. He was a standard Asgardian soldier. Loki caught her eyes losing the brightness then transitioned to her normal color. She seemed to forget where she was and barely had time to put up a shield that did not waver but instead pushed outwards and knocked the attacker back as she lunged forward.

Alicia did the same as she always did while training with her family. Hesitation at the end.

Emma finished her thought, "soft hearted."

Loki rooted himself to the ground as Alicia was wrestled to the ground and she grunted at a hard slam. Then a punch to her nose and she was disoriented the guard started to choke her.

Emma spoke as Loki moved forward, "Relax. She either wins or gets...a little rest."

Loki watched as Alicia's watery eyes opened and she used her legs to push the guard away and elbows to break the hold. She rolled on top and hesitated. The guard easily overpowered her but she put her hand on his chest and the man wheezed. Alicia let the man pass out and then healed him.

Emma spoke to Loki, "she can handle her own. But the hesitation is the problem. You'd think it was being a collector for Marcibeth's unwilling informants for so long…" Emma sighed as she glared at the ground, "Alicia really doesn't want to fight at all."

Loki took his eyes off of Alicia downing a bottle of water and the finger marks on her neck steadily disappear, "How is she dealing with the visions emotional ties?"

"All of the visions she has experienced with me were forced. She hasn't had any natural visions."

"So no bleeding effect?" Loki was studying Emma.

"No. I am considering leaving her to herself for a little. I am confident she will be fine. She has plenty of ways how to handle herself now."

"So I don't need to persuade her to take off of work to go on a vacation?"

Emma laughed, "I am granting her freedom for the time being. However it's her choice what she does with that freedom." Emma gave Loki a wide smile, "Enjoy your anniversary. I figured you would be here to take her away."

Loki tried to hide the smile and looked elsewhere when the smile grew. Without a word he walked to Alicia. 

She grinned up at him. "Don't you dare get the weird idea to smell me."

Loki's nose wrinkled, "I can smell you already. You need to get a shower…" Of Course Loki made it sound suggestive. Loki grinned at her sparkling eyes and playful glare. Loki lost the suggestive tone gestured to the door. "Well, go get ready I'll pack your bags."

Alicia scrunched her eyes and rose an eyebrow. "Bags?-What about?"

"Everything is taken care of. I know I told you we would just go to dinner, as all of the celebrations before…" Loki smiled and made Alicia's poor tone of mocking him, "but I have a reputation to maintain as the God of Lies and Mischief."

Alicia rolled onto her back and laughed, "I have waited so long for you to do that!"

Loki played with the collar of his shirt, "That was more humiliating than I was prepared for…"

Emma snickered, "I'll do my best to forget.. You two have fun."

Loki forced Alicia into the bathroom and told her to soak in the tub. Promising they had a lot to do. He got many outfits, mostly comfortable as they would be lounging around. He just started to look through her lingerie drawer when he heard the teasing tone.

"Are you a panty raider now?"

"I do like these ones…" Loki saw her excited face as he held them out to her.

Alicia held out her hand, "Shall I put them on now?" 

She should know better than to trust him, "They are going to stay on until late tonight." He laughed too loud at the fall of her face. "I set out an outfit for you on your bed." Loki took the lingerie and waved his hand towards the door, "everything is picked out."

Loki had servants load the car, then also the personal jet he requested. All travel was normal with how much Alicia traveled for SHIELD before, then also the dozen of times she went to the city of Asgard as well as most of his interviews. Alicia was excited when they landed in the usual airport for Norway however, a little confused when they didn't go the usual way to the main city of Asgard. She questioned with different words to try to get him to slip but in conclusion, he did not give a slight hint.

She was even more confused when they went to a house with plenty of land. It was two houses connected by a breezeway. One for Alicia and Loki and 3 extra bedrooms. The other house was for the servants. Four bedroom house as well, but all of the servants had significant others who also helped run the land.

It was everything Alicia would ever need with more than standard kitchen and living room. Their bedroom had a connection to each of their own bathrooms and closets. There was enough room for visitors. Rooms to pass time such as; a study with books and a section for Alicia to draw, a gym, an entertainment room with a large TV over a fireplace. An inside pool that was also connected by the breezeway. Outside was a large sitting place around a fire pit.

The head of the staff showed them around. After they were left to their room were their things were already unpacked Alicia flopped on the bed with a sigh. Loki waited patiently for Alicia to open her eyes. They sparkled as she finally looked through the skylight.

Loki laid beside her and played with her hair, "I hope this is too your satisfaction."

"Loki.. this place is wonderful. It's like a dream house.." her eyes danced around their room.

"Everything is perfect? The location, design, structure..?"

Alicia smiled and rolled on top of him, "Beyond perfect."

Loki had to do it now or he knew it would not be asked, "Would you like it to be yours?"

Alicia's face was confused then smiled with a laugh as she sat up, "what are you talking about?"

Loki studied her face as he explained, "I had this designed and built for you. For us."

Alicia lit up, "this is...ridiculous… I mean goodness, Loki. This is quite a gift. I can't top this."

Loki laughed, truly laughed. He earned a gentle caress to his face.

"What I mean to say is thank you. I love it." She kissed his lips and she gave him a mind-blowing kiss. Nothing was rushed, everything was perfect. Especially as she pressed her upper body against his and encased him in her arms.

She pulled away but Loki was breathless and he had to remember how to open his eyes. She was gently brushing her nose on his. She pressed her forehead to his and her soft eyes were focused on his.

"I love you so much. More than I was prepared to love in my entire life. You never fail to amaze me. To surprise me. When I get comfortable, you find ways to keep me on my toes. I love all of you. Every single bit. Especially the mischievous parts. I want you forever. I need you. Without you I… I miss you terribly. These past several weeks were absolutely terrible without you. I need you. Always."

The last word echoed in his mind...

Loki smirked, "you took the words right from me.." Loki rolled them to the side and held her close.

Alicia got close to him and placed her head to his neck. Loki placed his head on hers as they laid in calm silence. She fell asleep and Loki removed her shoes and covered her with a spare blanket. If Loki could prevent any disruption to the peace he would. 

The future held other plans of pain. With a long and steady sigh, he went to the study contemplating the main question at hand… Should he ask or wait? 

Alicia was his life.

Loki swore he would protect her. 

Marcus did give his blessing. 

With a pen in hand the question turned to what could be said... Loki could not write on the paper. All the words left him. He could not decide where to start. Finally he made a list of everything that described her. Wrote why he loved those qualities and quirks. Now all he had to do is put all of that into a speech. He jotted down a few rough drafts. With soft footsteps and a quiet knock from the entry door, Loki hid the papers and approached as Alicia called for him in question.

Alicia draped the blanket over her and leaned against the doorframe. She held her arms out and encased him in warmth, put her face in his neck and placed lazy kisses.

There was a knock. "Dinner will be ready in an hour." The elder man bowed and walked silently through the hallway.

Loki and Alicia went to their own spaces to get ready. Loki put extra effort into looking his absolute best. He was done before her and waited for her. He looked out the window, the leaves varied in color and caught the light from the sky. Loki pulled the box from his pocket. He questioned if it was good enough for her to wear everyday.

Her door opened and Loki put the ring in his Seder pocket. 

His words were stolen from him. She smiled and looked at the ground. Loki went and lifted her chin.

"You keep stealing every word from me today. Halting every thought with how… speechless you make me."

Alicia gave him a teasing smile, "does the tiger have your tongue?"

Loki scoffed, "while I hate how he flirts with you, he designs clothes for you that..captivate me." Loki leaned forward and held eye contact until their lips met. He felt Alicia's hands rest on his chest. 

Alicia eased her hand into his with a growing smile, "let's go eat. I am starved."

Loki chuckled and lead her through the house. The conversation over dinner updated each other on various things such as media conversations, tower drama, missions and training. Loki missed their talks they had in the apartment. He missed the general apartment life. He loved knowing they could create that everywhere.

He knew Alicia created the feeling he loved.

Alicia was a place he belonged, she was home.

Alicia laughed and brought him out of the world of comfort.

"Susan's family, especially the kids want us to go to their Christmas party. It is your first party request. I haven't given an answer yet I wanted to ask you first." Alicia forced a smile with the way her lips threatened to turn down, "it will only be a few hours."

Loki confessed as his eyes wandered over her form, "I have never watched children longer than - what we interacted with on our little fans."

Sadness covered her features as she stared into his, "We don't need to stay long or you don't even have to go.."

Loki held her hand that was pressed onto the table, "I would love to go."

Her eyes lightened as her bright smile returned, "Don't look so excited, Justin is a handful by himself."

"And what is the joyful look on your face?"

Alicia looked at her plate and poked at it, "I love kids. I doubt I will have my own, but it is really great to be around them."

"We only talked about that once… do you want to open that discussion again?"

Alicia smiled and hid her face with her hair by looking down. "I know we get Edward and Luit in custody, so… maybe we could consider it then?"

Loki brushed the hair out of her face and she leaned into his hand. With a wide smile she spoke his favorite words promoting Loki repeated her and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. Loki encouraged her to eat and they would get showers, comfy clothes and lounge with each other. They did as he said.

Loki was already on the bed with a book when Alicia emerged from her personal bathroom.

Alicia's hair was still wet and she pulled it up. "If we have children… I'm cutting my hair. Above my shoulders."

A flashback of her hair cut from the bullies.

Alicia crawled to him and arranged herself next to him. "Please read."

Loki read to her and she stared at him. Then her eyes caught the light show he wanted her to experience.

She breathed out a, "Thank you." Then pulled him for a kiss.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More important things

"Do you like the light show?"

Alicia nodded.

Loki kissed her neck earning more access. His hands worked to remove their clothes. He kissed more skin. Then along her clit. Her eyes reflected the light and she came undone so quickly even Loki was surprised.

"You weren't kidding when you promised satisfaction with everything…" Loki kissed his way up as she gave a small tug. "You fulfilled my greatest fantasy…" she played with his hair and pulled him closer with her ankles. "Tell me..what is your fantasy?"

Loki's eyes closed as he slid into her. His fantasy was being with her. His eyes held hers to the best of their ability as he spoke, "you."

"What about me? I want to know."

"Being yours."

Alicia captured his lips then he kissed down her neck just as slow and gentle as their love making. Loki felt her arms around him, she was truly the home for all of him. Physically, mentally, emotionally -she handed everything with care. Loki had to calm his thoughts. He was getting too caught up in them and almost came to completion. He observed her face but she watched him.

"Love.. watch the sky. The northern lights are rare."

Alicia was rippling with how close she was. However, she pushed him so she rolled on top. "It's inevitable that I am going to lose my eyesight… There are more important things to burn into memory than lights in the sky or small specs of light that don't compare to someone brilliant like you." Loki almost lost it. Alicia melded their lips together. "I love you so much. You are everything I need. More than my expectations of a lifelong partner."

Loki groaned but she swallowed it. He tried to keep himself under control but she kept showering him with praise and kisses. Loki had to listen to her words. How could he deny himself that? He came quickly and was so thankful she followed.

Loki smiled at her and she shrugged, and teasingly spoke, "I have no idea what I'm looking at up there. What are constellations even?"

Loki grinned, "well they are great maps for navigation while in space. Each one has a story."

Alicia rolls her eyes, "It was a rhetorical question… kiss me and let's continue our marathon."

"Is that a rhetorical demand?"

She smirked and circled her hips. "You let me know when you want me again."

Loki did not wait long to pull her for a kiss. He allowed Alicia to be on top for most of their love making. Everything was slow, gentle, and memorable. He never had a doubt Alicia loved him. She was his to love.

With his head on her chest he heard her heart.

Loki knew in 2 days, the day they officially agreed to a relationship, he would ask her permission to officially court her. For them to love each other forever. For her hand in marriage.

Alicia kissed his head and combed his hair with gentle fingers.

"You know my birthday is November 23rd? I didn't want to say anything because it was..I don't know too soon for a celebration..it made me feel selfish, then I completely forgot to find out yours..."

Loki laughed, "we never found that out? Isn't that a common thing to find out on Midgard?"

Alicia mumbled, "Well you never asked either."

"Asgardians really don't pay attention to age after the ceremony announcing they are available for courtship."

"Well… when is yours? Come on, you're not getting away without telling me."

"I have the same excuse for not speaking up. Mine is December 17th."

"Pft...that's far enough away. But let me celebrate you this year." 

"And how would you like me to celebrate you next month?"

"A dinner here? I really like it here."

"Love this is yours. You can come here when you want."

"Whatever I have is yours too."

Loki held her and read till she was asleep. Then he worked on organizing his thoughts. Nothing was good and this needed to be perfect. He saw the time then decided to go to sleep.

When Loki awoke, Alicia was staring at him. He laughed, "That's not Creepy at all."

Alicia scoffed, "you do it all the time." She rolled off the bed announcing breakfast would be done soon.

During their meal she asked if they could train. Loki went over some things with her such as keeping her mind protected. Practised physical shields and Illusions. Loki found out she could shoot magic now but it wasn't anything to hurt. Just to knock people back so she could go for the knockout. Loki gave her a few lessons on how to give her magic a sting to neutralize the attacker. He insisted that it would restrain the person, to keep them safe a small amount of time. Then, she put more effort into the lesson.

Alicia wanted Loki to shower with her and watch a movie. As usual they called out the over dramatization of explosions and bodily injuries. Then when the movie totally ignored the major wounds that should leave the characters crippled. Though half way through the movie Loki threw popcorn at her. Alicia glared but told him to stop. Of Course he continued, claiming that his hand slipped. She grabbed a handful and threw it at his face. 

Loki chewed a piece that landed in his mouth, "thank you, Darling."

Alicia grabbed the bowl and dumped it on him. She laughed pulling a piece from his hair and tossed it in his lap. She went to get more popcorn and then sat back down after brushing off her seat. Loki got another piece and threw it at her.

"My hand slipped." he plucked another piece threw it in the air with his mouth open but it bounced off of her head. "Opes."

She growled his name and moved to another chair. She was disappointed when she realized he still had plenty of amo near his seat. 

Loki shrugged, "You could put my hands to use."

Alicia gave him a coy smile and approached him. She straddled his legs and his hands went to her ass. She kissed him and grinded on him and did everything till the Jean's were unbearable. When he started to lift her shirt she got up and started to ease the shirt up then just as the hem was below the curve of her breasts she let gravity do its job.

She grinned and said, "put your hands to use by swimming."

She crackled as she ran to their room. Loki rolled his eyes… that woman is enough mischief for his life. He tried to get her to release his situation but she wasn't budging. She waltzed out of the room with a purposely seductive sway of her hips. The swimsuit did nothing but encourage his problem. Calling over her shoulder, "the cool pool will help."

Loki went to the pool with a shirt, swim trunks and a towel over his arm, in front of his groin. As soon as Alicia saw him, she ducked under the water and emerged on the side he was on. She rested on her arms and smiled. She glanced at the towel and smirked, "you should consider not having temperature controlled water… I fear your problem is going to remain… prominent."

Loki gave her an exasperated look, "you can lose the grin." He heard Alicia snicker and he threw the towel and removed shirt on the chair beside hers. And jumped in just so he could splash her. As soon as the first breath was done he was assaulted with water. Loki splashed back at her but she put up a shield and pushed the water back at him.

"That was a great trick love...but it was a series of dirty tricks."

He watched Alicia insincerely apologize as she sunk under the water. She swam to the other end and Loki swam to her from above the water. She surfaced and Loki caught her. She smiled but lips were pressed together. Loki turned his head as she spit the water out. Her laugh echoed in the room. Loki turned and tried to glare but the absolute amusement prevented it. He pushed her under the water and let go.

She surfaced and playfully yelled at him as she tried to dunk him. She huffed as she had her entire body on top of his shoulders. "I swear you are ridiculous. This is proof you hold back during sex."

Loki forced a laugh, "you would break. Now hold your breath."

Alicia started to question but he heard the gasp for air as soon as he lifted her. He threw her into the deeper end at least 5 feet away from him. Alicia landed with a splash. Loki laughed at her string of curses mixed with amusing questions.

"Holy mother of fuck, have you always been so strong? You should throw me around in like battles. I'd look so bad ass."

Loki rubbed his neck, "it's not as glamorous as it sounds."

With Alicia's constant questions he had to explain what "get help" was. She initially laughed at the idea then as she laughed and explained it... She stopped laughing…

"Okay… wait. Your brother purposely throws you in danger? Like I imagine it's worked with people of the same brain functioning as Thor but seriously?"

Loki crossed his arms and looked at her seriously, "You do realize Thor is your King right?"

Alicia let out a frustrated groan and floated in the water on her back. "He is a clueless King."

Loki chuckled… and went to wade beside her. 

She tread water with him after letting her feet sink. She sighed, "I apologize… I know he is your brother...and King but its like…. Were there classes to be king?"

Loki laughed with such glee.

"I'm being serious. I imagine he had to be taught something...and ignored everything…"

"Alicia please don't say any of this unless we aren't heard. Thor is.. can be.."

"A man child." Alicia huffed at his teasing look and tilt of his head.

Loki laughed as Alicia promised to keep her mouth shut, then quickly whispered that claim was a lie. Loki got her into their room and bathed with her. After lunch, they relaxed on the bed and stared through the skylight at the cloudy sky. Loki told her they were lucky to see the lights their first night. Alicia smiled and claimed she was lucky to have him. Loki met her eyes and the warmth in his chest soared.

He felt the surge of her magic but she pushed it down. She told him to get some thing she could use and she trusted him. Loki conjured things as she eased into the vision.

There was a baby in a woman's arms… Loki let her continue drawing more details.

It was Alicia and himself smiling down at the little bundle. Alicia looked a beautiful exhausted mess. Loki hesitated to ask for more but he asked for one before vision. It was Loki kissing Alicia's cheek with little Emily looking disgusted. Loki eased her out of the vision and she smiled.

"What… what was it?"

Loki held her before he showed her. She looked at them with great interest. Her eyes were crinkled from her huge smile. She was reserved about children but now she told him how their home would need baby proofed and what room would be their child's room. She asked about names. She checked something in her phone and pointed at the phone. She explained loudly it was roughly 7 months from needing birth control replaced. 

Loki encased her in his arms and gave her a suggestive smile and wink. "We could play make a baby up until then, ya know get some practice in."

Alicia smirked. "Anything like last night and we will be set. You were… thorough."

He smiled as he kissed her, knowing he had to ask her tomorrow. The rest of the day was a blur of cheerful talks of their child. They did not have sex but cuddled with each other in front of the fireplace. Loki couldn't help his hands from trailing over her stomach… Alicia called him out on it. 

"I'm not pregnant yet… our hair is different in that vision."

Loki pulled her into his arms, "I will schedule appointments as soon as we have your father safe and the threats dealt with."

Alicia made herself comfortable then fell asleep in his arms and he tucked her in their bed after the embers were out. Loki fell asleep with the excitement bubbling in his stomach of the next day.

He woke but Alicia was nowhere to be seen. He did find her in front of the fireplace drawing with songs playing from her phone. She smiled at him explaining she knew he was there. She explained those were songs she added to a playlist of the dances they shared telling him it was a cheesy thing to do. Loki sat with her as she drew. It was of the little bundle of joy in their future.

Loki asked her to dance with him. Just to sway together, even in their pajamas in the comfort of their house. Alicia got closer to him and whispered the song playing was their first dance at the festival. Loki listened to it. He was familiar with the song because he heard her humming it multiple times.

Alicia smiled at him and all of the dark corners of his mind ceased to exist.

Loki took his chance. As the song repeated the chorus...

"Alicia… you are. Confident, intelligent, persistent, have a heart so kind...You bring the best from me, encourage me to be the best. You make me feel like I am the best option out there. I swear to protect you always. Supply all of your needs. Give you everything you could ever want. Move all of the universe for you. I swear I will satisfy all of your desires. I start with this small property to share with you, our family. I share all I am, all I have and will ever have, with you. I want to share my entire life, graced with you. Will you allow me the privilege to tell everyone you are mine. That I will lay my life on the line for you…. May I officially court you?" Loki's hands uncharacteristically shook as he parted from her but held her one hand as he summoned the little jewelry box. He kneeled and held her gaze filled with tears as she covered her huge smile with her right hand. "Will you be my forever partner, be the place for my heart and soul. Will you give me the greatest gift and be my wife?"

Alicia held his face and peppered kisses all over as she confirmed her answer repeatedly. When Loki laughed at her, telling her she never saw the ring earning a roll of her eyes, "jewelry is not something I offer my heart too. It is you." Alicia urged him to his feet.

Loki kissed her and lifted her with ease and a spin. "You have made me the happiest being in all of existence."

All of his worries disappeared. He set her down and gave her the ring. It was by far the most intricate ring he has given her. But as usual it was in his colors. Golden band, large emerald stone with smaller emerald and black stones for design. She told him it was perfect. The rest of their stay, he caught her staring at the ring with a huge smile. There were talks of how their wedding would go, or even their entire future.

Loki and Alicia packed what they needed and left the rest there.

Thor had lifted Alicia up in a huge hug and welcomed her to the family. Alicia gave Loki a semi timid smile.

"Should we show them?"

Loki nodded and retrieved the envelope with the visions, handed it unopened to Thor.

Thor eyed the envelope and opened it carefully, Jane was peeking from his side. His eyes examined the picture then lit up, "you are going to have a child? I'm going to be an uncle?!"

Alicia smiled and explained, "Well… that's what we can assume."

Tony grabbed the vision and looked at it, "no. Not in my tower." 

Alicia laughed at Tony, "We already have a home. Loki bought one in Norway."

Tony's eyes went to Pepper's belly, a smile creasing his face then eyes met Loki's eyes he seemed to be teasing, "I need the Reindeer for little Morgan."

Thor was bursting with excitement and his smile seemed to crack his face, "When is this going to happen?"

Alicia shrugged, "I still have 7 months before I need birth control." Alicia glanced at Loki and then she lowered her gaze to the floor. "I really want to get through the visions dealing with my father." 

Emma gestured towards the visions of the child. "Alicia's hair is a little shorter with the kiss, but with the new babe it is above the shoulder."

Loki realized she was right. How could he be so careless to forget the damn future before this? Loki felt the world stop. The tense air was suffocating.

Alicia laughed and cleared the thick air, "there are great things in the future. Let's keep those in mind." 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News delivery

Alicia waited until she was alone, specifically waited until Loki was occupied by Thor for a "celebration" of a new heir. Apparently Thor had some sort of serious discussion to have with his brother meaning, Alicia was free for the day.

Alicia sat on the edge of her bed as excited butterflies danced in her stomach as she dialed the number. She grinned as joy bubbled in her as the phone went to her ear. Alicia allowed a small giggle to escape just for the sake of trying to sound normal once Marcibeth answered.

The constant ringing made the butterflies turn to a nervous fly waiting for the swat from a newspaper. Alicia's mind kept begging for Marcibeth to reply in someway with each brief second of silence then the next ring she lost hope.

Alicia huffed just as she was about to hang up before she heard Marcibeth answer, "hey. I'm in the middle of work currently."

Alicia's voice was higher and she spoke too quick, "Can I pick you up sometime? I have some news."

Marcibeth laughed, "you sound excited. I could hurry here. Give me about an hour. I'm actually in New York." 

Alicia heard metal clank against the other and she grimaced at the scream in the background. "Speaking of work… you got those cuffs?"

There was silence and then she heard a loud crack and muffled scream.

Marcibeth's voice was forced joy but it held venom, "Yeah I got them."

Alicia figured it was the current job and remained optimistic, "Great. I can pick you up and we can work with them."

"I'll send you my location."

Alicia looked at the phone weird when Marcibeth hung up abruptly. Alicia went to Emma and explained the training for the day. Loki was already in Asgard for a while so they did not need to worry about him.

About an hour after their conversation Alicia got a text from Marcibeth to pick her up. Alicia laughed when Marcibeth insisted on going to their "important information inquiry." It was a small restaurant they have not been in for a while. They got their usual greasy burgers, fries and a pickle for each of them.

Alicia smirked as she pointed a fry at her sister, "You remember the first time we came here?"

Marcibeth laughed, "yeah we snuck out to meet stupid boys. The losers ditched us and we came here for lunch. Dad was so pissed because we were gone for the whole day." Marcibeth stabbed a fry in ketchup before biting the bit that was covered thickly with the red condiment. Marcibeth's eyes went to the bustling street and narrowed as a man chased after a giggling child.

Alicia noticed her sour mood. "Has Fury updated you with any visions?"

Marcibeth glanced at the burger to pick it up then went to the surroundings of the little restaurant. Marcibeth's monotone voice was dull in Alicia's ears, "without you, I don't have clearance for that type of information. So no. Not really. Is there more?" Marcibeth took a bite of the burger and it smeared around her mouth.

"Dad is going to be fine. We get Luit and Edward in custody." Alicia tried really hard to be casual, "you are also going to be an Aunt."

Marcibeth stopped mid bite and her eyes went wide. "Aunt?"

Alicia nodded with a smile that threatened to tear her face in half.

Marcibeth's face scrunched, "now? I mean. We can't let you get in those cuffs."

"No..that vision is far in the future. I actually have my hair above my shoulders. Loki has a new hair cut too. It's really cute."

Marcibeth took a bite and chewed as she looked out the window. The grease from the burger glistened in the light above their table. Then she grinned with a side glance at her. "That kid is gonna be spoiled."

Alicia rolled her eyes, "you and dad are going to be terrible babysitters."

"Sugar them up, ship them home and leave you with the aftermath." Marcibeth took a huge bite and had to dart forward to keep new grease from spilling onto her lap. "You better eat, or those fries are mine."

Alicia set a handful on her sister's burger wrapper, "I will always take care of you."

"I am the big sister."

"But your heart is of a child."

Marcibeth grinned as she shoved a fry in her mouth and talked while chewing, "Abso-fucking-lutly"

Once in the car Marcibeth did not hesitate to turn up the music after connecting her phone. They sang to the pop and rock songs they listened to as kids. Neither of them missed a chance to point out each other's terrible singing. They purposely exaggerated the wrong notes or substituted the wrong lyrics.

Alicia laughed and Marcibeth told her when they hang out during all of the pregnancy Alicia is going to have to drink the kids fizzy non-alcoholic drinks while she has wine. Alicia told her to shut up at the teasing remarks fortelling Alicia is going to be an angry fizzy beverage drinker. Marcibeth did not lessen the teasing at all when Alicia agreed it was probably going to be true.

They were still laughing at each other as they walked through the tower. Tony, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and Emma were looking at them when they went through the common area to the training rooms. Tony informed Alicia that there were cameras in that vehicle and threatened to put the recording on the news. Marcibeth grinned and dared him to. Alicia glared at all of them and told them not to even show it to Loki.

"What are you not showing me?"

Alicia squeaked at the pinch on her side. She spun around and smiled, innocently told him it was nothing. Then her face fell at the audio being played. 

Loki was making a good attempt at trying to hide most of his amusement. "Well Alicia.. I think you might be in a good line of business for making parodies."

Alicia put her hand on her hip and lowered her voice with a grin, "Well Loki, at least it shows my witty humor."

Loki eyed the bag in Marcibeth's hand… 

Marcibeth shrugged, "it's exactly what you are thinking."

Loki's voice lowered in anger, "I told you we were not doing this." Alicia started to talk but Loki held up his finger, "no." Loki's eyes were burning with rage. "I swore I would keep you safe. I am not going to let you put yourself through torture training."

"Then don't be present." Emma pushed off of the chair and grabbed the bag, "Alicia is going to need to practice using her magic immediately after being released. You know this."

Loki glared at Emma and Marcibeth as they walked away. Alicia seen Loki's hands fist and she grabbed it. She kissed his hand with a squeeze. "I will be fine." She turned and went to the room. Alicia stood in the center of the room. Marcibeth and Emma explained they would only do a max of 10 minutes. Everyone was there as the cuffs were put on her.

Alicia felt her body halt then a swelling sensation all through her. It was an excruciating pain as she felt like she would burst and splatter all over the room. Her muscles contracted as if to try and keep her body together. She was expanding and contracting at the same time and Alicia wished her body would explode.

Then the magic surged through her in a rush. It felt similar to a part of the body going to sleep after resting in an uncomfortable position. She opened her eyes with too much effort. She was laying on her side. She did not remember falling. Alicia ached with the effort to roll onto her side and sprawled out to try to even the tingling sensation and get something flowing right.

"This...is a good sign."

Alicia did not know who that was but said "yay" as she threw her hands up then let them fall to the ground. The impact hurt more than it should have and she felt the magic mess up in her upper body.

Emma stood over her with a paper ball. "Use a shield."

Alicia tried to force one out but the shield was too weak and the ball landed on her face. Alicia hissed at the sting of her magic as it spiked in some areas. She needed a cool bath.

"You sense it right? This is close to her magic flow as when she began. It's worse but we can work with it." That was Emma...

"I am not looking forward to seeing that again." Maybe Marci?

The sounds of the room mixed together and Alicia groaned as she rolled on her other side. A hand was on her and it was uncomfortable. She looked up and it was Loki. She tried to smile but it didn't feel right. She was exhausted. She grabbed Loki's hand and held it to her face. Loki scooped her up and walked swiftly with her as Emma was leading the way. Alicia had to shut her eyes from the nausea from moving so fast and then the loud rumbling sound that bounced off the walls and assaulted her ears.

She sighed at the cool water. She let her head rest back. Alicia opened her eyes as the thoughts were processed in her jumbled mind. Alicia observed the water littered with odd plants provided as Emma was throwing more random things in the tub. She saw her clothes were still on and another pair of legs. Her head rolled back again as she felt another threat of expelling the contents of her stomach. Her eyes crept open, familiar raven hair, emerald eyes seeming just as heavy as hers… 

"Loki she did very well. For her to even be able to roll over and materialize even a slight shield is great." Emma sat on the edge of the tub and touched the water. A glow emanated through the water. 

Alicia felt her magic relax and flow slower. 

Loki's low voice told Emma this was not happening again. Of Course they argued, they always argued over Alicia. She listened to them and did nothing to stop the bickering. She saw both of their points, Loki was worried and Emma's job was to prepare her for the future. 

Alicia was lifted and set on a hard bed. Loki covered her with a blanket and vanished her soaked clothes. Alicia let her gaze trail around in a med room. She was covered by more blankets that held weight to them. Loki stroked her head with touches that seemed erratic and distracted. 

Thor came in followed by the others in loud stomps, "Is she alright?"

Loki didn't take his relaxed eyes off her. "She will be."

Alicia's lips tugged a little as her eyes closed.

She awoke in a daze.

She was in her own bed. Loki was laying with her, actually wrapped around her with his heavy arm and leg. His eyes were closed, mouth opened and quietly snoring. 

Alicia heard a laugh.

"He thought covering you with his body would wake him when you woke up… but he just wanted to hold you." Emma went to her bedside.

Alicia yawned and tried to stretch but Loki's eyes shot open and he held onto her. She laughed after the yawn was over and held onto his arms. Emma announced Alicia was asleep for a little over a day and Marcibeth had to leave for a mission. Alicia thought it was odd her sister was going on a mission because she hated field work, did everything to get out of doing work that involved mobile targets. 

Emma was blunt and to the point that she did not care much for Marcibeth. 

Alicia changed the subject once her stomach growled. Loki and Emma agreed Alicia had to eat but she ended up getting sick. Emma gave her a simple broth with the disgusting Asgardian stuff in it. Alicia was able to keep that stuff down but that soup was what she ate for the next 6 hours then solids were added such as vegetables and noodles. Alicia's stomach became full and she dozed off as Loki was talking to her about something with having elders examine her at some point.

After a few days she was examined by elders.. they told her the magic she had was stronger than her body could handle. They suggested Alicia use magic every chance she got, to train regularly and focus on her control. There was another option..They could pass some of her magic to their child when the time came. It was a special spell performed on the mother. It usually was not used because Asgardians had bodies that could handle more power than Alicia had.

Once the elders were gone Emma came back and rested on the door frame with her arms crossed. "As soon as Luit and Edward are captive, you guys should get busy trying to start that spell."

Alicia felt heat rise to her face, then the butterflies about to force a childish giggle out but coughed to hide it. "We still have roughly six months."

Emma smirked with a laugh. "Well…"

Loki inquired quickly, "What's that's supposed to mean?"

Emma teased, "Loki...don't sound so excited. I'm just joking. None of us know when her visions happen." 

Alicia ran her fingers along his arm still resting on her stomach. Loki put his head in Alicia's hair forcing both women to laugh. Emma teased him about being a child for pouting.

Loki mumbled, "I'm not pouting. I am tired.."

Alicia kissed his head when Emma explained he stayed up reading her books and Loki lifted his head to glare at the healer. Alicia was released from her bed by a reluctant Loki once Emma permitted her movement. Everyone was gathered in the common room for dinner.

Tony pointed his fork at Alicia, "how are you feeling?"

Alicia shrugged, "I'm good."

"Do you need antibiotics?"

Clint laughed then seemingly unapologetically said, "sorry."

Alicia sent a muttered reply to Tony to shut up.

"So you will be able to go on tomorrow morning's mission?"

Alicia poked food, "Yeah. It's overdue. Assuming Emma lets me."

Emma begrudgingly spoke, "You have permission."

Tony stood and walked to the elevator. Then turned and said, "come on fortune teller."

Alicia grabbed her food and followed. Loki grabbed her food and told her she can wait. Alicia pouted but Loki pushed her along. Tony, Loki, and Emma led the way to Tony's lab. Alicia was put in the center of some circles in the ground.

"FRIDAY. Show sour patch kid her combat clothes."

The AI spoke, "enjoy playing dress up Sourpatch."

Emma snickered.

Alicia rolled her eyes, "Ha ha. Very funny." Alicia watched as a cylinder rose. It was an outfit for Alicia and she was urged to put the outfit on.

It was comfortable and flexible pants. A shirt that was made of the same material, sleeveless and turtleneck, just visible from the leather corset. The corset was black, covered from the hip bones to her breasts up to her shoulders. There was a pouch in the front to the side then the opposite side in the back. Alicia's arms were bare except for the leather arm bracers. Black leather boots that went to the knees. Alicia checked they had tread and a practical heel.

Alicia glared at the last item.

A hood.

It strapped onto the leather armor and had a strap across the chest too. An emerald green stone in the center.

The leather was black. The cloth material was white. Clasps were gold. The hood was black with white trim.

Alicia sighed as she walked out. Emma told her to put the hood up and Alicia did with annoyance. She complained hoods were impractical. Emma told Alicia her best weapon is her visions and it is wise to hide that from opponents while clearing her throat.

Loki approached Alicia and pointed to the stone. "Press this and it will keep you warm." Alicia felt material slide down her body as the simple cowl addition turned into a cape around her back and over her shoulders. "Put pressure on it for 3 seconds and it will alert us of your location."

Alicia heard the A.I. notify the tower of Alicia's location. 

Loki tapped the gem and it went back to the original form. He popped the gem out and it had a necklace he put it around her neck. Loki's eyes demanded her to look at his. "Wear this. Always. Swear you will use it."

Alicia sighed and looked at his chest. She saw his hand go to her chin and she turned away. Then his hand gently landed on her cheek but she still refused to make that promise. The first syllable of her name formed and then she looked at him.

Alicia stated, "This is not necessary. We all know I will be fine."

Emma said Alicia's name in that tone that screamed for her to be quiet. "How do you know this is not the thing that gets Loki to you?"

Alicia's eyes closed in frustration.

She had to be the worst witch. With no details how useful was she? Anyone knew were things would happen in a certain way. No only a standstill image. 

She paid attention to the thumb circling her cheek. Fingers pulling her and a light touch of lips to her forehead.

Alicia tilted her head down and leaned into Loki. "I will keep it on me."

Alicia wanted to test her outfit but mostly Emma insisted everyone see how she works now.

Alicia was able to keep a shield around her to keep herself safe and also to heal herself when she was in visions. Alicia was able to keep ahead for the most part of the training sessions and lasted longer without tiring. She was able to push the soldier back and knock them down with a push of magic.

Natasha took a try at her and Alicia was able to keep her at bay without much trouble. Emma showed that Alicia's shield was much better than before but also showed everyone her weaknesses.

Alicia's shield was strongest closest to her body and lost strength as it went further out. It could push people back though with a quick burst.

Alicia got hot as she used her self healing defense, causing her to get light headed if used too long.

She either could remember present visions and suffer eyesight loss.

Forget and be lost as soon as she came out of the vision, but have eyesight.

It was a long training session but Loki rewarded her. Or rather, Alicia needed relaxation from sore muscles.

Alicia sighed as Loki massaged her back, everything slow but firm. Alicia was pleased in every sense. She was relaxed by his touches. His loving words of praise made her heart soar. The smell of his sheets made her feel at home. They talked of the future with their child and gave her hope for a normal life that was always desired.

Alicia felt Loki hold her a little tighter and kiss her head, "What will you do once you are carrying my child?"

Alicia hummed, "drink sparkling juice."

She heard Loki's laughter as she welcomed sleep. His lips pressed to her head and his hands never stopped touching her with those relaxing caresses.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training and Alicia's Birthday

They found a base that had some information. Alicia had to use her enhanced strength and speed, her shield, and healing. Alicia was fighting an Asgardian Male and knew she had to finish this quickly but she just...couldn't. Alicia tried to go for a hit to his head but he grabbed her wrist, twisted, and gave a quick punch to the back of her ribs. She cried out and forced her shield out to push him away. She stumbled and she threw a blast of magic to his head. The man's body crumpled in a sickening way.

Alicia felt the nausea wash over her as the man laid lifeless.

Alicia was grabbed and swung through the air. Familiar red and blue suit, Peter's voice was rushed, "Peacekeeper you need to watch out. You almost got shot."

Alicia thanked him as he set her down. Alicia put a shield up to push a person down and Peter tied them with a shot of web. Alicia wished she had something like that. A comfortable restraint instead of her knockout tactics. She watched as Loki effortlessly finished three people without even faltering. Everyone was able to kill so easily. Steve tried to use knockout as well but if it didn't work he was able to just finish the job. Peter didn't kill because he didn't need to.

It seemed as if more people poured into the room and Steve ordered for the team to exit and to get Alicia out.

Alicia was swung down by Peter to the exit they were all going for.

Once at a safe base Steve went over the information they obtained.

Luit and Edward were at the last location. They move every week to new locations. There were always people at 3 buildings, about a mile from each other. In summary, those bases would be checked thoroughly.

Though nothing is known of Marcus.

Alicia went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea in an attempt at distracting herself. She missed taking care of herself. Something as simple as this made her happy now. She felt Loki place his hand on her back and kiss her head.

"It has been a long time since I have seen you do something like this."

Alicia sighed, "yeah… It has been a while… Would you like some?" 

Loki took the mug, forcing Alicia to laugh at his exaggerated humm of approval. Loki swore if she ever wanted to make tea she should, the servers just don't get it right. Alicia told him it was because she loved him the most and love was her number one ingredient. After making more tea for both of them they went over the mission privately.

"If you knew how to cloak yourself better and could do illusion, you could distract and knock out that way."

Alicia scoffed, "Emma just wants me to go for the kill…"

"I do too. However I am aware you refuse to do so. I want to make you as safe as possible."

Alicia felt her hand covered by his and returned the little squeeze. After they finished their teas Loki pulled her to a training room. He explained she needed to be fully aware of the thing she wants to show. To visualize the item from all sides and make sure nothing is flat. They started with just a piece of paper. Several hours of practice she got it. Then Loki found a box.

"Make sure nothing is flat, the box has larger dimensions than the paper."

Alicia concentrated harder and harder with each passing hour.

"You're not doing to well."

Alicia's concentration broke and the illusion disappeared in an explosion of white. "Natasha! You sneaky creep!"

Natasha rose an eyebrow, "that's the best you can do?"

With a glare turned smile Alicia replied, "What? Do you want me to outright call you a bitch? That's not insulting to most people. "

Natash shifted her weight to one leg. "So you going to go around stabbing people with illusions now?"

Alicia quickly explained, "What? -No. It's so I can distract and knock out."

Alicia saw Natasha's eyes go to Loki, "that's a much better way to use that spell."

Loki leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, "the word "spell" instead of trick?"

Natasha shrugged, "I decided to make peace."

Alicia snickered, "because magic saved you before."

Natasha shrugged, "At this point… I believe anything is possible. Aliens. Magic. Tony changing a bit with a kid on the way." Natasha gestured to Alicia, "You have a future with a child?"

Alicia smiled at the floor, "I know. I never thought it would happen."

Loki confirmed, "You always desired it from a young age."

Alicia rolled her eyes once she realized he voiced information from her mind being linked to him during the telepathy training, "I guess." 

Natasha announced, "dinner is done. I will have your vegetables raw." She smirked.

Alicia accused, "that's a rabbit reference."

Natasha turned with a smirk, "just don't get caught."

The door shut and Loki muttered, "it might be a fantasy of yours."

Alicia glared at him. "Don't. Mind reader."

Loki gave a coy smile, "Honestly, it has given me a whole list of things you need...want..desire."

Alicia turned and went to the door but pulled him along. "Let's go eat. I'm getting moody." With a mutter, "you aren't helping much either."

Loki walked a little in front to see her face but she kept her eyes straight.

"Did I upset you?"

Alicia stopped once they were alone. She sighed as she crossed her arms in anger but with a glance she knew by the look on his face he was worried. Her hands held herself in a way to comfort and shield herself. 

"It's just… odd. For someone to know everything." Her eyesight clouded with tears as she looked away. "It made me feel vulnerable. I have never -no.-I said it a handful of times when I was younger that I REALLY wanted a family. As I grew older the reality set in that the target on my head would be passed down."

Loki encased her in his arms, "Alicia we get them -and you do have a child. We start a family. There is no need to worry."

Her voice broke, "But when?"

His hand pressed her head to his body, "It will happen."

Alicia was doing her best to not make audible sounds and to stop the shaking of her shoulders from silent cries. Her wrist burned with a flare of desire to slice it again. She held onto her wrist tightly and Loki pulled her to the side of the hallway.

"Shh.. It is alright. I have you."

Alicia was set down on his lap as he combed through her hair. He slightly rocked her and planted kisses along her head. While it was comforting, Alicia knew what she needed.

Alicia's voice was squeaky and forced around quiet sobs, "I need… Emma.."

"FRIDAY. Notify Emma of our location and have her sent here. Alicia requested her."

The AI responded shortly, "she is on the way."

Alicia let Loki rock her and comb her hair. She admired his efforts but it was not what she needed in this moment. She hoped Emma would allow Loki to watch, but Alicia flinched at what she did to satisfy the burn… Loki had to already know.

Emma arrived with running footsteps. Alicia's tears poured out and the grip on her wrist tightened with the burn under her scar. Emma's lips pursed together and eased Alicia to her feet. Emma received ice from a nearby break room then they went to a small meeting room. 

Alica did not know if she liked that Loki was silent. His eyes stared at the ice in Emma's hand in question with furrowed eyebrows. Emma set the cup of ice on the table and Alicia tentatively grabbed a cube. Loki would figure it out. She rubbed the cold lifesaver along the burning scar. It cooled slightly but not satisfying everything. Alicia kept the action up until the numbing sting satisfied most of the desires. She kept rubbing the skin with single strokes of the ice cube. Her nails grazed the scar and she tried to choke back the cry of frustration.

Emma questioned with a hushed tone but Alicia heard the words loud and clear, "You talked about Marcus, or the timeline of visions?"

Loki's rough voice made Alicia flinch, "Timeline."

Emma's authoritative teaching voice was stern, "The whole "when" thing of her visions is a trigger."

Alicia held out her wrist to Emma in a silent request. Emma's seder calmed the rest of the desires. The chilled area with Emma's warm seder gave the feeling of the numb burn and sting. It was highly uncomfortable, painful, but Alicia held her wrist still for a few seconds before moving with a hiss of pain. 

Emma gestured towards Alicia, "I found this helps get a similar sensation to cutting. The ice does a wonderful job by itself but with a little warmth really gives it the sting and burning similar to self-harm. Warm water works too."

Alicia watched as Loki's eyebrows knitted together and his mouth opened slowly. Alicia could not meet his eyes and had to look away when he spoke, "How did you find that out?"

Emma shrugged nonchalantly, "Internet. Midgard has wonderful ways of storing information. I am trying to get the elders to update everything into something OTHER than books. It would be much easier to spread knowledge.. even easier to find."

Alicia seen movement and glanced. Her body no longer wished for the spill of blood and her wrist was calmer. Alicia sniffled, "Im ok."

Loki's fingers combed through her hair, "Alicia… You know I am here for you?"

"Yeah… I just didn't want you to know I am weak."

"You are not… I just wish you didn't hide this from me."

Alicia spoke quickly in an attempt to calm him. "It's just since the vision of Marcus being taken… So it is not EVERY time.. I cope though-with reading, training, this…" Alicia laughed nervously, "maybe this isn't the best."

Emma stared at Alicia with a gentle voice but stern undertone, "You do not shed more blood. We have discussed further self injuries would make the desire flare frequently and have a stronger hold over you." Emma offered a small smile with a small cough. "I have notes for you Loki. I will make a copy."

After dinner Loki and Emma discussed Anxiety and Depression.

Emma explained, as she pointed at various articles she collected from internet searches, "Get her to focus on you -make wild faces, gestures and comments. Basically, distract her from the trigger. If that doesn't work, it is best to get her to breathe with counts of 5, then 8 seconds. She has a schedule that she is still trying to stay on. If her mind is occupied not much she can think of otherwise."

Loki questioned quickly, "What is it?"

Emma flipped to the back of her binder, "its typical; meals with special beverages, training and hygiene. Personal time and sleeping. Everything has a time requirement for the day, roughly based off of needs of that day. I read a schedule helps with a TON of mental illnesses."

Loki seemed to be studying the schedule so Emma went into a little more detail. Alicia observed from the chair across from them. She was aware of the discussion that was for her own good, but it made her stomach turn and chest constrict. It was uncomfortable for Loki to know of her issues other than Emma. Emma was a great healer, though embarrassingly she had knowledge on everything about Alicia.

Emma spoke as she gathered things for Loki, "You are aware how to help properly now, so put these skills and information to use." Emma glanced at Alicia, "you holding up okay?"

Her voice cracked, "Yeah."

Emma nodded as she explained grounding for Anxiety while showing Loki through an example. Alicia was asked to say 5 things she could see, 4 things she could hear, 3 things she felt, two scents, and one taste.

Emma plucked a mint from the bowl, "taste this. I don't want to hear about the smoothie again."

Alicia laughed briefly as the first flavor of mint empowered her mouth. "I hate those stupid things." Alicia quickly wiped a stray tear with a smile towards Emma.

Emma crossed her arms with a huff, "Just taste the mint and shut your mouth."

Alicia grinned, "Will do boss."

Loki muttered, "and the bickering resumes."

Alicia muffled a laugh at Emma telling him to shut his mouth and threw a mint at him.

After a few days, Alicia was grateful Loki knew now. He was amazing at change the subject when in conversations with the team. He tried to help her through episodes without the ice treatment but Emma would be present for those moments when her scar burned. Each day seemed to get better but with Emma and Loki teamed to be the boss of her days. Loki could help her better, but damn him for keeping her on a schedule. It was near close to the requirement for each daily need, especially sleep.

Over the next week they went on more missions. Everyone swore the group was getting more sloppy because they moved about every few days. Alicia noticed Loki was silent during those talks among the group even though at the first meeting he was so persistent. Alicia asked Loki his thoughts once they were alone.

"I'm not entirely sure if they are being sloppy… I actually doubt it. They only started getting careless after you started to attend missions."

Alicia's eyebrows furrowed, "You think they are doing this on purpose?"

Alicia held his hand as he sighed. Loki's voice was rough as he stated, "The future has already been laid out ahead of us." Loki embraced her in a tight hug. "Lets not think about it.. Today is your birthday."

Alicia smiled at him, "I imagine your favorite game will be played? Get practice for the far off future. Our little bundle of joy."

Loki hummed and kissed her head as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I wonder what it is going to be."

"Healthy and happy."

"Sounds good. Go get ready. I have a lot planned for you today."

Alicia rolled her eyes, "I only wanted dinner at our house."

Loki shooed her to her room.

With a long sleeved, knee length dress, and boots, Alicia was insistent with her hair being down. However, her hair was not cooperating due to her hair constantly being tied up from training and missions. She tried curling, straightening, and making it wavy. Alicia was about to just pull her hair OUT at the fifth attempt.

Emma knocked on the door, "Your prince awaits…"

Alicia rolled her eyes with a smile, "he is going to have to wait because my hair is not going right today. I have no idea what he has planned but it is probably in public."

"Probably. You haven't made a public appearance, in a long time well, as far as a date goes." Emma went behind Alicia and helped with the stubborn hair. "We should just put it up. It is being very stubborn today." Emma tried to hide her laugh, "its probably all of the missions you've been going on.. last night was a little intense."

Alicia saw her eyes widen in the mirror then put her head down without hindering Emma in fixing her hair.

"Loki never ties to cover it up."

Alicia muttered, "I figured…"

With a few more movements and pins Emma announced, "Ok. Done."

Alicia examined her hair and it was much better than what she was trying to do. "Thank you Emma. You do so much for me."

"Thank you number two." Emma smirked in the mirror, "You told me I wouldn't get another."

Alicia muttered, "I said probably." She stood then went to the door as Emma was ready to open it. Alicia sighed, "I still don't like not being able to do anything."

Emma snicked and curtsied, "get used to it Princesses."

Alicia sent a glare as Emma presented her to Loki with a slow opening of the door.

He grinned and claimed she was perfect for today. Alicia tried to question what they were doing today but he took her towards the garage to leave. 

"What do you have planned?" Alicia waited in silence before whining, "Loki. Tell me."

"We are going to get something to eat before getting on the plane. Our house takes a while to get to."

"Yeah I know that Loki. Are we going in front of the public?"

"Well… I wanted to show you off."

Alicia felt his hand on her left hand, playing with the ring. "Showing your claim on me?"

"It will get Midgardians to stop pursuing you."

Alicia traced his hand with fingers of her right hand, "I hate to say this… but that does not stop everyone. However, that does not matter because I have sworn myself to you."

When they got to a restaurant Alicia waited for Loki to open her door. Loki offered his arm and she held it at the elbow the other displaying her engagement ring. Of Course she was questioned about the ring and everyone knew they were both excited. People wished her happy birthday and wished them well with a happy future. She waved at everyone as Loki lead her into the building. She noticed the huge smile he tried to keep hidden.

"Are you proud? Everyone has seen your ring."

Loki pecked her lips quickly, "very."

There was a stage in this restaurant and the show was a series of songs… then Loki had to be a cheesy bastard and requested the birthday song for more embarrassment. Alicia did not understand the menu but Loki ordered enough for her to try, but not enough to spoil their appetites for dinner at their house.

Finally, Loki took Alicia to their house, her favorite meals were served and she ate more than enough.

  
  



	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia's Birthday

As the night unfolded to the the time for relaxation, it seemed as if he could not keep his eyes from Alicia.

Loki did stay in the bedroom with a book and made her relax in the bath with an Asgardian "bath bomb." When she was done she used the door shared with her walk in closet. She put on light blue lingerie with a white silk robe loosely tied. The bright light from her vanity helped her with the skin care routine. She let her hair loose from a hair clip making the dramatic waves cascade down wonderfully. 

"A little makeup to even the skin tone would be nice…" Alicia played with her hair as she brushed it. She scoffed as she looked at herself, "of course... I didn't look this good when I left the tower… thanks to Emma I was presentable." She huffed as she opened the door to the bedroom.

Alicia's eyes adjusted poorly to the dim lights of candles around the room. She had to blink a few times because the drastic change in lighting was unexpected. She was able to identify the flickering candles easily then the illuminated pale skin of Loki.

Loki was laid out on the bed. The sheets covered his waist down but Alicia could see his muscles, dark hair, his eyes that seemed to darken at the sight of her. Loki's bright teeth made the warmth in her belly grow. Loki beckoned her to approach and she obeyed.

Alicia laughed as she shuffled her feet, "Loki.. I can't see."

Loki's voice was amused and teasing, "I made sure the floor was cleared."

"How romantic to protect my toes." Alicia rolled her eyes and with his poorly hidden smile she knew he had a plan.

"You seem stressed."

Alicia huffed, "nooo. With my toes in the safety of the God of Mischief I have nothing to worry about." Alicia stopped at the bedside and glanced at the end table. There was sex lube but what got Alicia really excited was the massage oils and lotion.

Loki's deep voice seemed excited, "Let me relax you."

Alicia moved onto the bed as she parted her robe and let it fall. "Does this relaxation include a massage?" 

Loki gestured to the nightstand with lubrications. "As you can see this is going to be a very thorough massage… of every muscle."

She giggled as Loki eased her under him, "so… some of it is going to be your favorite game after all."

"Your muscles are going to need massaged after I am done with you." 

With a low growl, Loki caught her lips and then when she needed air he nipped down her neck. His rough grabs were hesitant but Alicia urged him for more between gasps for air. He bit her but never broke skin like the first time he lost control. Alicia was not upset when her clothes disappeared in a shimmer. He did not savor his time with foreplay as usual, but entered her quickly. She gasped but immediately fell into pleasure from his rough thrusts, bites, and pinches. Her own hands clawed his back and fingers gripped muscles or tangled in his hair to pull him closer. She sucked on his skin with the occasional bite through loud pleased sounds. She tried desperately to keep her mind functioning enough to kiss him. Loki devoured her mouth and overpowered her tongue, even nipping it with a rumble in his chest.

Alicia orgasmed with a loud sound but Loki kept ravishing her.

She scrambled her mind back but Loki kept up his rough pace. She felt wonderful, she already ached and knew bruises adorned her. No one has ever made her feel this way so fast but Loki was a God. He could easily break her but his exercise of control is what she loved the most, this is the reason she trusted him.

Loki stopped momentarily to turn her onto her stomach. Alicia gasped as her hips were pulled back and he resumed roughly fucking her. She was jelly at this point and could do nothing but moan, scream his name, and cry out in pleasure. Her hands fisted the pillow as she reached completion too many times to process. She was too sensitive right now. Her inside ached and her clit was swollen it felt like it was throbbing.

She tiredly moaned his name with a murmur of, "yellow."

Loki removed his hands from her to rest on the sides of her body as he pressed his chest to her backside. He went into a completely different pace and Alicia groaned into the pillow at the relaxing sensation and the change of treatment. Alicia's hands relaxed for a moment as they welcomed his hands. She sighed his name as her muscles began to tighten again. He kissed her shoulder with hot puffs of air dancing on her skin. She was exhausted and her mind was lost as relief washed over her body again.

Loki's hand tightly held hers and she felt him explode inside with his release. He moaned with heavy breaths and she felt him lay beside her. She glanced at him as she tried to roll over but he put his hand firmly on her lower back.

"I am not done with you yet." Loki wet his lips and his hand searched for a bottle on the end table. He grabbed one and glanced at it before tossing it off the bed. "I assume you are done with sex?"

Alicia hummed as she held the pillow to her body and got comfortable to ease some aches. Her eyes closed in happiness as she felt Loki's hands were on her back and massaged the already loose muscles but the aches from the previous methods felt heavenly. Loki's seder from his hands roamed over her body easily with the help of the lotion.

Alicia's voice was too relaxed, "That have Asgardian... whatever in it?"

Loki's voice was a nice sound, relaxing and comforting. "You seem used to the Asgardian healing now."

"Yeah… Emma heals me all the time... It's like your seder is sticking to me where the lotion is."

"It is."

Alicia pleasurably sighed as his fingers worked at her ankles then heels. She did not dare comment on her feet being massaged by a prince. His deft fingers worked amazing on sore muscles of her feet. 

Loki continued massaging her entire body until his touches became almost nonexistent. His finger ran along her side that sent relaxing sensations through her. Alicia was loose and boneless, she was sprawled out on the bed and was on the brink of sleep. Loki pulled her to his chest as he laid.

"I am glad I used regular lotion. Actual massaging oils and we would have needed to clean everything."

Alicia's voice was slurred and low, "I cant believe a princess-prince massaged my feet."

Loki grumbled, "Yeah..Let's not talk about that." His fingers danced over the spot he just pinched because or her recurring joke.

Alicia snorted. "I can make that deal. I'll just shove my feet in your face instead of asking nicely."

Alicia heard him mumble, "they better be freshly cleaned." Loki's head rested on hers, "you have an eventful day tomorrow too. Go to sleep, Love."

Alicia hummed as she nestled into him more, "You planned more?"

Loki chuckled into her hair, "not exactly. Do not fret until tomorrow. "

Loki had breakfast ordered first thing so they could wake up, get ready for their eventful day, and share a breakfast. Loki also ordered a small lunch for the plane ride to the tower. Alicia teased him without pause about the fact he could have ordered food on the way to their house yesterday, that he did not have to flaunt her engagement ring.

Loki did not put up any argument other than, "you are mine."

She gave him a smile and teasing tone, "you are mine."

Once they were close Loki blindfolded Alicia and ordered her to be quiet. She giggled as she tried to figure out where she was but Loki kept her disoriented by spinning her occasionally. Loki pulled her to their floor in the tower; walked her around, twirled her and spun with her until they were in the kitchen.

Loki glanced at the group waiting and calmly announced, "We are here."

"Okay… where is here?"

The silent room bubbled with excitement, especially the children. Loki seen Kevin going to speak but Susan knew what was going to happen and covered his mouth, there was still a muffled protest. The room remained silent otherwise with a few stifles of laughter and the biggest smile from Alicia. However, when he took the blindfold off there was a chorus of, "surprise! Happy birthday!"

Alicia thanked them all, then her head went to the quick approaching children. She knelt down as Justin and Emily explained they all planned it. Alicia hugged the children then Susan and a few others, laughing about the little slip up with Kevin.

The children had coloring books, plain paper as well as the utensils needed. They made sure to get Alicia a set of colored utensils and a simple collection of drawing pencils as a gift. She thanked them with even more hugs and rushed them to a table to draw.

Emily spoke up, "Mommy told us you like to draw things."

Alicia paused for a moment to smile, "That is true."

Justin glanced at Alicia's drawing of a park with many people and typical animals seen in the nearby park. "How long have you been drawing?"

Alicia stopped to look at the children with a thoughtful expression, "probably since I could hold things. It has always been a favorite thing to do." Alicia smiled at Kevin scribbling odd things on paper. 

Emily put effort into drawing a cat, her tongue sticking out before she stated, "I want to be a good drawer too."

Alicia kept drawing, "Practice and practice. I would draw everyday until my hand hurt, just so my pictures could tell stories."

Justin questioned, "What is your favorite thing to draw?"

Alicia's lips pulled into a smile… "currently young children and babies."

Justin put his elbows on the table, "So like….. are you ever going to give me a cousin?"

Susan was discussing the tower with Tony but jumped head first into the conversation, "yeah! I want a niece, or nephew -I don't care! I just want one." Alicia and Susan held a bond between them that stems from deeper roots than most blood.

Loki could not take his eyes off of Alicia she was his shining guide through his life…

Loki felt his smile return when Alicia gave him a look, a smile pulling her lips as well. Just thinking about her carrying his child gave him a sense of pride in his chest. Loki's eyes went to Susan who clapped loudly with a serious look.

Loki offered his input, "I think there might be one in the future." 

"How do you know this? Did she do the thing?????"

Alicia put her hand up with a wave to stop, the children did not know of her visions and no one else needed to know. Susan calmed down a bit but the smile was not contained, with the clasp of hands and a quick tap of feet... Loki knew Susan was thrilled about the child. 

Alicia shrugged before speaking, "Yeah the thing kinda happened… Gosh I looked worse than you did after Justin." Alicia grinned at Susan with a little pat on her arm.

Susan nudged into Alicia's hand, "ya know it gets easier with the more you have."

Alicia tilted her head towards Loki, "Don't. Please don't encourage him."

Michael, Susan's husband, spoke up with a sense of dread, "does he have Susan's interest as well?"

Alicia spoke dryly, "Thoroughly."

Loki chuckled with a shrug, making Susan boast in laughter.

Michael excitedly spoke up with a gesture, "You can have plenty of practice caring for children with these ones."

Alicia grinned, "Yes. Loki needs to know what he is wishing upon himself."

Loki was called by Thor to talk with the others and left Alicia and her family for a little. Their laughter could be heard wherever he went in the room, but then it was silent for a while. Loki glanced at the drawing table where Jane was drawing with them, seeming to be teaching the kids something as they listened and watched Jane's hand move quickly. 

Thor watched with interest as well, insisting Jane was a good teacher and he was excited to watch her teach their own child. Tony made it a contest of how his own child was going to be the smartest next generation hero. Pepper wasted no time with stating if her child became a hero, ALL of the current Avengers would be ended by Pepper's doing.

Tony gave the woman a long face, "Come on Pep, who is going to teach her?"

Pepper sternly replied, "No."

Thor clapped Loki's shoulder, "it is up to us then."

Loki smiled widely, "I count on having many children."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Yes, because we need more Gods fighting each other."

Loki felt a little hand pulling at his pants prompting him to turn slowly. Emily was there with a big smile as she gave him a paper with a drawing on it. Loki's heart enlarged as he told the young child how much he loved it. Loki was not sure exactly what kind of animal it was but the drawing was adorable in an odd way. Tony questioned where his own was and Emily rolled her eyes, told him to wait and she would do something.

Tony stared at the girl as she ran to the table stating she definitely got her mother's and Alicia's personality. Eventually the others in the room received drawings as well but Emily did them quickly and thus the results were not up to Loki's gift.

The family members were given menus to pick food from for their dinner. The children could not contain how cool it was to have options for food instead of the horrible cooking of their parents. Thus, making everyone laugh and enticed teasing between everyone of who's cooking was the worst.

Alicia went to Loki with a smile as she genuinely asked about the picture. Loki told her he loved it and he rarely received pictures like Emily's. Alicia laughed and stated there were plenty more on the way and she was right. Loki had a pile of images before the family left and everyone had to get ready for the party Tony planned.

During the party, Alicia was wished a happy birthday by many but she kept Loki by her side and she showed him off as the best gift as a "wonderful fiance." Loki smiled proudly when people started talking about how happy both of them looked. 

During a little time to themselves among the outskirts of the room Loki listened to Alicia tell him he was the best for him. That everyone was just going to have to be left with fantasies of him. She winked and told him that the "Dark Prince" chats are very interesting.

Loki nearly drowned himself with his beverage as he began to laugh immediately at her sudden sinful thoughts. He coughed a few times, "you still look at those?"

Alicia shrugged, "when I am bored."

Loki rolled his eyes, "you say I am ridiculous."

Alicia grinned, "did I ever say I was not?"

Loki smiled, "I think there was that one time."

Alicia cupped his face, "I love to see this smile. And I hope I never forget…"

Loki held her hands, "You talk as if you are going to lose your sight."

"If I need to stay in them for a long time… I will. Without Emma to help I would be doomed."

Loki saw her look at him and focusing hard then her eyes wander off and she squinted and blinked. "You… how do you see now?"

Alicia met his eyes then nervously smiled, "everything is...fuzzy." She looked towards the window, led him outside and leaned on the railing. With her head tilted high she did not smile, there was no emotion. Then her lips turned down and she looked at Loki as she grabbed his hand. "There are more important things to remember… Besides, it's just far off things I can't see."

Knowing she valued the color variations throughout the day Loki gestured to the sky, "Can you see anything up there?"

Her eyes searched the night sky and then she looked directly at the full moon, "yes.. The big things."

Loki held her close, arm around her shoulder and hand cradled her head, "I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to worry about. In my visions I remember and I see so perfectly but...I'm ahead of everyone. I can only slow down till about 10 seconds before everyone. I want to experience things together more than keep my eyesight." Alicia sighed and retreated from the embrace, "put on your best smile, and let's go celebrate… I want to show off my fiance and see everyone's faces."

Loki smiled and gently pushed hair back to expose an earring. She was his but today he could be hers. They were each other's to have so long as the future would allow. They had a wonderful future… a child. Maybe more? Loki smiled into the kiss. They said those 3 words at the same time.

"I love you."


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyments of the holiday season with a little Mischief.

With a long day of training and a huge lunch, Alicia was exhausted.

Alicia was tired and smirked at Loki, "What's the plan today?"

"We have that Christmas party soon. If you feel up to it we could do some online shopping?"

Alicia set her head back down on the table, "that sounds wonderful.."

A few hours later Alicia and Loki shopped on their tablets. Loki was excitedly looking at the toys and had over 1000 dollars already in various online carts for each of the three children. Alicia was also looking for toys but Loki had decided on real horses.

"They have been raised by Asgardians, it's the perfect gift."

"Loki… no. Just get them some learning toys."

"I'm getting her a horse."

"Toy. A little toy horse."

Loki scoffed with an eye roll. "She needs to be able to ride it."

Alicia pulled up a random search engine for an old style stick with stuffed horse head. Loki looked appalled.

Alicia doubted but asked anyway, "Did you even look at learning toys?"

Loki said casually, "I already have a personal teacher scheduled for them."

"Loki! No." 

Alicia groaned and dialed Susan's number as she decided back up was needed. It rang for a few moments then took the phone away from her ear as the screaming of children blared through the speaker. Loki looked a little horrified as Susan told her to hang on and she went outside to the sounds of traffic.

Susan finally paid attention to them, "What ya need?"

"Susan please tell Loki things the children need. He is going overboard with gift ideas."

Loki listened and discussed toys and things they needed.

Loki told her the outrageous ideas causing Susan to laugh and say no more than 50 dollars and to cancel the teacher because it was over his spending limit. Loki requested a list from the children themselves. He still kept adding things to the cart.

A few days later Loki had lists and a translation from Susan.

"This. I'm getting them this."

"Loki you can not get her a pony! They don't have the room."

Loki rolled his eyes and pointed to the list. "It is on her list. We can have a stable built near them with transportation. Or even move them completely."

"Loki. No."

"Then how about this one? It is smaller."

"A puppy?" Alicia sighed. She rubbed his shoulders, "You better call Susan."

Alicia listened to the conversation. Loki did not waste any time with his original plan...

"Well, Asgardians have this horse that was bred and trained by the best stable hands. And there are a few options we could go about this.."

Alicia warned Loki to knock it off with the tone used to say his name. Loki somehow convinced Susan to seriously consider the puppy. Immediately after hanging up, Loki started to call someone but she grabbed his phone. "Do not go ordering anything until Susan gets back to us."

"I am starting to wonder if you read my mind…"

The next few weeks were terrible. Missions and training to improve what went wrong but eventually with between missions and training they had some free time. It was a few days past Loki's birthday. Alicia was only able to wish him a happy birthday and safety on his mission over the phone. 

She claimed she had a day planned for him today when he got back. Loki cleaned himself before going back to the tower. He wanted to hold her without the terrible smell of sweat and death. Once in her room Loki was immediately jumped by Alicia. He caught her easily and she peppered kisses all over his face as she held onto him while she smiled.

Loki shivered as she whispered, "let's do something fun."

Loki sat with her in his lap at the edge of the bed, he placed lingering kisses all over her neck, "what do you have in mind?" 

Loki had a particular activity in mind, custom to Midgardian birthday celebrations...

He felt her hands on his shoulders with a little push. She smiled down at him with those beautiful freckles and warmth to her cheeks, "can we go to that little cafe a few blocks away?" Her eyes went to the window where snowflakes fell slowly, "I have not enjoyed winter yet this year. I have been outside but not to…" her eyes met his with that little gleam in her eye. "To enjoy winter with you."

Loki pushed his lips together as he tried not to smile, "how do you want to enjoy it?"

Alicia shrugged and tried not to smile, "hot chocolate?"

His fingers danced on her sides and she squirmed, "is there more to this plan?" She claimed there was not but Loki knew better, "that is a lie."

Alicia squealed as his fingers pressed firmer into her side with dramatic movements, "Loki!"

Loki's face felt worked as the smile pulled all the muscles in his face. She was trying desperately to get his fingers to stop but he kept tickling her. She was out of breath as she gasped his name. Loki stood up and put her under him. She was still giggling as she stared up at him threw crinkled eyes.

Loki smiled down at her as he rolled to his side, "I do love when you say my name… but what is your master plan?" 

Her voice was higher and mumbled, "to get hot chocolate."

Loki sighed and kissed her forehead, "Am I right in my assumption that you have something planned?"

Alicia rolled away from him and off the bed. "Dress warm, we are walking."

Loki felt his eyebrows raised far higher than they ever have, "what?"

Then after getting ready…. Loki was walking with Alicia, she walked slowly with her hand holding his. The warmth of her hand restricted by both of their gloves. The snow falling gently and landing around them adding to the crunching sound beneath their feet. People were walking faster around them but Alicia kept her slow pace as she admired the snow covering all of the surroundings. Her eyes reflected the city lights but her soul's radiance out shined all of the energy of the city. She pulled him into the little cafe and stomped her feet.

The snow fell onto the mat and she brushed herself off. Loki did the same but she brushed some snow from his hair. She smiled at him as she repeated how he should have listened about a hat.

Loki smirked, "And mess up my hair?"

Alicia rolled her eyes at him with the playful grin, "diva."

Loki's eyes furrowed at the name change then his eyes narrowed slightly as his mouth opened, "No nononono. You don't EVER call me that again."

"Going to have a tantrum?"

Loki was going to say something smart back to her but the server took them to a table. Alicia ordered hot chocolates for both of them as Loki ordered some pastries for himself. Alica tried to steal some but he kept them away from her.

"Of Course I have to dramatic about my food. I am a diva after all." Loki smirked as he put a piece in his mouth. "It's my food."

Alicia tried to snatch food again, "That's the agreement though. You share your food. It is apart of my requirements for marriage."

Loki laughed as he pushed the plate slightly towards her grasp. She eyed him before reaching out towards the plate then pulled it to herself and happily finished the pumpkin flavored donut. She licked the glaze from her fingers and hummed. It made him smile when she told him it tasted amazing, no suggestive tones in place. Alicia finished her hot chocolate with a content sigh. She urged him to finish his hot chocolate with promises to cuddle, have another hot chocolate, and whatever else. Loki got his hot chocolate to go.

Alicia took him through the park to see the lights put up. Loki pulled her to him more and purred into her ear, "I'm going to think the best way to warm up is the 'whatever else.' I mean really, your body heats up wonderfully."

Alicia giggled as he let her go to throw away his cup. Then he felt a little bump on the back of his head after her quiet gasp. White snow went past his head at the small crunch of the substance. Loki sighed as she apologized that it was not supposed to hit his head. His hands formed a snowball from the thick snow along the top of a bench. He heard her giggle as she ran away. The crunching of snow got a little further then he turned and threw his ammo at her.

It landed on her shoulder and she gasped yelling it got in her scarf. She yelled at him how he was in trouble now and gathered snow again. Loki smirked as he got his own and walked leisurely over to her. She tried to throw some at him but with a slight turn of his shoulders they missed. Playful fear in her eyes and voice as she tried to back up as she gathered snow again.

She turned and he gently tossed the snowball to her head forcing a high pitched yelp that more snow went into her jacket. Loki ran to her and scooped her up. She squirmed and maneuvered so she could get him to lose balance a little but he fell dramatically. She screamed as they fell and then when Loki rolled onto her.

Loki pushed hair out of her face, "Darling I can only think of one way to warm you up." His lips gently brushed against hers.

She hummed with seemingly innocent eyes, "more hot chocolate and wrapped up in blankets?"

Loki smiled as she pressed their lips together. Loki was comfortable. The chill air blowing without snow. Alicia's warm lips and breath mingled with his. She pulled him by the neck as her tongue assaulted his. Alicia turned her head to focus on breathing. Loki smirked against her skin as she tightened her hold on his hair when he took his time to get to her neck. She pushed on his shoulders to move him back.

"Loki its cold." Alicia sheepishly looked around at the park, "and public."

Loki laughed as he pulled her up with him, "I would offer to cloak us but it is rather cold. Do you want to get a cab?"

Alicia tried to look mad but the smile pulling her lips betrayed her. "You are ridiculous. How could I trust you not to loose control? Or ACTUALLY hide that? And no. We are walking. Its only one more block."

Then she laughed and ran away. Loki smiled and chased after her. He grabbed her wrist and she spun around into his chest, Loki had to pick her up to prevent tripping. Alicia snorted and caused him to laugh at her. Her face turned red and she hid her face in his shoulder. Loki set her on the ground and kissed her head.

Alicia muttered, "not funny."

Loki chuckled into her hair, "you've done it before."

Alicia sighed and pulled away to look at the ground. Loki really thought he disappointed her and he lifted her chin. His lips were pulling down at the corners and his eyes searched hers.

"Alicia.. what is wrong? Did I cross a line?"

Alicia's lips started to smile but quickly turned upside down. "No… you are ok. It's just…" her lip trembled then she bit it and her eyes watered and she blinked forcing them to overflow. "This is the first Christmas without my dad and sister. I am supposed to make the ham for Susan's Christmas dinner but Grumpus would always help." She wiped tears away with a laugh, "Marcibeth would eat everything as we made it. Especially the honey glaze carrots." Alicia's eyes met his briefly, "she would help the kids steal food. She is going to be a terrible influence on our children."

"I can help you make food. And.." Loki hummed as he pulled her to walk, her head rested on his shoulder. "ChildREN sounds lovely."

Alicia laughed, "how many do you want?"

"A personal army."

Loki laughed at Alicia's snort as he kissed the snow covered hat still on her head.

She squeezed his arm closer to her body as they walked into the tower. "You are ridiculous."

Once in the empty elevator Loki pushed her to the wall, "Perhaps some practice is in order?"

Alicia pulled him by the scarf as she nipped to his neck. Her hands tangled into his hair that definitely felt like a mess already. She pushed him backwards and spun them to put his back against the wall. Loki gripped her hips and his hands went to her back to pull her closer. The damn elevator bounced up and down then dinged. Alicia rested her forehead into his neck but kept her body against his.

Loki watched as Pepper stepped into the elevator with a round belly. Loki could not wait until Alicia was round with his child in her womb. With how large Pepper was she looked as if she was going to burst anyday. Loki gently ran his fingers over Alicia's sides.

Pepper went to the very back of the elevator to stabilize herself as she rubbed her belly and finally noticed Loki and Alicia. "Hello you two."

Alicia turned with a smile on her face as she parted from Loki. She held her hand out and Pepper nodded. Alicia placed her hand on the bump and Pepper placed her hand firmly in one spot. Alicia's smile grew as she spoke, "how is little Morgan?"

Loki seen Pepper's hand tighten slightly on Alicia's then she spoke, "more active today."

"She is a strong little one."

Pepper gasped and her legs squeezed together, "now she's on my bladder." Pepper muttered obscenities about how often it happened.

Alicia held her hand as she eyed the numbers getting closer to their floor, "you can use my bathroom. We are almost there. Just a few more floors.."

Pepper thanked her and waddled as fast as she could through the space with Alicia close behind. Loki went to the common kitchen and got a drink. He figured he could shower with Alicia for the, "whatever else" part of the deal. He grabbed a water for hydration.

Jane stared towards Alicia's entry door, "Poor Pepper. I absolutely CAN wait for those days."

"You still have time, we haven't been successful yet." Thor's hand went to Jane's back then up to her shoulder, prompting Jane to lean into Thor. Loki met Thor's eyes and his brother spoke, "we are considering the fertility ritual."

Loki uncapped the water and took a few sips looking down. Loki cleared his throat, "well.. I heard it works remarkably well on Midgardians."

Jane covered her face, "I do not want to have sex in front of someone."

Thor stroked her hair, "It's very professional. It is just the goddess of fertility and a few of her hand picked healers."

Loki tried to ease the situation, "If it makes you feel better, that ritual is how all but two percent of Asgardian children are conceived."

Jane mumbled, "No it didn't." She kept her eyes down as she threw her hands out, "I don't like people knowing when that happens. So I am not a fan of being watched."

Pepper hurried to the elevator as she thanked Alicia. Alicia went to Loki and hugged him, she shivered and parted.

Alicia smiled, "wanna get ready for hot chocolate?"

Loki smiled, "Of Course."

Loki walked calmly to her bedroom. "Perhaps a little spice of 'whatever else' you seem to be talking about." As they walked in the bathroom Loki removed her clothes by hand just to demonstrate how cold it was.

Alicia shivered, "Just a bit to warm us up. It's a wonderful day.. today." 

"Drinking hot chocolate, blankets wrapped around us as we hold each other." Loki had her in the shower and spoke against her neck.

Alicia spoke with amusement, "Watching cheesy holiday movies."

Loki felt the steamy moment ruined and parted to give her a look… "do we have to?"

Alicia smiled and rose an eyebrow, "are you denying the fact that you love dramatic shows."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Woman. We do not talk about that."

"You are right. But while we are on the list of subjects you hate... my feet are a bit sore."

Loki pressed his lips in a line and gave her an incredulous look.

Alicia smiled and pecked his lips, "I am going to make those hot chocolates."

Loki let her past and watched her wrap her robe around her body. Loki's libido took a dive so he got out shortly after as well. Loki threw clothes on and went to the kitchen where food was being placed on the table. The food near his seat was definitely prepared by Alicia.

Alicia smiled at him from over her mug, "did you think I forgot about your birthday?"

Loki chose his words carefully.. "up until this moment."

They ate with the others but once in her room again, she made quick work on his clothes as he did hers.

"Would you like if I kneeled before you?" She kissed his lips then down his body, "suck on you and served you?" 

"How about you let me take you slowly?" 

Alicia was already on her knees looking up at him.

"You do look breathtaking on your kne-" Loki hissed as she leaned forward to take most of him. Fuck everything. She had her hands behind her back and was only using her mouth. 

Oh, her eyes. They were watching him closely. They held amusement as she took more and swallowed. His eyes threatened to close as he felt her throat massage him.

"Look at you. So eager to please." Loki grunted as she swallowed and hummed. Loki's head tilted back with a little laugh. "You and that mouth of yours. Always working me to do anything you want." Loki grabbed her hair as he started to slowly fuck her mouth. She hollowed her throat, gently sucked and let her tongue massage his cock. Loki looked down at her and she was in her own sense of pleasure. "You love when I handle you roughly." Loki fisted more hair and she moaned around his cock. "Do you love to torture me? All I want is to care for you and show you I would never hurt you. But you love when you feel the passion of a heated moment and to see me struggle with my control." Alicia hummed again and tried to take more. "You are such a greedy thing."

Loki pulled her from him but she purposely let her teeth graze him in protest. He pointed to the bed, "You will serve me by letting me have MY way tonight."

He knew she was frustrated with his gentle caresses. He still took his time and pulled slow building orgasms from her. She moaned repeatedly and kissed him as slowly as he wanted but Loki felt her struggle when her fingers tightened around his hand. She loved when he felt carnal desires for her but he loved when he could treat her body like the fragile thing it was.

Her legs wrapped around him as she whispered, "I love you. Loki, I love you."

Loki replied, as his forehead rested against hers. His slow pace kept hitting her favorite spot. "I treasure you. All I want is to worship you and leave your body glowing in all its radiant beauty. Not mark your skin and leave you pained. You are my choice to stay by my side, the only one for me. You need love just as much as you show me."

She gasped as he started to kiss her skin. Her fingers already laced with his were pinned to the bed as he treated her body the way he wanted. He worked her body so they could finish at the same time, there was something about it that felt so right. 

He held her and grabbed his slightly cooled hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon on top. "This hot chocolate is delicious."

With a silly smile in place she replied, "cinnamon is the amazing spice, but I am certainly not complaining with your version." She parted and got her own mug to sip at it.

Loki used his seder so he did not have to let her go. He had the Tv on, soft blankets around them, lit the fireplace and dimmed the lights all at the same time. "Look at that. Just in time for a new movie to start." Loki planted a kiss on her head, "This is my best birthday by far."   
  



	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Typical reckless Alicia. If you look close some information is discovered.

Loki and Thor went to Asgard while some of the team went on a standard search mission to a frequently visited base of Luit's people. It was easy at first because it seemed abandoned but Alicia was currently in the med room being healed by Emma.

"You are so ridiculously reckless. You have trained in shields. So tell me… why didn't you use them?"

Alicia groaned as Emma pulled a bullet from her arm. "I did. For the kid."

"Peter would have been fine. You left yourself open and now look at you." Emma healed the wound.

Alicia hissed, "what? No soothing sensation?" She laughed then hissed again as Emma forced to much seder into her. "Wasn't the bullets enough?"

Emma laughed dryly, "you probably put Peter in more danger. Fury is going chew both of you and Loki might kill Peter when he finds out."

"Fury is not going to find out. Loki is across the world. Not much he can do." Alicia watched Peter's leg bounce quickly on the other side of the glass wall. "Will you please go calm him down?"

"He can wait. Or do you want scars for Loki to see?" Emma's eyes met Alicia's as she attempted to relax.

The mission playing over in her mind. Peter and Alicia were in a different room than the rest of the team. They were ambushed as a secret door opened. Alicia was close enough to put a shield between Spiderman and the gun and then pushed out. The bullets ricocheted and another gunman shot at Alicia. Two bullets hit her, one stuck and the other grazed her arm. 

Emma stepped back causing Alicia's body to melt on the bed, the tension gone from anticipating more painful healing. "I want to go back there." Alicia poked and pulled where the wound used to be, noticing little dots for scars as well as the stabbing pain that still lingered. "They came from behind a panel in the wall. Like a basement."

Emma sent Alicia a glare, "how about, no?"

"What if all of the bases have secret places? What if my father is in one?" Alicia sat up and swung her legs over the bed. "I think it's a good idea."

Emma muttered under her breath, the words, "give me strength," made Alicia smirk. She stood up and went to the door. Peter was already at the door with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention and you got hurt and I called Loki-"

Alicia sighed and pinched her nose as the boy kept rambling on and how Loki was on his way. She put her hand up and he stopped. "Peter. It's ok.

"No it's not. It is my fault-"

Alicia ran her hand over her face, "Was Loki upset? Does he know what happened?"

"Just that you were hurt on a mission and he hung up really quick."

Alicia patted the boy's shoulder, "We keep it simple. Just an ambush and I was caught off guard." 

"Shouldn't we tell him the truth? -he is going to find out-I'll just tell him."

"I will talk to him. Let's go find the others."

Alicia told everyone what to tell Loki then confirmed that there was a secret door to a lower level. Everyone debated on what the next move would be. Tony stated that the man Alicia had Peter tie up was still not gathered from SHIELD. When she was left alone she cloaked herself and went to the holding cell. Alicia opened the first door, as soon as Alicia opened the door to the actual cell and made sure to do her best to cloak that as well. The man had his head down and seemed to be going to sleep. Alicia stood in front of the man. She removed the cloth over his eyes forcing him to sit straight. His eyes blinked rapidly to focus in the bright light, searched the room then they widened.

Alicia revealed herself due to losing focus, "I see you remember. I don't take kindly to people who point guns at kids. But that's not why you are here. Tell me about where Marcus is."

His eyes narrowed.

Alicia placed a finger on a small cut on his face and healed it, "this could be easy. Or painful. Your choice really." Alica removed the gag, "let's start with the hidden places. Are they in all of your bases?"

The man laughed, "I don't know."

"How many bases have secrets?"

"Why would I tell you?"

Alicia smiled down at the man, "To make my life easier. I am getting tired of not having results..so I will get them myself." She was not wasting her time training harder than she ever did, everyday to sit around and wait. Alicia pushed on the man's chest, "going to tell me anything?"

"No." His breaths became shallow, quick and then he slowly started to wheeze. His breaths becoming nonexistent.

Alicia stared into the man's eyes and watched the panic set in. "Do you want to talk now?"

The man closed his eyes and Alicia watched as he nodded. She eased her magic out to allow him to breathe. He frantically explained how he has only been in two bases. He never saw the other tunnels that lead to the other few bases because they were blocked off by guards.

Alicia heard the door open a few seconds ago as Marcibeth walked in and the man went silent. She stood beside Alicia, 

"That's plenty more information I have gotten out of any of them. You must have got lucky and had one with information."

Alicia crossed her arms as Marcibeth put her hand on her hip. "He came out of a secret tunnel. More came out and we had to retreat due to my injury. I'm still supposed to be protected or what the hell Fury's order was." Alica noticed Marcibeth eye her. Alicia waved her hand, "Simple injury. But I think you are losing your touch."

Marcibeth scoffed, "it is not the number but the quality. You have yet to give me anyone valuable."

"I'm tired of waiting for you to get here and come up with nothing. This group of terrorists are not just out for me. They are targeting Asgardians and people who support them."

"I watch the news."

Alicia rolled her eyes at Marcibeth's snarky comment. "I just don't understand why…. Luit is Asgardian. It doesn't make sense."

"He must have a reason." Marcibeth bitterly snarled, "if it wasn't for Marcus we wouldn't be in this situation."

"He is our father."

Marcibeth laughed.

Alicia glared at her sister, "I don't see what is so funny."

Marcibeth gestured everywhere, "this whole situation. Us. Our lives. If Marcus never killed HIM -Edward would not be after you. You don't understand it but our lives would be different."

Alicia's eyebrows scrunched, "well yeah. We probably would have normal jobs, not here doing this." Alicia gestured to the man still tied to the chair.

The man spoke up, "I would rather be somewhere else as well."

Marcibeth rolled her eyes stepping forward, "well let me put you somewhere else then."

Alicia put her shield in front of Marcibeth, "he might have more information." 

Alicia watched Marcibeth push on the shield and her hand emit grey. Alicia explained Loki and Emma trained her constantly, both of them insisting that she uses that particular shield. It's good against physical and magical attacks. Then the shield became clearer until it disappeared completely with a further explanation it does not last long.

After Alicia tried to get more information, Marcibeth took care of finishing things.

Marcibeth explained she found a spell to counteract the seder from making the magic swell telling Alicia to get a piece of jewelry that she would wear all the time. Alicia picked out one of the simpler thumb rings Loki gave her, it worked well for all occasions and went well with her tracking necklace, and engagement ring.

Marcibeth got a book with her messy handwriting, held the ring with both glowing hands to her lips as she chanted in a whisper as her eyes skimmed the page. Marcibeth placed the ring on Alicia's thumb. Alicia watched as her sister closed her eyes and noticed the dark bags under them.

Alicia put her hand on Marcibeth's shoulder, "Mar..have you been sleeping?"

A small smile crept on her lips, "I've been missing out on my beauty sleep." 

Her eyes opened and Alicia noticed how dark they were. Her skin even paler than before. Alicia didn't notice that before this moment.. "Did that spell do that to you? You look… exhausted."

Marcibeth stood up from their sitting place and dusted herself off even though the floor was clean. "I will be fine. Let's test out the cuffs and see if I did that right."

Alicia looked at the clock, "We better hurry then.. Loki will be busting through that door any minute. You know how much he approves of this." Alicia let her sister put the cuffs on her. The pain was still excruciating but there was not that much swelling. There were times where the pain was bearable and she was aware. Then the other times her magic flared and that was the only thing she could think of.

Then she felt her magic start to build again. In the middle of the most intense part the feeling was released abruptly. Alicia gasped and struggled for air. She was rolled over and felt liquid pour out of her mouth. The rush of seder through her back made her whine and gag.

There was screaming but Alicia could barely make it out. 

"You think this helped?! Look at her. She is a mess!"

"You have no idea how long she will be in those cuffs! She needs prepared!"

"An hour?! An hour in those cuffs?"

"And how fast do you think you will get to her?"

Alicia whispered for them to stop, told them they were being to loud. Alicia was angry as the yelling continued and kept repeating it until she had the strength to scream. The room went silent and the rushed seder was no longer painful.

"Rest Alicia. No more fighting anymore…"

Alicia was rolled over and she saw familiar braided red hair and Emma's forehead covered with sweat. Alicia nodded as the room went completely silent as she focused on breathing and calming her body. A hand holding her left made her wince at a pain in her wrist. A low voice telling her to stay awake. Hand on her face and turning her head. She opened her eyes to see Loki there. Her eyes closed as she felt a darkness pulling at her.

A few taps to her face and a flood of seder rushing through her body had her eyes open.

"Alicia… don't fall asleep.. hey."

Loki watched her eyes close.

Emma pushed Loki's hand away from her face. Her own hands touched Alicia's temples and pulled away. "Leave her sleep. Just leave her sleep. She needs to rest. Get her to the med room. I need to make phone calls."

Loki picked Alicia up and hurried to the med unit. There were at least five Asgardian healers there who took Alicia. Loki was forced to stay on the other side of the glass then they closed Alicia off from others with a close of a curtain and the glass became opaque. Loki assumed it was to remove her mission gear from a mission that somehow went wrong... Loki went to search for Emma since he could not do anything standing on the other side of the glass.

He found her pacing frantically, "yes her dreams. Ok. I will see you all soon."

"What is in her dream?"

Emma turned around quickly, "Loki! I-I don't know what you are talking about."

Loki walked towards Emma, "a stutter? From you. What has you so shaken?"

"I'm not talking about it." Emma tried to move past him but when he tried to grab her, she moved back, "don't."

Loki felt his eyes narrow as they focused on this uncharacteristic behavior. Then he guessed aloud, "the worst vision." 

Loki let the healer go and turned. He was going to get to Alicia, read her mind and figure out what in Hel was going on. A healer stopped him from getting close to Alicia, every single one of them insisting she sleep. Loki watched as Alicia was transferred to a comfortable and plush bed. The stones for deep sleep placed along her forehead. He was forced outside where Thor and Jane waited impatiently with quick whispers.

Thor noticed Loki and took long strides, "She is experiencing her worst vision in a dream?"

Loki stood by the door picking relentlessly at his hand. "I have no idea what is going on. Everyone is keeping her a secret."

"I was only notified she was in her worst vision. In a dream. I don't know anything else."

Jane stared at Loki, her eyes shifting as she searched both of his for an answer, "Can't you look in her mind?"

"They wont let me close."

Emma spoke up outside the door of the room, "Her SISTER had her in the damn cuffs for too long.. maybe she was going to have a natural vision but was stuck in the cuffs. I don't know." Emma pushed the door, "Eir is on the way." Emma met Loki's eyes then looked away, "go relax. Eir or I will come get you." She made sure to shut the door and the guards took their places.

Thor urged him to eat. He tried but Tony teased Loki about a prince playing with his food then held his hands in defense after a death glare. The team barely talked after but Peter was poking at his food with a small tremor in his hands. The glances sent towards the boy from everyone else was obvious. Loki sat back and asked Peter how things went today.

Peter's wide eyes met his then looked around, "me?" His eyes went to his fiddling fingers with a shrug, "it went well. Really well."

Loki casually asked, "tell me about it."

"Uhh…" Peter's eyebrows raised and lips pursed, "school. Homework. Ya know, the usual." 

Loki attempted to keep his voice controlled, "You were on today's mission."

Then the boy's eyes turned up, lips pressed together as he swallowed. "I'm sorry."

Tony spoke up trying to stare down Loki, "Alicia said they came from nowhere. Some sort of passage to a downstairs corridor. It's not the kid's fault." Tony spoke up, "Alicia put in a mission request to go back and check the location."

Loki tore his eyes from the boy to roll his eyes, "Of Course she would." Loki's jaw clenched as everyone started to plan. It was to get to the last location, go to the same room Peter and Alicia was at..but they would need Alicia to point out where they came from since Peter never noticed other than behind him.

Thor's eyes caught something and he stood. Loki stood and turned as well. Emma stepped forward with a mask of no emotion, "Eir wants to speak with the both of you." The others stood but Emma quickly spoke, "this is matters of Asgard."

Loki's eyes narrowed but followed Emma's quick steps. Thor and Valkyrie right behind while Jane took quicker steps to keep up. Everyone knew not to question if it was "matters of Asgard." It usually meant the information was secret. Emma opened the door and allowed everyone in. Alicia was moved to the makeshift soulforge.

Eir stood beside Alicia who was barely awake. Her information displayed above. "Do you see it?"

Everyone stepped around the bed glancing at the information then watching as Alicia fought to stay conscious. Emma stayed back while crossing her arms. Loki looked carefully, he never seen a Midgardian's information and most things were the same as an Asgardian.

Jane looked from all angles, and her eyes scrunched, "It is… odd. Is this faulty?"

Eirs face did not change from the stoic healer expression, "The one in the Asgardian city is the best in this world, so I would like to take her there. It is saying she has a mix of Asgardian in her but not much."

Alicia shifted and made a sound that was pained and tired. Emma went to Alicia's side, put her hand over Alicia's fast heart beat. Loki watched the seder go to her heart and pump through her body then lit up throughout. Some spots are familiar to Asgardian bodies the others must be Midgardian. Eir explained Alicia had energy deposits through her body and that most were close together due to her bloodline mixture.

"We will need to train her how to use the smaller pockets for storage and the larger ones for constant flow." Emma put her hand over Alicia's forehead and Alicia closed her eyes again. "I knew she had issues with regulation during the first training session, before this information. That is why I taught her the things I did. She is supposed to use shields all the time, her healing, keep forcing herself into visions.."

Loki felt a surge of Alicia's magic and Emma put her hand to Alicia's head. 

"It is still changing." 

Eir let the soulforge stop working, "When she wakes. Let her gain consciousness. Monitor her thoughts as she does."

Emma nodded as Eir made everyone leave the room.

Thor asked, "do you know what her worst vision is?"

Eir held her head high, "Just that it is in her dreams and changes. Do not ask Emma."

Loki's jaw tensed and then he sighed, "She joins Asgard because of her blood. But what about the ship?"

Jane looked over her shoulder towards Alicia's room, "Hopefully we will get some sort of warning."

Eir stated, "her vision could change due to it being in her dreams."

Another healer came out, "Lady Eir, she is awake… in a vision currently."


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery and Discovery

Everyone followed Eir. Alicia was drawing, her hand slowed and Emma observed the image. Then held it out. Loki grabbed it immediately. Alicia held Marcibeth as Luit approached, the smirk on his face was the trademark of his teasing. Edward was in the background.

Alicia stared at the wall as if she was going to melt it.

Loki went to Alicia's side and she blinked, "I feel like… like I should know something. Like the knowledge gives me confidence but I'm just unsure about something."

Loki stroked her hair, "everything is going to be alright."

Alicia was handed the vision and she glared at it, "I swear I am so over those people." Emma took the drawing and eased her back onto the bed. Loki helped Emma make sure Alicia stayed covered as she searched the room, "where is Marci?"

Emma pushed Alicia down with a single hand pushing on her chest, "She was escorted out. She had you in the cuffs for roughly an hour and went so far as to lock the entry points." Alicia tried to get free but Emma easily kept her hand there, "Alicia you are lucky. I still don't understand HOW you managed to be alert when we came in."

Alicia's eyes locked on her hand that was trying to pry Emma's off. Loki recognized the thumb ring as one he bought her for more casual days. Alicia explained Marcibeth put a spell on it and it helped. Loki locked eyes with Emma and Eir.

Eir casually asked, "what was the spell?"

Alicia gave up on trying to sit up and rolled her wrists with grimaces, "I don't know. She whispered to the ring and her handwriting is terrible so I couldn't read it." Alicia was staring at her ring, "she is my sister and whatever it was, it helped."

Loki held his hand out and asked to examine the ring. Loki let his Seder examine the spell and it was definitely a spell from Luit's family. Despite the uneasy feeling in his stomach, Loki smiled and gently ran his thumb over the ring, "your sister cares about you. It is a protection spell. Keep it on."

Eir commanded, "Alicia you should try to rest more, there are people here to help you order some food. Emma will tend to your pains. We will be back in a few moments."

It was quiet on the way to a meeting room. Only their footsteps were heard among everyone. Still no one said a word until the door was closed and after everyone sat down within the meeting room for after medical procedures.

Loki pointed to the recent drawing, "Asgard. Join. Ship. That is what the other healers said. There are no ships here. She is never going to join Luit."

Valkyrie asked, "Well how is this her worst vision?"

"Do not forget anything can change now that she has her vision in her dreams." Eir closed her eyes with a frustrated sigh as she paused looking through a book, "Emma has found information on this. Just be quiet."

Loki clenched his teeth, closed his eyes and pinched the skin on his wrist. How could her sister do that, to force Loki to break the cuffs. Alicia's wrists had mild damage but even with her wrists healed there was still pain. At Least, Loki did not have to worry about Marcibeth and those damn cuffs that were damaged beyond use. They were a Midgardian version, similar to Luit.

Loki was pulled out of his thoughts noticing Eir's voice and observed how her finger went over the script. "Some witches are able to affect the future, the moments after the worst vision... Usually only trapped inside the witch's dreams and only the contracted healer can see them - if that is the case the vision will change in the Witch's mind to some degrees. It can also be the witch's eyes have been lost and they use their visions to see. Present visions once eyesight is lost can result in the witch changing the future to varying degrees. All of this information was already recorded, it is why Emma was able to tell us the vision is in her dreams."

Loki studied the writing in one style of handwriting. Emma's hand writing, "How was that information recorded?"

Eir turned to the next pages with different handwriting stained with blood, "intelligent healers."

Jane eyes the page and visibly paled. "Those people died?"

Thor looked at Jane then Eir…

Eir closed the book, "Healers sign a special contract with the Oracle to let the future play out as naturally as possible. If a healer gives any knowledge as to what the worst vision is, they are forced to keep the secrets. It is thanks to the sacrifices we know more about witches and visions."

A silence lingered in the air. Loki thanked all healers before this moment for their sacrifice. 

After the moment of silence everyone agreed not to ask Emma about a thing. Eir found another little snippet that only healers could see the visions and was guarded by the contract even in their mind, a courtesy by the Oracle. 

Eir quickly asked, "Loki, what was the spell on that ring?"

Loki closed his eyes briefly, "It is a protection spell, an enchantment. It heals magic, to slow the flow. It is Luit's special protection spell from his touch, but the wearer can not use magic against the caster."

Jane exaggerated the roll of her wrist, "so it is a trap?"

Loki's hands fisted, "Exactly. I suspect Marcibeth is some sort of descendant of Luit. Only his family's blood can use it. Which might be the Asgard part of this vision."

Thor growled, "and she is out, Norns know where. We can't question her."

Valkyrie spoke up, "well, let's hope Marcibeth has no bad intentions."

Eir was getting other books on bloodlines, "we need to figure out both of their ancestors. I hope we have the documentation of her ancestors information. We will get her tested and have the specialists look at this." Eir pushed the book aside after a quick look. "Alicia is in Emma's hands…"

Thor put his hands on the table, "Yeah well...Let's hope she keeps her safe." Thor's eye met Loki's, "to be the reason royalty dies is punishable in extreme measures."

Eir stood and put the books back on the shelf, "I am sure Emma will do nothing to make Alicia weak. Successful healers know what their witch needs and Emma has proven herself repeatedly that she is studying hard." Eir's lips pulled into a small smile… "Emma is stubborn, resourceful, and careful… Alicia is headstrong and an extraordinarily hard worker. They work well together by pushing the other to new levels." Eir's eyes lifted and her back straightened, "I am going to see how Alicia is doing. Elders are already on the way to see the soulforge."

Eir walked out after excusing herself. Loki followed and again, they said nothing to each other. Eir and Loki went to the healing rooms.

"Alicia I swear on the NORNS! -If you do not rest, I will restrain you."

"I am going to talk about my mission request. Emma move."

Loki's eyes shifted between the two then to Eir as she told Alicia to rest. Alicia groaned but sat on the bed. Alicia asked for a spell book then. Emma denied the request but turned the TV on. Emma held Alicia's hands and the glowing gold flowed into her wrists. When the flow stopped Emma turned and muttered about Alicia's stubbornness then at the door she turned quickly and told her to stay in bed.

Alicia rolled her eyes as Loki sat in a chair by the bed.

Alicia muttered, "This is a cursed tower."

Loki smiled brushing hair back, "How about a little vacation?"

Alicia snorted, "Emma would make a serious attempt at both of our deaths. I also put in the mission request."

Loki clenched his jaw and closed his eyes so he would not glare. He felt soft fingers and the light scratches of her nails. Eyes opened to see her wincing then Loki held her elbows and leaned back. He told her to relax, she made him a deal to get the team together and have a video conference. He told her to not give Emma anymore trouble.

She smirked, "I will."

Loki told Emma to have fun on the way out. The team was already heading to Alicia's room. Emma was arguing about Alicia trying to heal herself. Alicia threw her hands in the air and tried to hide the pain with a grit of teeth. Emma chided her about pain and how there was a healing schedule for her due to her magic getting back in order.

Emma's finger pointed at the stubborn woman, "Alicia I will put you to sleep."

"Am I too difficult for you?"

Emma kept her mouth shut as she laughed. "As soon as your little meeting is over you are eating and going to sleep."

"Yes, mom."

Emma's throat rumbled as she walked past the team.

Alicia smiled at the team and asked when they were going on the mission. Tony informed her that they would be going without her. Peter knew the room he was in during the ambush and they will search it for an entrance. Alicia protested but Steve said it was Eir's restrictions for the next week. Peter apologized but Alicia stayed silent as she stared at her hands.

"It's ok."

Emma came back with a soup, bread, and smoothie. Alicia groaned like some child but Emma told her if she ate all of the she could have some fish-without Asgardian herbs. Alicia ate with a pout. Everyone knew Alicia hated missing out on missions, especially considering her father. Loki stayed when everyone left.

"You don't need to stay. It is boring as hell here."

Loki took the spoon of of her hand, "I see you struggling. You need to rest your hands." Loki smiled holding a spoonful up to her mouth, "sooner you heal the sooner you get out of this bed. Good girl." Loki saw how Alicia smiled after she took the whole offering in her mouth. As he fed her she held his eyes, sucked on his fingers each time he gave her a piece of bread that was dipped in the broth. Loki chuckled as he offered the last bit of smoothie to her. He saved a few pieces of bread to cover the taste. As she was sucking on his fingers after the last piece Emma cleared her throat.

"I am glad to see you are resting because I fully expected you two to be taking advantage of being alone." Emma said loudly to keep Alicia quiet, "ANYWAY. I had some food brought here. Enough for Loki and a little bit of fish for you as well. Thor and a few Asgardians will be here soon...so keep behaving." Emma pointed her fingers between the two, sent a mother's warning glare before walking out.

Loki fed Alicia some of his own food after she ate all of her fish. They ate together as Alicia said she felt odd as she could eat so much. Admitting to not eating anything before this moment but it was like she was replenishing magic. Loki had a feeling it was similar to when he needed the extra energy after a day of too much Seder use. Everything about her changes in eating made sense, noticing how she usually only had a few bites when they first met and how she ate plates more once she started training with Emma 

Eir, Thor, Emma, and Elders came in. Alicia was put back on the soulforge and the elders examined the information. Alicia laid still and silent as they went through the information. Loki noticed how Alicia was emotionless through the whole thing. Her face was pale, blank and her eyes were dull.

An elder woman spoke up, "I am sure there are no mistakes but we will get her to the one in Asgard soon enough for a better image." The image disappeared and the woman smiled at Alicia as she helped her up, "we will see each other again."

Loki let Emma guide Alicia back to her room. Alicia seemed to be in a daze as Emma gave permission for Loki to stay. Loki sat beside the bed and held her hand.

When she finally spoke it was monotone as if she was undecided on how to react, "I don't understand." Then she laughed, "how could I? Neither of my parents said a thing. None of my family did." She looked at Loki and he saw the tears threatening to spill, "I grew up surrounded by family until my vision." She turned her head towards the ceiling and kept her eyes open, "everyone left once I drew things that happened later on." The tears fell as she gripped Loki's hand, "everyone leaves."

"Well Love.. you are stuck with me. Till the end of our lives."

Her nostrils flared as she exhaled quickly with a grim smile, "we didn't have that official ceremony."

"Alicia you are the only one for me." Then her eyes met his and his heart broke at how ragged the battlefield of her mind was. He smiled, "we kind of told the King… So it is basically Official."

Alicia rolled her eyes with a smile. The last few tears fell as she replied, "perhaps you are the one stuck with me."

Loki wiped the tear trails away, "blessed. I am blessed with you." Loki kissed her forehead "go to bed Love before Emma decides to remove me." When Loki tried to sit in the chair Alicia tried to pull him but winced. Loki eased her hands away "I do not want to hurt you, this chair is actually quite comfortable." Loki felt her shield behind him and pushed him closer, "love, you need to sleep. To rest."

"I will, but I need someone to hold me. I doubt Emma is going to volunteer.."

The shield disappeared and Loki sighed, "as soon as you are asleep I will move to that chair."

Well… when Alicia woke up Loki was still asleep. She smiled with a whisper, "God of Lies.." 

Alicia laid still and watched some boring TV news. The door opened and Loki's grumble as he rolled away from her had both Alicia and Emma sharing amused faces. Alicia felt the bed shift as Loki stood up. He went to the window and tried to stifle a yawn.

Emma held her hands out and Alicia displayed hers. The sensation was soothing and took the ache and sting away for a little. Emma helped Alicia sit up moved the table to Alicia and watched Alicia take the medication before she left. Alicia's pain eased little by little as the medication took effect. 

Alicia took her own fork while Loki ate his own food. He eyed her but she claimed she would be fine. There were stabs of pain as she moved her wrists or even moved her fingers wrong. But the pain that had her gasp were surges of magic. There was a loud yell for help as Alicia clutched her chest.

The food table moved away as she was eased backwards. Tears pricked her eyes as she tried to breathe but it felt like her body was filled with something that constricted her air. She felt Seder working around her chest but she was hyperventilating from fear. She heard Emma telling her to breathe slowly, to focus on that only. Alicia tried but her heart felt like it was going to collapse on itself which had her breath caught in her throat. Her mind was racing but no thoughts other than breathing were present. Her body was becoming numb from the amount of pain coursing through her. 

Emma's hands were cupping her face as she stood at the head of the bed. Alicia's mind relaxed, she couldn't think of anything other than the darkness. The calm, silent, and still darkness. Emma forced her mind to it's safe space from everything. The space she went to block out everything.

Everything was getting fuzzy and bright. Alicia let the vision happen.

Alicia watched many scenes play in her mind.

Marcibeth got Marcus out of a place and she gave him to some of the Avengers. Luit and Edward in custody. Alicia rushing to find her sister… then she felt terrible as she seen her fight her own sister. Then Marcibeth going with Edward and Luit on a ship.

Alicia felt her mind being forced from those thoughts and she did not feel as much physical pain. However, the visions were too fast and it felt like they weren't in order.

A family and challenges.

Seeing other worlds and new beings

Extreme pain form years of torture. 

Alicia's child in her arms then a future with no children at all. 

Alicia's funeral.. other funerals.

Happiness.

Loki's face worried. They were in some sort of, building? Alicia knew they would be alright but left Loki to worry.

Death.

A silhouette of a large figure.

Darkness enveloped her in a comforting embrace. There were so many possibilities. Good, bad..a mixture.

A soft murmuring in the room. Alicia opened her eyes. Eir was talking to others. Alicia felt puffs of air on her head, the feeling was welcomed due to the coolness but it smelt weird. Her eyes met Emma's exhaustion with eyes threatening to close. 

Emma panted, "You are so ridiculously… challenging."

"Sorry?"

Emma laughed with big breaths as she stood with the help of others.

Eir stood over Alicia, "your body was going into your worst vision but your mind could not keep up. It could be a result of being in the cuffs too long. Do you remember what you could see.. feel?"

Alicia bit her lip then rolled it out of the grasp of her teeth. "I'm not sure. There were… so many ways it turned out."

Eir nodded, "maybe another time." Eir glanced at Emma slumped in the chair, "probably not soon though."

Alicia observed no one helping her, "help her."

Eir gave Alicia a serious look that was worse than Emma's, "It is best to leave her rest on her own."

Eir stepped back and the other healers went outside.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia is faced with new knowledge and trapped in the healing room.

Emma was the first in the room as she yelled several names.

Loki was rushed out of the room despite him trying to clear Alicia's air ways himself.

He couldn't live without her, he would not.

Emma pushed Loki aside and yelled, "go! Get him out!"

Loki seen the change of color in Alicia's skin and the gasps for air were not there as Alicia went limp.

He knew Alicia would not live forever but he hoped she would die an old woman in a comfortable bed and Loki would be able to say goodbye. She would live a long life surrounded by children of all ages due to having grandchildren. Maybe it would be longer with Asgardian blood in her veins but did the small amount make a difference?

It felt like an eternity before Loki watched the exhausted healers leave the room.

Eir instructed the others what to do and to call for a few elders then went to Loki.

Eir wiped her brow. "I do not know what either of them seen, but the visions are certainly in Alicia's dreams now. Rest will not be satisfying anymore and it is likely that Emma will be needed to slow the possibilities down enough to see anything." Eir maintained her calm composure. "Go sit with her for now. We will take things by each moment."

Then Eir gave Loki a nod causing his feet to immediately carry him into the room. Alicia was laying on the bed with her eyes towards Emma who was passed out on the chair. Alicia's eyes locked with his. Swiftly walking to her placing his hand in hers as he sat down. Emotions flooded him once he realized she was alright.

Alicia whispered, "Are you alright?"

Loki laughed incredulously, "you are the one who passed out because you couldn't breathe. And you ask about me..." Loki brought her hand to his lips, "I thought I was going to lose you." Loki put her hand over his heart, "my heart was going to give out because it was beating so fast."

Alicia gave him a tired smile, "I never get your heartbeat this fast."

"Let's agree to not let that happen again."

Alicia hummed as if thinking about it.

Sternly Loki warned her. "Alicia. No."

She forced a chuckle, "I will try not too. I did not like that experience either."

Loki grimaced, "I do not want to lose you."

Alicia put her hand on his face, "no matter what, know that I love you."

His hand went over her hair and he admired her disheveled appearance that showed the battle for her life. She took his hand and held it to her lips as she closed her eyes. There was a comfort in the silence, the simple touch of her lips to his hand, and the look of peace on her face as she sighed.

"I'm really tired."

There was a knock and Eir's calm voice, "I am here to check on you."

Alicia sighed again as Eir went to make her to lay down. "Okay."

"Your heart rate is still elevated as well as your temperature but you are in pain. I am ordering for several days to maybe weeks of rest. You need to get used to your visions in your dreams and Emma needs to get used to a new schedule so she can be awake as you dream. She has given you all the tools to take care of yourself so you will be fine."

Alicia looked off to the side as she replied. "She did…" Alicia's eyes widened and then searched Eir's eyes for any lean way. "But what about Christmas? I have to make the food for my friend-"

Eir stood her ground. "Lets not worry about that right now. You need to heal."

Alicia protested. "Christmas is in just three days."

"Only worry about getting better." Eir left with the last word.

Loki took his place back to her side and placed a hand to her shoulder then up to her cheek as Eir left.

Loki whispered. "It will be alright Love. Alicia I will figure something out."

Alicia's eyes watered as her voice was strained. "I really thought I would be ok. I get Maci wanted to prepare me but it just.. she just."

Loki rubbed her hand, "The ring she enchanted helped?"

Alicia nodded. "I am pretty sure. When I tried to use my magic to get out of the cuffs or when I felt a vision happen..that's when it would hurt the most."

Loki locked eyes with Alicia. "The spell is only able to be used by those of Luit's blood. I am familiar with Luit and some of his family's spells."

Alicia's face scrunched in confusion. "Luit? Thats not -is it possible? I just assumed she was unique with her powers-she had healing like my mother but she didn't do much of my dad's magic… Is Marcibeth Luit's daughter? How much Asgardian is she? Am I related to Luit?" Alicia shook her head, "nothing makes sense."

Loki thought for a moment as Alicia kept frantically talking. He interrupted her, "Alicia." His hands went to her arms to rub circles into taunt muscles. "There are ways to find out where your Asgardian lines come from. We will get this figured out."

Alicia nodded as she looked to her bandaged wrists. "You actually broke those cuffs off of me?"

"Marcibeth claimed she had no key."

"My sister seen the visions when we were in SHIELD. In that vision I was chained up with cuffs and you were there. Maybe she was just preparing us?"

"Alicia you were in those things for almost an hour. You expelled blood, if we didn't get there, you would have drowned."

Alicia held Loki's hand and winced due to pains in her wrists. "Please don't be mad. She is my sister and she has always done.. questionable things for my training."

Alicia watched as Loki closed his eyes and breathed. "I don't like this."

"I know." Alicia brought Loki's hands to her lips. "I am sorry."

Loki finally opened his eyes. "I can not lose you. I love you too much to let you go."

Alicia smiled as her finger moved along his hands. The winces did not go unnoticed by Loki and he moved his arms away.

Alicia let her hands rest on her lap, "I love you too."

A nurse announced, "The Avengers want to see Lady Alicia. Prince Loki you get them when you are ready." 

They left once Loki nodded.

"Ok." Alicia gestured to herself. "I am sure everyone will love to see me in the state I am. Can I have a brush?"

Loki's hands busied himself with her blankets and then helped her with her appearance. Loki admired her flushed cheeks and how her freckles could barely make themselves known. Her eyes were focused as she looked around but with scrunched features, lessening when she seen Loki.

She quickly suggested, "let's get this over with." She spoke up quickly, "thank you Loki."

With a kiss to Alicia's temple Loki stood up and went to the waiting room, he nodded. "You can see her now."

Thor went to Alicia's side, "are you ok?"

Alicia shrugged, "I mean.. I'm breathing now."

Natasha smirked, "yeah. She is good now."

Loki watched Alicia look at Emma with worry.

Jane seemed to notice as well, "she requested no one bothers her. Something about keeping the vision safe."

Alicia nodded slowly but still questioned. "Why is she so tired though?"

Thor explained, "Your vision was too fast with an infinity of possibilities after. She tried to slow it down to get a better look… Do you remember anything? Emma will not be able to say anything."

Loki watched Alicia's eyes narrow in thought and then her eyes widened when realization hit her. 

A whisper escaped Alicia. "The contract."

Thor's eyes apologized to Loki as he spoke. "yes. So it is up to you to keep us updated on your vision."

Her lips rolled into her mouth as her teary eyes looked above her.

Thor pressed the issue, "Do you remember anything?"

Alicia kept her eyes up and her lips rolled out, turning red after the release of pressure disappeared. "I saw so many things and it is all a blur… I remember stuff with my sister… something with space. I don't know if it was Bifrost related." She paused to swallow, the muscles moved drastically to show how difficult a simple task was. "Good things and also the bad possibilities…"

Everyone asked if Alicia could draw anything. Alicia couldn't remember what it looked like, or anything for that matter. She explained it was like her mind refused to give an image when she tried to draw. Loki stood quietly as Alicia tried to explain how there was death, life, happiness, and sadness.

Alicia was staring at her hands, "it is like… anything is possible and then everything is lost. It just repeated in different ways."

Eir came into the room in that moment. 

"No. All of you out. Alicia is not to be put under stress. Out." Eir rushed them out of the room.

Once everyone was gone Eir straightened her dress. "They were not allowed in here. I was arranging for another person to help with your visions."

Alicia quickly demanded. "Another? Why?"

Eir went to Emma and checked something by placing her hand on Emma's temple then neck. "To better record your visions after you wake. Emma is going to wake soon. I will have all the information Emma is able to give so it is recorded for easy access to those who are going to help you."

Alicia looked at Emma as she started adjusting to a more comfortable position.

Emma yawned, "you and I have long nights ahead of us as we try to get information from your visions."

Loki knew Emma had a point and Emma stayed by Alicia's side for the next 13 hours.

Alicia stated, "Emma you look like a mess. You should rest."

"I am fine Alicia." Emma poured her Seder into Alicia's wrists.

"You look like you are gonna pass out."

"I am waiting for the elder called Hassiba. She is going to be your recorder when you wake." Emma yawned for a while then shook her head once she was done. "She is a witch and I think she is going to be able to help you."

It was silent for a moment.

Loki was looking over Emma's notes of how to take care of Alicia.

Loki watched Emma as he questioned. "The herbs you use are actually poison?"

"Yes but with fast and large amount of seder, or magic, it helps regulate the flow. Since her first training session I had to look for something to help her." Emma gave Loki a side glance. "Remember when you insisted on getting in the water with her the first time? I advised against it."

"Yes. I remember." Loki flipped through the herbs. "So mixing all these gets you a poison. Impressive."

"Herbs were my choice as an elective. I know many combinations for all sorts of things."

Alicia mumbled, "Like those disgusting drinks."

"Exactly." Emma said it with pride. Emma released Alicia's arms then wrapped them with bandages with her Seder mixed into them. "These bandages will lessen the pain."

Alicia tested out the wrappings and winced.

Emma chided. "It will not help if you keep rolling your wrists. And do not think about using your magic."

Alicia huffed as she rested her hands on her lap again. "So when do the tests start to find out my Asgardian bloodlines?"

Emma yawned again. "We are going to wait for the keepers. They will get a blood sample and will look through their books."

Alicia glared at her hands. "Were they able to save all their books from Ragnarok?"

Emma sighed. "They got the majority of them."

Alicia rolled her eyes. "I am no help to anyone."

Loki looked at Alicia as she kept glaring at her hands. "Without you changing the vision of people boarding the ship, there would be nothing left of Asgard."

Alicia leaned her back against the raised bed. "I wish I had information."

Emma stayed silent then after a silence overtook the room she cleared her throat.

Loki spoke quickly, "we will have the information when it is time to acquire it."

Alicia stared at Emma as she went to get a food menu. 

Emma studied the menu. "I am really wanting to try the smoked ham for lunch."

Alicia looked at Loki, "how am I going to cook the Christmas ham?"

Loki frowned. "Listen to what Eir said and worry about getting better."

"But Loki-"

Loki explained. "I can call Susan. Just a training incident gone wrong."

Alicia nodded after a pause… "can you just make sure they get a dinner for Christmas?"

Loki put Emma's notes aside as he stood. "I will take care of it." 

Alicia looked up at him as he leaned to kiss her temple. "Loki?"

"Yes my Love?"

"You still have those online carts full of gifts?"

Loki gave her a smile when he said, "Of course I do."

"Order the smaller items. They don't have much room in their house."

Loki searched her eyes, not hiding his excitement. "Is that my only restriction?"

Alicia nodded with exhaustion. "Until you go through the carts to keep the smaller ones for me to approve." Alicia gave him a deadly serious look, "nothing alive."

"Noted. I will be back."

"Thank you."

Emma called for Loki, "what do you want to eat?"

Loki spoke as he left. "Alicia will order everything for herself to sample and I will eat what is left."

Alicia laughed slightly. "Just order basically everything."

Emma smirked, "and one of your favorite drinks."

Alicia grumbled under her breath.

Loki left as Emma chidded her about needing the special made food to regain her strength.

Loki kept walking until he was alone then called Susan. The dial tone was quite compared to the screams of the children in the background. Susan yelled for quiet and then for the kids to go to their rooms.

"Hey Loki. You aren't going to try to convince me into the live animals again are you?"

Loki laughed. "No. I have some bad news."

Susan paused, "is Alicia okay?"

"There were issues with a training exercise. Alicia needs to heal and I am sorry she is not going to be able to make the ham herself -but I was thinking everyone could come to the tower for Christmas."

"Are we allowed to visit her?"

"She needs to focus on healing…" Loki paused as the children started to scream again. "The children might be a little stressful."

"You have a point." Susan sighed. "Okay. I could get everyone there for Christmas."

"Sounds good. Do you have any recipes I could have the cooks make?"

"Well Alicia has always been the better cook… and with Marcus still missing... How is that going?"

"We are working on getting him back."

"And Marcibeth? How is she?"

"Off on a mission."

"I see. Well thank you Loki. I will make sure we all get there for Christmas."

"I will have a driver bring you."

Susan refused. "We can drive ourselves."

"I want you to relax. Plans changed and you were not planning on driving." Loki thought of the perfect excuse, "Plus the children will love it."

Susan laughed. "Okay. Okay. Let me know what time."

Loki smiled, "I will. Have a good day Susan."

She hummed before saying bye.

Loki took a moment to appreciate the quiet after the call was ended before he turned to go back to Alicia's room.

Alicia stared at the elders.

One held a blade and his helpers stood beside him.

The elder, Hassiba, stood silently on the outskirts with eerie bright eyes.

Alicia's eyesight is bad but she could easily see the bright eyes compared to the face of the man close beside her.

There was a well known knock as Loki stepped in. His figure paused for a moment before walking over to the eerie eyes.

The keeper spoke, "we should get her to the soul forge and extract the blood for the best results."

Thus Alicia was transferred to the room with the soulforge. 

The Eldest Keeper held Alicia's hand as the blade rested on her palm. "This will hurt."

Alicia nodded then shut her mouth as the pain slithered through her body from the cut. The pain paused in spots that lit up on the soulforge display.

One of the helpers ordered, "Just a little longer."

The slicing pain did not stop, it grew stronger as the elder drew more blood.

The one with the blade to Alicia's hand hummed as he kept his eyes to the cut.

Alicia watched the soulforge and how the pain disappeared at the same time the invasion retreated to her hand. There was a turn of the blade and Alicia watched as her blood was drank by the dull edge. Her cut healed together as if there was no injury to her hand at all. Once the man let go of her hand she sighed the huge breath she was holding.

Loki stood with Emma and Hassiba as the group of keepers began talking. He could not hear what they were saying.

Hassiba asked, "How has the mischievous young god been?"

Loki stared at the group. "Not making as much mischief as I once did."

Hassiba smiled as she looked at Emma. "And what of the stubborn healer?"

Emma forced a laugh. "Getting tested by a witch who is more stubborn than I am."

Alicia was getting up when Emma was rushing to her side.

Emma barked, "Do you ever wait for confirmation you can move."

Alicia grunted as she was forced to sit in the wheelchair. "I figured they were done."

Emma sighed, "they are but you can not put stress on your body."

Alicia felt dizzy as her back met with the chair. "Yeah.. stress."

Alicia hated this. She had no answers and depended on everyone else. She couldn't walk to the next room, she barely made it to the wheelchair. If not for Emma she would have fell. 

Loki and Hassiba were talking with the elders as Emma moved to Alicia's room.

Once in her bed Alicia felt a need for sleep. "Emma… I am tired."

Emma explained. "It is a side effect of the blood ritual. Don't fall asleep until Hassiba gets in here."

With a drawl Alicia replied, "Right."

Emma put thick blankets on Alicia as she started to shiver.

Hassiba and Loki walked in followed by food carts. 

Loki went to one side as Hassiba went to the other.

Hassiba suggested. "Eat a little before falling asleep. It will help you get warm and focus on your visions. Also, poor Emma needs food as well."

Alicia's teeth chattered. "I am so cold."

Loki held Alicia's hand, "it is a side effect of the ritual. Hassiba is right, eating will help."

Alicia tried not to chatter her teeth. "What did the Keepers say?"

Loki answered. "It seems like one they know but they need to check the books."

Alicia ate soup and her body warmed to a more comfortable temperature but she was still tired.

Hassiba had explained."Emma will slow visions. When you wake, you will immediately tell me or anyone present what you saw."

Alice squinted at the window to try to experience something outside of the healing room.

"Dear… your eyesight is not well. Why refuse to use present visions?"

Alicia kept trying to see anything of interest. "I want to experience things the same time as others."

Hassiba chided. "Then you will need glasses. No point in having blurred vision if you want to see someone's face."

Alicia stayed quiet as she shivered despite having multiple blankets on her. She felt a little better after eating but sleep was calling her name. Alicia's eyes could barely stay open but she tried to hold on for Emma.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs to get used to the new schedule and Alicia has heartbreaking news for Loki.

Loki moved the food tray away from Alicia when she started to fall asleep.

Emma took her spot at the head of the bed with her hands to Alicia's temples.

Hassiba stood quickly and went out the door.

Loki watched as Alicia's body started to jerk and her breath became ragged. Before Loki was at Alicia's side nurses ran into the room and Hassiba gently pulled Loki to the far corner of the room.

Hassiba held onto Loki's arm. "Let them do their jobs. Alicia will be fine."

Her glowing eyes gave him comfort in the knowledge she seen further ahead than anyone in the room. Hassiba smiled at Loki and he gave her a nod.

Loki watched as Alicia's body became still and the healers relaxed. Emma was still at Alicia's head.

Loki felt a pat on his arm and then Hassiba asked for chairs. Loki helped the elderly woman sit down and then stood and watched Alicia's body lay still.

"Have a seat with me. Don't protest, I will get my way sooner or later." Hassiba gave him a sweet motherly smile.

Loki pressed his lips together as he stared towards Emma who was still going strong with guiding the visions.

"Move the chair beside me you silly boy."

Loki breathed slowly to try to calm his racing heart but moved the chair to sit with the wise witch. He couldn't help the questions racing in his mind...If this was the reaction to Alicia's visions in her dreams he was not sure his heart could handle it. What was she seeing that made her body react that way? What was her worst vision? 

Hassiba asked the extra nurse for some tea and crackers. "They make really good tea here."

Loki glanced at the elder. "Not like Alicia's but it is good."

"I do not recall ever seeing you on edge for one person. Her tea must be amazing." 

Loki shifted more comfortably in his seat. 

Hassiba chuckled, "I heard you proposed to her. She is going to be your once in a lifetime, the love for all your existence, and I think she is a very wise choice." Hassiba thanked the nurse once a tray set for two with tea necessities and crackers. "Drink some tea, it will calm that stomach of yours."

Loki made a cup for himself and took a sip to satisfy the elder, knowing she was ahead of every protest. He wondered if Alicia would be forced to use her present visions to see like Hassiba and if she would be all knowing like Hassiba. 

Loki observed the bright eyes that were clouded over pupils. "Was it hard to get used to using present visions to see?"

"At first." Hassiba took another bite of cracker dipped in tea. "I eventually decided being ahead of everyone is not so bad." She leaned close to whisper, "I am very good at board games now." 

Loki was able to smile and whispered back, "your secret is safe with me."

Hassiba laughed.

Alicia was asleep for only an hour before she woke with sweat glistening across her body.

Emma definitely looked like she had better days. She had dark bags under her eyes and she could barely keep herself standing so the other nurses helped her to the bed Loki and Hassiba had prepared for Emma to rest in.

Hassiba patted Loki's arm before going to Alicia. He stood back to give everyone room but made sure to be closer to Alicia's bed.

Hassiba took the notebook and sat on Alicia's bed. "Ok dear. Let's talk about those visions."

Alicia was still tired but she explained how the first dreams dealt with Marcibeth and how she felt her body react.

"I went to the place they had my father. In order for him to be safe I exchanged myself… Marcibeth was there and left with him… I seen Loki and then an explosion, just like the visions I drew. I woke in a healing room, also like the vision I drew." Alicie rubbed her temples due to a headache. "I seen Luit and Edward in custody. Then I found Marcibeth, she was injured and then Luit was there. Marcibeth didn't make it."

Hassiba hummed as she wrote down the notes. "My dear. It sounds like that ring your sister gave you is giving your magic issues. The enchantment does not let you use magic against her and it seems to be giving you issues even in your visions." Hassiba flipped the page. "Anymore you can tell me?"

Alicia tried to blink back tears. "Well not much. Everything after Marcibeth is a blur. I still saw space and also a large silhouette. It has to Bifrost related."

Hassiba's eerie eyes searched Alicia's. "Well dear did you feel threatened?"

Alicia's eyebrows scrunched in thought as she glanced at the familiar posture of Loki. "To a point."

"Alright dear. Well the Bifrost still has a while before being completed, so I guess we have time before this, large figure, gets involved." Hassiba smiled as she closed her notebook. "I will be around. Let Emma rest for a while, she needs to get used to a new schedule." The elder rose to her feet slowly.

Alicia nodded as she made the bed rise so she sat up. "Will there be a time when Emma doesn't need to look in my dreams?"

"Maybe but with the way your body reacts to some of your visions. I am going to say not for a long time." Hassiba spoke as she held Alicia's hand, "Loki why has this ring been left on her?"

Loki stood next to Alicia and glared at the ring. "The enchantment stays in effect until the item is removed. Due to knowing Luit does get to Alicia everyone decided keeping the ring on is the best option."

The old witch hummed in thought. "It is a clever trap." She cupped Alicia's hand in both of hers, "it is your sister who gave you this safety from others but she is hurting you in the process."

Alicia was tempted to take her hand from the woman's grasp but left it as she explained. "Marcibeth has a unique way of making me stronger."

"I know Dear." Hassiba gave a little tap to her hand before letting go. "It is your choice to remove that ring. For now, go relax in the bath."

Alicia felt the sweat still pouring out of her. "That sounds like a good idea." 

Alicia moved to get up and Loki helped her into the wheelchair.

Loki left no room to argue with the tone he used. "You need to rest."

At Alicia's huff Hassiba laughed as she said her goodbye.

Alicia looked upwards to Loki while he pushed her into the bathroom. She felt her head get dizzy from the odd way she held her neck. She groaned. "I hate this."

Loki excused the nurses after the bath water was ready.

Loki had to peal the gown off of Alicia. "Its a new system. New schedules for everyone and with your visions in your dreams you will not feel rested. Easy Love."

Alicia let Loki steady her from a near fall. "I feel useless. Like a burden to everyone."

Loki gently picked her up and set her in the tub. "You are no such thing. While things changed it does not mean you are a hindrance to anyone." Loki let Alicia sit in the huge bath with bubbles. "Visions in dreams are the hardest to cope with. Your mind will never get a real moment to relax."

Alicia let her head back onto the pillow with a sigh. The bubbles popping in protest of her movement. Alicia loved the moment of silence when Loki paused. It was heavenly and peaceful. Her mind went blank for a moment due to little stimulus.

Alicia soaked in the tub for a long time then washed herself.

Alicia stood while Loki helped her out of the bath and wrapped a large towel around her.

"Do you feel better?"

Alicia sighed as she dried herself off. "Yeah. Thank you for letting me relax."

Loki stated, "You relaxed instantly as soon as it was quiet."

It was silent again but Alicia's mind was occupied with Christmas.

"Loki… I know we decided on giving the kids money but could we do Christmas shopping today?"

"Of course. It would probably be best to put in the orders today so they get here." Loki gave her a smile. "I already have Christmas taken care of. They are going to be here for dinner. I gave the recipes to the cooks. Everyone can relax."

Alicia smiled with happy tears. "Thank you so much."

During their shopping Alicia gave Loki control of many things. Alicia insisted on mainly learning stuff and Loki got a few fun things. It was fun to shop for gifts for little children. Susan and Michael got a relaxation package at a spa, an appointment with the Kitten Master for new clothes, as well as a date night with a little "coupon book" to watch the kids for varying times.

Alicia smiled at the receipts for everything. "I think they are really going to like all of this stuff."

Loki agreed. "I think so too."

Up until Christmas day everyone tried to get used to their new schedules 

Hassiba closed her notebook then smiled sweetly at Alicia. "Dear, do not worry so much. Worry means you have to deal with things more than once. This time your vision said your sister lives."

Alicia glared at her hands. "This one time. This one version."

"Things will work out. No matter what you must go through."

Alicia grumbled, "You talk so positively."

"Years of being pessimistic taught me how to see the good. 4,685 years of knowledge and seeing many years ahead helped with life lessons."

Alice looked at the glowing eyes of the witch and inwardly cursed her poor eyesight because she could not see much of her other features. She grabbed her glasses off the table and felt her eyes straining to adjust to the new way of seeing. She could see drastically better but the substantial difference from blurry with little details to seeing the intricate designs on the far wall was too much. Alicia rubbed her temples and groaned.

Hassiba asked, "Why do you refuse to use present visions?"

Alicia answered annoyed with the repeated conversation, "I want to experience things the same time as everyone else."

"Ah yes. You are 10 seconds ahead of everyone. It's not so bad being ahead. It gives you extra time to think of peaceful solutions."

Alicia glanced at the eerie eyes. "How far ahead are you?" 

"I choose to be a whole 2 minutes ahead now. But I have seen this all already."

Alicia yawned as she noticed Emma snoring in her own bed. At least Emma was able to walk herself a little further and tuck herself in now.

"I'm sure Loki will be here any moment to see you before breakfast." Hassiba smiled with a small laugh. "That darling boy cares so much. Years of bad interactions left him… drained but you have breathed life into him no one else could."

Alicia remained silent as the elder rambled. All Alicia could do was think of Marcibeth and how it hurt so much to dream of her. She was her sister and somehow she just doesn't make it. All because of Luit and Edward, but that didn't make sense either. 

"Alright. Enjoy your breakfast. I will be here when you wake again."

Alicia forced a smile, "Thank you Hassiba. Your efforts are appreciated."

"Do not worry so much for Emma. She is strong and just as stubborn as you are." Hassiba stopped at the door and smiled to the floor before leaving.

Alicia sat and waited for Loki, resting her eyes as she did so. She felt empty and useless. How much help was she as a witch if she couldn't gather information for herself? The things dealing with Marcibeth were slowed but hurt her the most, even in her dreams Alicia felt the distress of her body. 

There was little doubt Marcibeth was a descendant of Luit by now. Alicia's tests showed she was about 25% Asgardian but not of Luit. Of course the book that held Alicia's bloodline was one that failed to survive Ragnarok.

Since no one tested Marcibeth no one knew how much Asgardian she had. Everything left Alicia wondering more about her mother… Angela never showed signs of being a witch but she always drew people. Thus being one of Alicia's favorite things to draw.

Was Marcus the Asgardian? He didn't use a wide variety of magic much but he did use it more than Angela did.

There was a knock at the door and Alicia knew who it was instantly.

Alicia mumbled. "Nothing new. Well.. other than my sister survived."

"Its great news love." Loki went to Alicia's side and held her hand.

Alicia could not look at him as tears escaped her closed eyes. "I see so many things...like, having and not having a family." 

Loki did his best to keep his face neutral as his heart broke.

He looked forward to the days of children. He was going to steal fries like Michael did with Justin and Emily, the day of the festival. He was going to teach his children everything and protect everyone from harm.

Alicia glanced at Loki and she croaked out an apology.

"Sorry."

Her eyes closed and the tears poured down her face and began to soak her hospital gown. Her mouth opened but nothing happened, no sound, not even a breath was heard. Her hands went to her face as she tried to hide, or contain the heart constricting breath and desperately held back cry.

Loki was already holding her at the first twitch of her lips.

"Shh. Darling. My love. Everything is going to be alright. We will be together, I will love you always. No matter what, you are the love of my life."

"You want fam.. children." 

Alicia breathed heavily and Loki kept rocking her. 

Alicia cried more. "And we might not."

Loki kissed her head and held her tighter, "And that will be ok. I need you. We are a team and we will figure our future out."

"We talked. Dreamed.."

Loki waited to talk because the lump in his throat grew to the point it was too painful. She wailed as she held onto him and he knew his tears were wetting her hair. He kissed a heavily drenched area of her scalp and did his best to speak but found himself struggling. 

"Day by day if we need to. We will find out what will work for us. I love you and always will."

Alicia started to calm down at some point as he left her cry her sorrows away. Loki did his best to comfort her, but his heart was breaking off in larger pieces as she repeatedly apologized. Somehow he was laying in her bed as she calmed down.

She sniffed before asking. "Always?"

Loki placed a lingering kiss to her forehead, "Always."

Loki held her for a while until their breakfast arrived.   
  



	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is way past Christmas and I planned on posting this in December but life got busy. Anyways, here is a new chapter.

Loki got out of bed when breakfast was delivered. "Alicia you need to eat."

Alicia sat up more once her table was pushed to her with a sample of everything.

Loki watched as Alicia ate. "How do your wrists feel?"

"They feel good. I can actually use my hands now." Alicia smiled slightly. "I can't wait to see everyone today. Susan said the kids are excited."

Loki smiled at the effort of a subject change. "Yes they are excited. The gifts are all wrapped and the chefs have started cooking."

Alicia smiled but Loki knew she hated not doing those things herself.

"Well Love. Time for your morning bath."

Loki watched as Alicia got into her wheelchair and started to roll herself to the bathroom. He readied the bath as she got rid of her clothes. When she started to stand he watched but let her walk and get in the tub by herself.

Instead of a content sound she groaned.

With her eyes closed she stated. "I wish we could be intimate."

Loki felt his eyebrows shoot up. "Alicia you need to heal."

"No I mean…" Alicia's voice was filled with sadness. "I miss falling asleep with you."

Loki wet a cloth and began cleaning her. "I miss it too. But one day we will be able to have those intimate moments."

Alicia hummed as Loki helped her bathe and dry.

Loki helped dress Alicia then left her with a servant to help with makeup and hair.

Loki went to get ready for the day and when he came back to Alicia's room Eir was there with Hassiba.

Hassiba turned and smiled. "Come here silly boy. We were discussing precautions for the day."

Alicia was still seated in her wheelchair. "They want to have Hassiba and a few nurses in the same room wherever I go."

Eir spoke, "that is the simplest way of putting it. We are worried because should she have a vision trying to pop up, or magic flares we are worried about how that would affect her."

Hassiba went to a tray and gave Alicia the tumbler cup. "Emma had enough of this mixed up so it will get you through the day. It is to help with your magic flow to help prevent any issues."

With a sarcastic "yay" Alicia took a sip and grimaced. "So good."

Eir spoke with a hard stare at Alicia. "If you would prefer staying here all day you can."

Alicia took another sip and held it up as a cheers. "Disgusting drink it is."

Hassiba smiled. "Good choice dear. Now let's get you to the floor set up for the party."

There was a huge tree decorated beautifully with probably too many gifts under and around it. There were tables to sit at and some with plenty of room for food. There was still enough room to dance and plenty of beverages available.

Alicia wished she could have done something to help with the room.

The elevator opened and everyone from the team walked in.

They all stayed silent for a moment.

Alicia looked at everyone. "So… how is everyone?" Her eyes landed on Bruce.

Bruce's big smile called for attention. "The transition is going well."

Alicia saw the green skin and much larger body of Bruce, the Hulks body. "I can see that. So you are going through with it."

"Still needs some work but I will get it soon."

Alicia nodded and her eyes went to Nat who was looking at Bruce with admiration.

The elevator dinged again and Pepper joined everyone. She walked over to Alicia and let her feel the baby bump.

Alicia laughed as her hand was hit. "She is strong."

"Yes. Thankfully it won't be much longer until she gets here." 

Pepper hissed an inhale as Alicia's hand was pushed on.

Alicia smiled as she removed her hand. "I think she is excited."

Pepper laughed briefly. "Maybe a little but not as much as I am to have her in my arms. Not poking my bladder all the time or stretching into my lungs."

Hassiba was still standing by Alicia. "I am sure she is excited to meet you. Newborns are always searching for that voice they have always known."

Alicia gestured to Hassiba. "This is Hassiba, she is one of the many who are helping me today. I am not allowed to get stressed or get out of this chair without supervision."

Hassiba smiled at Alicia, "my dear it is only for a little while. Soon you will back to your normal life."

Alicia looked over where the Avengers were all talking, Loki included. He smiled and his face became excited as he looked at his phone. He seemed to excuse himself as he answered.

Pepper's eyes followed Alicia's. "When Loki is not with you he goes over all the mission reports dealing with your father."

"Is there anything you can tell me?"

Pepper glanced at Hassiba before replying. "The reason why no one knew about the secret entrance is because there is some sort of cloaking spell. Tony was up testing if his technology was the issue after that mission. Loki has been helping with upgrading the analyzing parts of the suit."

Alicia's eyebrows scrunched. "He never told me any of that."

Hassiba's hand on Alicia's shoulder felt heavy. "No stress remember dear? Let's try to have a good time today."

Loki walked over with a big smile that seemed to slowly fade as he seen Alicia's face.

Hassiba whispered in Alicia's ear. "We can deal with it later."

Loki looked at Alicia with concerned eyes. "Something wrong?"

Alicia nodded at Hassiba then replied to Loki. "Something for later on. Let's have a good time."

"Alright Love. Well I just got off of the phone with Susan and everyone just got into the car." Loki smiled as he played with his ear, "the kids are really excited."

Alicia laughed. "Yes they tend to be loud. I want to get a drink, like water."

Hassiba stopped Alicia. "You have a drink."

Alicia knew disgust was on her face but still took a large sip of the beverage Emma made.

When everyone arrived the kids commented on the wheelchair, saying it was cool. Then Loki took the kids with Michael to make their plates.

Susan stayed with Alicia. "What kind of training were you doing?"

Alicia stared at Loki helping the kids make their plates. "Just stuff with my magic. It stressed my body too much and I can't do much by myself currently, to let my body heal."

Susan hummed. "Well I am glad you are okay now. And please tell me the gifts under the tree are not all for the kids."

Alicia grinned. "I am sure there are some for everyone under there."

Susan gave Alicia a glare.

Alicia laughed. "Relax, some of that is going to my house. Now go get some food."

"More like most of those gifts." Susan pointed at Alicia like she did when mad.

To which Alicia sported a huge grin.

Hassiba placed Alicia at a table with everyone and the nurses made Alicia's plates. Dinner was good but the children begged and begged to open gifts after everyone was done. Loki explained each child had their own special wrapping paper and to only open those ones. 

Susan sat with Alicia and watched Loki and Michael try to keep the kids in order.

"This is very entertaining to watch." Alicia sipped from the second cup of disgusting beverage but she did have to admit Emma knew what she was doing. Alicia was calm and her magic was flowing smoothly.

Loki helped little Kevin by keeping gifts by him so he didn't need to get up and try to open his siblings gifts.

Susan laughed, "well Loki is learning quick."

Alicia laughed. "Yes. Well, he better. You know he says he wants his own army? -thats how many kids he wants."

Susan howled in laughter. "You are going to be busy." She sent a wink to Alicia then smirked. "Him with a little girl? He would be wrapped around his little girls fingers."

"And when she has her first boyfriend…"

Susan gave Alicia an accusing look. "Those boys won't worry about Loki. They would fear you."

Alicia snorted. "You are probably right." Alicia paused watching Loki's joyful face as Kevin started to play with a life like dog. "I hope they have his wide range of facial expressions… and I think I want a boy."

Susan teased before walking over to her children. "With making that army I am sure you will have plenty of both." 

Alicia looked to Hassiba. "That was hard… to talk about children."

The old witch smiled kindly. "Dear you have a lifetime ahead of you with numerous possibilities. So don't just assume the worst. Your visions are not set in stone but are ripples of water with no clear picture."

"Thank you Hassiba but I just wish I could focus more."

"You are asleep and who thinks when they are not conscious? I don't know anyone either. Now keep your happy face on, this is almost over."

Alicia nodded.

Once all of the items were out of the wrapping paper they wanted all of them opened to which Susan and Michael told them only a couple.

Alicia called out to Susan and Michael and gave them a bulk pack of batteries and when they came over... Loki gave Alicia the envelope for the parents to open.

Alicia handed the envelope to Susan. "Don't say anything just open it. I know we don't usually do gifts for the other but I think you are going to like this."

Susan fanned tears away as she looked at everything needed for a date night in the envelope. "This is too much."

Loki smiled. "Nonsense. We just want you to enjoy yourselves."

Michael smiled at Susan. "We haven't had a date night in a long time."

Susan hugged both Loki and Alicia. "Thank you." She fanned more tears away. "Thats too much. You guys made me cry. Thanks."

Loki smiled. "Why do you think we bought so much toys? Some need to go to our house for when we watch them."

"Dad I want you to open this" Justin yelled from the station that was now known as the 'open toy station.'

Emily was playing on the stick horse and was excitedly hopping around on it.

Alicia nudged Loki. "I told you she would love it."

Loki had a mixture of amusement and horror. "It is still disturbing."

Hassiba agreed. "It is a bit odd…"

Alicia playfully rolled her eyes. "Its just a toy."

Loki waited until he had a moment with Alicia so he could hand her a box.

Alicia had a big smile. "Loki, what is this?" She started to open it then seen a whole bunch of new teas.

Loki grinned. "I figured we could try some new teas together."

Alicia beamed. "I love it! I will make some for us later."

"Perhaps I should have given you teas all this time. This is a far better reaction than any piece of jewelry."

Alicia pulled him to give him a kiss as they laughed. 

"I love you" was breathed onto Loki's lips and they couldn't stop smiling. 

Loki was happy he took into consideration all the past times of just jewelry, while she accepted them, perhaps she wasn't so satisfied. Things gifted in his colors now seemed selfish since it was mostly for his own gain of marking her as his own.

He really wanted to make her happy. The teas might have been cheaper than the jewelry but it made her happy. 

Alicia was his life and he could not wait to show her off in the most official way with their wedding ceremony. Loki would make sure that day would happen once everything settled with her family. Marcus could walk her down the isle. Alicia's beauty would captivate him so much he would hold his breath for a moment. When she would make it to him he would exhale so obvious it would make her giggle as she was now.

When Loki backed out of the very sloppy kiss Alicia was still laughing and it made Loki just stare at her. He wasn't sure the last time she laughed so much. So when she was able to stop laughing she looked at him with a confused smile.

"You are beautiful."

His answer got a genuine smile. 

Alicia nodded to Hassiba before speaking, "Loki I got you something as well." 

Hassiba went to the tree and got a box wrapped in green shining paper with black and gold ribbon.

Hassiba gave Alicia the box who smiled and gave it to Loki.

Loki smiled as he unwrapped the box and opened it.

Alicia toyed with the wrappings on her wrists, "I wanted to give you something special…"

Loki looked at the cover and noticed it as an older sketch book from when they were at her apartment. He glanced at Alicia before opening it. Inside were beautiful sketches...of him. The first few were of him at Alicia's apartment. Then in different scenarios such as: their dates, the outside of their house, his proposal in the pjs he was in that morning, various ones of him reading, and then another sketch of the vision in the hospital room when Alicia was holding a baby. The rest of the sketchbook was empty.

Alicia offered a timid smile. "I figured I could finish the book as life takes us through its journey…"

Loki kissed Alicia's forehead. "I love that idea. Lets go make memories of today then."

Alicia and Loki played with the kids, as did most of the Avengers. Soon they were yawning and little Kevin was getting cranky. Alicia wished them well as they left with bags filled with toys and clothes.

A nurse went to Hassiba and whispered something.

The elder smiled, "Time for your bedtime Dear. Emma is ready for you."

Thor inquired quickly, "Loki are you going to join Asgard in their celebrations as well?"

"They are in the plans." Loki kissed Alicia's head, "Asgardians celebrate a month after New Years for their own feast for the safety for all till the next celebration."

Alicia mumbled, "sounds nice."

Loki kissed her forehead, "If you are not able to go, I will be going for you and have plenty of food sent to you."

Alicia yawned.. "sounds good."

Hassiba guided the wheelchair to her room in the healing quarters.

Loki helped get Alicia situated on the bed, gave her a kiss and promised, "I will be here for breakfast."

Alicia mumbled with a tired slur. "Goodnight Loki. I love you."

"I love you too."

As Alicia closed her eyes Loki went to Hassiba to watch with her. 

Loki waited until the hard part of this was over but Alicia's moments of struggle passed quickly.

Hassiba patted Loki's shoulder. "Emma is getting better at guiding her. So do not worry. Get some rest."

"Let me know if anything changes."

"I will. Now go rest."

Loki nodded and went to his own rooms. 

Loki laid in bed and wished for sleep to come but it did not until the early hours of the morning. 

He missed Alicia sleeping with him. 

He wanted to hold her and never let go. 

He wanted to protect her but he couldn't.

  
  
  



	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stress is dealt with as Alicia asks Loki about a secret he has kept.

With breakfast Alicia didn't eat much due to the knot in her stomach.

Setting her fork down Alicia took a deep breath before speaking quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were helping Tony with upgrading his system to see through a spell?"

Loki almost took another bite but set his fork down as well. His lips pressed into a firm line but his eyes were studying Alicia's face.

"Who told you?"

Alicia knew she had to be vague in truth. "It doesn't matter. I asked you why you didn't tell me about it."

"Who? Was it-?"

"Don't play that game. I am not telling you." Alicia felt her heart thudding in her chest. "Why? Did you hide that from me to not stress me out? Is that it? Because I have been worried sick about my dad. He has been missing for months and who knows what he has been going through!" Alicia's face was warm with tears of angry frustration. "Was all of the training I did for nothing?!"

Alicia searched Loki's eyes for anything.

Loki was looking at her with a stoic face.

"Why would I tell you about updates when you are supposed to be recovering? You would have had the team, who Eir does not allow, in your room, discussing missions you could not go on. You were not allowed access to any mission information because you would have been more stressed."

"More?" Alicia scoffed. "More. Right because knowing that there are tunnels underneath the hideouts and being rushed out of the building because of small injuries. I could have-"

Loki calmly requested. "Alicia stop."

"No I'm not done. If everyone would have stayed and not pulled me out of there I would have found-"

Loki's voice raised, "enough!"

Alicia shut her mouth but gave Loki a harsh look.

"You wouldn't have been able to do anything. They would have taken you. Peter told me how they aimed for him. They wanted him out of the picture to take you. The others, they told me how that building swarmed with people. The only reason you are allowed on missions is because that is when Luit lets us have information."

Alicia shoved her food tray to the side and stood. "Then let me go with them! There. Simple."

Loki was quick to force her to sit. 

"You are unbelievably reckless. I know- I KNOW you would hand yourself over to them. They would have you and there is no guarantee of anyone's safety anymore. You have no care or worries about your own safety. I care for you. I worry for you. That is why I was so furious about them letting you on a mission without me. THEN, finding you in agony and near death because of your sister?"

Alicia watched Loki sit in his chair as he put his forehead in the care of his one hand that rubbed his temples. She did not hear his breathing but could see his chest expanding slowly.

With his head down he spoke. "I asked for permission to marry you and I promised your father I would keep you safe. That is what we talked about, the day Marcus smiled and shook my hand during your SHEILD assessment."

Finally Loki looked in Alicia's wide eyes.

"His words the day of the attack on Asgard, "keep your promise" was the last thing he said before he was taken. He wants you safe. It's the only thing that matters to him."

Alicia's eyes fell to her hands that were wrapped and she spoke quietly. "But I want him safe."

With understanding Loki talked smoother. "We are trying. With the new upgrades to Tony's equipment and now that I know for certain there are spells in place I am sure the next mission will be more successful."

Alicia heard his sigh and she let the silence take its place in the tense room.

Alicia barely heard her own voice. "Will you at least let me know when the next mission is?"

"It is going to be this afternoon." Loki moved to sit beside Alicia on the bed and placed hair behind her ear to see her face. "I will find as much information I can."

Alicia looked at him and held his hand. "Be careful."

Loki smiled, "one of us has to be."

Alicia smiled with effort. "We both know it is not me."

There was a knock on the door and Eir walked in. "I want to test your wrists and maybe when Emma wakes she can test your magic." 

Loki went to his chair as Alicia moved her wrists and Eir pressed on certain spots.

"Everything healed excellently. You can use your magic -with assistance, and maybe we could get a potential release date. You must listen to your healing orders so, no magic without supervision."

Alicia nodded with a smile. "If that all means I am out sooner, fine."

"It also means if you fail to follow orders, you will be here longer." Eir smiled. "We are on the same page now so be on your best behavior. I need to get back to Asgard and tend to matters there." Eir went to the door. "Heal well Alicia."

Alicia glanced at Loki with her smirk. "I guess I better be good."

Loki held back a laugh. "If you want to get out of here yes. Are you hungry?"

Alicia glanced at her food and it wasn't appetizing anymore. "No. I think I just want my bath."

Loki held out his hand and steadied her as they walked to the bath. She sat on a chair as he started the water with a packet made by Emma. Loki thanked the norns Emma was Alicia's healer. She was brilliant and knew exactly how to take care of Alicia. Her research showed how hard she worked to help Alicia in every way.

Loki watched as Alicia stepped into the bath and sat there as the water filled the rest of the way.

"I guess you can't bathe with me either."

Loki sat beside the tub. "No Love. I can't."

Alicia turned her head slowly to Loki. "When was the last time we were intimate?"

Loki smiled briefly. "You need to rest."

Alicia mumbled, "Sex releases endorphins…"

"I am not asking if it is safe for you to have sex."

Alicia's smile faded as she sunk under the water just under her nose.

Loki moved hair out of her face but she dunked all the way.

His hand rested on the edge of the tub.

She surfaced and sighed leaning back.

Loki let the silence envelop the room.

A quiet confession broke the peace.

"It's like I'm always sad."

Her eyes were closed. Water was still beading and falling off her face.

The corners of her lips twitched down then she smiled. 

"It felt good to finally say it." 

Alicia kept her eyes closed and to urge more from Alicia, Loki stayed silent.

"Before I met you I was on my own but I was blissfully ignorant of the issues I know now. I never knew anything about being a witch.. so I never knew I would have a "worst vision" and I certainly didn't think I would need a babysitter. -In all my life, I never felt so low I injured myself like I did. When knocked down, I always got back up and did whatever I was doing but I did it better…"

Loki watched as she slowly opened her eyes with many blinks.

She turned her head and faced him and had a genuine, small, smile.

"All of that drives me crazy just thinking about how different my life would be without you. When I think of a life where you were never part of my life, that. THAT is what tears my heart out. Because of you I know what real love is. I never thought I would find someone who can love me so much. You kept your promise. To take care of all my needs, wants, and desires to the best of your ability. So as much as I wish I could be blissfully ignorant, having you in my life makes all of this terrifying knowledge worth it because I know you will be there."

Loki put his hand on her cheek and held her eye contact. "I will always be there for you."

Alicia rested her hand on his. "Thank you, Loki. Once I am done will you hold me for a little?"

"Of course Love." Loki rubbed his thumb along her fingers. "Get washed and I will get your favorite comfortable shirt."

Alicia kissed his hand before letting him have it back. "Is it one of yours?"

Loki gave her a teasing smile. "We both know it is yours now."

Alicia washed herself with no hurry and the relaxing mixture in the water soothed her emotions. Well, at least calmed her emotions a bit. She felt bad for arguing with Loki but he shouldn't hide information concerning her father.

Alicia focused on her breathing as thoughts of her sister rushed her mind. 

Was Marcibeth trying to train her-of course because Marcibeth wouldn't hurt her. She never let Alicia get hurt to this extent, and why would there be no key? What was Marcibeth trying to prove? Alicia knew there was no telling when Loki would find her, thus not knowing how long she was in the trap.

Loki walked in as Alicia was getting out of the tub. 

She was grateful he only handed her a towel and not urged her to sit down in the stupid chair. She dried herself and Loki gave her underwear, the large green shirt, and her favorite shorts. With her hair in a messy wet bun she was comfortable.

Loki picked her up and sat on the bed then laid down while still holding her. She adjusted herself to get encased in Loki's embrace. He drew odd things on her back as she drew shapes on his chest. His calming heartbeat thudded against his chest and his breathing let her know she was with him, finally, having a moment of peace.

"Love don't fall asleep."

Alicia smiled, "I know…but I miss this."

She felt him shift and moved with him.

He looked down at her then played with her hand, kissing it after a brief time.

A nurse brought a single lunch tray. "My apologies prince Loki. I thought lady Alicia was alone. Would you like me to get you something?"

Loki replied with a sullen smile. "No. I will be fine. I must be leaving anyway."

The nurse left the tray on the table.

Alicia watched Loki as she played with his hair. "Please be careful."

"I will."

Time seemed to slow as Alicia gently pulled Loki. 

Time stood still as their lips met.

Alicia's lips worked with Loki's in a loving and desperately needy kiss. Her hands played with his hair and Loki held her cheek as the other pulled her closer to himself.

It felt so right to be with Loki and it has been a long time since they had a moment like this. She knew he was easing her out of the breathtaking kiss by how his lips slowly eased away from her. 

She instantly met his eyes. 

They were smoldering green that flickered from searching her eyes.

His husky voice told Alicia of his own desires. "I love you but I must go."

Alicia nodded. "Go. I will be here."

Loki gave her a peck on the lips and a lingering kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too Loki."

Loki got off of the bed and gave her one last look before leaving.

Alicia ate then laid in bed for a whole hour length tv show. Her glasses helped see the TV but still made an ache in her eyes. Alicia kept the glasses on to try to get used to them. She drew in the sketchbook of some Christmas memories, making sure to capture some points of the children opening gifts. Especially the looks on Loki's and Hassiba's faces as Emily played with the stick pony.

Eventually, Emma and a few others were testing out Alicia's magic.

Emma sighed. "Everything is good. Great even. I will have some more bathing packets made. A few more drink recipes sent to the kitchen with a schedule of when what needs drank."

Alicia cautiously asked, "so will I be out of here before new years?"

Alicia didn't let the stern healer look get to her. She has seen that look enough times to not be afraid of it anymore.

Emma's stern look went into a teasing smile. "I think it might be possible. How about we practice more?"

"Finally something I will actually do." 

Alicia laughed as soon as Emma tried to hide a smile.

Emma shook her head. "Alicia...You are ridiculous"

Alicia practiced as much as Emma allowed. She was able to do a shield away from her body by about six inches. She was able to block Emma out of her mind. She could create a poor quality illusion and mask herself for a short time.

Dinner came and with it, Hassiba showed up as well.

The old witch looked around then smiled when Alicia could not hold the cloaking spell when she sat down to eat.

The happy witch smiled. "I heard you are being released soon. You must be excited."

Alicia paused eating for a moment to reply. "I am. I can't wait to get out of here."

Alicia felt Hassiba's gaze on her.

"You are worried about something."

Alicia finished her bite slowly to think of how to answer. "Loki went on a mission with the others. They are going in the tunnels."

The old witch smiled. "I am sure everything will be ok. You will see him for breakfast tomorrow to hear all about it."

Alicia yawned and looked at Emma's tray.

Emma nodded. "I just need a few more bites."

Alicia smiled around a yawn. "It's ok."

Emma took a few more bites, "just go to sleep. I will help once you are in a deep sleep."

Alicia's dreams were fast but when she felt Emma helping, Alicia was slowly understanding how to make a part slow down for a moment. 

Alicia felt her breath escaping her when she seen herself being taken through tunnels and seeing Marcibeth walk in to take Marcus out. The cuffs were put on her. Marcibeth left Marcus with a few Avengers and went back. Loki was there and took the cuffs off. An explosion and immense pain for both of them outside.

Her dreams moved forward past a healing time and then Alicia forced herself to stop for a moment when she seen Marcibeth again. The background was smeared but no doubt Alicia was in pain and Marcibeth was going for the kill. Edward was watching and Alicia attacked him. Marcibeth survived but was… different.

Then the fast visions started. They whipped Alicia one way and then the other with odd scenery and other beings.

Alicia was in a ship, recovering from something. Emma was there and got her in an outfit. Then Loki was there scared and furious. The only thing that she seen clearly was a large silhouette and everything was a blur from then on with every possibility.

Alicia woke to see a smiling Emma.

Emma patted Alicia's cheeks. "You did some of that yourself."

Alicia watched Emma go to the other side of the curtain.

"You were much better at not dying." With a small laugh Hassiba smiled with her notebook in hand. "Tell me about your dreams dear."

-:-

Loki was exhausted but had work to do.

Being away from Stark to cover more ground might have worked in the beginning but there were spells placed everywhere and made the place a maze of confusion.

Natasha spoke. "Does this remind anyone of those mirror mazes at carnivals?"

Tony agreed over the earpieces. "Maybe like a horror Halloween one."

Loki read the mind of another guard before shoving them to the ground. "We need to regroup. The 'maze' will be easier to deal with together."

Clint's amusement did not go unnoticed as he pushed another guard to Loki's grasp. "Getting scared?"

Loki grunted in frustration of nothing useful from that guard. "If you would like me to stop being your guide let me know." Loki threw a dagger over Clint's shoulder into the neck of yet another guard.

Clint nodded, "Thanks."

Thor's voice was heard through Loki's earpiece. "Stark we should regroup. Loki is the master sorcerer and this place is covered with advanced spells. The special eyewear is only doing so much."

Loki thought of how to say it politely. "My mind is well trained to stop mind alteration spells. These spells are advanced and I can't cancel the spells with all of you getting triggered into a brief memory loss. The spells also give off a feeling similar to Luit's signature spell."

Tony's cocky voice rang through. "Did he just call the rest of us stupid?"

Loki smirked. "Perhaps inexperienced."

Natasha teased. "With all that grey hair, does Tony have performance issues now?"

Loki did nothing to hide his abrupt laugh.

Tony chidded. "Romanoff don't get into big boy talk."

Loki threw a dagger at the guard Tony was about to shoot.

Loki poured amusement over his words, "are you embarrassed of erectile issues of old age?"

Tony sounded so smug. "Being 1,000 years old explains the issues with you."

Thor grunted, "with how audible Alicia is I doubt he has issues."

Steve groaned. "I am going to remove my earpiece if this continues."

Loki saw how everyone was tiring. "I hate to say this since we came so far, but I think a retreat is in order. You are all getting tired."

Steve demanded. "How will we know where we have been?"

"I have left traces of my magic where I have been."

Tony proudly stated. "I made a map where I have been. Everyone can see mine."

Natasha teased. "Keep your measurements to yourself boys."

  
  
  



	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Alicia is let out of the healing room someone makes their way into everyone's lives. The introduction leaves Alicia in panic. Thankfully Loki handles the situation better.

Alicia ate breakfast by herself with the TV as a background noise.

She was worrying about Loki and the team, hoping they would get information and be safe. Loki didn't show up for breakfast and she did not hear anything about the mission at all. None of the nurses would tell her anything.

It was around lunch time when Loki came to Alicia's room.

"Hello love."

"Loki! How did it go?" Alicia perked up and moved to him. "How did it go?"

Loki returned her embrace as he kissed her head.

"There are spells down in the tunnels to make them difficult to navigate through but Stark and I were able to make a map of what we were through."

"Spells?"

Loki lifted her as he walked to the chair. "Yes. Mind altering ones. The team is fine but they were a little troubled once they were out."

Loki sat in the chair, pulling Alicia on his lap.

Alicia smelled his cologne and sighed in bliss. His arms wrapped around her was a comforting structure. His cheek resting on her head and then the kiss there sent a calming surge through her body like a warm fireplace. Everything about Loki was the definition of home for Alicia.

Alicia moved to examine Loki. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine. The team needed a little help to get back to themselves. It is why I just got here."

"What happened to them? And not you?"

"My mind is well protected from such spells. When I tried to cancel a spell it triggered another. It was a brief time of clearing their heads, like a second of having amnesia. It must be how none of the guards had no idea where they were either. The eyewear for the others did not do much for them. Natasha said something about it being like a mirror maze."

Alicia grimaced, "I hate those things."

Emma's loud yawn from the other side of the curtain made Alicia frown.

Alicia gave Loki a brief quiet kiss before Emma came over. Then she curled into Loki's lap once again to be encased by his arms.

The curtain moved to show Emma rubbing her eyes. "Would Alicia be fine?"

Loki nodded. "Yes she likely would."

Emma nodded and then went to the bathroom.

Alicia kissed Loki as soon as the door shut.

He pulled her close and dominated her mouth.

Norns, Loki missed the intimacy of holding her, and especially kissing her.

Alicia pulled back and glanced at the bathroom door.

That didn't stop Loki from nibbling along her neck.

Loki mumbled, "its been a long time."

Alicia hummed in response, her hands holding on to his shoulders.

The bathroom door opened and Loki stopped teasing her neck. 

Loki seen Alicia's eyes slightly darkened and pulled Alicia to him again and encased her in his arms.

Emma was in a new outfit when she stood in sight of the two.

"Let's eat, train for little, and see where we are with things."

Loki let Alicia go as she moved to stand up.

He watched Alicia as Emma allowed her to use her magic.

Alicia sighed happily. "It feels good to use it. Like its flowing normal again, not restrained and slowed."

Emma nodded, "I figured it would. The measurements I took to keep your magic flowing smoothly worked. You were comfortable."

Alicia complained. "I felt weak, fatigued. I needed a wheelchair."

"You were not in pain."

Alicia put a shield up as Emma threw baseballs at Alicia.

Emma stated with an obvious tone. "Well now you are feeling great after some much needed rest."

Alicia shrugged. "I guess it is true. I was starting to feel run down."

"You were overworked. It was just a few more days before you would have been in bed from illness."

A food cart was finally brought to the room.

Alicia waved and dismissed Emma. "I know Emma." She smiled at Loki. "Since you were not here for breakfast I was hoping you would be here for lunch."

Loki looked at the two separate carts. One for Emma, the other for Alicia and apparently himself.

"Thank you Love."

Emma went to push the curtain aside to open up the room more.

Emma stated as she got a plate of food and sat down. "I think you might be able to get out of here soon. Everything is healed and you are able to use your magic quite well."

Alicia perked up and hurried to chew her food. "When?"

Emma did not look at Alicia but instead cut up things on her plate. "I said soon. I didn't give you a date yet. I would have to talk to some other people."

Alicia stared at her food before taking a fork full off of Loki's plate. He gave her an odd look with a smile before continuing eating.

Alicia hummed going to another fork full, "that is good."

Loki rolled his eyes, "you still have four other dishes to try and I really like this one."

Alicia hopped up and looked underneath the plate covers. She picked one and went to her seat. Pleased with it she said, "you don't want to try this one Loki."

Loki smirked and went to Alicia's tray.

Loki took his fork and tried stealing some but Alicia got the food off of his fork with her own.

She giggled. "Trust me. It tastes horrible!"

Loki grabbed her wrist to make sure he would get food that time. 

Loki hummed as the sample brought his tastebuds to life. "Why must you lie to me?"

Loki saw her smile breaking through her serious facade as she spoke. "Because it's something I promised to do."

Emma whispered. "I will never understand."

Alicia's eyes were on Loki as she tried to get his fork. "Stop it! I want more of that!"

Loki smiled as he held the fork up in question. "This? No. It's absolutely disgusting." He took the bite.

Alicia whined. "Loki."

Emma rolled her eyes with amusement. "You two are unbelievably entertaining. But Loki let her finish, I was thinking some time in the training room would do her good."

Loki let go of Alicia once her pleading eyes presented themselves with quick blinks.

In the training room Alicia worked on holding an Illusion as she cloaked herself.

Emma walked around the illusion. "You are doing much better. We just need to work on extending the time. And work on making movements realistic."

Alicia groaned as the illusion disappeared. She was trying to hold the cloaking spell but it disappeared as well. Emma threw a dagger at Alicia forcing her to exert herself by immediately throwing a shield up.

Emma enthusiastically spoke. "I think that was a good session. You should fall asleep pretty fast tonight."

Alicia got the dagger and threw it at a target. It just hit the second ring away from the center. Alicia shrugged and walked with Emma out of the door. In the room dinner was already there, as well as Hassiba.

"Good evening. How did training go?"

Emma went to her food cart, "it went extremely well. I want to see how she does tonight before a release date."

Hassiba leaned to Loki, "she did extremely well by herself last night."

A smile took control of Loki's face. "That is wonderful."

Loki and Alicia playfully ate and stole food from the other.

Alicia hummed while finishing her last bite. "Will I be able to sleep by myself?"

Emma shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe after the whole Marcibeth thing is over."

Hassiba chuckled… "she is a bit eager to have some alone time with Loki."

Alicia's face flushed with a deep red. "Well I… umm."

Hassiba finished, "There is nothing wrong with wanting to be intimate with a partner."

Emma stated quickly, "they can't until they are in their own rooms."

Hassiba smiled with a small laugh. "Go to sleep Dear."

Emma pointed her spoon to Alicia. "Don't go having dreams of sex!"

Alicia laughed as she got comfortable.

Loki sat in silence as did everyone else, it was 5 minutes until light snores were heard. He watched eagerly as Emma stayed seated and wondered if she was really going to let Alicia go on her own. Though nothing was happening to Alicia's body, no jerking or wheezed breathing. 

Hassiba commented, "she seems to be doing ok."

Emma was watching Alicia just as close. "Yeah. Loki go get some rest. Hassiba will update you in the morning."

Loki silently stood and then nodded to the women. "See you tomorrow."

Hassiba smiled. "Have a good rest Loki."

Loki walked to his room but Thor and Jane were still up.

Thor asked, "How is Alicia doing?"

Loki shrugged. "Emma is trying to get Alicia out before New Years."

Jane stated. "Only two days till New Years."

Loki went to the kitchen and got water. "Emma says she is doing very well. It could be possible." Loki studied Thor. "How are you and the others feeling?"

"Better. Though I wonder how we are going to get more information if we can't see."

Loki sipped at water. "I added my trail to Stark's map. And next time I will lead or go by myself."

Thor stated with a questionable tone. "I do not think going by yourself is a good idea. Luit wishes to harm you as well."

Loki closed his eyes with a sigh, thinking about Luit getting Alicia. "I am aware."

Jane spoke up. "Tony has already gone to bed. Get rest Loki."

Loki didn't say anything but went to his room.

In the morning Loki was updated on positive updates of visions.

Alicia was expectantly eager to get out.

"You will always have everything you desire, want, and need."

Alicia huffed, "but when I desire to be saved from the healing room you refuse."

Loki teased with a pull at his lips, "Healing is a need Love."

"Wipe that smirk off your face."

Loki turned his head and smiled without trying to actually hide it.

"Loki I swear…"

Emma entered the room with 3 loud knocks, "Relax Alicia you can beat him in a few seconds. You've been released. Just sign these papers. They basically say if you need rest you need to let me know as well as Hassiba. Or rather anyone who can record your thoughts when you wake."

Alicia skimmed through the pages and signed them. She quickly gathered her things when Emma left. When Alicia tried to pick up her bags of belongings, Loki took the bags for her and went to her room. 

Alicia felt like she was skipping through the tower to her room. 

Loki teased her about her excitement, "you look as if you have just won the best prize." Loki set down the bags for a moment in the elevator.

"We did." Alicia smiled at Loki and gave him a simple lingering kiss. "We actually have some private time… to play that game you love so much."

Loki held Alicia as she hugged him. "I still think you should recover more."

The elevator bounced as they separated and the door opened.

Pepper stepped into the elevator, "Alicia! Thank goodness. I need your bathroom." Pepper continued, "Are you feeling better?"

Alicia huffed before responding. "Now that I am out of that stupid healing area." She smiled as she held out her hand to Pepper's belly. "How is little Morgan?"

"More active than usual. Her father is just as busy due to having a nesting issue." Pepper joked as she tried not to laugh. "I think he needs the healing room for time to relax."

Alicia sarcastically mentioned. "You have no idea how relaxing it is…." She smirked at a kick from Morgan. "Soon that is going to be you in those rooms for labor but I imagine you won't be so bored."

The elevator opened and Pepper waddled right to Alicia's spare bathroom. "I would really like to bring Morgan into the world so she doesn't have access to my bladder."

A quick laugh escaped as Alicia took the bags from Loki and went to her room. She had just found the bag of her personal bathroom stuff and going to put the items away on her countertop near her sink.

"Alicia?"

Alicia did not like the way Pepper called her name. While it was hesitated but urgent Alicia wasted no time in setting the bag down. She hurried and found Pepper standing, holding the bump and she was slightly doubled over.

"I think that was a contraction."

Alicia helped Pepper to a chair as she yelled, "get Tony!"

Pepper's hand held Alicia's in a vice grip and she did the typical breathing that she saw in movies.

Alicia held Pepper's hand. "Breathe."

Pepper shouted, "I AM!"

Alicia shouldn't use her magic but she knew who could. "Loki!"

To say Alicia was the calmest person while healing people would be somewhat accurate. However there was a small baby wanting to come into the world currently and this was not a wound but a natural process.

Alicia heard quick footsteps as Loki entered the room followed by Thor and Jane. Alicia told them what was going on as Loki picked Pepper up. 

He started asking her questions if her water broke and when. Pepper admitted to feeling something an hour ago and she changed clothes and felt like something was on her bladder and has been making plenty of rushes to the bathroom today. 

Then she hissed again, squeezing the life out of Alicia's hand.

Loki walked swiftly but there was no jostling Pepper around. Alicia had to jog beside him because Pepper did not let go of her hand. Loki told the doctor Pepper's water had likely broke and the time of her contractions.

Pepper was taken into a room and thankfully Tony was there to exchange hand holding jobs.

Alicia rubbed her hand, leaning into Loki as his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

Her voice was muffled in his shirt, "How did you know all of that?"

Loki admitted, "I have been reading since your vision."

Alicia's eyebrows knitted together. "The one of our child?"

Loki nuzzled into her hair with teasing words, "Well I think that is the only one that makes sense."

Alicia held him tightly, "thank you."

It was a few hours later…

Alicia's head rested on Loki's shoulder.

Alicia heard the door open but did not look up, it was probably just someone passing through again.

Tony's voice was elevated. "Everything went really well."

Alicia sat up quickly and rubbed her eyes. Pepper had the baby, everyone took turns going to visit. When it was their turn, Alicia held onto Loki nervously as the nurse showed them to Pepper's room. Loki held the curtain back for Alicia to step forward. 

Pepper laying against the bed that was raised. Tony and Happy standing beside the bed.

The little baby wrapped in a blanket with a head full of dark hair. With a big stretch, little fists and a single foot stuck out. Tony rubbed the little foot, enticing a little kick. Pepper and Tony smiled down at their child.

The vision flashed in her mind of Loki and Alicia admiring their own child.

Never in a million years had Alicia thought herself in Pepper's shoes. She was there for Susan and helped watch Justin and Emily all the time, but never imagined she would have her own. It was in the future now, possibly. 

Alicia didn't know she stopped until Loki pressed on her lower back to urge her closer. She shuffled and glanced at Loki who had a small smile. His hand on her hip felt very warm, especially the firm movement of his thumb.

Pepper asked if either of them wanted to hold Morgan and Loki's hand tightened on her hip slightly. She glanced at him and he was staring down at her with a small smile and bright green eyes. 

Alicia stepped forward and took the newborn in her arms. 

It was so different holding a newborn knowing that she would hold one of her own in the future.

Loki's fingers went up and down her arm and then gently gave her body a little squeeze towards his own. Loki just stared down at the babe in her arms and did nothing else. 

Tony went to the other side of Alicia, "Do you want to hold her Reindeer games?"

Alicia smiled at Tony after the offer. 

Loki looked unsure at first then faced Alicia completely as the baby was transferred. Alicia's heart fluttered. Loki holding a newborn? That certainly had her body ready to have children right after the other once the birth control was removed. Alicia cursed internally as Loki held Morgan with one arm and then offered his other fingers out for her to grab instead of his hair.

Alicia spoke quietly, "I want one."

Loki's eyes met Alicia's with a teasing smile, "Shall I make appointments to get our hair cut soon?"

Alicia forced a frown and gave him a half hearted glare, "stop it."

Tony spoke up, "Yeah stop it Reindeer games."

Loki grinned, "without reindeers who will get Santa's toys to little Morgan?" Loki's finger wiggled slightly as his gaze went back to the child in question.

Pepper laughed then waved her hand before placing her hand on her face, "I'm so tired…"

Loki gently placed the baby back in Tony's arms. "We will let you rest. Congratulations."

Alicia felt a little upset for some reason but knowing fully it must be bleeding of the visions emotions, "congratulations on a beautiful girl."

Alicia took Loki's hand. 

  
  



	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Loki and Alicia spend time together intimately and then publicly but Alicia's visions start to play out.

Alicia took Loki to her room. She looked to her bags that needed to be unpacked but Loki's hands on her arms as he stared at her gave her jolt of confusion.

She laughed a little. "What do we do now? It's been so long since we have been alone."

"Anything you want."

Alicia looked up to Loki and replied softly, "make love with me."

Loki's hands went to her waist. "Are you sure?"

She nodded as she placed her glasses on the end table. Everything was blurry without her glasses but she hated them getting in the way. "We were able to sit and talk, cuddle, you read to me, we had hospital food… we had arguments. The only thing we haven't had a chance to do was be intimate."

Alicia stared at his lips as they moved closer. Alicia released an unashamed moan when his tongue gently played with hers. 

Clothes were removed slowly by hand and kisses were passionate.

As Alicia moved onto the bed Loki was close behind. She laid down as her arms wrapped around him, pulling him onto her. She gasped as his fingers lightly touched her breast. With a few touches here and there Alicia was a panting, moaning mess.

Loki mused, "has it been so long that you have become so sensitive?"

Alicia bucked towards his hand. "Please stop teasing."

"But I like this." Loki glided along her very aroused entrance.

Alicia's back arched off the bed once Loki put those heavenly long fingers inside. "Oh Loki!"

"Calling my name already? Usually you save those towards your orgasms… tell me -how close are you now?"

Alicia was moving her hips to take more pleasure. "So close… please? Please Loki let me finish?"

"I like this very much. I am barely trying…"

Alicia felt him working her body to its maximum pleasure.

"Lets see how many times I can make you finish before you are begging me to stop."

Alicia's body was shaking in pleasure by the time Loki decided to finally participate in his own.

"You are so wonderful, wrapping around me so tightly, quivering with how your last orgasm ended and how a new one begins."

Alicia pulled him by the hair forcing a groan from him. 

"Stop talking."

She felt him smiling widely as she worked her mouth with his. 

Alicia craved Loki's touch for so long, so instead of feeling tired she seemed to have more energy. She moved and he let her be on top. He however sat up and kissed her. He held onto her back with his fingers pressing tightly as his hands went down her back and onto her ass. She felt him forcing himself deeper as his breath grew faster, her own breath was labored as she felt one more orgasm burning its way through her entire being.

Loki husked, "You're not begging to stop."

Alicia whispered, "I want you."

Loki put his forehead to Alicia's. "I love you."

Alicia enjoyed their bath and especially being wrapped in blankets with gentle caresses from Loki's slow hands. Alicia hummed as she felt Loki's fingers leaving a trail of goosebumps all over her skin. Feeling too relaxed she looked at the time and noticed it was time for bed.

"I guess I should go find Emma soon."

Loki never took his eyes off of her. "Are you tired?"

A shiver went through Alicia as Loki's fingers went over her chest. "A little."

"Time to get dressed then."

After a brief search they found Emma. She told Alicia a bed was ready in the healing area and to make a small bag just for the night and tomorrow morning. After doing the suggested thing, Alicia went to her sleeping room. 

Loki stayed for a little but Emma explained Alicia did enough by herself. "She just needs to be monitored in the beginning. That damn ring better do it's damn job."

Loki glared at the enchanted ring. "Alicia is determined Marcibeth has good intentions."

Alicia's breath became labored. 

Emma went to Alicia and grumbled. "Such a kind sister."

Hassiba smiled at Loki as she guided him to the door. "I am sure she will be fine. Get rest prince Loki."

Loki slept well enough but made sure to be at Alicia's side before she woke. Her eyes sparkled when she was fully awake with her glasses on to see him.

Everyone was called for lunch to reunite the team.

Alicia rolled her eyes with a light laugh as everyone joked and teased each other. It was nice to be with everyone again, to feel part of a family...

Alicia leaned forward in anticipation. "Is there any new information on my father or sister?"

The looks the team gave each other before Tony spoke. "Fury is working with all of us to plan another search mission."

Alicia nodded slowly. "Is there progress?"

Loki nodded as his hand went to her knee. "Tony has made devices for each person so we can make a map, as well as improved magic cancellation."

Alicia played with Loki's fingers, "I suppose I am going to be on the mission?"

Thor answered, "no. You will not go on this mission."

Alicia stopped playing with Loki's hand then looked to the TV as the news was on about the New Years party later in the evening. The news once again being concerned about Loki and herself being in a relationship again.

Loki shrugged, "apparently we broke up again."

Alicia shrugged, "such a shame we are going to have to make a public appearance tonight with the other."

Loki faked an upset look, "it is a real shame we are going to be happy."

Alicia gave him a small smile, "a real shame."

The party for new years was exciting but much tamer than the past ones. Tony kept checking in with Pepper most of the party and barely drank. The party lasted long enough until Tony decided to leave.

Alicia was away from Loki to visit the bathroom. When she was washing her hands a few women walked in quietly. Alicia's phone went off from a message and an odd shiver ran through her. Deciding to check it outside she walked to the exit but was stopped by two women that were waiting to use the bathroom stalls.

"You might want to get that."

Alicia narrowed her eyes at the hand on her arm. "Why?"

"Look or don't is up to you. But Luit is not patient."

A chill ran down her spine and felt the cold course through her veins. Her hands shook trying to get her phone out of her purse.

There was a picture of her dad tied to a chair. His face was bruised and an eye was swollen shut. The injuries looked fresh as of a few hours ago. The cuffs with Asgardian runes and symbols in the hands of Luit beside Marcus. Luit had the smirk he had when she last saw him during the attack on Asgard.

The caption, "You or him."

Alicia studied the women in front of her and noticed two of the other women behind her. "What do I need to do?"

"You come with us. We will be waiting in the lobby as you get casual clothes on. You have 20 minutes to meet us or we notify Luit to put those cuffs on your father."

Alicia glared at the woman as she let go of her arm. "I will be there."

Alicia hurried to her room, changed and undid her fancy hair into the mess of a bun. She walked quickly to the lobby, being sure to avoid the paparazzi and the team.

All four of the women were already changed and rushed her to an SUV.

Alicia held the pendant to notify the others of her location.

They took her down a gravel road that went into the woods then a large open field. A building in the center of everything. Alicia was happy no civilians would be in harms way, especially if the visions happened. It was not a hide out that everyone looked through often since no evidence of Luit and Edward being there. Alicia believed him but Loki was right that Luit did not leave a trail.

Alicia was guided through a series of tunnels with bends and turns that made it like a maze. Finally they stopped at a door and pushed Alicia inside. She glared at them.

"Alicia.. no."

Alicia hurried to her father but she was stopped by Luit. His smile made her stomach turn. The gesture for her hands made Marcus plead and beg for Alicia to leave.

Luit teased Marcus as he smiled down at Alicia. "Stop whining Grumpus. Your little girl decided this on her own. Besides aren't you glad you don't get to wear these anymore?" Luit gestured for Alicia's hands with the cuffs again.

Alicia kept her face as harsh and threatening as it would ever manage. "Let him go."

Luit smiled as he spoke to Marcus while still staring at Alicia, "your other daughter was always meant to be with us."

Marcibeth walked swiftly and stood Marcus up. Her face was void of all emotions.

Alicia stared at her sister, hoping things would go as Alicia has been playing out in her visions. Alicia felt a tingle of pain as she talked to Marcibeth..."Marc. Please. Take care of him."

Luit grinned, "oh she will. The first thing your father will do is get you help. He is the messenger to your darling Loki. Now hands."

Alicia offered her hands and it hurt worse than Marcibeth's cuffs.   
  
She couldn't keep her eyes open as each surge of magic was halted. She screamed and screamed each time the magic couldn't be freed. It just kept building inside of her. 

Alicia opened her eyes after a brief moment of no pain and saw her father being rushed out of the room. Despite him trying to fight back he was pushed out of the room. 

Her eyes closed tightly as the magic surged again, screaming.   
  
Then something was shoved into her mouth and tied around her head. She barely winced as her hair was tied into the knot as well.   
  
Another surge tore through her and she nearly fell. Would have if she wasn't practically being carried already.   
  
A moment of clarity let her catch her breath and she fought back against the ones holding her.

She felt them tie something around her eyes as hands grabbed her arms and legs. Then she felt herself being lifted off the ground.   
  
They carried her for a while. She groaned and twisted her body in pain.   
  
It felt like she was being carried downstairs. She heard the slamming of a door.   
  
Alicia's hands that were bound were pulled up and she heard chains. She was set on her feet, her hands were pulled above her head so she had to stand on her toes.   
  
"Remove the cloth over her eyes." A rough voice said. She remembered that voice.   
  
She felt someone rip the cloth down, forcing it over her nose and cheek bones. Leaving it around her neck. Alicia forced her eyes open despite the blinding light in her eyes. She glared around the room at the outlines of people. She saw a red dot, a camera recording.   
  
There was silence.   
  
Alicia kept her face harsh.   
  
"Alicia Mae Gad. Lets get to the point. We have been monitoring the Avengers' and Sheild's activity. The reports I have, says that you have gone on missions with the Avengers. You are the daughter of the man who killed my brother. A beasts whore, that killed few of the last remaining people I cared about."   
  
There was a pause.   
  
Luits calm voice echoed off the walls. "Lets Remove the gag. See if she has anything to say."   
  
She saw someone come at her. She got a good look at the one that removed her gag. Short dark hair, dark cold eyes, big ears... Edward.   
  
"Well?" Edward demanded, the voice finally matching a face.   
  
Alicia glared. "Why not kill me now?"   
  
Luit's voice was filled with amusement. "Make her remember she is able to talk because of her purpose."   
  
Edward took a swing to the side of her face.   
  
Alicia groaned. The pain from the impact hurt but her tooth cut into her cheek. She held the blood in her mouth for the time being. She stared at the floor, her head still turned from the punch. 

Edward grabbed her face and as soon as she saw his eyes, she spit.   
  
His eyes closed immediately and backed away. His hand wiped down his face and he looked as if he was going to kill her. He walked swiftly towards her. 

Luit tutted. "Be easy Edward. While she is some Asgardian she is pretty fragile. I don't want her hurt too bad, she is the trap after all."

She felt sharp pains in her ribs and sides as he used her as a punching bag.   
  
The only thing Alicia could do was close her eyes tightly and clench her jaw shut. 

She made a pitiful sound as another rush of magic went through her. She felt the cuffs digging into her wrists as the pain rendered her legs useless.   
  
Luit chuckled, "I think she has had enough."   
  
The punches stopped and Alicia opened her eyes. The man looked angrier than before. She saw him turn, then the blur of his leg.   
  
A sharp pain shot through her right ribs and she heard a terrible sound that made her hair stand on end. She cried, panted and felt the immediate sweat trickling down various parts of her body.   
  
She squinted. Saw the satisfied look on Edward's face.   
  
Alicia stared harshly.   
  
Luit rolled on his feet back and forth with a grin. "Your father was sent to be the messager. You really think he won't bring the Avengers' with him? SHEILD might come too in order to save their fortune teller." There was a low laugh. "Marcibeth told me about your visions. And I am aware of her enchanting your ring." 

Alicia heard him laugh as she groaned at her magic being stopped again.

"Doesn't seem she was too successful but it worked well enough for her first time. Anyway... I am sure your co-heros will be here soon, maybe not, it is possible they won't make it to you before you die." Luit patted her face with a smile then resumed moving back and forth on his feet. "The body can only handle so much before it shuts down… But you are gonna live, right? Your sister stated she saw the visions of you healing. Will time be on your side? Oh!-There is a clock behind me so you can time just how quickly your heros get here. Or even to time how long you last." Luit stopped rolling on his feet and paced back and forth in front of Alicia. "So lets say they do find you... As soon as the cuffs are removed a bomb will go off, blowing this place up like the fireworks of the new year. You should have brought people with you to try to end me. You probably would have had a better chance. But now... You put everyone in danger." Luit stood closer and Alicia could see his face. "Congrats...."

Alicia claimed a ragged breath before speaking. "What did you to my sister?"

Luit smiled. "I don't have to discuss this here. Until next time!"   
  
The gag was replaced. Before Luit left, he dug his fingers into where she was kicked. Alicia screamed but it was muffled by the gag.

Luit tapped his own forehead with a delightful laugh. "Oh yes. Need to send something to get Loki riled up and get here faster." Luit turned his back to Alicia, he held up a phone to take a selfie. "Hanging in there," was typed into the phone as Luit spoke slowly. He showed Alicia before walking out. The phone was tossed carelessly over his shoulder and clattered on the floor. 

"We have been recording your stay here,"Luit said in a sing-song voice. "We sent the video to the Avengers tower. With everyone seeing it at the tower the news will be sure to cover it."

Edward stepped into the light. His voice low and threatening, but oddly cheerful. "Ever since the night I went to your childhood house I have been inside Marcibeth's head. She might be my niece but the life she had is not the one she should have experienced. Your father stole your mother from my brother. From Marcibeth's father… Too bad you won't get to know the lies of your life. At least, not yet."

Alicia wanted the information on Marcibeth and her own bloodlines. Not able to do anything, she glared at him for dangling scraps of information over her head. 

Edward left with a sinister smile. "I will see you again soon enough."

  
  
  
  



	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia’s lives through her major triggering vision.

Alicia groaned into the gag as the cuffs made her magic swell. While it was slightly tolerable than Marcibeth's cuffs as time went by, the pain was still high. Also with being held up made the cuffs dig into her wrists as she nearly fell from the pain.   
  
Alicia tried desperately to look around. To see any escape. Trying to think of how to get out.   
  
Another rush of magic made her cease thinking. She breathed heavily.   
  
Movement caught her eye. The clock had changed time.   
  
The damn time was driving her absolutely insane. She thought about the possibility of never seeing anyone. Never seeing the people that lived in the tower. Never seeing her father or Loki again.   
  
Her eyes were long closed. As she thought of each person, their faces were in her mind.   
  
She felt tears running down her cheeks. A small sob went through her, expanding her chest and left her moaning into the cloth in her mouth. Her sides ached, burned, and stung. Alicia knew she had to calm her breathing in order to ease the pain. She did her best but the pain made more sobs and gasps move her ribs.   
  
Then another charge of magic tore through her.   
  
She screamed and whimpered helplessly.   
  
Her breathing was everywhere. Every desperate attempt at getting air was too much expansion of her chest, thus causing her exhale to be a sound of pain.   
  
She held her breath and cleared her mind.   
  
Alicia did that until she was able to breathe and just not think too deeply.   
  
It took many tries but she succeeded.   
  
She glanced quickly and unwillingly at the clock. Only 9 ½ minutes went by. Even if her father was able to contact anyone, it would still be a while. Hopefully the signal of her necklace worked on letting the team know where she was.   
  
She groaned, causing another round of pain.   
  
Time went by slower and slower as more pain went through her in every way. Everything physical hurt, ached and burned now. As for mentally and emotionally... That was her own doing. She could not help but think about how she wasn't going to make it as the minutes passed by.   
  
Now she was hoping no one came for her. She had tried multiple times to break the cuffs herself. But she became exhausted with the attempts, the rushes of magic, and how she was in constant pain from even breathing now.   
  
She was praying to any god that would answer her, she did not want anyone to die.   
  
If no one came... Well, she tried to remind herself she did her best and attempted to comfort herself in the fact that everyone would be fine. Found solace in the feeling that one day, everyone would forget her at some point. Alicia saw her thoughts taking a turn down the wrong path but she was comforted by it. She would never admit it, but the last 5 minutes she wished for death. She hurt everywhere now, almost to the point of being numb. She wanted an escape.   
  
Though, she did not stop the bad thoughts. She welcomed them. These thoughts were her home and she grew more comfortable in the emptiness over the time since the trigger of it all. She wondered how different her life would be if Loki didn't push her so hard that day. If she wasnt so reckless and demanded he get more information from her each time her natural visions happened.

How different would life have been if whatever happened with her parents… At least wondered how everything would have been different and why Marcibeth's life would have been different.

-:-

Loki could not find Alicia anywhere and asked several people where she was.

However, as soon as the gem was pressed the party stopped. All of the team got ready. Tony had to stop for a moment to stop a video of apparently Alicia's torture. Loki took a car of his own. With the location given, he went there with the team close behind. He made it to the base with his heart beating wildly. His phone had went off with the picture of Luit, with Alicia in the background already in the cuffs. "Hanging in there" as the caption made Loki shake with anger.

As soon as Loki got there he grit his teeth together as he stalked towards the entrance. He intended on fighting his way through but there were not many to deal with. Some even ignored him on their way out in a mad scramble for exits. As he walked through the maze towards the location of the gem, there were significantly less people to deal with. 

Loki grabbed a person and shoved them against the wall. "Which room is she in?!"

The man tried to get free, "the third one down. Please let me go -give me time to get out! This place is filled with bombs. -No one told me they had her and I want to get out before you get to her." The man tried to pry Loki's hand away from his shirt.

Loki growled as he threw the man to the ground and rushed to the third room. He sensed a lie so Loki called for Alicia before reaching the third room. It held nothing but many explosives. He heard her close by but there were many rooms close together, all with explosions. He assumed she was close due to the explosives increasing as he moved forward.

Tony spoke through the ear piece. "We got Alicia's dad." 

Loki demanded over the communication. "Was he alone?"

Steve replied, "Yeah. No sign of anyone else. He said he was just the messenger and Luit let him go just to get us."

Thor stated, "Marcibeth was not near him but Marcus claims she is under Edward's control… some sort of spell."

Natasha retorted, "if he specializes in mind control it could explain the maze down there."

Loki growled, "get out of here and wait -far away. This is a trap. Did everyone forget about her visions of an explosion?"

It was silent for a moment before Steve announced, "We are almost out."

Loki continued searching the rooms. 

He stopped once he heard a series of coughs. He hurried to the sound as he called out.

"Alicia?"

-:-   
  
Alicia looked up briefly but was too weak. Was she hearing things now?   
  
She coughed on the metallic taste in her mouth from the cut on her cheek. Spitting blood, further wetting the cloth in her mouth. It was bleeding less but still the taste was terrible.   
  
She looked up at the timer. 29 minutes since she was left alone.   
  
Her name was called again. "Alicia?" It sounded urgent, familiar.   
  
She looked up when she heard footsteps.   
  
Loki. She instantly thought of the trap.   
  
Her eyes went wide, she shook her head violently.   
  
Loki grabbed the cloth from her mouth.   
  
"The trap." She coughed again, "The bombs."   
  
Loki was about to break the chains.   
  
"Don't!" She choked "It's a trap." She held back a cough, "It will set off an explosion." 

Loki was looking around the room. "I have seen them. I am going to get you out of here."

Her voice was weak, mouth lubricated with some blood and throat sore from coughing. She held eye contact with him. "Leave." She saw him open his mouth and interrupted him, "There is no way out of this. Leave me." She held eye contact with him, felt her face twisting as she fought not to cough. She closed her eyes tightly giving into her body's demands.   
  
She heard Loki talking to the others as he circled the room. He was talking with determination. She wished she could hear him over her cough.   
  
She hung her head as the cough lessened. "They said they were going to kill everyone by using me. I'm the trap. You can't get me out. Please leave..."   
  
Fingers hooked her chin. She watched Loki. He was determined and angry.   
  
"You're going to live. Your father is alive."   
  
Tears immediately flooded her eyes. She stared wide eyed, vision blurry. She blinked, tears pouring down her face.   
  
"He is ok?" She asked desperately.   
  
"Of course."

"What about Marci-"   
  
Alicia groaned at a flare of magic then started another round of coughing. Her ribs protesting.

Loki talked into the ear piece. "Are you all out of here?"

Tony huffed. "We are getting out. Give us a minute to get to the jet."   
  
Loki warned, "you better hurry." He held Alicia's face as he forced her to look at him. "You are going to have to use your shield."   
  
Alicia winced at the contact on her cut cheek, he immediately removed his hands. "Loki. I can't do anything in these cuffs."   
  
"Don't worry. You will." He put his hands over her wrists, over the cuffs. "I'm going to crush them. I will cushion your wrists with my seder but it is going to hurt. You will have your magic."   
  
"Loki-"   
"As soon as you feel your power, use your shield. I will also use a shield around you."   
  
"What about you?!" Alicia screamed. She started coughing violently, her whole body shook with the intensity. She groaned at the aches in her body.   
  
He shushed her, hands on the sides of her neck. Then his hands went to her ribs and healed her for a moment to give the team some time.   
  
She was able to breathe again. She watched as his eyes closed and moved closer.   
  
He kissed her forehead. -What she did everytime when she said bye.   
  
She closed her eyes, "You can't do that." She gritted her teeth, "Don't you dare be saying goodbye."   
  
She felt him smile. Felt the puff of air as he laughed.   
  
She felt her heart break and with it her voice, "Loki."   
  
"Get ready."   
  
"Loki, Please? Don't-"   
  
She felt him step closer, his body with hers.   
  
She heard the call in his ear, "Ready for retrieval, brother."   
  
He kissed her forehead gently and whispered, "Now."   
  
She saw his arms tense.   
  
Felt her wrists being squeezed and the sharp parts breaking her skin until Loki's seder cushioned her wrists from the broken cuffs and his strong grasp.    
  
Felt his arms around her with lightning speed. She saw a shimmer around her.   
  
She screamed, "-No!" 

Closing her eyes and focused her shield as far out as possible. She moved as fast as she could to hold Loki. However the pain in her chest halted her from holding him momentarily. She felt the thump in her chest, the sound turned to a ring. Searing heat surrounded her.   
  
Her breath got stuck in her throat.   
  
Her stomach did summersaults.   
  
Cool air and water hit her skin.   
  
It stung with the contrast of her burnt skin on her hands and the chilled water.   
  
Her eyes opened. They were outside.   
  
She felt heavy. A weight pressing on her.   
  
It was Loki as he fell on her.   
  
She screamed his name. Her voice box rattled with how hard she screamed. She heard nothing but the ringing in her ears. Felt herself coughing violently and her ribs killing her even more.   
  
She fell with him. Tried to fall gently but failed. She was weak, and he was heavy. Falling backwards, pulling him with her to cradled his head in her arms as best as she could.   
  
She groaned and gasped at the weight of him, trying desperately to roll him over and off of her ribs. He rolled onto his side and she crawled out from under him. She saw his pained face before he rolled back onto his stomach. Saw his mouth open and contorted as if screaming.   
  
She barely heard it.   
  
She was horrified. Beyond that.   
  
She couldn't scream. It was stuck somewhere inside of her.   
  
A huge burn across his upper and mid back. Black charred skin. Water turned to steam when it got to his burns.   
  
She immediately put her hands over his back. Soothing his pain and then trying to heal him and her own own body despite the nausea from the pain. She was trying desperately to stay calm. She saw her failure with the way her hands shook and she felt the sobs racking her body.   
  
Still she heard the ringing.   
  
She saw her progress though. His skin was not looking so charred.   
  
Loki was turning around.   
  
She yelled at him. Screamed at him to stay still. Another violent coughing fit tore through her. She held onto her ribs and gripped Loki's arm.   
  
When the coughing episode ended Alicia tried to pull him back onto his stomach.   
  
He held her wrists and then held her face.   
  
"Stop."   
  
She didn't hear it. She read it from his lips, the desperation in his eyes but the pain on his face made her determined to try. She felt her face contort into something pitifully sad and angry. She tried to move her wrists but he held her still.   
  
Pain evident on his face.   
  
She screamed, something. She wasn't even sure if it was a word.   
  
His eyes were closing. Face getting more and more peaceful. His eyes trained on her.   
  
She shook her head side to side. Telling him to stay with her. Begging him to stay with her. His hands loosened and she moved hurriedly. Cradling his head on her lap. She watched as tears hit his face and mixed with the rain. His eyes staying closed longer and longer. She sent magic to his head, to keep him awake. Her lips pressed into a firm line. She was getting weaker and at this point wondering how she got this far.   
  
His hands cupped her face.   
  
"Stop."   
  
His hands pulled her to his face.   
  
She moved, gently kissing him, crying against his lips.   
  
His hands soothed her hair as he kissed her.   
  
Her hands found ground on his chest. She sent magic through him to his back.   
  
His hands were on hers.   
  
Other hands were on her. Pulling her but she fought against them.   
  
She saw Steve. "We need to go." He pulled her along but she fell. Too weak from the magic use and everything else. She felt herself being pulled and then picked up bridal style. She saw Thor pulling Loki over his shoulders.   
  
He was limp, unconscious.   
  
Alicia felt Steve running, and made her ribs ache more. Thor was running as well.   
  
Using so much magic had her drained. Her eyes threatening to close. It was difficult to keep them open. The world kept getting dark. She felt herself being laid down. The world was lit up as her eyes flew open. 

She saw Bruce. He was looking her over. She was getting more of her hearing back. She could hear everyone talking urgently. Not exactly what they were saying though but like a mumble.   
  
The world was going dark again.   
  
She winced when Emma pulled her face to look at her. She saw her healer's lips moving, a disappointed look on her face.   
  
Alicia closed her eyes, accessing what hurt. 

Everything did.   
  
Her jaw where they punched her, her arms and shoulders from being tied up, ribs where she was punched, worse where she was kicked, wrists where Loki broke the restraints, legs and feet throbbing from standing on her toes for so long. The absolute exhaustion from having her magic stored in her body for so long. From using so much in a short time. The back of her head hurt, probably when she fell with Loki. Her stomach hurt from not eating or drinking enough water today and the stress.   
  
She felt a strong wave of nausea overwhelm her and she was choking.   
  
Alicia felt hands pushing and pulling on her as she was rolled onto her side.   
  
Alicia held onto the side of the bed as the convulsions of her stomach became too much.   
  
Hot tears burned as they spilled from her eyes.   
  
She was dry heaving, nothing in her stomach. And her rib felt like it was going to pop off her body.   
  
She felt a pinch in her arm. She looked weakly at the pain and noticed they started an IV.   
  
She laid down fully knowing they would be okay.   
  
Though the last she looked at was Loki on a stretcher, with her father, Tony, and Thor tending to him. Bruce walking to Loki blocked the sight of him.

Then exhaustion took its rightfully earned job at the introduction of darkness and rest.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to comment I love to know favorite parts and especially how a certain part made you feel!
> 
> Tumblr: Brightsun-and-Darkmidnight  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/brightsun-and-darkmidnight
> 
> Will also be submitted to a blog on tumblr called, Imagine-Loki


End file.
